I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, and I Hate You
by Sisters R-to-Z
Summary: Kazu's training to retrieve the Flame Regalia. Time and more time is spent with the shark to hone his abilities, while on his end, Akito decides to meddle. Flames are lit, but will these two find a way to make their clashing personalities work?
1. No No No Hell No

**Chapter 1 - No. No. No. Hell No.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Fuck. No. You're doing a shitty job of that move." Agito cursed as he watched the blond. "Do it again. Right this time. Fuck, why the hell am I wasting my time?"

Kazu stopped and rested his hands on his knees, panting slightly. He'd been practicing all day. '_Geez, this guy...is he ever satisfied?'_ "You know you're excellent with the 'constructive' criticism there Agito" he replied sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up. You want me to help you or not?" Agito scoffed with a glare. "On your step back you waste energy, turn about thirty degrees to the left." he added, watching Kazu's feet intently.

"Guuuuuh~" the blond moaned, unsatisfied with having to do the same thing over so many times. Agito never seemed to have anything positive to say, so he was finding this a bit discouraging. Though, he did appreciate the help. Kazu did the trick over again, trying his best despite his fatigue. "How was that?" he asked hopefully. _'If I have to do this again, I'm gunna kill him...'_

"Che... It's the best you can do... Fuck, I don't know what Spitfire was thinking making you the heir. Anyway, your wall climbs. It's fucking retarded. Work on the speed and the angle of your sloppy climb and maybe then I'll consider you even part worthy of the title of 'King'." Agito replied seriously.

Kazu frowned and lay down flat on the ground, limbs sprawled out lazily. "Ah, screw it. I'm taking a break. My legs feel like they're gunna fall off."

"Fucking lazy ass," Agito cursed with a disgusted look on his face. The irritated one looked away since he found himself giving Kazu a once over that lasted about a second too long for comfort. "Che."

Kazu looked up at Agito from the ground. "Oi, cut me some slack, I've been doing this all day." He turned his head and looked off to the side. "I appreciate the help Agito, really, but can't you ever give some sense of encouragement?"

"You want encouragement? You wanna fucking feel good about your hard fucking work? Well then hurry up and get good so you can beat the shit outta whoever the fuck stole the regalia. Fucking claim the title as King without the Regalia. But if you wanna slack off and think being King of the Flame Road is an easy task, then even a fucking beginner can wipe that retarded smirk off your ugly mug."

Kazu stayed silent for a few minutes before gently pulling his hat over his eyes. "I...never thought... it was easy. You can say things like "hurry up and get good" but in the end I'm still... barely improving right? or...that's how it feels...I guess. It's not like I'm giving up or saying that I expect it to just come to me. I'm actually trying my best here you know?"

"Well, your best isn't good enough. Work until you become THE best." Agito replied harshly. He turned away and stood up. "If you think you're good enough to be flame King then you're confident enough to go against me."

Kazu sat up and pulled his hat off before looking up at Agito with a slightly stunned face. "Go...against...you?" The blond sighed and bowed his head down. "Yeah, okay. I get it..."

"Fuck. Do I fucking have to spell it out for you every fucking time. Got it through your thick skull?"

"I said I get it already!" the blond yelled unexpectedly, feeling frustrated with his own slow progress. The boy sighed again, still staring at the ground. "Whatever, I think I'm done for today..."

"Che..." Agito scoffed and headed for the door. "Hope for a fucking miracle overnight if you ever want to be fast enough to take on Genesis."

Kazu just watched the boy leave. He had asked him to help him a lot lately. Though, every night seemed to end in a similar kind of argument. "Why does he bother if he thinks I'm that much of a waste?" he mumbled out loud.

Suddenly, the shark's left arm swung up and switched the eye patch, much to Agito's surprise.

Akito turned around and smiled mischievously, "It's because Agito actually-" The boy didn't get to finish as his right hand came up and switched the patch again.

"What the fuck Akito!" Agito yelled, clearly pissed at his other half for once.

"Huh?" Kazu turned to look at his strange comrade. _'He heard me? I thought he had left already...' _"...actually what?" he asked curiously. That seemed like an odd thing to say, or rather, start to say.

"Che. Nothing, mind your own business, insignificant one." Agito snapped back just as Akito began to switch their patch for the second time. He reached up with his right hand and pulled it hard to try to keep it over Akito's eye. "Akito stop! What the hell are you doing?" The shark yelled. Using his non-dominant hand was hard.

Akito eventually succeeded and held the eye patch down over Agito's eye. " He actually really, reeeeaaaallly, REALLLY-"

"Hates your guts." Agito finished as he finally regained control over the body.

Kazu just stared in awe at the odd boy battling with himself. "Uh...kay...?" He blinked confusedly at his teammate, unsure of how to respond.

"Right... Well... Fuck." Agito replied somewhat awkwardly.

Kazu stood up and tilted his head curiously at the shark. "What's with that? Not very common to see you looking awkward..." he stated. "Is there...something you're not telling me Agito?"

" 'The fuck are you on? My business is my business." Agito remarked, turning back toward the door with his left hand over the eye patch to make sure Akito didn't randomly switch them again. He began to leave, clearly not happy with what Akito was about to say.

Kazu put his hat back on and walked up behind Agito. "Uh, wait Agito..." he called, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Uh...thanks. You know, for helping me..." The blond boy smiled before casually skating down the hallway.

"Che." Agito scoffed completely agitated, scowling inwardly to his giggling other self._ '... What the hell was that?' _

Akito continued to giggle childishly. _'Hmn? What was what? You like him, ne Agito-kun? You should just tell him already.'_

_'What are you going on about Akito?' _Agito frowned at Akito with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.

_'Hehe, don't be so shy about it. You say some harsh things but you are actually really 'interested' in Kazuma-san, am I right?'_

_'... I. Am. Not. Into. Guys. Not like you Akito.' _Agito replied, believing what he said 100%.

Akito simply continued to laugh. _'Oh? Really? Demo...Agito-kun is...a part of Akito isn't he?' _the boy replied slyly.

_'I'm your straight part.' _Agito remarked with a smirk.

Akito smiled at his other self's denial. _'If you sa~y so. Though, Akito knows you very well. How much do you think you can hide from me Agito?'_

_'A lot, I usually do. Who the hell do you think fixes your mistakes without you realizing it? Like when you broke a dish that one time and I told you that Um-whatshername fixed it?'_

_'Hmn?_' Akito thought back and remembered the incident. _'Oh? That was you?'_ His grin widened as he wrapped his arms around the shark's neck with sparkling eyes. _'Agito~! You act so tough but you're really a nice person Agito-kun.' _He let go and faced his other self with an ever cheerful expression. _'But this is different. I've already seen it~'_ Akito stopped suddenly and placed a finger to his mouth carrying a questioning look towards his other self. _'...or...maybe Agito hasn't realized it himself yet? Hehe~ I think...this will be fun to watch...'_ he said with a grin. It was a happy grin but there was a mischievous motive hidden behind it.

_'Che. It's only cause I didn't want to hear that gorilla woman screaming... What are you up to?'_ Agito asked suspiciously as he saw his other self's grin.

_'I'm not up to anything Agito. Don't be silly. It's just nice to see you getting along with everyone. ' _He paused for a minute before quietly adding, _'Especially Kazuma-san~'_

_'No. No. No. Hell no.' _Agito replied. _'How the fuck could you come to that kind of conclusion?'_

Akito sat down casually. _'Well~ lately you've spent a lot of time with Kazuma-san. And I don't mean with this helping him train lately- I'll get to that though. During challenges and things, you two seemed to be paired off a lot. Though your abilities seem to work well together. Back to practicing, well...Agito-kun and Kazuma-san seem to always be near each other, ne? Recently he's asked you for help right? Would you do that for anyone else in Kogarasumaru? You've made quite the exception for him, despite the things you say. That's why. Because I've never seen Agito be that way with someone else, unless it's me...I'm almost jealous.'_ he explained, adding that last part jokingly.

'_Right, well. If you know me so well, you should know my reasoning then Akito.'_ he replied smartly.

_'I do.'_ the boy replied confidently. _'Weather you want to admit it or not. Agito-kun sees potential in Kazuma-san, and because of things like this, Agito likes Kazuma-san.'_

_'I. Like. Kazu...? You. What. Are. You. On. Who. Gave. You. Sugar?' _Agito interrogated, his eye twitching.

_'Hmn?' _Akito thought about the question for a minute. _'Well, no I don't think I really had any sugar today. It's just my observation Agito. Take it as you want to bu~t that defensive wall of yours is making you transparent. Well...it will be interesting to see how this plays out. '_

_'Right. You're reading way too much into my charity. I-we owe Spitfire.'_ Agito explained. _'That's all it is.'_

'_Hmn...is that all it is?' _Akito asked quietly, still carrying a slight smirk.

_'Yes. Yes it is.' _Agito remarked. He smirked as he realized how similar Akito looked to him for once, with that mischievous expression of his.

_'Ah, well, we'll just have to see then...'_

_'Sure, whatever you say.' _He sighed outwardly, as they continued their conversation. Agito was now just riding around the city, enjoying the feeling of the night air.

Akito smiled happily and simply watched Agito, amused at his other self being so unknowingly confused over his own feelings.

* * *

Authors notes:

_And thus concludes the first chapter of "I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, and I Hate you." We hope you enjoyed so far. There are still many chapters to come, which will with any luck get updated frequently enough. It'd be very nice to get some feedback on this before we update the next chapter, onegai~_

_Comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... _

_Fun fact: We wrote this Fanfic by roleplaying it in a Skype convo. Runi as Agito, and Zu as Kazuma and Akito. _


	2. Shut up Akito

**Chapter 2 - Shut up Akito**

**

* * *

**The next day practice continued as usual. Though, Kazu found himself spending at least half his time glancing at Agito. _'Damn, he looks like he's in a bad mood today.' _he thought, turning his head away to avoid catching the shark's gaze. He was starting to dread training alone with him later.

Just then, Ikki flew by and slammed a hand into Kazu's back, catching the blond off guard. "What are you daydreaming over here Kazu?" the crow laughed as he skated past.

"Ikki!" Kazu looked at his friend with an irritated expression. _'Geez Ikki, are you trying to make me fall?' _

Hours passed by and before he knew it everyone had left and practice was over. Though as was usual these past few days, Kazu stayed. He sat atop the roof of the school, taking a small break before Agito came back. _'God, this is going to suck. I wonder how long I can put up with this abuse.' _he pondered, taking a drink of water. _'I really wonder why he even agreed to this. If he thinks I'm so talentless and insignificant then why the hell is he wasting his time with me? I don't get it.' _Kazu suddenly found himself feeling quite agitated. "Whatever." he mumbled out loud. "Why should I care what that girly midget thinks?"

"Who the fuck is a 'girly midget' now asshole?" The shark growled, standing just behind him.

A shiver of fear shot straight up his back as he turned to see Agito. _'Oh shit. He heard that...I'm gunna die. I'm gunna die. I'm gunna die. Onee-San... I love you.' _"Uh...A-Agito…" Kazu stuttered. "Uh...d-did I say girly midget? Uh, no...I meant really manly vertically challenged..." Kazu stopped as he was clearly just irritating the shark more. The blond shielded his face with his arms, peeking one eye out to glance at his teammate. "I didn't mean it! Please don't kill me~!"

"I'm gunna fucking ring your skinny ass neck!" Agito shouted as he began to stalk towards the blond.

"Ah!" Kazu yelled before jumping off the roof and riding down the wall. "Stop being so mean all the time and maybe I wouldn't insult you!"

Agito scowled and jumped down after him, death emanating from his every pore. "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT YOU BLOND HAIRED SCREW UP!"

_'Oh shit!' _he thought to himself, as he glanced back to see he was being chased. _'Come on legs, move faster damn it!' _Finding a burst of energy- or perhaps a will to live- Kazu's speed doubled as his body became a mere blur of color to anyone watching.

"... Fuck." Agito mumbled as the blond disappeared from sight.

Kazu turned around and began to spin circles around the shark's body. "Can't ring my neck if you can't catch me haha~!" he taunted, before skating off in some random direction.

"Che. You're still not fucking fast enough to be King." Agito remarked, his eye able to catch Kazu's movements still, even if his body couldn't keep up.

The blond spun around, briefly stopping behind Agito. "Yeah, for now, that's true but...it's still enough to tease you with." He continued to skate around, now and then getting close enough to randomly poke the shark.

"Che." The boy scowled, seriously pissed off. Kazu didn't seem to be paying enough attention to his feet, and as he was about to speed away after poking him the shark stuck his foot out and tripped the idiot. Before Kazu could do anything, Agito jumped on him with a smirk. "Try to fucking skate away now retard."

"Waaah~" Kazu yelled as he fell face first into the ground. "Ah...damn. It was a good life..."

Agito flipped the blond around so he could look him in the face. "Who's a fucking girly midget now douche bag." The shark sneered as his hand reached for Kazu's neck. His other hand held both of the skinny one's wrists up and over his head so he couldn't do anything about it.

"Er..." Kazu winced slightly at the pain. "I said I didn't mean it already. Geez. Take a joke...Life's a bit better when you can laugh at yourself ya know?" he replied, smiling foolishly despite his situation.

Akito giggled silently at the current predicament. He smiled slyly as he rested his chin on Agito's shoulder and whispered into his ear, _'At least, he has a nice smile doesn't he?'_

_'You. Stay out of this. Just because you're gay, doesn't mean I am.'_

_'Right. Of course you aren't.' _Akito replied, keeping his smile.

"Fucking idiot." Seeing as Akito had ruined his killing mood the shark got off of Kazu, although he landed a good kick on his side. "Laugh on that."

"Heh..." Kazu sat up and looked up at Agito before actually laughing at the situation. "What would be the point in getting upset about it? I've been bullied before, I can take a hit or two ya know." He stood up and dusted the dirt off his pants. "Well, and I provoked you to start with so...ah...that was fun though."

"Laugh while you can, cause tonight you aren't gunna have time to laugh. Fuck you're not gunna have any fucking time to breathe."_'And they call ME deranged. Che.'_

_'Maybe that's why you get along so well...'_

"Ah, yeah. Whatever you say Agito. I told you I wasn't giving this up right? Even if I have to put up with you screaming at me." Kazu faced Agito seriously, his eyes looking quite confidant for once. "I don't care how long it takes me or how useless you think I am Agito. I will do this. It'll make it that much more enjoyable to see you have to admit you were wrong. Besides, there's no way I'm gunna let Spitfire down."

"Right." The shark replied in an 'I-don't-care' kind of tone, however he smirked, which made for an odd combination. "Then quit yapping about it and fucking get started." he added as he headed towards their training area.

Kazu smiled and took off his hat, stuffing it in his pocket. It would probably just fall off while he was riding anyway. He took in a deep breath, trying to concentrate seriously on his training. The blond started off, doing considerably better then the day before. This was far different from his little game playing earlier; he was actually paying attention to his movements this time.

_'Hmn...? He's gotten serious on you. I think you got to him Agito.'_

_'Whatever, he asked me to help him and I did... Fuck, why is helping people such a pain in the ass?' _Agito watched silently, his arms crossed as Kazu was able to pull off one trick after another. Although a few were still sloppy, he was a hell of a lot better than his efforts showed yesterday.

Akito laughed. _'If it was that much trouble for you, you wouldn't be doing it._

_'You're right, why am I doing this again?_'

_'Hmn...I wonder...' _Akito replied with a knowing glance at the shark.

_'Shut up Akito.'_

Kazu stopped suddenly, landing in front of Agito. _'Odd, he hasn't cursed at me yet._' The boy looked to his teammate, waiting for the usual criticism.

"What? You got a fucking problem, prick?" Agito swore, seeing Kazu's distraction.

"Umn...no. I just thought...you'd have had something to say by now." he replied, a bit surprised. _'Does that mean... it was good?'_

"Your back step is still fucking retarded. And you lose speed when you drag your left foot on the ground when you turn, fucking fix that godforsaken habit of yours and you'll be a helluva lot faster in the long run. Your turns are too fucking wide, make 'em shaper." Agito shouted, realizing what the blond's train of thought was.

Kazu stared blankly at Agito for a few seconds before smiling at him. "Oh? Right. I'll work on that..."

Akito giggled. _'Hmn, he looks quite different without his hat on. Don't you think so Agito?' _he stated plainly, ignoring his last warning to shut up.

At this point in time Agito had a feeling nothing he said to Akito would make a difference; the cheerful boy would just ignore him and go on with his delusions.

Kazu turned and did the trick again, trying his best to apply Agito's advice, though it was harder to do then say.

"Fuck, now your right foot is dragging, 'the fuck are you doing?" Agito yelled with a scowl. _'There goes his improvements.'_

Kazu sighed. "Ah...crap." he muttered, recognizing his own mistake. He looked down at his feet curiously. "I don't know why I do that..."

"It's because your balance is fucking off. Your still trying to keep you balance on both legs like a fucking idiot. Go around the room five times on one leg." The shark ordered, his eyes narrowing.

Kazu did as Agito suggested, though it was more like a command then a suggestion. The training continued in a similar fashion for a few hours. Kazu continued to try his best and Agito continued to criticize his faults. After awhile the blond sat down for a break. He took his water bottle out of his bag and took a drink before running a hand threw his hair. He sat staring forward, panting slightly from the workout.

Agito let out a slow breath, with a mixture of a growl somewhere in it. "God, you are such a fucking pretty boy." He commented under his breath as he rolled his eyes and looked elsewhere.

_'Hmn?' _Akito smiled. _'Yes, he his pretty, isn't he?'_

"Huh?" Kazu turned his head as he heard Agito's voice, though he missed what he said. "Did you say something?"

_'So what, are you getting hard for Kazu too?' _"Nothing, just drink your water, you cunt." Agito snapped back.

Akito suddenly laughed. _'Oh, no no. I'm not interested in Kazuma-san. He isn't bad looking is all I'm saying. The more interesting thing here is that you said 'too.' You just admitted it you know. He's all yours.'_

The blond raised an eyebrow at Agito's sudden outburst. "You're... really odd sometimes you know that..."

_'... No, I meant that- You+Ikki= you hard and now- oh screw it. You're just gunna twist everything I say.' _"Goddamn it..." Agito cursed out loud, clearly irritated again.

Kazu stared confusingly at his teammate. _'Why is he so frustrated all of a sudden?' _The blond sighed and took another drink of his water. "Man, why does it have to be so humid lately?" he whined. Finding the heat mixed with his own exhaustion from skating around unbearable, Kazu removed his shirt and lay down on his back, now staring at the ceiling.

_'Ohh~ look at that.' _Akito called suddenly, encouraging Agito to look back at the blond.

The shark glanced over only to curse a long string of 'fucks' and knowing someone's mother very intimately.

"Hmn?" Kazu looked up at his frantic teammate. He sat up and stared at Agito again. "Are you okay? What's got you so worked up suddenly?"

Akito had now broken out into a hysteric laughter. _'You're so obvious Agito. Why are you torturing yourself?'_

_'Because you gave me masochism.' _Agito replied dryly. "Che. Nothing, get back to work."

"Guhh, alight alright." Kazu stood up and went back to practicing, his shirt still laying on the ground.

_'Hehehe. Wouldn't it be better to just say it already. Really, you'll feel better.'_

_'Shut up, just shut up Akito...' _Agito rubbed his temple as a headache crawled up on him. He focused on watching Kazu's feet intently, ignoring his snickering other self.

_'Oh, come now. Don't be like that. I'm actually very happy for you Agito. You shouldn't hide your feelings so much. Your getting so worked up. It's bad for your health.'_

Kazu stopped after awhile and looked worriedly at Agito. "A-are you sure you're okay? Do you have a headache or something? You know, you don't have to stay if you aren't feeling well."

_'You're bad for my health.' _"Shut the fuck up and keep riding." Agito replied, glaring at Kazu.

_'Ohho..now that's just mean.' _Akito replied teasingly.

_'The truth hurts.' _The Shark responded wearily.

"Uh...k...well..." Kazu grabbed a small bottle of Advil out of his bag and passed it to Agito. "At least, if you have a headache, you should take something for it." With that, he again went back to his practicing.

Agito nodded in acknowledgment to Kazu as he popped the bottle and swallowed two pills.

_'Is that why you won't admit your feelings for Kazuma-san?'_ Akito replied, with an oddly serious expression and a small smirk on his lips.

'_Don't be ridiculous, the only feelings I have toward that imbecile is irritation and tolerance.'_ Agito responded with a scoff.

_'Why do you have such tolerance for him Agito? Really...I'm quite good at reading these kinds of things you know, especially if it's you, as much as you might hate it. I told you, the fact that you're so hostile towards the idea is proof enough. Even if you can't say it right now, you should at least admit it to yourself. Are you afraid of this being the case? Is that why? I'm not teasing you here Agito, I'm speaking seriously.'_

_'I tolerate him being around, I'm not saying I fucking like that that imbecile is around. And why shouldn't I be hostile toward that idea? If the idea were true I'd have to fucking accept it now wouldn't I?'_

_'You would think that would be the case. But you are quite stubborn even to yourself. Most people would be hostile to some degree, probably. However, hmn...how should I put it...? It's a different kind of hostile. It's like you're being very defensive.'_

_'Yeah, right. I'm gunna deny that I'm being defensive and then you're just going to say that I'm being defensive about not being defensive. You can't pull reverse psychology on me Akito. I taught it to you.'_

_'Did you? Well, you're right. It doesn't matter how much you deny it. I already know.' _Akito let out a slightly sorrowful sigh. _'I wonder how long it will take for you to really realize it.'_

_'There's nothing to realize... Oh, I give up...' _Agito sighed and returned his focus to the outer world. "Your turn was sloppy, your foot is still fucking dragging. What the hell was that?"

The blond stopped and took a few breaths. "Ah, I dunno, maybe I'm just getting tired." Kazu replied admiringly. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit discouraged. "It's like I'm just trying too hard now, maybe...something like that."

"Then don't try so hard stupid." Agito replied just as wearily as Kazu felt.

"Eh...but..." Kazu looked confusingly towards the shark. "Well I can't not try but...if I ..I guess I must be thinking too much about it...maybe it's just..." he mumbled incoherently, trying to reason it to himself.

Kazu's mumbling only made Agito's headache worse, despite the pills of Advil the boy had swallowed earlier. Finally it became an unbearable pounding. The shark skated toward Kazu and stood in front of him looking up. "Shut. Up."

"Huh?" Kazu snapped out of his mumblings and looked down at his annoyed teammate. "Umn...sorry. Uh well, you don't look like you're your best today and at this point I think I'm just decreasing in skill so...I guess. We should just end it here tonight huh?" Kazu suggested, picking his shirt off the ground and throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Whatever... Fuck. I need a fucking nap." Agito growled as he headed for the exit.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Second chapter complete. Hope you're enjoying so far. Things really start to happen in the next chapter so keep reading. XD_

_Comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... _

_For your amusement: In this chapter- Runi as Agito. Zuku as Akito, Kazu and Ikki. lol_

_Btw, Runi is gonna be a constant Agi, while Zu is gonna be a constant Kazu and Akito. _

_=3 reviews are soooooooo welcome! onegaishimase!  
_


	3. Prince Charming?

**Chapter 3 - Prince Charming...?  
**

**

* * *

****_~Kogarasumaru meeting later that evening~  
_**

"Why. The. Fuck. Am. I. Here?" Agito mumbled, laying down atop a couple desks that were pushed together.

"Oh lighten' up Agito. It's not gunna kill you to actually meet with everyone once and awhile Mr. I'm-too-good-to-be-seen-with-my-own-teammates." Kazu replied casually, sitting on a desk to the left of Agito.

"Che." The boy stayed silent as he was not about to admit that he just wanted a nap to get rid of the horrid migraine that was plaguing him.

"Geez, you've been so irritable lately. What's up with you?" The blond asked curiously.

"Umn, isn't Agito always like that?" Buccha questioned in a whisper, to which Onigiri nodded in agreement.

"None of your goddamn business. Now shut the fuck up, your voices are goddamn ear splitting." Agito replied, closing his eye.

Kazu propped himself up on the desk , crouching down as he hovered over the shark. "We aren't even being that loud." The blond stated. He gently poked Agito in the leg. "Don't fall asleep on us now. Do you really want Ikki to be the one waking you up?"

Buccha and Onigiri looked to their friend with slightly horrified faces. "He's..provoking the shark." Onigiri mumbled worriedly

"That's dangerous..."

"It was nice knowing you Kazu..."

"Che. I'm not falling asleep you dolt." Agito remarked as he threw a half-hearted kick Kazu's way.

"Ah!" The blond yelled, moving to the side and barely dodging the kick. "That was close..."

It was then that Ikki finally burst through the door. "I'm here guys!"

"Geez, Ikki, late to your own meeting? What kind of leader are you?" Kazu teased, not even bothering to turn his head. He continued to periodically poke the shark, hoping he would still go home with all limbs intact.

"Shut up Kazu. I'm here aren't I?"

Just then a spare wheel Buccha was fiddling with slipped from his hand and wheeled across the floor and into the Crow's path. "Oh? Ikki, watch-" It was too late, the idiot had already stumbled on the wheel, his bag swinging around and hitting Kazu in the back as he fell."...out..."

"Ah~!" Kazu yelled as his body was thrown forward. He tried to save himself, but just ended up stumbling anyway.

The entirety of Kogarasumaru suddenly fell silent. Unfortunately for Kazu, his stumble caused him to fall face first over Agito. The Blond's eyes widened in both fear and shock as their lips involuntarily touched.

Agito's eye immediately shot open and he froze. After a few moments, he pulled away wiping his lips off, looking extremely pissed. "Ikki... YOU BETTER HAVE YOUR FUCKING WILL WRITTEN DOWN CAUSE YOU'RE DEAD!" Agito screamed, jumping up and smacking Kazu on the head. He then proceeded to run after the Crow.

Kazu flew backwards, nearly falling off the desk as he was hit. The blond shook his head, still a bit shocked and dazed from the situation.

"Ah..I...I didn't mean to…" Ikki pleaded, trying not to laugh. "K-Kazu help me out here, no hard feelings right? It...it was an accident..."

Kazu turned around and glared at his friend, eye twitching. This was extremely un-amusing, even to him. "...kill..." he muttered in a low voice.

"Er..." The crow turned to his other teammates for help but both refused to get involved.

"Grab him fast one." Agito called, an aura of gory death emanating from his body.

"Eh?" Ikki glanced at Kazu and back to Agito before looking to Kazu again. "W-w-wa-wa-wait...Kazu..."

The blond flew from the desk and was gone in an instant. When he re-appeared, he had Ikki in an inescapable position, holding on to him from behind. "He's all yours Agito."

"Ah! Kazu! Agito! Wait! Wait! You guys aren't serious right? Let me go! Kazu~!"

"Oh, this isn't going to end well." Buccha stated from the sidelines.

Agito sneered menacingly as he skated casually toward Ikki. The shark cracked his knuckles and began to remodel the 'King's' face.

Onigiri winced at every hit, as if he was feeling it himself. "Ouch... I wonder if his face will ever look the same again..." he mumbled.

"Ah! Itai! I said I was sorry! Ah! Kazu! I thought we were friends!" Ikki yelled frantically in between hits, still trying to squirm away. He was starting to wonder when Kazu got this strong.

"Friendship only goes so far Ikki..."

"What a way to start a meeting..." Buccha muttered, looking away.

_'Agito. Don't you think you're going a bit far? It was an accident. You're gunna seriously hurt him.'_ Akito called suddenly, feeling slight concern for his favoured crow. Though, he had found this incident rather entertaining until this point.

"Good." Agito growled, not realizing he said it allowed. The Shark gave Ikki a few good kicks to the gut while he laughed menacingly.

_'Agito! Stop, that's enough.' _Akito called again. _Agito! This isn't how you solve things!' _Becoming frustrated with being ignored, he took control of Agito's arm and switched their eye patch. He placed a hand gently on the side of Ikki's face, looking up at him with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry, Ikki. Agito hasn't been in the best of moods lately."

Agito scowled and changed the eye patch back quickly. Using the hand that was close to Ikki, he landed another punch. "Shut up Akito, who the hell asked you?"

_'You've gone way too far for something so stupid. it was an accident Agito. Does it bother you that much? Or is it because it was Kazuma? Either way, I don't think he deserves this much abuse. It wasn't really his fault either.'_

_'Okay, fine, I'll stop hurting your precious Crow. Besides it's not like something like this is gunna kill him or even permanently deform him.'_ Agito turned his back toward Akito and proceeded to ignore him. "Che." he scoffed as he walked away from the bleeding Crow.

"Oh? how lucky, you live another day Ikki." Kazu replied as he let go of his friend, letting him drop to the floor.

"Ah...Kazu...you traitor..."

"Consider us even then."

"Huh? Even?"

Kazu smiled at his friend before helping him to his feet. "Next time something like that happens though, I might have to kill you."

Ikki just looked both stunned and confused.

The now irritated shark ignored the others and returned to his previous position on the table. He let out a heavy breath and turned inward, his back still to Akito, seemingly ignoring the cheery one.

_'That wasn't really, necessary Agito...'_ Akito mumbled in discontent.

_'Consider that my revenge to you.' _He replied roughly.

_'That's cruel Agito, even for you. Though, I understand you being upset. Really, a punch or two is one thing but...ah well...I guess it can't be helped. So it was because it was Kazuma-san, then?'_

_'Che. I was kissed, by a guy. How could I not be fucking mad? It's like... Onigiri pushing Ringo and she accidentally kissed you. You'd be mad.' _Agito replied with a sigh.

_'Umn...that would certainly be...interesting.' _Akito replied, pondering the hypothetical situation. _'it's not like I would like it but I don't think I'd get angry. An accident is an accident. His lips just happened to fall onto yours, it's not really a kiss Agito.'_

_'Che, right. Whatever, the fact is it happened and your boyfriend is over there on the ground.' _Agito remarked still refusing to look at Akito.

Akito sighed. _'So stubborn...'_

Agito sighed as well, both inwardly and outwardly. He rested his arm over his eyes and listened to what was going on when things finally settled down.

Kazu sat back in his previous position on one of the desks next to Agito, barely listening to what the others were actually talking about. _'That was really awkward.' _He glanced at Agito for a minute before returning to his thoughts. _'I don't know why, I feel so weird about this. How does that even happen? Can't believe our lips actually touched...'_

"You got a problem thin one?" Agito growled, his eye opened slightly, catching Kazu staring at him.

Kazu turned his head quickly, not expecting Agito's eye to open so suddenly. "No."

"Che..." The shark glared at Ikki who was already bandaged up and talking about some nonsense. "Fuck." he murmured, describing both his and Kazu's feelings.

Kazu leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "God, Ikki you sure can talk a lot..." he mumbled. The other three seemed to be entranced in their own little world, too involved to even notice the absence of his and Agito's input.

". . . . . ." As irritated as he was, the shark couldn't help but notice that the atmosphere around him and Kazu was somehow a bit strained.

The blond sighed and stood up. "Sorry, Ikki. I have to go. You can give me details later." he said before leaving the room. He didn't actually have anywhere to go, but he really didn't feel like listening to Ikki ramble on, and the silence between him and Agito was becoming a bit unbearable. Kazu simply rolled casually down the streets, enjoying the cold night air. _'Man...This is gunna make practice tomorrow really awkward...'_

About ten minutes after Kazu left Agito stood and left the headquarters without a word; this was insanely boring and his headache wasn't getting any better. He began to just ride around the city, along the rooftops and just wherever he ended up.

"Fucking-" Agito cursed. He had jumped from a roof's gutter and as he was about to grind on another gutter an extreme jab of pain from his migraine caused him to barely miss and begin to plummet toward the ground. "Shit!" he yelled, wincing as the pain racked his head. The boy tried to catch his balance on a balcony but slipped off the railing. "FUCK!"

Kazu, looked up as he thought he heard someone swear loudly. _'That sounded like...' _His eyes widened as he saw Agito plummeting towards the ground. "Agito?" _'the hell? Why is he falling? Is he injured?' _The blond dashed forward, nearly wiping out himself as he caught the boy right before he would've hit the ground.

Agito looked up at Kazu, not completely understanding what happened. "Fuck." was the only thing he could say to the current situation.

"You okay? That was really friggin' close." Kazu asked, letting Agito down on his feet with a relieved sigh.

"Fuck. I'm fine..." Agito rubbed his temples again as he skated over to a vending machine and bought a grape soda. He threw it over to Kazu and bought a juice for himself. The boy sat down on a nearby bench and scowled as he rubbed his temple.

Kazu caught the soda and sat down next to Agito, feeling a bit concerned. "Yeah...you look fine. Since when does An A class rider just fall from a building?"

"Shut the fuck up, who asked you." Agito remarked, taking a long drink of his juice.

"Sorry for being concerned. Geez. You almost give me a heart attack and you're the one swearing at me? Seriously."

Agito glanced over at Kazu curiously. "Heart attack? 'The fuck are you on?"

"Well sorry if I find it a bit concerning to see a friend plummeting into the pavement. Lucky I caught you in time. Geez. The hell were you doing? Committing suicide?"

"... You fucking shittin' me right?" Agito asked incredulously.

"Well, obviously something happened. You aren't the kind of rider to just fall like that. Somehow I can't just think the mighty fang king made a misstep. Not without some logical reason. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Che, fine if you must know- a goddamn migraine." Agito spat as he finished his juice and crushed the can down between his hands before throwing it into the recycle bin.

"A migraine? Shouldn't you've just gone home if it was that bad?" The blond asked, looking worriedly at his teammate.

"I didn't feel like it, alright? Fuck. Get off my case."

"I was...just concerned." he replied solemnly, looking down at the can in his hands.

"E-eto... Un... Well... Fuck."

Kazu let the silence linger for a bit as he finished his drink. He let out a small sigh. "Oi, next time go home, or at least get some sleep or something if it affects you that much. You'll seriously hurt yourself."

"More like I'll hurt Akito..." Agito mumbled under his breath, thinking how guilty he'd feel if he'd gotten their body in the hospital just now.

Kazu smiled lightly at the shark. "Sorry, well, I don't mean it to sound like I'm lecturing you or anything. It's just that you're a friend Agito. I'd feel really horrible if something happened to you. So would everyone else..."

"Right." Agito replied quietly. The shark seemed to be at a point where the cage of his heart was opening little by little. Whether it was because he was dead tired; or because of the migraine; or because it was Kazu; or even a combination of all three, no one would be sure.

Kazu sighed and looked up at the night sky. It seemed things had gotten awkward again. "It's...really nice out tonight. You can actually see the stars clearly..." He stated quietly, breaking the silence. Though it was still awkward.

"Yeah, Akito always used to say that we never got to see stars enough." The shark mumbled back, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Oh?" Kazu looked to Agito for a minute before looking back up at the sky. _'He's...being oddly nice for a change.' _"It's rare in the city, because of all the streetlights and stuff." Kazu was silent for a bit before pointing in a seemingly random direction. "Ah, I found the big dipper!"

Agito glanced over at the overexcited blond questioningly. "What's so fucking special about the Big Dipper? It's always around..." he remarked, glancing up at the constellation.

Kazu laughed. "Nothing special really. it's just fun to try and find them. Like a game. The little dipper is hard to find sometimes. Though, that's probably all we'll ever see in the city. I went on a camping trip with family once, we found all of them. I'll probably never see a night sky like that again. It was really cool."

"Fuck. I came afterward, but I remember pictures in that fucking RV of the transvestite's. Akito was fishing and Kaito looked nice. They looked happy. I have no fucking clue what happened. But whatever." Agito let out a breath and stared up at the sky.

Kazu felt like saying something but he wasn't sure there was anything he could say that would really matter. Instead, he chose to not comment on the subject. He pointed upwards again. "Found it! And, there's the north star."

"Yeah... Most well known, but not the fucking brightest. Sounds a helluva lot like the idiot captain."

Kazu laughed. "Ikki? Yeah. Just be happy you didn't have to grow up with him."

"Che... No wonder you ended up the way you are." Agito smirked, risking a glance over to the blond boy.

"Eh? what's that supposed to mean?" The blond asked, looking questioningly at the shark.

"Whatever the fuck you think it means."

Kazu raised an eyebrow curiously. "Uh, alright then. Maybe I'll just take it as a complement since you'll never actually give me one." he laughed.

Agito laughed back. Maybe he was too tired for his own good. "Sure, sure." he replied patronizingly. "Do something to deserve a compliment and I might just give you one."

"Yeah, figures you'd say something like that. Whatever. I'm used to your insults by now." Kazu replied, a bit teasingly.

"Heh, then don't complain about me not giving you a fucking compliment." The shark replied, his smirk lingering.

"Never said I was complaining. Just stating fact." Kazu smirked back.

"Right, and yet you bitch about it during practice." Agito snapped in reply, clearly enjoying their debate.

"Yeah. That's cause it's fun to piss you off."

"Douche bag." Agito commented, socking him in the arm, not enough to really hurt him but hard enough to cause some pain.

Kazu laughed lightly, despite the slight pain in his arm. He returned the favor by punching Agito in the same fashion. "Right back at ya."

"Heh..." Agito chuckled quietly as he returned to looking up at the sky.

Kazu joined him in looking upwards. He glanced at Agito for a few seconds through his peripherals before looking back at the stars. _'I don't think I've ever seen Agito this...gentle...before. It's kinda nice...'_

Agito thought about what Akito was saying earlier; how there was a possibility of him liking Kazu that way. The shark decided to see if his other self was saying something that could be true. No matter how small the possibility. He looked over at Kazu for a moment, "Close your eyes."

The blond turned to Agito, clearly confused by the sudden request. "Huh? Wha-why?"

"Fuck. Just do it."

Kazu blinked a couple times, still confused. "Um...ok..." He closed his eyes, feeling kind of awkward. Why would Agito ask him to close his eyes?

Agito took a deep breath and, silently, he slid next to Kazu. He sat up and began to move closer to the blond. He hesitated just before they touched, but he sucked it up and lightly pressed his lips to Kazu's.

The blond froze at the feeling of lips against his own. He immediately opened his eyes only to be shocked more that Agito was the one kissing him. Kazu was far too stunned to resist. In truth, he didn't know what to think of it. _'Agito...is...me...kissing...me...a guy...Agito...Agito is...'_

Agito felt Kazu freeze and tense up and he smirked. The shark stood straight up, giving Kazu his cocky smirk as he skated away toward what would be called home for the moment.

Kazu just blinked stupidly at Agito as he rode away. A few minutes after the boy had disappeared from sight, he simply flopped down to lay sideways on the bench. "Did...that just...happen...?" he questioned to himself, still a little dazed.

_'My migraine seems to have disappeared.' _Agito mused to himself, with a smirk still lingering on his lips. He didn't think too much on the kiss, he more or less focused on Kazu's amusing reaction.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Third chapter done. And now things begin. XD_

_Umn.. a few things I noticed while editing haha,  
1: Yes...we pulled a Naruto/stereotypical Anime pushed into a kiss scene. Cliché? Yes. But you liked it. We know you did.  
2: Yeah, we were a little cruel to Ikki in this chapter. Umn...2 main reasons for this. 1: Humor...and 2: Runi doesn't like Ikki...and Runi is Agito...and Agito doesn't like Ikki...so yeah.. haha ^^"  
3: Kazu says at a family vacation they were able to find "all" of the constellations. This isn't exactly literal. It occurred to me later that this technically isn't possible since some constellations are only visible during certain seasons and such. But You get the meaning. Clear sky, all that are findable at that time were found. Heh. ^^"  
4: As I was editing I've been noticing tiny little, though irrelevant, quirks or differences pointing out our difference in nationality haha. (Runi is from US, Zu is from Canada). Points to you if you can find them haha._

_For your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Agito and Onigiri. Zuku as Kazuma, Ikki, Buccha and Onigiri_

_(wow...didn't realize how many characters I played in the beginning o.o It evens out later on. ^^"")_

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... _


	4. Akito's Advice

**Chapter 4 - Akito's Advice**

* * *

The next day at practice seemed very awkward. At least for Kazu it did. After everyone had left, the boy found himself facing reality. He would be alone again with Agito. Kazu sat awkwardly on the roof of the school like usual, waiting for the shark to come back. _'What do I even say...? That...there's no way...that didn't...a dream? I don't know. So weird...Why would he...how...I'm so confused...'_

"You seem fucking out of it." Agito called, standing right behind him once again.

"Hmn?" Kazu looked up at the boy. "Uh, no...I was just...waiting for you..." he replied, standing up._ '...and he's back to normal...'_

"You sound fucking disappointed. What? expecting a girl?" Agito teased gruffly with an eye roll and a smirk.

Kazu smirked back at him. "Yeah I was hoping, but you're close enough."

The shark shot a glare in his direction as his killing aura suddenly rose. The boy seemingly ignored the taunt and headed toward the edge of the roof. As he passed Kazu though, he grabbed the blond by the shirt and threw him off the building. "Laugh on that!" Agito called as he jumped down after him.

Kazu smiled at the boy's reaction. For some reason, he wasn't all that afraid of him anymore, even if he did things like this. He managed to bring himself to the wall and safely rode down to the bottom. "That was fun! Wanna throw me again?" Kazu asked jokingly, as if it were some kind of ride at an amusement park.

The shark rolled his eyes and just headed for their training area. Since when was Kazu so hyper around him?

"Aww, no fair. You suck." Kazu wined, again jokingly, as he followed the boy.

"You blow and swallow." Agito countered with a smirk.

"Yeah, you wish."

"Maybe." Agito mumbled under his breath. It wasn't meant for Kazu's ears, but somehow he caught it.

The blond froze for a minute before continuing forward again. "That...I...didn't need to know."

Akito smirked suddenly from within their mind. _'Oh? Do you? My my, what happened to change your mind overnight?'_

_'Shut face Akito, just shut face.' _Agito continued foreword until they reached the regular training area, sitting comfortably in his usual position.

Akito giggled. _'Aww, no fair Agito~ I wanna know. What did I miss?'_

_'Nothing.' _

_'Yeah-huh. I don't believe you~'_

Kazu began training as usual, despite feeling a bit uncomfortable_. 'Does he...really think of me like that? That's...I...don't know how I should feel about this...'_

"You're slower than usual, the fuck are you thinking about? Your posture sucks, the hell is up with your kick off?" Agito shouted, now irritated at both Kazu and Akito.

"Nothing. I dunno. Not my day today I guess." the blond replied simply_. 'Yeah right, this is your fault I'm so distracted, stupid shark...the hell are you trying to do?'_

"Che... Pull your act together retard."_'If anything did happen why the fuck would I tell you?'_

Kazu just sighed and tried the trick again.

_'Because I'm your other half.' _Akito pouted, looking at Agito with the most adorable eyes he could muster. _'You know I'd tell you if something happened with me and Ikki...'_

_'Fuck. Why the hell would I want to know about you and that stupid crow? Besides you'd tell me regardless of whether or not I wanted to hear it.' _"Again, that was even fucking worse than the first time!"

Kazu tried the trick once again, though as hard as he tried to concentrate, he couldn't stop thinking about the previous night.

_'Awww~ Agito.' _Akito whined cutely, wrapping his arms around the shark's neck. '_Tell me Agito-kun~ Onegai~_'

_'Akito... No... Get off. Now.' _The shark sighed; this seemed to be useless. "If you don't have any determination then I'm leaving."

Kazu stopped and rested against the wall with a sigh. "Alright, you know what, you got me. So let's stop pretending there's some big secret here when there's no one around to hide it from. What the hell was that? Yesterday."

_'Oh... last night. What did you do Agito...?'_

"Akito put me up to it." The boy replied. It wasn't the complete truth but it wasn't a lie either.

"Huh?" Kazu replied with a stunned and unbelieving look.

_'That's mean Agito. I didn't put you up to anything.' _Akito interjected, though his tone clearly reflected his amusement.

"Just what I told you." _'Yes you did, you and your goddamn reverse psychology.'_

"Do you...you...really think I'm that much of an idiot don't you?"

_'Oh? I thought you weren't going to fall for that? Though, your actions are still your actions. I have nothing to do with it. You're being misleading...'_

"I think you're a fucking idiot for thinking I'm fibbing." Agito replied, his eyes cold. _'Yeah well, only you know how to fucking get at me like that.' _

"Why would Akit-you know what. Never mind. I don't wanna know." The blond replied gruffly, slightly irritated. _'Stupid shark. Playing mind games.' _

Akito just giggled again. _'Now I wonder how long you'll torture the poor boy...' _he pondered out loud.

_'Shut up.' _was the reply, although he knew it wasn't going to do any good. Whether he told Akito to be quiet or not the hyper one would still just talk as he pleased. "Fine then. I'm fucking out of here. Find me when you're ready to actually train."

Kazu watched as Agito turned to leave. _'Stupid...annoying...the hell is he playing? Hope you're having fun you jerk._' The blond glanced at the boy now walking away. _'It's his fault. Damnit . You look too much like a girl.'_ He was starting to hate this awkward feeling. _'You know what. Screw you. Hell, if I'm gunna be confused, you can be confused with me.' _"Agito, wait..." Kazu called suddenly, grabbing him by the arm. He wasn't thinking much about his actions anymore as his body seemed to just move on its own. He turned the shark around to face him, still holding his wrist. His other hand roughly gabbed the boy's collar as he pulled him forward, pressing his lips forcefully against Agito's. After pulling away, Kazu let go of the shark, throwing him against the edge of the doorway as he quickly turned around to skate away. He didn't dare look back as a light blush started to cover his face. _'That was stupid. Why did I do that? Why did I do that? Shit. Damnit.'_

"..." _' 'The fuck was that?' _Agito asked looking after the blond curiously.

_'Kya~hahaha~!' _Akito chimed in, laughing childishly. He was especially amused by Agito's stunned reaction. _'Why the confused look Agito?' _he asked_, _still laughing. _'It looks like your feelings are returned. Hehehe~'_

_'I think I feel another headache coming on.' _Agito remarked, looking entirely frustrated.

_'See? It's cause you try so hard to deny it. Just accept the fact already.' _Akito replied in amusement. _'I think the two of you make quite a cute couple.'_

_'Whatever you say... Fuck. just... Fuck.' _Agito jumped up where he was sitting earlier and laid down with his arm over his eyes. In their mind he did the same.

Akito stood over his other self, looking down at him with his hands on his hips. _'Agito. It's not that complicated. Does it bother you because Kazuma-san is a guy? What's the difference?' _he scolded. _'Geez, you're like a child Agito. If you like him then go to him already. You're just making it worse by confusing things.'_

Agito halfheartedly waved the boy away. _'Leave me alone.'_

Akito laughed lightly and grabbed the hand he was trying to swat him away with. He knelt down beside the shark and kissed the hand lightly. _'I just want you to be happy Agito. Do something for your own happiness for once.'_

_'I'm happy when I'm tearing people apart on my road. I'm frustrated when it comes to fucking everything else.'_

The boy let out a small chuckle. _'Well, unfortunately you can't spend all of your time doing something like that Agito...though, it might be my fault you are the way you are, ne? I'm sorry. I think though, it would be nice if Agito could open himself to the others as well, instead of only just protecting me.'_

_'I'm not good with other people, fuck. I hate fucking social interaction... Screw it.'_

_'Oh stop it. Just because you aren't used to it. It's not what you're used to so it frustrates and confuses you, right? I never said you had to get along with everyone.'_

_'And? Why the fuck do I have to try?'_

_'Well you don't have to...' _Akito replied with a sigh. _'I just think it would do you some good.' _He reached over and brushed a strand of hair away from the other boy's eye. _'I think it would be nice to see Agito...content...'_

_'I was content, and then you brought that idiot into the equation.'_ Agito mumbled, referring to Kazu.

Akito sighed again. _'I didn't bring him into the equation Agito. I was helping you realize something you weren't seeing. Seriously, this would take forever to get anywhere if I never pointed out the obvious. Your feelings were already there Agito. I didn't bring a factor to the equation. I simply solved the equation for you.'_

_'Whatever you say sensei.' _Agito replied, referring to Akito as a therapist/psychologist.

The boy giggled and leaned over, kissing the shark's forehead. _'You let yourself get worked up so easily. This poor dark angel of mine.'_

_'Yeah, well... Fuck... Whose fault do you think that is? '_

_'Your own, silly.' _Akito laughed. _'Try to be happy for me Agito, okay?'_

_'Maybe…'_ The shark leaned up and kissed the boy lightly on the cheek.

Akito looked to his other self, a little surprised before smiling at him. _'Good, I'm glad.'_

Agito sighed heavily. _'Now 'the fuck to do about the blond idiot.'_

_'Honesty is always an option...'_

_'What's another option?'_

_'You continue to plague yourself with migraines caused by the stress of you stuffing you feelings inside...'_

_'When did you get so fucking philosophical?'_

_'What are you talking about? I'm always this way.'_

_'Really?... Oh, right. You and your proverbs... I probably just filter it out.'_

_'Yes, I'm not surprised. Even Ikki pays more attention to proverbs then you do.'_

_'Why did you drag that idiot into this conversation?'_

Akito shrugged. _'Because we were talking of proverbs and it reminded me of that time.' _he replied, referring to the first time they met Ikki.

Agito rolled his eyes. _'The Shark that's meant to drown in the blood and corpses of the Bloody Road, never meant to fly in the open sky.' _he recited.

Akito ginned and clapped his hands in applause. _'You remember!'_

_'Who the fuck could forget?' _Agito snorted in reply.

_'Hmn...well, that's all irrelevant now isn't it? I still think you should tell Kazuma-san how you feel. By the way, what di~d you do last night to capture that boy's attention?'_

_'Nothing.' _Agito answered quickly, avoiding eye contact.

_'It's not nothing.' _the other boy argued. _'You have that poor teammate of yours' head spinning so fast he could barely skate a straight line. He out right said it himself that it was something you did.'_

_'Heh...' _The shark snickered, a smirk settling on his lips.

Akito grinned at the other boy's smirk. _'So, tell me already. I'm dying to know.'_

The shark thought back to last night, showing Akito what he did and his train of thought. It was pretty handy sharing a body sometimes.

'_Oh? No wonder. And after you fought with me all day you found yourself kissing him in the end.'_

_'Shut up.' _Agito groaned slumping down back into the same position as earlier, his arm over his eyes.

Akito lovingly poked the groaning shark. _'Oh, not this again. Hey. That's why I told you it'd be easier to just let your feelings out.'_

_'I'm going to die before I turn five.' _Agito groaned with another heavy sigh.

The other boy laughed. _'Don't be silly. Confessing your love isn't something that kills people.'_

_'WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT CONFESSING LOVE!' _Agito yelled, shooting up in a sitting position and glaring at Akito.

'_Oh? What else were you talking about?' _Akito asked, grinning slyly.

_'I was talking about all the fucking stress you put me under! This all started with your goddamn meddling Akito.' _Agito replied, still glaring at the 'innocent' one.

_'Oh, well that isn't going to kill you either.' _he replied mischievously_. 'Now stop sulking like a pre-teen girl.' _He walked behind the shark and, placing his arms under Agito's, forcefully lifted him to his feet. He spun him around to face him. _'You really are being a child. Now...' _Akito turned him back around and pushed him forward. _'Go find your prince.'_

Agito turned his head around, staring incredulously at the boy. _'The fuck did you just say to me?'_

Akito simply smiled and waved as if Agito would walk happily off to find Kazu.

_'Like fuck I'm gunna go off to find that prick. He wants it he can come get it.' _the shark replied pridefully, dropping down to the floor in a cross legged fashion.

Akito sighed and hovered over the stubborn one, his arms draping loosely around his neck. _'Well at least your admitting it now...kind of. That's a start I guess.'_

_'Che... Whatever.' _

_

* * *

_Author's notes:

_And here we have chapter 4. And thus ends the denial arch of this fic. Now that we have both our boys considering this relationship we can move on to getting them together XD. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry, this one took longer to upload then usual. But both Zu and Runi have school and work and other things that get in the way. So just hang in there. We won't abandon it. Promise. We put too much work into writing it already. :D_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Agito. Zuku as Kazuma and Akito. But you knew that already right? ;p_

_ As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 5 XD._

_Side note: When Agito say's he's going to die before he turns 5. No, that's not a typo. We mean 5. He's referring to his age in calculation to how long he's been in existence, not the age of Akito's body. It should also be noted that this was just an estimate, since it was never really stated exactly how long Agito's been around, but we know it's been a little while. At least before Akito transferred from Shinjuku with Kaito, and based on where our fic takes place in the story time-line it's already been about a year an a halfish. So we can say 2 years definitely. Taking into account that he's been there for clearly longer then that, we just tacked on another couple years for good measure. Make's Akito around 11 when Agito came about. Which makes sense since Aki came to Kaito when he was around 6 or 7ish. And according to him, their happy little family atmosphere didn't last that long. So that's 4 or 5 years of Aki learning AT's becoming fang king and then you know the rest from there. Wow... that took a lot of explaining that was probably unnecessary...haha_.


	5. Distracted Kazu?

**Chapter 5 - Distracted Kazu?**

* * *

The next day arrived and Kazu found himself at their practice grounds oddly earlier than usual. He was still a bit confused about the events of the last few nights. _'I have to try not to think about this too much.' _he thought to himself. He took a seat casually under a tree as he waited for the rest of his friends to arrive. _'Why does Ikki insist on starting practices so early?'_

Agito skated toward the training grounds and, seeing Kazu, decided on sitting in the shade of another tree that was a bit of a distance away.

The blond noticed the boy arrive from the corner of his eye. _'He's here early. Wonder where Ikki is...damn it. So awkward. Today's gunna suck.'_ He closed his eyes and rested his head against the trunk of the tree, trying to prepare himself for what he assumed would be a less then pleasant day.

Agito smirked noticing him acting awkwardly; he seemed to be thinking very hard about something. The shark chuckled darkly, not sure if Kazu heard it or not.

The blond opened his eyes and glanced over at the male. "Something funny over there shark boy?"

"Preoccupied with a little something skinny one?" he replied, smirking as he touched his lips teasingly.

Kazu smirked back, refusing to let Agito get the better of him. "Yeah, I was thinking something like: "How do I tell him I'm not gay without breaking his heart?" Though, I did lead you on yesterday so I guess I should apologize." he replied with a smug look on his face.

"Hah, says the one who couldn't skate in a straight line; so preoccupied with the night before." Agito remarked with a snort.

"Well, you caught me off guard there. Unlike some people who solve everything by making a bloody mess, I handle things a little differently."

"What's wrong with a little blood here and there? Sometimes you've got to put up with a mess to get to the real deal." The boy replied, somewhat smugly.

"Is that your version of the 'Diamond in the rough' analogy?"

"Maybe. Akito might be starting to rub off on me."

"Oh, so does that mean we may see a future Agito who skips around happily?" Kazu questioned, trying not to laugh at the idea.

"Or even one that trails after the stupid crow like a lost puppy..." The boy gave him a mock serious look, only to start snickering at the thought.

Kazu let out a burst of laughter. "Oh, God. If that happens I'm assuming it's the beginning of apocalypse."

"Fuck, that'll be the end of the whole fucking world." Agito smirked as he shuddered at the horrifying image.

The blond laughed again. "Well not many can say they're the cause of the end, though a reputation like that won't matter if we're all dead anyway."

Agito gave a small nod and turned his attention back to staring up at the leaves of the tree, basically waiting for the rest of Kogarasumaru to arrive.

_'To think it'd end up this way...It's not like...kissing him was that bad...which is weird to think but if I'm going to be honest with myself.'_ Kazu glanced over at the shark momentarily before looking forward again. _'Not like he's ugly...why am I even thinking about this? It's not like I've never been attracted to girls so what...does that mean? I'm thinking way too much. That kind of thing shouldn't matter right? That's just...guuuh Agito you suck. Though I have to admit, he's kind of curious. I'd almost like to know more about him. You can't ever tell what's really on his mind.'_

_'Akito, what are you doing?' _Agito asked curiously to his other self who seemed to be holding his breath in anticipation for something.

_'Nothing. Just...observing.' _Akito responded with a smile.

The boy rolled his eyes and risked a glance in Kazu's direction. He was thinking hard about something yet again. "Oi, baka, don't think too hard. You'll give yourself a brain hemorrhage."

"It's your fault you know." Kazu replied, glancing over at the shark.

"Yes, well, at least you'll die happy." Agito smirked, looking away.

"Yeah right. This'd be a lot less confusing if you weren't so girly."

The boy scowled and threw a heavy rock at the blond, successfully hitting him in the side. "Shut the fuck up you prick."

"Ow!" Kazu moaned as the rock hit him. "You're really sensitive about that huh? Just take it as a compliment. Seriously, do you even realize how many girls pay attention to you? Oh, wait that's right. You're gay. What was I thinking?"

"Hey, you seem to like it."

"Hmn...maybe...haven't decided yet." Kazu replied with a smirk.

"Whatever, it's all up to the uke ain't it?" Agito smirked back.

"That would be you."

"You. Wish."

"Haha, well don't go thinking you know so much about my personality Agito." the blond replied slyly.

"Are you saying you want to show me?" the boy asked, his eyebrow raised and his smirk widening.

"Are you saying you want me to show you?"

Agito laughed sharply. "What if I do?"

"Hey guys, whatcha up to?" Onigiri asked skating into their midst, on his head like usual.

"How unfortunate, you'll have to wait. Try not to give yourself a migraine thinking about it." Kazu replied, daring to say such a thing with their other teammates arriving.

"Wait for what?" Ikki asked curiously, also arriving finally.

The blond stood up with a smile. "Oh, nothing..."

Agito grinned sadistically. "Bastard. Fuck."

"Alrighty then..." Onigiri mumbled, following after Kazu, just 'cause.

Training from that point continued as usual. Later that afternoon, Kazu flopped down next to Ikki, deciding to take a slight break from his training. The blond yawned slightly and simultaneously fell backward till he laid down.

"You've been a little weird lately." The crow stated at random.

"Hmn? What do you mean weird? What are you talking about Ikki?"

"I dunno, you seem distracted sometimes."

"No, not really. Probably just a little tired from training so much."

Agito walked over to the water fountains._ ''the fuck, why is it so goddamn hot today?'_ He scowled as he turned the fountain on and leaned down to take a drink. He took a handful of cold water and splashed it on his face, smoothing his hair back; looking very similar to Lind. The cold water dripping down was very refreshing.

The blond noted Agito at the fountain and cursed himself inwardly, displeased by his own unwilling interest in the shark.. _'Damn, I swear it's cause he looks like a chick.' _

"Umn, what ya staring at Kazu?" Ikki asked curiously. He tilted his head at his obviously distracted friend, determined to find the answer.

"Nothing." the blond replied, groaning inwardly. He took his hat off and stuffed it into his bag. It was getting too hot to wear it.

"See? Distracted."

"I am not. Knock it off."

The crow looked questioningly at his friend before leaning closer, a goofy smile starting to cross his lips. "Is it...a girl?"

Kazu glared at his friend for a minute, eventually just rolling his eyes with a sigh. There was no point in arguing when he knew Ikki would just continue to hound him with questions. "Sure. Let's go with that..."

"KAZU, A GIRL? HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US ABOUT HER BEFORE!" Onigiri shouted as he practically tackled the blond, overhearing the conversation.

Kazu smacked his hand to his face. "You guys…so goddamn loud."

The shark raised an eyebrow to the loud bunch, catching what they were talking about. He gave Kazu a cocky smirk and returned to his separate training.

"Get lost. It's none of your business." Kazu complained at his annoying friends.

"No way. Kazu, come on details! What's she look like? Can we meet her?"

"Hell no. Like I'd volunteer to introduce anyone to you idiots."

"No fair, Kazu. Is she big busted?" Ikki asked with a goofy grin. "At least tell us what this woman of yours looks like. Measurements Kazu, measurements." he added with a wink.

Kazu sighed. _'No. Wait. I can work with this.' _he thought suddenly with a smug expression. "Alright fine." The blond glanced over, seeing that Agito was within earshot as he began to explain. "She's a dark haired girl. Hazel eyes. Slender shape. Pretty self confidant. It's cute though. She's a little taller then 4 feet so she's pretty short but I kinda like it. Makes it easy to hold her in my arms, ya know? And no Ikki, she's not some big busted woman. Since when am I that type of guy? I'm more interested in personality really. She puts up a pretty tough front most of the time, so it can be a bit challenging to talk to her but I have to say, that sensitive side is irresistibly adorable." he explained, trying to hold in his laughter.

Ikki and Onigiri just gazed in awe trying to imagine this mysterious female.

The shark whipped his head around and stared incredulously at the fast one as he caught his words. He was so distracted that he failed notice a huge twig in his path and clumsily tripped over it, practically face planting into a tree. "FUCK!"

Kazu turned to see the boy's falter. "Oh? And you guys thought I was distracted. Did that migraine of yours come back again Agito?" he asked, smirking inwardly, extremely amused.

"Shut the fuck up you half-assed cunt. Don't any of you fuckers say anything or I'll rip your dicks off!" Agito yelled, giving them a deathly glare. He was easily provoked in his humiliation.

While the rest of the team backed away with horrified expressions, the blond shot a secretive smirk at the shark.

Agito rolled his eyes, however, as he turned away a small smirk was visible on his lips.

"So Kazu, when do we get to meet this girl?" Ikki asked again, once the threat of a humiliated shark was gone.

"Never." Kazu mumbled in response.

Agito snickered as he overheard the last bit of what Kazu had said. His expression seemed to keep a constant smirk all throughout the day, no matter how hot it got, or how uncomfortable he felt at working so hard in the sun, it was there.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Okay... chapter 5 finally. Haha ^^" Uh...gomen nasai... I'll try and get the rest of these done faster now. But I'm glad to see people are still reading and reviewing and etc...we really appreciate it. We love you guys and hope you stick with us.  
_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Agito and Onigiri. Zuku as Kazuma, Akito and Ikki._

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 6 XD._

_(Runi notes: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! COOKIES FOR ALL WHO ARE STILL READING! AISHITERU! We're so sorry . We've just been so preoccupied! I love all our readers! *hands out cookies*)_


	6. And So it Begins

**Chapter 6 - And So it Begins**

* * *

As the day moved on, practice soon ended but everyone seemed to linger around for awhile anyway. Kazu removed his shirt and flopped down into the cold grass. "Uhhh...I hate this weather..." he whined, closing his eyes as he rested there.

Agito somehow ended up on the roof staring up at the moon, however he stole a quick glance downward to the group below. When he looked, he caught the image of Kazu pulling his shirt off, resulting in him turning his head away quickly and an immediate face palm as he cursed himself inwardly.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, a curious crow crouched down beside his friend. "So Kazu, this girl of yours..."

"Ikki! Drop it. You guys get so over excited over everything." Kazu replied in a groan. They had been hounding him the whole day about this mysterious 'girl' he was supposedly going out with and it was starting to get on his nerves.

Onigiri rested on the other side of the protesting blond. "So...have you...done anything with her yet?"

Kazu pulled his arms up and covered his face with both hands. "Why am I friends with you again?"

"Hey Ikki, do you realize this means..." Onigiri started, paying no attention to the blond one's reply.

"...Kazu could be the first of us...to 'become a man'" Ikki replied, continuing the sentence.

"I hope you know I hate you both, so much right now..." Kazu groaned again, hands still covering his face.

"WHAT? How was your first trip into Paradise, Kazu?" Onigiri shouted, looking idolizingly toward his friend.

"Oh God, just stop it. Nothing like that happened..."

"What? How boring..." Ikki mumbled as he picked his nose, completely uninterested now that he knew the relationship was going nowhere.

"Wait, so... An unrequited love?" Onigiri asked with a head tilt.

"Why do you bother even asking me? You just carry on your own conversation regardless. I told you to drop the subject already." the blond mumbled through his hands still over his face.

"Because we want you to answer damn it!" Ikki replied, smacking Kazu on the side of the head.

"I told you it's none of your business. Leave me alone. If it's something significant I'll tell you alright?" Kazu tried, finally taking his hands away.

"Fine..." Ikki mumbled, not happy with the compromise.

Agito stood up and looked down at the noisy group once, his gaze lingering over Kazu for a moment. However, once the moment passed the shark jumped off the school roof onto the closest home's roof and disappeared into the city's 'sky'.

Kazu sat up and looked around casually. After awhile he noticed the absence of Agito. _'He must have left already...hmn...'_ Kazu stood up and pulled his shirt back on. "Well, I'm gunna head out now. See ya guys later." he stated before skating off. The blond found himself again wandering the city instead of actually going home. After awhile, he stopped to rest on a bench. Oddly enough, it was the same place him and Agito were two nights ago.

" 'The fuck are you doing here?" came the voice of the shark, turning around from the vending machines not too far away from the bench.

Kazu jumped a bit, not expecting to see him there. "Uh, could ask you the same question."

"Juice." The shark held up the can of the same juice from the other night.

"Ah, I see. " the blond replied, leaning back on the bench.

"What? No answer to fucking compensate for my explanation?"

"Just resting. Didn't feel like going home yet." he replied simply.

Agito nodded as he opened the juice and drank from it.

After a few minutes Kazu finally spoke. "Agito...are you...actually interested...in me, like that?" he asked a bit awkwardly.

"... Saa ne..." the shark replied quietly, watching Kazu around the can of juice as he continued to drink.

"That's not...really an answer..." Kazu mumbled. "You enjoy being difficult to read don't you?"

Agito shrugged. "What if I told you that I don't really fucking know myself? Do you want me to be interested in you?"

Kazu laughed lightly. "That would just mean we're stuck in the same position..."

The shark gave a slight nod and finished the juice, crumpling it up the same way as the other night and throwing it over his shoulder. The smushed can landed into the recycle bin perfectly. He walked over to the bench and sat down on the farther side, away from Kazu.

"This is...Awkward..." the blond admitted, leaning forward slightly and scratching the back of his head.

"Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do about it?" Agito asked, stretching out his arms on the back of the bench as he looked up at the sky.

"Nothing. There isn't anything...I guess." Kazu glanced over at the shark curiously. He found himself eying over Agito's features. Were their any feelings there? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Agito was also feeling the same way. "Well at the very least I can say you aren't too bad looking."

"Heh, you're not too bad yourself- for a pretty boy." Agito smirked as he turned his head to look at the blond.

"I'm a pretty boy huh?" Kazu questioned. He decided to ignore the insult for now. The boy let out a small laugh and simply bowed his head.

"Fuck. What is it now? The shame too unbearable?"

"No. Just laughing at how awkward the situation is...actually."

"Heh... Well, I've never been good at talking with fucking anyone. That's Akito's forté..."

"Well I dunno. I think you can hold a conversation just fine when you want to."

Agito raised an eyebrow at the blond. " 'The fuck makes you say that?"

"We're having a conversation right now aren't we? You held a pretty decent conversation a couple nights ago too."

The shark smirked remembering his surprise kiss. "Oh, so you liked it that much eh?"

"Shut up. That wasn't what I was talking about." The blond replied. "Actually you...surprised me. It was the first time I've seen you ...uh...not so hostile? I guess..."

"Che... Yeah? And? Don't get used to it."

"I guess it makes you intriguing. Because you aren't very open so it makes me wonder what you're actually like. Something like that."

Agito laughed. "So, you want to get to know me eh?"

Kazu smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well doesn't that all depend on what you want to know? Fuck."

The blond laughed. "Uh, yes...well, that wasn't really what I meant. I meant you as a person. Your personality."

"Hn... Why would you want to know something as useless as that?"

"Because it's interesting." Kazu shrugged. " Knowing a person's personality like what they think, how they feel. Being able to read things like that allows you to get along better with that person. Some people are really easy to read though. Usually friends have that kind of bond, at least to some extent."

"Why would you want that kind of bond with me?" Agito asked curiously, watching Kazu from the corner of his eye.

"Didn't I already tell you I consider you a friend Agito? It's not any more complicated than that."

"... Hmm..." Agito mumbled as he returned to his gazing at the stars.

Akito lightly nudged the shark, having silently watched all of this till now. _'He's opening up to you. Are you really gunna just ignore him now?'_ he whispered. _'He's clearly interested.'_

_'Stay outta this...'_ Agito replied, although Akito did have a point. "Isn't it?" he asked Kazu as he glanced back to the blond.

"No. Not really." Kazu replied with a kind expression. "Why would it be? Most people who happen to become friends, they just form this bond naturally without even thinking about it."

"Fuck... I guess..." Agito replied, a little frustrated.

The blond laughed. "It's exactly like what we're doing now. Don't think about it too much, you'll get a headache again."

"Shut up, it's my fucking business if my head hurts or not." The boy snapped, looking away from Kazu. His pride was still a bit sore from the other night.

Kazu smirked slightly. "You know you're too easy to tease." he stated, suddenly moving closer to Agito on the bench. It was obvious the shark wasn't about to make any moves.

"Shut the fuck up, who asked you?"

"Don't be so offended. It's…" Kazu paused for a moment, unsure of how he was about to finish that statement. _'What was I going to say? Why is this so…I guess it doesn't really matter…'_ "…kinda cute." he finished quietly, a sly look on his face as he wondered how the shark would respond.

Agito whipped his head around to face the skinny one. " 'The fuck did you just call me?"

Kazu leaned his face in, only centimeters away from Agito's. "Ka-wa-ii."

"I'll give you 'ka-fucking-waii'." Agito growled as he leaned in and forcefully kissed the blond.

Kazu smirked as he felt the shark's lips pressed against his own. _'So I guess I'm giving into this in the end...interesting response Agito…but not bad at all…'_ Unlike the last time, he returned the kiss, his hand lifting to gently grip the back of Agito's neck as he pressed back.

Akito let out a silent "Kya~" before turning away to let the couple have their 'privacy.'

Agito grabbed the front of Kazu's hoodie and pulled the blond closer. He smirked as he felt Kazu much more cooperative then the other night.

As their lips parted, Kazu stared at the unusually tame shark before him. "I guess that answers both our questions doesn't it?" he stated softly.

"Fuck, I guess it does." Agito replied, a strange gleam in his eye.

The blond pulled himself back from the boy as awkwardness began to creep in again. "This is...going to be interesting."

"You're telling me pretty boy, you're telling me." Agito replied with a smirk.

"Okay, I already let that go once. Who you calling a pretty boy Mr. hair down to his shoulders."

"Hey, hey, it's Akito's hairstyle damn it." Agito replied, trying hard not to laugh and failing. "Yeah well, Mr. Hottest guy in school, you're not one to talk."

"Are you kidding? With all your fan girls you'll probably steal my title."

"Hah, more like Akito would steal your title, those girls are way too scared of me." the shark snickered.

"Oh? You think so? Those nurses in the hospital didn't seem too afraid of you. Don't underestimate the female species."

Agito froze at the mention of the smothering nurses. "Do. Not. Mention. Those. Wenches. In. Front. Of. Me." he replied, his eye flashing with anger and horror as he recounted their abuse.

Kazu laughed. "Geez, if you ever hurt yourself again it's gunna be like pulling teeth to get you medical care."

"Shut up... Those... THINGS were not women, hell no... They were fucking leeches in human skin."

Kazu laughed again. "I'll just have to make sure I'm there to protect you then." he replied jokingly with a shrug.

Agito snorted in amusement. "**You** protect **me**? King of the Bloody Road? You wish."

"Well, it's a little hard to carve a road if you're injured."

"Shut the fuck up, who asked you?" The shark scowled as he looked away.

Kazu wrapped his arms around the boy from behind, holding both his wrists gently in place. "Who knew sharks could be this cute."

"Che..." Agito scoffed, although he had to admit, Kazu's hugs were warm. However, why the hell was the guy holding down his wrists? Oh right, so Agito didn't smack him a good one.

Kazu rested his head on the boy's shoulder and closed his eyes. He was starting to like the idea of knowing this more gentle side of Agito.

* * *

Author's notes:

_"I'm buy Juice."! lmao, I had to say it._

_At the line where Kazu asks Agito why he's there, we wrote Agito as saying "Juice." while holding up the can. Well, originally, in the RP Runi had a slightly different wording but as a grammar typo it came out as "I'm buy juice." Leaving us both with the image of Chibi shark Agi holding up a can of juice and saying this line all cute-like. And now you can share this image with us. XD. Isn't it cuuuteee~!_

_**Runi-notes: URUSEI NEE-CHAMA! *pouts* my grammar is not like that generally... but it's the best grammar mistake I've ever made rofl "I'm buy Juice~" **  
_

_On another note..._  
**"**Kazu leaned his face in, only centimeters away from Agito's. "Ka-wa-ii."

"I'll give you 'ka-fucking-waii'." Agito growled as he leaned in and forcefully kissed the blond.

Kazu smirked as he felt the shark's lips pressed against his own.  
_(...I think this a good indicator of how their sex is gunna go huh? lol)  
**(oh my... -.-'')**__(You know it's true :P)_  
_  
For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Agito, Ikki and Onigiri. Zuku as Kazuma, Akito, Ikki and Onigiri._

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 7~!_


	7. The 'girl' has a name: Enter Akira

**Chapter 7 - The 'girl' has a name: Enter "Akira"**

* * *

"Ikki, what are you doing?" Onigiri asked as the three of them skated casually down the street.

"Don't question the captain's motives!" Ikki scolded confidently while Buccha simply rolled his eyes at their silly antics.

Kazu nearly jumped, hearing his friend's voice from somewhere down the street. He immediately released Agito and slid to the furthest edge of the bench where he had been before.

"Fuck!" Agito cursed as he resumed his casual position with his arms on the back of the bench.

"Hey, Kazu, Agito." Onigiri called with a wave.

Kazu gave a friendly wave to Onigiri and his other two teammates as they approached, his heart pounding in his chest. _'Shit. That was close.'_

"What are you two doing?" Onigiri asked as they stopped in front of the two boys.

"Nothing you fucking pig." The shark answered in irritation.

"So…what are you guys doing still hanging around?" Kazu asked as he desperately hoped for a change in subject.

"Well we decided to go to the café for a bit after so..." Ikki began to explain. "I thought you went home already Kazu?"

"Uh..."

Before the blond could come up with an excuse Onigiri had already substituted his own theory. "I bet he was with that girl of his..."

Agito raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Kazu.

"Where'd she go? I wanna meet her!" Ikki yelled, looking around for any sight of this mysterious woman.

"She ran away sensing idiots nearby..." The blond mumbled. '_I really hoped they weren't gunna hang onto this for so long. Should've known better.'_

"Oh, how cold Kazu, holding out on us like that."

Kazu sighed. He was never going to hear the end of this. "Yeah well, she's...not really a people person..."_ 'God, how long can I keep up this lie. Good thing they're gullible.'_

"How in the world did you meet her then?" Onigiri asked curiously.

"Guuh~" The blond placed his palm to his forehead and leaned his head back against the bench in frustration. "You guys ask too many questions. It's...complicated..."

"Stupid fuckers, I'm gunna go before your idiocy rubs off on me." Agito mumbled. The boy stood up and started skating away. He lifted a hand in goodbye and risked a smirk and a look back to Kazuma.

"Bye Agito." Onigiri called with a slight wave.

Kazu smiled inwardly as he caught the shark's smirk. "You guys done interrogating me now?"

"Well, you won't tell us anything." Onigiri replied with a pout.

"I've told you plenty."

"Not anything that mattered. What's her name?"

"Uh...A-" Kazu paused for a minute. _'Crap. What do I say now?' _"A...kira..." Kazu replied a bit hesitantly, muttering the first common "A" name that came to mind.

"Akira, ne? Cute name." Onigiri commented as Ikki nodded his head in agreement.

"Will we ever get to see her picture if not her?"

"...Maybe..." Kazu mumbled, hoping it would help them to shut up. _'Not unless I get Agito to cross dress...I'm so screwed.'_

"Well, alright then. I've gotta get home, so later." Onigiri skated off and Ikki and Buccha followed suit with their goodbyes.

The blond sighed before getting up and heading his own way home. _'God, they're relentless...'  
_

* * *

Author's notes:

_So, sorry for the short chapter, but it kinda just needed to be separate by the way I divided it. But it does have it's purpose...heh...  
_

_Bet when you saw the tittle you were thinking "Akira? Wth? As in.. Udou Akira?" Haha. Really though, I just looked at popular female names that start with A and found "Akira" which is a common unisex name in Japan. Hence being one of the first to pop into Kazu's head. And of course the similarity to Udou is going to make Agito fall on the ground in hysterics._

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Agito and Onigiri. Zuku as Kazuma, Buccha and Ikki._

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 8~!_

_**(btw runi-chan desu, my fault that it wasn't posted up earlier, sorry haha ^^'')**  
_


	8. Couple Banter

**Chapter 8 - Couple Banter**

* * *

"A- kira.…?" Agito burst out laughing. "That's the name you fucking came up with? 'The hell is that?" the boy choked out between laughs. "They believed you?"

"Shut up. Of course they believed me. It's not like it's an obscure name. I didn't exactly have time to think of a good one. It'd look pretty odd if it took me a long time to answer my girlfriends name."

The shark's eye twitched as his laughter stopped. "Who's the girlfriend now pretty boy?"

"That's a real soft spot with you huh? According to everyone else, I'm dating some girl so yeah. Girlfriend. Suck it up hun." the blond replied, teasingly.

"Now you really do sound like a real fag."

"Shut up. Or I'll come up with a really embarrassing pet name for you."

Agito flipped Kazu off with a scowl. "Well are you gunna keep fucking yapping or train?"

Kazu just rolled his eyes and began practicing.

"What is up with you and fucking dragging your foot?"

"I don't know. It's hard to stop it since I'm not doing it consciously to begin with."

"One foot, this time on your left, five times around." Agito ordered, watching Kazu's feet. These after practices were going considerably smoother than they used to. Kazuma generally followed Agito's instruction, understanding the shark knew what he was talking about even if he was harsh about it.

"Increase your speed, keep one foot down and use the other to accelerate, keep your left foot down."

Kazu followed the instructions obediently, and the rest of the evening continued this way until the blond was nearly dead from exhaustion. By this point, he had collapsed breathlessly onto the cold floor.

"Hn..." Agito threw a water bottle down to the exhausted blond.

"Thanks." he muttered before guzzling down almost half the bottle.

The shark nodded and turned his attention inward. _'You haven't been saying much lately, Akito.'_

_'Hmn? What is there to say? I'm happy for you Agito.'_ Akito replied with a content expression.

_'Yeah, yeah...'_

While Agito was busy talking with Akito, Kazu had gotten up and walked behind him. The blond rested his head casually on the shark's shoulder. "Daydreaming?"

"Talking to Akito." he replied, looking to the blond boy that was now his.

"Oh. I see..." Kazu replied. This concept still seemed a bit strange.

"What? Two personalities in the same fucking body, why can't we converse with each other?"

"I never said you couldn't..." Kazu replied with a confused look. "It's just a slightly hard concept to grasp for those of us with single personalities."

"You mumble to yourself don't you?"

"Umn...yeah but...well it makes sense it's just a little strange to think about it . Because there's two-ah, never mind. It's too complicated to bother."

Agito chuckled and put his hand atop of Kazu's head. "It's alright, I know what you're getting at. Fuck, we are seriously messed up aren't we?"

The blond smiled. "Yeah, but who wants someone normal? Nothing interesting in that at all."

"I guess not." Agito replied as they sat there in each others company for a little while.

Kazu turned his head after a moment and decided to kiss the shark's cheek. He laughed inwardly at the boy in his arms. He seemed so small. Suddenly, the boy swung his arm under Agito's knees and picked the shark up in his arms. "You're so...little." he mused with a cheerful expression. Kazu leaned his head down until his forehead rested against Agito's. "Curious, a shark that's as weightless as a feather."

Agito's eye twitched as he felt his anger and blood lust rise. He was too angry for words so the boy merely smacked Kazu upside the head. "Who... the… fuck... is... little?" the shark asked as he glared at the skinny blond.

Kazu just laughed. "Aww, it's nothing bad. Face it. You're eye-level is even with my shoulders."

"Shut the fuck up you blond haired prick." Agito growled, grabbing a rock from thin air and throwing it at Kazuma.

"Ah! Violence!" The blond yelled as the rock hit his leg. "Don't be a hypocrite. You make fun of me all the time."

"Che..." Agito looked away, practically glaring a hole through the wall.

"Does Agito need a hug?" Kazu asked amusingly, trying not laugh.

The shark gave Kazu the bird and refused to look at him.

The blond laughed and walked up behind the boy, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Gotcha."

"Fuck. Get the hell away from me unless you want that pretty face of yours bloodied up." the shark growled, shirking away from Kazu's grip.

The blond refused to let go. "Your bark is worse than your bite." he replied before unexpectedly biting Agito's ear. He couldn't help but tease the poor shark. He was too adorable when he was angry. It was weird to think that just a couple days ago they virtually hated each other. Now that things were out in the open, he just couldn't help himself.

Agito froze as an involuntary shiver shot through his body. "'The fuck was that?" he yelled, grabbing his ear.

Kazu smirked. "What was what?"

"You fucker." Agito mumbled blandly as he swatted the blond away.

The boy grinned. "Oh? Did you like that?"

Akito by this point was finding it very hard to hold in his laughter. It was like watching a sit-com. _'He's becoming pretty good at reading you Agito...'_ he choked out, still trying to hold in his amusement. _'I wish Ikki would take that kind of initiative. I'm jealous. I'll have to work harder.'_ he mused.

_'Shut the fuck up Akito...'_ Agito turned his back to his other self and walked to a dark corner of their mind and out of sight. "Fuck I hate you." he growled out loud, turning away from Kazuma as well.

Akito giggled and left the shark alone to his brooding in the corner.

"Sure ya do." Kazu replied, knowing it was just a statement spoken out of anger. "I hope you know your angst is painfully adorable."

Agito groaned in an 'I give up' way. "Whatever..." he sighed. He had lost this battle.

Kazu smiled and lay down casually across a couple of desks. He would give the shark a break from the torment.

After a moment, the shark glanced over at the blond and stretched over, kicking over one of the desks he was laying on.

"Ah!" Kazu yelled as his body slid off the desk and crashed into the floor. "Ah, itai-tai-tai-tai..." he mumbled, sitting up slowly. He glanced up at Agito with a slight scowl. "Seems I've gotten myself into an abusive relationship."

Agito chuckled at the wise guy and laid down with his arm over his eyes, as usual.

Kazu stood up and stood beside where the shark was laying, hovering over him slightly. "You think you're getting away with that do you?" he questioned with a glare. The blond returned the favor and kicked the desk out from under Agito. "Bitch."

"Fuck!" the boy shouted as he flew off the desk. He scowled as he shifted his weight so his body was positioned to kick off from the wall. "Bastard." Agito glared at Kazu and found himself very tempted to fang the idiot where he stood.

"You started it."

"**I** started it?" Agito asked incredulously.

"Yeah. You did. I was perfectly willing to leave you be but you just had to push me." he replied.

"I was perfectly fucking fine with leaving it the way it was until you started it up again."

"Oh yeah, I'm just gunna get thrown to the floor and happily take the abuse." Kazu replied, rolling his eyes.

Agito shrugged. "You could've."

"Yeah, you'd have liked that."

"What are you against doing stuff I like now?"

"No, but when it comes to that, I'm not gunna just lay down and take your violence."

Agito shrugged as the two of them slipped into a mild awkwardness again.

"Want me to make it up to you?" the blond asked smugly, sneaking behind Agito once again. "Your ears seem to be a sensitive spot don't they? Interesting…" Kazu wasn't normally one to be forward in relationships- not that he'd been in many- but with Agito it seemed different. Perhaps it was Agito's constant teasing and harsh attitude that forced the more outgoing side of the blond to surface.

The shark quickly covered both of his ears. "Get the fuck away from me."

Kazu laughed. "Oh? Getting shy on me?" He attempted to pry Agito's hand from his ear with one hand while his other wrapped around the boy's waist, his hand slipping under his shirt slightly.

"Che..." Agito scoffed as he felt his face heating up. "Fuck…" _'Wha- what the fuck is this?'_ Agito thought as he realized that he was starting to blush. Worry for his already damaged pride and ego started to rise. The boy cursed and pulled away from Kazu's grip, careful to keep his back to the blond. "I fucking got to be somewhere." he stated quickly as he skated as fast as he could toward the exit, leaving Kazuma behind.

The blond stared confusingly at Agito as he ran out so suddenly. He sighed and smiled slightly as he looked to the empty doorway. _'Did I...embarrass him…or something?...Crap.'  
_

* * *

Author's notes:

_Aww.. just when they were getting along so well too, ne? lol. Yes...Agito got intimidated by being advanced on. He's such a cutie XD_

_Again, apologies for the wait, but like I said before, we will finish this story! So don't worry._

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Agito. Zuku as Kazuma and Akito._

_**Runi- isn't he cute? Agito uses flee. Agito ran away! rofl Agito blushes for the first time, isn't he adorable? :D **  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 9~!_


	9. Company

**Chapter 9 - Company**

* * *

_'Agito...' _Akito called quietly trying to find the right words to council his other self.

_'Shut up... Just-just leave me alone...'_ Agito glared into the darkness of their mind, along with whatever was in front of him as he skated idly around the city.

Akito smiled softly. _'Do you think I'm going to laugh at you? Or tease you Agito?'_ The boy sighed and walked over to the shark, facing his back. He lifted a hand to gently play with a strand of Agito's hair. _'My poor confused partner, newly discovering the complexities of relationships. If you need to get away from things, I don't mind taking over you know.'_ Akito spoke softly, understanding the current state of the shark to be rather 'delicate.'

'_Fuck, that's even worse. It fucking makes me out to be a goddamn coward.'_ Agito sighed as he noted the somewhat soothing feeling of Akito trying to console him.

_'Well, whatever...if that's how you feel...'_

The shark sighed again and turned around, suddenly pulling Akito toward him. _'I don't know anything anymore...'_ he mumbled angrily, more then frustrated with himself.

Akito smiled and hugged the other boy, placing one hand on the back of his head lovingly. _'I know, it's confusing. You'll be fine. Relationships can't succeed without obstacles. There may be times Agito... Where you'll have to swallow your pride.'_

Agito groaned, not liking that idea at all.

The other boy laughed slightly. _'I know...I know...'_

The shark simply hugged Akito back and hid his face in his shoulder while Akito gently rubbed his back in a consoling fashion.

Meanwhile, Kazu had long gone home and now sat casually on the stairs in front of his house. _'I hope I didn't make him too angry with me.'_ He sighed and looked up at the sky. _'Not like I really did anything, I was just goofing around. He sure is a complicated little shark.'_

Without really paying attention to where he was going, Agito skated right past Kazu's home and Kazu without noticing. Not that the shark ever knew where it was in the first place.

The blond felt a sudden blast of air and saw a figure fly by the bottom of his vision. He looked forward and then down the street only to see the back of Agito skating away. _'Was that...'_ "Agito...?"

_'Ano...Agito. You know...you just passed right by him right?'_ Akito pointed out, a bit carefully.

_'I don't- wait what? …Fuck… I don't care. I'm not gunna talk to that idiot now. Fuck…'_

_'Aha...yes, I figured as much. Just… thought I'd inform you.' _

Kazu stood up and stared down the street curiously. "He has no idea I live here, does he?" he mumbled. _'Bet he didn't even see me. Well...maybe that's a good thing.'_

Agito stayed silent for a moment and then stopped and turned around. Going against his better judgment, he headed back toward where Akito had pointed out the blond's house.

Just as he was about to turn around to go back into the house, Kazu caught Agito's figure heading back in his direction. The blond turned his head only to find himself catch the boy's gaze. He almost wanted to say something, but his lips refused to speak.

Agito stopped in front of the blond. Holding the eye contact, he remained silent for a few moments; collecting his thoughts. "I… Fuck." Agito looked away as he thought of how to word the phrase. "I mean-... Fuck... just... fuck." he stammered, becoming quickly frustrated as he stumbled over his words.

The blond raised an eyebrow at the shark's confused mumbling. _'This is...painful to watch.'_ he thought with an inward sigh. He wondered if he should wait for Agito to actually form a sentence or if he should just initiate the conversation himself.

"Fuck... fine..." Agito glanced away with a guarded look. "Look... I'm sorry okay." he mumbled, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Kazu blinked surprisingly at the boy. "...A...what?" The blond hit the side of his head a couple times, thinking something might be distorting his hearing. _'Did he...just... Apologize?...Agito…?'_ "Uh...wow..." he stuttered, still looking baffled. He bowed his head slightly to hide a light blush as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um..."

"I... Fuck. Don't make me say it again."

Kazu laughed lightly and looked back at the shark, despite the blush still on his cheeks. "Uh, no. I heard you. I'm just...surprised."

Agito risked a glance back to Kazu and, upon seeing the blush on his cheeks, gave him a small smirk. "Yeah well… I seem to be doing that a lot to you lately..."

"Yeah, well that's cause you keep showing sides of you that I never expected to see."

"God knows what possesses me to be this…" Agito struggled for the word but gave up and decided to reword what he was saying, "What possesses me to act like this."

Kazu sat back down on the steps. "Well to be honest, I should also apologize. I was just goofin' around you know. Didn't think you'd get so offended. So...sorry."

"Che... Fuck I know that... but... Fuck, I don't know." Agito looked off to the side as uneasiness settled over him.

"Dude, if something bothers you that much then tell me. Teasing you is one thing but it's not like I intend to actually offend you."

"It wasn't that..." The boy wasn't about to tell him that he just didn't want Kazu to see him blushing, but he didn't know how to explain himself any other way.

Akito just shook his head as he watched the awkward one attempting to explain himself.

Kazuma looked at the boy curiously. "Oh...what...was it then?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Well, it doesn't fucking matter any more... Right?"

"Uh...well that depends on what it is. If I don't know then it's more likely to happen again..."

_'Akito… Help me.'_ Agito mumbled, looking worried at his other self. In the material world, he seemed to just be thinking it over.

Akito sighed. _'Well... you __**could**__ choose to not say anything about it, however that is very likely to cause a similar problem in the future. Your other options are to either be honest or to create a more obscure way of saying it without completely saying it. Like...somewhere in-between the truth and round about words?'_

"It... Just wasn't expected." Agito replied, trying the later method.

"So...you...ran away?" Kazu questioned with an eyebrow raise. He thought it was a bit odd that Agito wouldn't have just pushed him off and yelled at him or resorted to violence.

"GAHH FUCK!" Agito yelled, seriously agitated. How was he going to do this?

Kazu just watched his frustrated expression, unable to respond or do anything about it.

_'Umn... Try more along the lines of... Let's see...'_ Akito placed his index finger to his lower lip as he looked upwards, trying to help put Agito's feelings into words for him. _'Umn...I'm gunna need a minute...'_ Akito stated after awhile. Even he was having a hard time trying to word it without saying the real truth.

"I- it... was... 'different'..." Agito tried not to use the word 'new' or other words that, to him, would further damage his already wounded pride.

The blond continued to look curiously at the boy, not quite understanding. "Different? Do you mean because...we're both guys? So..." Kazu looked seriously at Agito, a hint of awe in the back of his eyes as he finally got it. "Agito...Did it...Did I...scare you?" he asked.

". . . . ." The shark froze, trying to process what Kazu had just suggested. After a moment he simply burst out laughing. "S-scare?" he managed to get out. "How the hell did you get to that conclusion? You think **YOU** can fucking scare **me**? 'The fuck are you on?"

Kazu's serious expression didn't change. "Say what you want Agito but that's a pretty insecure laugh. I didn't mean scared like...uh...never mind." The blond gave up. Agito wouldn't understand what he was trying to say.

Akito sighed. _'No. That's basically it, isn't it? It's either that or you tell him you have too much pride to show him your red face. In the end, if you weren't scared it wouldn't have mattered and you wouldn't be in this predicament right now.'_ he explained, though he knew Agito would hate to hear it.

"Che…" Agito scoffed. "Why am I the one fucking being tag teamed?"

"Tag teamed...?" Kazu questioned. _'So, Akito...is saying something about this...that's a weird concept...'_

"Well...I just thought it was odd of you to run like that. I more expected violence followed by a long line of cursing."

"Fuck, yeah... Don't look into it too much. It's not gunna happen again."

"Oh? Okay. So I won't hear any complaints next time?" Kazu asked slyly with a raised eyebrow.

Agito was silent for a moment before smirking and replying in a cocky tone, "What? You want to continue where we left off?"

The blond smirked back. "Maybe..."

"Heh, what are you daring me to make a move pretty boy?" Agito replied, his smirk widening. "Finally accepting that you're an uke, ne?"

"Yeah right. If I recall, when we left off, I had the upper hand."

"Hey, don't fucking get used to it." Agito replied as his shark's eye gleamed.

"Well for thinking you're so 'seme' you sure are hesitant in making any moves."

"Che. You want me to make a move? Fine." The shark skated toward him and grabbed the front of Kazu's hoodie as he pulled him down, kissing the blond hard.

Kazu smiled. He returned the kiss only to suddenly push Agito away without warning. "Uh...sorry..." he stuttered, glancing back at his front door. "This is a bad place. My sister is home."

"Then you wanna go someplace else?" Agito teased with another smirk. He wasn't actually being serious but who knew if the blond would get it or not.

"Yeah right. Don't tease me." Kazu replied. He grabbed the boy's arm and spun him around quickly. Grabbing his waist with the other hand, he pulled the boy into his lap. "This is fine."

"Fuck."

The blond laughed, his arms now loosely wrapped around the boy.

Agito still had the shadow of a scowl on his face, but he didn't complain.

Kazu pulled Agito closer. "You know, despite your general attitude I think I've come to quite enjoy your company." he stated quietly.

Agito leaned back, resting against the blond. "And despite your infuriatingness I've come to want you around me." the boy replied in the same tone.

Kazu smiled. "Infuriantingness?"

"In-fucking-furiatingness. Deal with it."

"Such a way with words Agito. You should be a poet." he laughed.

"Hey, I'd be the next fucking Shakespeare."

"You'd be a specialist in writing bloody tragedies."

"Heh... Number one bestseller in that category."

Kazu laughed and leaned his head over Agito's shoulder. "They'd all be rated M for your language alone."

"Akito'd be my editor. He'd filter out all my 'fucks', 'shits', 'cunts', and whatever the hell else is left in there." Agito replied with a laugh.

"Well, you just have it all figured out then don't you?" Kazu replied with another laugh.

"Yup," the boy replied with a smirk.

The blond just leaned down suddenly and lightly kissed the base of Agito's neck.

Not expecting it, the dark haired boy shivered. " 'The fuck?"

"What?"

"The fuck was that for? Don't play fucking coy." Agito replied accusingly.

"Do I need a reason? I just felt like it." the blond answered with a simple smile.

"God, you and your fucking unpredictability."

"Do you not like it?" Kazu asked, kissing him again.

"Fuck." Agito mumbled as another shiver went up and down his spine.

He smirked at the boy's response. "Only you can convey so many different meanings with one swear." Kazu kissed Agito yet again and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses up the male's neck.

"Heh, yeah I know." he replied with a smirk at Kazu's kisses. The shark tilted his head for easier access.

The blond dared to bite the shark's ear again. "Well, somehow it suits you." he replied softly, his lips lightly grazing the bottom of his ear lobe.

"And somehow I don't think it's fair that you're the only one who gets to tease." Agito replied with another shiver.

"Not my fault you move too slowly."

"Oh? So you want to get on with it eh?"

"Hey now. I'm not moving 'that' fast. How far do you think I'd really go when we're sitting in front of my house."

"Who knows?" Agito replied, chuckling.

"Don't tempt me." the blond replied. He slowly lifted Agito's shirt, using his fingers to pull up the material without moving his hand from its current position. He grazed a couple of fingers across Agito's skin, backing up his words with the taunt.

"Hmmmn... Why not? Fuck, a demon's job in life is to lure those to their sin is it not?"

"Oh, you want more then?" Kazu asked with a smirk.

Agito barked out a laugh. "If you don't, I will gladly take the first bite." he smirked.

Kazu laughed slightly. "How generous..."

Agito reached down and grabbed his hand. Without saying anything, the shark weaved his fingers through Kazu's.

The blond closed his eyes, simply enjoying the feeling of Agito wrapped in his arms.

The shark relaxed in Kazu's embrace and closed his eyes as well, thankful that Akito had already fallen asleep, otherwise he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Aren't you guys lucky. Two chapter updates so soon. XD I guess this is our way of making up for the delay in previous updates. No guarantee the speedy editing will continue though but we try. :)_

_Yeah... Agito has much to learn in the ways of relationships. Although, so does Kazu. Haha._

_Anyone wanna take a guess at who gets introduced into the story next chapter? XD_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Agito. Zuku as Kazuma and Akito._

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 10~!_

_**Runi~ Hai~ hontouni arigatou! tee hee special treat next chapter!**  
_


	10. Agito in the Morning

**Chapter 10 - Agito in the Morning**

* * *

Kazu's eyes opened slowly as his body shivered at the cold air. _'Why's it so damn cold...?' _he wondered, his semi-conscious mind assuming he should be in his room and there was no reason for such a draft. The boy moved to sit up only to realize there was some type of weight holding his arm and preventing him from moving. Kazu blinked a few times, slowly realizing his surroundings. He was outside, still in front of his house and the thing holding his arm was the soundly sleeping Agito. _'Wha? Shit. Seriously, we just fell asleep?'_ The blond rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky. _'It's not that bright out yet...it must be early still. Damn it.'_ He rolled his head to look at the sleeping shark, who was laying peacefully on his slide, his back to the blond. _'Should I wake him? That...could be dangerous...'_ Kazu let out a submissive sigh at the awkward predicament and reasoned to just stay where he was.

Suddenly a low buzz caught his ear. Someone was calling his cell phone. _'Huh? Gaah, shit.'_ Kazu reached to grab the phone from his jean pocket. Unfortunately, the awkward position and loss of an arm caused the blond to fumble and drop the phone. _'Ahh. Damn it.'_ he cursed, trying to catch the falling piece of technology. Somehow, he just made the situation far worse as the phone flew onto the ground in front of Agito, somehow flipping open as it landed and thus answering the call.

A familiar voice could be lightly heard through the speakers. "Hello? Kazu? Where are you?"

Kazu threw his palm to his forehead. _'Fucking Ikki. Shoulda just let it ring.'_

"Hello? You there? Kazu~ Kazuma~? Hello~?"

Agito turned over in his sleep, there seemed to be an annoying voice in his ear. "Fuck... Shut the hell up Ikki or I'll cut your balls off..." Agito mumbled in sleepy irritation.

The blond looked frighteningly at the sleeping boy. _'He's way to used to living with Ikki.'_

"Agito? 'The hell?"

Kazu managed to find a small stone and attempted to hang up the phone by throwing it, futilely hoping it would land on the 'end call' button. Fail. The boy let out a quiet groan. _'Goddamn it Ikki. Just hang up already you dumbass.'_

Agito rolled over and grabbed Kazu's arm, which he happened to be laying on, and held it over his ear that was facing upward, as if to block out Ikki's voice.

Kazu raised an eyebrow at the sleeping boy. _'Well, that works...'_ He gently removed his arm from Agito and got up, immediately walking over to the phone, hanging it up and turning it off before putting it back in his pocket.

"Umn...Is anyone there? Kaz-"*click*

The blond sat down on the steps behind the sleeping boy, watching him curiously. _'This is...gunna be awkward.'_

The shark sighed in his sleep and turned so he was facing Kazu, sleeping face and all.

The blond smiled lightly. _'He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping.'_ He sighed after awhile and walked into the house to grab a warmer sweater before returning to sit on the steps. He stared down at the still sleeping shark. _'Wonder how late he usually sleeps...'_

"Fuck..." the boy mumbled as he started to stir. First there was Ikki's annoying voice earlier, and now there was a draft. This wasn't the best of conditions for sleeping in.

Kazu sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He noticed Agito's body shiver slightly. _'He must be cold...'_ The blond walked back into the house, grabbing a spare blanket which he draped gently over the boy. _'Still not the best sleeping conditions but hell if I'm waking you up.'_ he thought, once again sitting down and awkwardly watching the shark.

The boy shifted again as he grabbed and cuddled into the blanket.

"Kazu? Are you outside?" called a female voice from inside the house.

The blond nearly jumped as he heard his sister calling for him. _'Crap.'_ He walked into the house, hoping he could prevent her from walking outside, at least not through the front door. "I'm right here." Kazu answered. "What is it?"

"You hungry? How's breakfast sound? Anyways, when did you wake up? Usually Ikki-kun has to call fifty times every morning until you finally decide to get dressed and join your friends."

"Uh…yeah sure." Kazu replied at the offer of breakfast. "Uh...I didn't wake up that long ago...Ikki gets annoying sometimes so I turned my cell off."

"Oh, and who's that boy outside? You and him looked pretty comfortable last night. I went out to look for you and I see you two laying there." The blond grinned. Her features similar to Kazu's. Sharing the same blond hair and blue eyes; a female in her early twenties.

Kazu froze. _'You've gotta be kidding me...'_ "J-just a friend." he mumbled, praying she wouldn't inquire too much further about it. Though he should've known better.

"Stuttering now hmm?" The blond chuckled evilly. "He's wearing a Kogarasumaru jacket too. Is he a teammate? Or... Maybe something even closer than that?" she teased with a giggle.

"He's just a teammate." Kazu grumbled with a glare. _'Sisters are evil...'_

"Mhmm, and you were holding onto him so tightly too~ *heart*" his sister giggled giddily. "How adorable little Kazu, he's such a cutie too~."

"Sh-shut up." Kazu replied, a bit frustrated. "I told you it's not like that."

"Mmmmhmmm... Don't lie to me Ka-Chan." She teased, using his old nickname as she put a finger lightly on the boy's nose with a wink. "Onee-Chan knows."

Kazu frowned and swatted her hand away. "Whatever. Think what you want. Just don't go spreading rumors."

"Who would I tell?" She winked at him once again and walked into the kitchen to start on breakfast. "By the way, wake your little friend up. He can have breakfast with us."

The blond stayed silent for a few minutes. He glanced out the door then back at his sister. "No thanks. I don't have a death wish."

"Why? Is he an AB blood type?"

"Most definitely..."

"Then carry him into the living room and let him sleep on the couch. He'll wake up once he smells food."

"Guuhhh~ if I die it's your fault." he muttered, walking back outside.

He hesitated a bit before lifting Agito up as gently as he could, trying his best not to wake him as he carefully brought him into the house and placed him gently on the couch, the blanket still draped over him.

Agito merely cuddled into the couch and kept sleeping, at least until the sounds and smells of breakfast wafted toward him.

The boy stirred and sat up, rubbing his eye. He looked at Kazu and blinked a few times before tilting his head slightly. "Where am I?" he asked quietly as he was still blinking sleep away.

"Inside my house." Kazu answered with a sigh. "You fell asleep on my porch last night." he continued before quietly adding, "Unfortunately, so did I..."

"Did I? ..." Agito yawned once and then he looked at the blond as if he were having a hard time deciding on something. Then, making up his mind, the boy held out his arms toward Kazuma.

"Eh?" Kazu looked a bit surprisingly at the shark. '_'The hell...?'_ The boy approached slowly, feeling very cautious.

Agito looked intent on getting a morning hug from him so he just held his arms out, expecting Kazu to hug him.

"Um..." Kazu sat down beside Agito on the couch, and hesitantly hugged the shark. _'I knew he was weak in the morning but this is...is he ill?'_

Agito gave Kazu a tight hug and let go after a few seconds. "Food...?" he asked, looking up at the blond, somewhat curiously.

"Ah, you're awake. And aren't you adorable. Would you like to wash up in the bathroom honey?" Kazu's sister asked as she walked back into the living room.

Agito nodded as he headed toward where she was pointing at.

Kazu stood back up and just watched the shark disappear into the bathroom. "...Un...believable..." he muttered, still stunned at Agito's child like behaviour. "Swear it was Akito if I didn't know better..."

"Oh, is that the boy with the split personality you told me about?"

Kazu nodded. "Right now he's the more hostile Agito...but I have never seen him like this...it's frightening..." Kazu replied, speaking quietly.

"Well, AB blood types are horrid in the morning. Trust me... I've got a friend or two with AB blood types and they are either monsters or just plain weak when they wake up. Looks like he's just weak. I'll bet he'll be back to normal when he gets out of the bathroom."

"...It's like he's possessed. We're probably in for an earful when he snaps out of it..."

"Hmmmm well I wonder if he'll hold his tongue for a strict Onee-Chan. Hnnnn?" Kazu's sister smiled slyly, although what Kazu really heard was : "That little brat better not cuss in front of me or else."

"Dear 'tou-san, 'kaa-san: Gomen nasai, Onee-san and my teammate blew up the house..." the boy mumbled, feeling the oncoming doom.

"Fuck..." was heard as the bathroom door opened and Agito walked back toward Kazu and his sister.

"What was that little man?"

"Fuck. You got a problem with it?" Agito shot the woman a sharp look, only to wince at her fake smile. It was eerily similar to a certain crocodile he knew.

"Yes, for your information. You should really watch your tongue inside this house." Is what she replied. What she really meant and what Agito really heard was: "YOU DO NOT CUSS UNDER THIS ROOF UNLESS YOU WANT TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

Agito shivered at the similarities and sincerely feared what a **woman** with Kaito's personality could do. "Che..."

"I'm glad we have an understanding. This way to breakfast then."

Kazu walked as if he were going into the kitchen but he stopped in front of the wall beside the door way and let his head slam into the surface. _'God, kill me now.'_

Agito walked into the kitchen and Kazu's sister followed him. Grabbing Kazu by the ear, she pulled the boy in behind her.

"Wah~!" Kazu yelled, as he was involuntarily dragged into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and sighed at the awkward silence.

Agito looked down at the plate of food the woman set in front of him and soon felt his spirits rise. Bacon, fried eggs, toast, a full breakfast. Something that Agito hadn't had ever. Maybe eggs one day and bacon and toast next month but never together like this. "Ittadakimasu..."

The woman smiled and giggled slightly as she saw his hidden glee at the food, she could swear she saw sparkles all around the boy.

Kazu blinked in awe at Agito's apparent joy over breakfast. _'Did somebody drug him when we weren't looking?'_

"What the fuck are you looking at you blond prick?" Agito snapped, glaring across the table.

"Excuse me young man?"

"Eto... What do you want?" Agito strained, trying to filter his words.

"Just...eat your breakfast..." Kazu replied, being the irritated one for a change.

"How is it?" the woman asked after a few minutes, looking to Agito.

"It's…good…" the boy mumbled quietly, almost hypnotized by the food.

"That's good. I'm glad you like it…Agito? Was it?"

The boy nodded.

"I'm Sachiko, by the way. Meanie Kazuma didn't even introduce us." she teased.

Kazu just rolled his eyes and continued to quietly eat his meal. Once he was finished, he stood up and brought his dishes over to the counter, placing them in the sink. "I'll be outside." he stated as he walked out. _'Seriously, just kill me...'_

Agito finished the breakfast and, following Kazu's example, put the dishes in the sink and walked outside as well. "The fuck is your issue?"

"Careful." Kazu warned mockingly. "She might hear you." he continued. After a moment he let out a soft sigh. "Kinda hoped you'd wake up before she noticed."

"Yeah well... Fuck, not like I wanted to fall asleep on a fucking porch."

"Yeah, no shit. Not my first choice of sleeping arrangements either. By the way..." Kazu looked curiously at his teammate. "The hell are you drugged on? You'd swear you've never seen food before and I ...don't even wanna talk about before that."

"Shut the fuck up who asked you..." Agito snapped, looking away only to look back grudgingly at him. "What happened before that?"

"I told you I don't wanna talk about it. I'm gunna do you a favor and pretend it didn't happen under the assumption you were still half in dreamy land."

"You know what? I don't really want to know anymore..." The boy looked away again. _'Yeah, this is still Akito's body. Of course it would revert to the way it is normally.'_ he thought with a shudder.

"Didn't think so." Kazu yawned and stretched his arms over his head before leaning against the side of the house. "Woman are evil." he mumbled, referring to his sister.

Agito nodded as he shot a glare into the house, "Damn woman..." Agito soon realized what they both sounded like, paired with their current situation, leaving the boy both horrified and amused.

The silence that followed didn't last long as the sound of the crow echoed down the street...

* * *

Author's notes:

_Yay for chapter 10! Yes Agito is actually painfully cute in the morning but this isn't known cause Akito/Agito usually: A) Wake up before Ikki, or anyone else for that matter, and B) Any other time, he's been forced awake and put into an annoying situation- thus instant aggravation. At least that's our theory. :P_

_And yes, Kazuma's sister is "Sachiko." Note that we do not have any secret inside Air Gear random info or anything lol. We just gave her this name and inserted our own take on what her personality should/would/could be like. _

_So let us introduce..._

**Sachiko Mikura**_  
Appearance and age: Well...from the one panel or so that Ogure actually shows Kazu's sister, we know that her hair is about shoulder length and that she's probably in her early twenties (we're estimating about 22- so she's about the same age as Rika-nee). We can also assume, by the way OG shaded her hair, that she's likely also blond with blue eyes. Makes them a cute little set of siblings doesn't it? Also, Kazuma seems to be fairly tall for his age, so we're also gunna say she's on the taller side, and slim- though in a healthy curvacious way, not scrawny and twiggy like Kazu XD. _

_Personality and other: We've given her, or I should say, Runi gave her a very playful personality** (Runi-notes: heh heh }=] i luffs Sachiko! You will soon to love her too =3)**. She's usually optimistic and can be very sly/sneaky. She has a taboo with swearing (mostly for the amusement of Agito having to deal with this). Though she is a very understanding and caring sister, she can be frightening when you push her limits. She isn't actually as like Kaito as Agito fears but we did give her that kind of fake smile quirk that reminds the poor shark of his...father? o.o Anyway... we're assuming her blood-type to be the same as Kazu's, which is A. Her birthday is sometime around spring. She likes to cook/bake, which is good, cause she's the one looking after the house and Kazuma, since their parents are overseas. _

_ Why the name Sachiko? _  
_Well... we started out by just looking for a list of names that sounded nice with their last name, "Mikura." After looking over her personality and seeing how the names sounded as siblings, (like Kazu and.../Kazuma and.../...and Kazu/...and Kazuma), we determined that "Sachiko" seemed the most fitting. The name means "Happy Child" by the way. Which goes nicely with Kazuma, since- from my experience- "Kazu-" seems to mean something along the lines of "peaceful." So, it's Sachiko Mikura. Sachiko and Kazuma Mikura. XD _

_We originally intended to just use her here and there, but as the story moved along, we discovered she was starting to come in quite a bit. This then made it troublesome to keep saying "The woman..."/"Kazu's sister..."/"Kazu's Onee..." etc...We needed to give her a name. So...we did. And here she is. _

_Let us know what you think of her. She will be appearing in later chapters, so hopefully you won't be disappointed by her character._:)

_Anyway.. you guys don't care, you just want the next chapter ne? :P j/k... at least I hope you care.. T^T_  
_Okay...shutting up now. XD **(Runi-notes: PLEASE CARE! WE LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW!)**  
_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Agito and Sachiko. Zuku as Kazuma._

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 11~!_


	11. Jealous much, Kazu?

**Chapter 11 - Jealous much, Kazu?**

* * *

Agito froze as he heard the familiar annoying voice outside. In his panic, the shark switched the eye patch and begged- or rather- told Akito to help cover for him.

Akito sighed at his other self's silliness and willingly took over their body.

_'Oh...he fled...' _the blond thought as he glanced over, catching the boy switch.

"Kazu! What the hell? Why'd you turn your phone off? I've been trying to call you." Ikki called as he approached the house.

"That's exactly why I turned it off."

"You could've at least answered me. Why pick up the phone if you aren't actually gunna answer it? Who does that?"

"Who the hell stays on the phone when there's clearly no one on the other line?"

"What? Did your phone answer itself?"

"Actually...yes. Yes it did."

Ikki just raised a confused eyebrow, not understanding.

Meanwhile, Onigiri seemed to have completely ignored this conversation, walking straight towards Kazu's front door. "Hey, Kazu, your sister home?"

The blond quickly grabbed the pig's collar and pulled him back. "...No."

Ikki turned and looked oddly at the now Akito, as he became aware of the boy's presence there now as well. "Say...why are you here Akito?"

"Umn..." The boy looked to the side a little awkwardly, trying to come up with an excuse. "I was just walking around and ended up in the area...I saw Kazuma-san outside so I just stopped to say hi."

_'Getting your other self to lie for you. Very nice Agito. Very nice. I envy you. I can't just run away so easily.'_ Kazu thought as he glanced at the boy. Slowly, he started to realize the increasing awkwardness of his situation. _'Now that I think about it. It's kind of strange...Same body...different personality. Different…person? What have I gotten myself into?'_

"Where were you all night?" the crow asked looking to the innocent boy with curiosity. "You usually somehow come back to camp every morning."

"Ano..." Akito thought for a moment, again trying to find a satisfying explanation. "Well I did, Ikki-kun. Demo...this morning I was up earlier than usual so I went out for a bit." he lied as he walked over to the dark haird male. He wrapped his arms around his waist with a cheerful smile. "I'm sorry, did I worry you Ikki-kun?" he asked, looking up at him with his big innocent eyes.

"Eh..." Ikki ignored the boy and futilely tried to pry him off his waist as he looked back over to his friend. "I was just going to ask if you'd seen Akito anywhere when I called you earlier... DON'T YOU LOVE ME OKAA-CHAN?" the crow yelled suddenly as he clung to Kazu's leg, acting like his usual retarded self.

_'The fuck is that Crow on?' _Agito questioned as he observed the situation. Meanwhile, the other one frowned slightly as he was forcefully pushed away from his love interest. "Ikki-kun~"

Kazu gave a light punch to the top of his the crow's head, quite used to his absurd behavior. "Who the hell calls someone that early in the morning?"

"B-b-but... YOU TURNED YOUR CELL OFF? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO OTOU-CHAN?"

Kazu kicked Ikki back, his eye twitching in irritation. "All this humidity's gone to your head."

_'Fuck... That crow has issues.' _Agito mumbled, seeming somewhat agitated.

Akito paused for a moment, unable to ignore the shark's commentary. _'Why are you so bothered Agito?'_

_'...'_ The boy stared blankly, unable to answer him since he really had no clue himself. _'Never mind…'_

Akito shrugged and clung lovingly to Ikki's arm. "Ne, Ikki-kun, are we going to practice again today? Isn't that why you came to get Kazuma-san?"

The blond sighed and just grabbed his bag as he headed in the direction of the school. "Let's go then..." He kind of just wanted to practice and forget about everything else for the moment. This day had not started off well. It was bad enough having to deal with Agito and his own emotions, but now he just knew he'd have to put up with his sister's non-stop interrogation. As if she didn't tease him enough.

Akito clung happily to Ikki the entire way there, despite the crow's protest and multiple attempts to stop the boy and pull him away.

Kazu smiled as he watched the cheerful one. However, his smile slowly turned into a glare, soon finding himself forcing his gaze else ware as he realized he was starring. _'Why do I suddenly feel...irritated…?'_

The shark waited for his time to switch when they arrived at the school, simply watching the situation in the meantime. He noticed from the corner of Akito's vision, Kazuma, who seemed to be scowling and glaring at the ground. _'Heh...'_ The shark chuckled with a smirk, having a pretty confidant theory as to the reason.

As they arrived, Ikki was still frantically trying to pry the persistent boy from his arm, or waist, or whatever else he seemed to feel the need to cling to. "Seriously Akito...people will get the wrong idea…" he whined.

"Oh? What idea is that?" Akito asked innocently as he stretched up and quickly stole a kiss. "Chuu~"

"Gaaah!" the crow yelled, pushing the boy away. "Stop it!"

Akito simply chuckled at his reaction, rather used to this routine.

Kazu, witnessing this event, turned and began to walk off in the opposite direction. For some reason, what was once amusing was now annoying. _'It's Akito, not Agito. Akito, not Agito...it's a different person...different person...'_

_'Oi, Aki... I think you made him mad.'_ Agito jerked his thumb toward the blond, trying not to laugh.

_'Hmn?'_ Akito glanced over to see what the shark was talking about. _'You think? Oh, well there isn't much I can do about that. He's not my boyfriend. My interests are in Ikki. I'm sure he can come to understand this if he likes you that much.'_ he reasoned with a shrug.

The shark just snickered and nodded. _'I think I'll just wait and see what he does.'_ The boy smiled somewhat sadistically as he laid down and continued to watch. He could wait a bit before taking control again. It wasn't like he was in great need of practicing anyway. Besides, this was entertaining.

"Akito! Get off of me! I gotta practice!" Ikki protested, becoming frustrated with the clingy boy.

"D-demo...it's been forever since we've spent time together." Akito pouted. "Agito's been taking over most of the time since we're practicing so much. It's like I barely see you anymore Ikki~" he whined.

"And that's a bad thing?"

Akito pouted playfully at the crow's response, conjuring up some childish tears as if he were truly insulted. "Ikki-kun~"

Ikki looked down at the dark haired boy and, somehow, Akito was able to make him feel extremely guilty for being so 'harsh.' "Look, I'll buy you some ice cream later. After practice okay?" he replied finally, exasperated.

"Yay~!" the boy yelled happily, his tears somehow now miraculously gone.

During this whole event, Kazu had decided to spend his time training alone, too frustrated to deal with telling himself it wasn't the same person. He knew that was the truth, but it was still difficult to watch what was still the same body going after someone else- and his best friend, non the less. Though, this wasn't anything new and he should have seen it coming. The more he thought about it the more it irritated him.

Finally able to breathe, the crow skated over to the unusually quiet Kazu, a bit worried for his friend. "Oi, Kazu. What's up? Somethin' wrong?"

"Mn...nothing..." Kazu replied, offering a soft smile, though he sincerely wished his friend would just go away. It wasn't his fault and, really, Ikki had nothing to do with it but that didn't make him feel any less agitated.

"Eh…?" The boy felt shivers as he saw Kazu's false smile. He could almost sense an underlying death aura coming from the blond. "No... There's something definitely wrong."

The blond simply turned his head away. "No. You're wrong."

"OKAA-CHAN! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO COLD TO OTOU-CHAN?" Ikki tackled the boy and held on to him around his legs, trying to lighten the mood with his goofy humor.

"Ikki! Get off!" Kazu yelled, entirely unamused. "I said it's nothing."

"Not until you tell me what the hell is up with you!"

"Screw you. I said there isn't anything." He insisted in an annoyed tone. He jumped out of Ikki's grip and quickly skated away, leaving nothing but a blur as he disappeared. The blond found himself on the other side of the school, leaning against the wall. _'Damn it.'_ He sighed and pulled his hat down over his eyes. _'This is ridiculous. I understand the difference so why does it bother me this much? Because it's the same body? It's hard to watch. Things this morning didn't help either. I'm sure Nee-san isn't about to let it go that I was sleeping beside another guy on the porch. And what the hell was with Agito this morning? 'The hell is wrong with me?'_

Agito laughed as continued to observe what he could. Kazu was jealous and he was never gunna let him forget it.

_'Enjoying yourself Agito?'_ Akito asked, now sitting down, his eyes glued to Ikki as he watched him practice.

_'Yes. Yes I am.'_ he grinned. He was starting to feel much more like his regular self.

_'That's good. I'm Glad.'_

* * *

Author's notes:

_Teehee, Kazu's jealous~ :P_

_Hmn...I don't really have much to say about this chapter. Haha. Hope you enjoy Ikki's absurdity. This is what happens when Runi takes over such a character XDD. Hope it doesn't seem too OOC. Ikki is pretty weird and random.. *shrug.* Just enjoy the humor. Heh. ^^ **(Runi notes: I. hate. Ikki. I hate Ikki. I HATE IKKI! So I made him ridiculous. I just don't like him :p enjoy Kazu's jealousy hehe.) **_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Ikki and Agito. Zuku as Akito, Ikki, Onigiri and Kazuma._

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 12~!_


	12. Caught

**Chapter 12 - Caught**

* * *

That evening, after Akito finished his ice cream and parted with Ikki, the two switched eye patches and Agito went to look for Kazu who was, for some unfathomable reason, still at the school.

Training intensely by himself, he had temporarily wiped his mind clean of his distressing thoughts- which was to his benefit, as he was actually making progress; more so than usual.

"Your foot is dragging." Agito called with a smirk as he stopped somewhere nearby.

Kazu paused, hearing the familiar voice and tone. "Agito..." He made a small smirk back at the shark. "Done running away are we?"

"Hey, switching wasn't my idea, Akito wanted to gush over the fucking crow."

_'Oh, you're cruel Agito. Don't stick me in between this...'_ Akito commented quietly.

"Must be nice to be able to disappear like that where no one can bother you."

_'Hey, you did.' _"I get plenty bothered." Agito replied with a sigh.

_'Well, yes...but that's not quite how that went.'_

"Right." the blond replied as he sat down to take a break for the first time that evening.

_'Shush.'_ "So you like the sight of Akito all over Ikki do you?" Agito asked suddenly with a smirk.

"Why would I care?" Kazu sighed and lay down on the ground, closing his eyes.

"I wouldn't know, it's just that you seemed to be in a bad mood since we switched this morning."

"I was in a bad mood since my sister confronted me this morning...actually." he admitted.

"Fuck, I remember. But even more so… You were scowling for most of the day."

"So...what? Trying to say something? Why don't you just say it already then."

"You were fucking jealous."

Kazu sat up and looked at Agito with a slight glare. "What? That's not-" the blond stopped and sighed again. "Okay, fine. It bothered me." he admitted, looking away. "It's not like I don't get the concept. I just...decided I'd rather not watch..."

"Cause we share the same **body**." Agito replied slyly as he skated behind Kazu. He sat down and casually draped his arms around the blond.

Kazu leaned back into the boy and looked up at him. "Well, obviously. Why would it bother me otherwise?"

"Heh, your expression when you're jealous is really cute." the shark mumbled. "Just like a Shoujo heroine ne?"

The blond glared up at him with an un-amused expression. "If I'm the 'heroine' then what the hell does that make you? You're far too girly for a hero."

Agito laughed, already expecting Kazu's snap. "And yet, you've got such a fucking fairy look and sparkle about you, Kazu..." The boy took the string of the male's hoodie and stretched it away, pulling the hood away from the blond's neck. He leaned over and kissed him gently, enjoying the feeling of Kazu's skin.

"At least I look like a guy." Kazu replied, tilting his head to let Agito kiss him as he wished.

"You'll pay for that one." the boy mumbled as he licked a spot on Kazu's neck and suddenly bit down on it.

"Ah!" The blond's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to look at Agito. His hand reached up in reflex to cover where he had bit. "'The hell? Did you seriously just bite me?"

"Yes, yes I did. Keep insulting me and see what I'll do next." the shark replied with a sly, slightly sadistic smile.

Kazu raised a worried eyebrow at the boy. "You insulted me first you know."

The shark snickered. "I know." he replied simply. He moved Kazu's hand away from his neck and gently kissed the tender spot.

"You're...somethin' else..." the blond mumbled, wondering if he should be concerned about Agito's future actions.

"Yes... but you like it. And besides, I just marked you as mine." Agito smirked coolly and rested his head on Kazu's shoulder.

"Yours? What am I? A piece of property?"

"Maybe..."

"...I disagree. However, it's not like I have interest in any one else so...maybe I won't mind being 'yours'"

"Either way, you'll be mine whether you fucking like it or not."

"Oh? You think so?"

"I know so."

"Pretty confident there eh? Chibi Shark."

Agito looked to the blond for a moment. "Ch-Chibi Shark?" His blood lust rose and his eye began twitching with irritation. ". . . . . I swear you got a fucking death wish." he mumbled low, close to Kazu's ear, before licking the lobe. A sadistic smile crossed his lips as the shark slid a hand underneath Kazu's hoodie and shirt, wrapping his arm around his waist. He licked the back of the boy's neck, a bit of a playful attitude adding to his expression. "You mind repeating what you said about me earlier?" he whispered darkly, referring to his apparent 'girlyness.'

Kazu's eyes widened, a bit surprised at the feel of Agito's arm against his skin. A shiver ran down his spine as the boy licked his neck. He stayed silent for a moment. The shark's dark tone told him he was treading on thin ice. However, he didn't want Agito to get the better of him. At least not completely. "You have a real complex when it comes to the trans gender thing huh?"

"Yes well, Akito and I did live with the Crocodile for quite some time."

"Probably the reason behind more than one of your issues..." the blond replied. "Though you are siblings, ne?"

"We are." the boy replied warily, not sure where Kazu was going to take this conversation. He tightened his hold around The blond's waist as his other hand held him around the torso.

"You're still a chibi shark." Kazu stated, ending the previous conversation. Though, he was inwardly afraid of Agito's reaction.

"And you're still mine..." Agito replied in the same tone of voice as he trailed a line of butterfly kisses up and down the boy's neck.

Kazu turned his head slightly to look at the shark, his eyes looking suddenly confidant. He lifted his hand and lightly tapped the boy's nose with his finger. "Chibi desu." he smirked.

Agito looked at the finger for a second and, without any warning, opened his mouth and bit down. Not as hard as he wanted to but he kept it in place. He smirked as he clamped down firmly on the digit so that Kazu couldn't remove it.

The blond winced slightly at Agito's fangs digging into his finger. He kept his smirk as he continued to look at the boy. "You gunna bite it off or give it back?"

Agito had his own plans. Instead of doing either, the shark gently licked the finger just so he could see the blond's reaction.

"It's not a popsicle." Kazu replied flatly.

"You want me to bite it off?"

"Well, I would like to keep my finger but I'm not in much of a position to influence the situation."

"No you are not..."

"So...you just gunna hold onto it then..." Kazu replied, wondering how long Agito intended to hold his finger hostage.

"Maybe." the boy answered with a smirk.

"Right then." he mumbled as silence fell over the two boys.

Just then, Onigiri had returned to the school, having forgotten something there. He stopped as he saw a blond and blue haired couple. "Oh? What is this..." he wondered as he watched from a distance. The couple appeared to just be cuddling. Soon he realized, by the hoodie, hat and hair color, that it must be Kazuma. "No way...then that must be...the mysterious girlfriend." He snickered and looked around, wondering if there was some way for him to see what this 'girl' looked like, without being noticed.

Kazu sighed, starting to get annoyed at the shark still holding his finger. "Okay...can I have my finger back now? Seriously, your teeth are cutting off the circulation." he moaned. He jerked his finger to the left, hoping he could force it free. When this didn't work, he tugged it the other way. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face as something seemed to amuse him. He proceeded to swing his finger rapidly from left to right. The thing that amused him was the fact that Agito's head was forced to move with his finger since he refused to let go. Kazu burst into a full laughter. "It's like playing tug a war with my dog." He continued to snicker at the concept before choking out, "Ch-Chihuahua shark, hahaha!"

From Onigiri's perspective though, this just looked like the 'girl' was shaking her head and he could hear Kazu laughing from the distance. Though about what remained a mystery.

Agito glared and started screaming a stream of undistinguishable curses. The boy then bit down harder, drawing blood from the still laughing blond. "Who's a fucking Chihuahua?" he yelled as he spit Kazu's finger out.

"Ah! Itai-tai-tai-tai-tai~" kazu yelled. He placed the wounded finger in his own mouth, as if sucking the blood away would somehow make the wound feel better. "You're fuckin' crazy, you know that?" he whined with a pout.

Onigiri looked questioningly at the couple. He clearly had no idea why Kazu was suddenly screaming.

"Whatcha doin' Onigiri?" came the sudden voice of Ikki, who just so happened to be skating by.

The boy put a finger to his lips. "Shh..." he whispered, pointing to the couple in the distance. "It's Kazu and his girlfriend."

"Yeah, and you're fucking annoying." Agito snapped back as he stood up.

"You're the one who wouldn't let go. I asked nicely didn't I? I couldn't resist. It's what you get for being so stubborn."

"It wouldn't have fucking happened in a first place if you didn't do something retarded." the boy insisted.

"All I did was call you chibi." he mumbled lightly. "Not my fault you're so sensitive. Why does it bother you so much anyway?" he asked, bending his head back to look up at him.

"Fuck. I don't know... Just fuck..."

The crow looked curiously to where Onigiri was pointing and immediately joined him in spying. "Are they fighting?" he questioned in observation.

"I don't know. Looks like it... Is it over before it even began?" Onigiri mumbled as they continued to watch.

"Heh, who knows. I wonder what he said to piss her off.."

"Weird, one would think Kazu would know what to say to a girl..."

"Yeah, I would've thought so too...Maybe she's one of those 'hard-to-get' kinda girls..."

Kazu sighed and lay back in the grass, looking up at the shark with a half confused expression on his face. "I put up with all your bullying, don't see me getting all pissed about it. If you don't tell me why I'm just gunna continue to do it you know." he replied with a slight smirk.

"You live to piss me off." Agito stated wearily.

The blond frowned. "Hey...wh-what do you expect me to say when you're teasing me as well? Seriously, why...are you really that upset about it?"

"No- fuck it's not that... Fuck why is this so goddamn hard?..."

Kazu rolled over and stood up. He smiled slightly and approached the shark, pulling him gently into his arms. "I don't know. If you could be a little more clear with your feelings it sure would make things a bit easier for me." he sighed. "Though, I like you as you are so...it's not like I'm gunna expect you to change. I'll just have to put up with it I...guess..." Kazu's sudden pause wasn't a reflection of his feelings. What made him stop was a sudden motion in the bushes nearby as he thought he saw someone move behind them. _'You bastard. You're way to obvious Ikki.'_ "Umn...Agito..." he whispered suddenly. "This might seem random, but I advise you to not turn around. I believe we're being spied on..."

"Fuck..." Agito replied as his anger began to flare again. Though for a different reason now.

"I don't think they've been there too long. My guess is Ikki and Onigiri..."

"Fuck... They better not fucking come over here."

"Heh...if that happens then you're best to keep your head down as well." Kazu replied a bit worriedly. "This is...bound to get awkward."

"Hey... Do you think Kazu spotted us?" Onigiri questioned as he noted Kazu looking in their direction.

"Oh…? Maybe. It's his fault he refuses to introduce us." Ikki replied stubbornly. "You know what? Screw Kazu. Let's go. He can't refuse to introduce us if she's standing right there." the male concluded, standing up from behind the bushes.

"Crap..." Kazu mumbled as it became clear that there would be a confrontation.

"True..." Onigiri stood up and followed Ikki over to the standing pair. "Hey Kazu, this your girl?" The pig asked as they stopped behind Agito.

_'Oh god, how do we get out of this one?'_ "Uh..uh...mn..." he stuttered a bit awkwardly. He didn't want to say yes for fear of Agito killing him later, though he couldn't exactly say no.

Ikki looked curiously at the blond, wondering why he was still holding onto his girlfriend. "Aren't you gunna introduce us?" he asked, tilting his head to the side of Agito, trying to see the mysterious 'girl's' face.

"Yeah... She seems really cute. Hey, turn around cutie!" Onigiri encouraged cheerfully. "You don't have to be scared, we're Kazu's teammates!"

Kazu could feel the rage emanating off of Agito. He unconsciously held the boy tighter, as if that would somehow help protect his identity or offer some form of comfort that they'd get out of this somehow. "Get outta here, both of you. Who would show there face when you're so damn close. Back off already." He replied, oddly guarded for being Kazu.

"So if we back off do we get to see the lovely lady?" Ikki questioned.

"No. You don't. Get lost." he replied, harsher then he would usually be to his friends. His heart was pounding. Though Agito would never admit it, he was sure he was probably just as afraid of them finding out. He had already showed Kazu he doesn't do well in embarrassing situations.

"Wha? What's with that attitude Kazu?" Ikki asked in an annoyed tone. "Since when do you keep secrets from friends? And she's standing right there. Why not introduce us? What's all the secrecy for huh?"

"It's none of your business. So go away already."

"No! I want to know who you're dating." Onigiri persisted, now also frustrated by his friend being so cold.

"And I said get lost." The blond growled. _'They're so persistent. What do I do? At this rate, they'll find out.'_ Kazu worriedly bit the inside of his lip, trying desperately to think of a way out of this.

"What the hell? Why are you being so protective?"

Kazu just glared at his two teammates, not sure of what to say anymore that would make them leave.

"Yeah, it ain't like we're gunna steal her from you."

"Kaz-Kun... I'm not ready to meet them yet..." Agito interrupted in a whisper. He mimicked Akito's more girly tone and, for good measure, made it higher so that it sounded like a genuine female. The boy wrapped his arms tightly around Kazu, giving off the impression of being frightened. Agito was pissed and he prayed that Kazu would never bring this up again.

The blond looked down at the boy in his arms a bit surprised. It was hard to not crack a smile though he managed to keep a straight face somehow. _'Wow, I didn't think you'd actually pretend to be a girl Agito.'_ "See? You idiots are scaring her. Didn't I say she didn't like people. Now mind your own damn business and leave us alone."

Ikki stared, surprisingly at the couple. He wondered why the girl was so afraid of meeting them. "Wh...what's with that? It's not like we're bad people. Why are you so afraid?" Ikki asked directing his attention to the 'girl.'

"Mind your own business already. Didn't she just say she didn't want to meet you?"

"Man, talk about anti-social." Onigiri mumbled.

"Shut up Onigiri. You don't know anything about it so don't just say what you want."

"Yeah, that's cause you won't TELL US anything." Ikki interjected.

"There's reasons for that. Even if you're my friends I can't just talk about another person's personal circumstance and, at this rate, you're just scaring her more..."

"Huh…?" Ikki looked at the 'girl' then back at Kazu who seemed to have a completely serious look on his face. "Fine." he sighed. "You better introduce us someday though. Geez..." he mumbled, walking away. "Come on Onigiri. Let's go..."

"Fine... Man, loosen up you two." Onigiri mumbled as he followed the crow.

"Fuck." Agito mumbled the moment the two of them were gone. He immediately let go of Kazu and stepped back awkwardly, a short silence now falling over the two boys.

* * *

Author's notes:

* * *

_************SPECIAL NOTE**********PLEASE READ************_

* * *

_Okay, so, I don't know how many of you actually read this little commentary of ours but at the very least read this, it's important. _

_WE WANT TO KNOW: When would be a moderate wait time for a chapter update? _

_This will very much help in chapters getting uploaded at least at a consistent frame of time. We don't really have one so...it's just kinda whenever we get to it. Well.. it'd be better for our story and you guys as readers if we have a certain time that a chapter will definitely be out by. So leave us a review and tell us your opinion. (Now don't go and say one every day, cause that's just , though obviously it'd be awesome, probably unreasonable and not gunna happen lol). Please offer your opinion. It's much appreciated! _

_We love every single one of our readers, and we love your reviews even more! Please review, even if you have just the slightest comment to make. It really does motivate us into uploading the next chapter. I usually find a sudden need to start editing when reviews start coming in after a chapter. It helps us know how the story is going, if you guys like where it's going and how we're playing the characters. WE REALLY APPRECIATE IT! **(Runi Notes: HAIII ONEGAI REVIEWS FEED OUR HUNGRY SOULS, IF YOU REVIEW WE WILL POST MORE!)**  
_

* * *

_XDD Chapter 12. We're making progress.. ...lol_

_Hope you find this one as amusing as we did when we wrote it._  
_So yes, from now on they'll be doing their best to hide the relationship from the rest of Koga while keeping them distracted by thinking Kazu has a girlfriend. You can look forward to more amusing moments where they get caught like this and have to pretend Agi is 'Akira.' XDD_

_:P Got a few things to mention on this one._

_1. Remember the "You're (still) dragging your foot." line. Cause we use it quite a few times throughout this entire story. It's like a running inside thing that develops between Kazu and Agito._

_2. Agito uses living with Kaito as a reason for having issues with the trans gender deal. Rofl uh... this is a long ago inside joke between me an Runi. You see the first time we saw Kaito we wondered, why does it always look like he has boobs? Roflmao and yet he's so muscly and manly at the same time. Our conclusion: Transvestite- we kid obviously, but that's where this came from. And Agito would make fun of Kaito XDDD._

_3. While we're talking about Agito and Kaito, Kazu mentioned that they're "brothers." Uh... anyone who's read up to the recent manga chapter will know the truth behind their actual relationship. And yes. We know. However, Kazuma, does not. And in the time frame of where our fic takes place (Somewhereish between the flame regalia being stolen and the Grand tournament), neither does Agito/Akito, so for this fic and others relating to this one we will still refer to them as "brothers."_

_"No- fuck it's not that... Fuck why is this so goddamn hard?..."_  
_-Agito_  
_(. . . uh... that's what she said? rofl) **(Runi Notes:... -.-'' hontou? hontou? hontou?... baka... [btw hontou means really so: really? really? really?... stupid... lol]) **  
_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Onigiri and Agito. Zuku as Akito, Ikki, Onigiri and Kazuma._

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 13~!_


	13. Awkward Conversation

**Chapter 13 - Awkward Conversation**

* * *

Kazu let out a heavy sigh of relief and looked away from Agito, feeling equally awkward. "U..umn..." He tried desperately to hide in his snickering but to no avail. "Pfft...s..sorry..." The blond completely turned his back to Agito, both hands over his mouth as if that would hold in his laughter. He didn't want to insult Agito anymore then he was but he just couldn't help but be amused by his feminine attempt.

"Sh-shut up!" Agito yelled, looking away as his face started to heat up. He brought a hand up to cover his blush. "Fuck."

"I'm sorry...really...I'm trying not to...but I...just really didn't expect you to try a female voice...which, you did really well by the way." Kazu replied, still snickering. He turned back around to face Agito, having somewhat gained his composure. "So, I'm Kaz-kun huh?"

"Again. Shut up." The boy pressed his hand harder against his face as if trying to suppress the blush from spreading.

Kazu tilted his head at the shark protectively covering his face. He stepped closer and leaned in towards Agito, just barely able to see the light tinge of pink creeping up his cheek. "A...are you...blushing?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"No. Shut up." he replied, turning away.

"Aww~ Agito..." Kazu grinned, hugging him from behind. "Hontou ni kawaii..." he muttered silently.

"Sh-Shut up! You wanna die?" Agito yelled as his blush deepened even more.

The blond laughed lightly and tilted his head to kiss the boy's cheek. "It's fun to watch you slowly opening up to me."

"Fuck." Agito continued to look away from him as he started to contain the blush. It lightened considerably but didn't disappear.

"You're way to bothered by silly things." Kazu stated lightly. "What's so bad about being called cute? I've had girls call me cute before. Who cares? A complement is a complement."

"Shut up..." the boy mumbled again. He brought his hand up and laid it lightly on Kazu's head.

The blond smiled. "You're never gunna tell me anything are you?"

"Maybe..." Agito replied, thinking.

"Heh...avoiding the question like usual."

"Fine, I'll restate my answer." He looked down at Kazu with a smirk. "It'll depend on how and when you ask."

"Hmn...what if I ask you now? Why does being complemented as "cute" offend you?"

"Akito is cute, I am not."

Kazu laughed. "I-it's the same body Agito..." he replied. "And you avoided the question again."

"It doesn't matter if we have the same body. I don't act like Akito, fucking obviously. I don't act cute." he insisted.

"It has nothing to do with acting Agito. You're cute because you have this hidden gentle side that most people don't get to see. So you might not appear that way to anyone else. But to me, you are. It's not...You aren't cute because of...umn, I don't know how to word this. You're cute because...it's more of a cute in a loving respectful way not like a girly fluffy puppy kind of cute...now 'that' is more Akito."

"Uh huh..." Agito replied trying to follow his train of thought. "So you love and respect me eh?"

"Don't get too confidant there shark." Kazu replied in an unsatisfied tone. He let out a semi-disappointed sigh. "It'd be easier to complement you if you'd stop teasing me every time I try to say something nice."

"Fuck, it's not like you can't take it."

"Yeah, I _can_." He replied, his voice sounding a bit sombre suddenly. "Doesn't mean you should do it. And somehow in the end you're the one who's insulted and got me feeling bad. You aren't very fair."

"No one said I was fair, Kazu." Agito mumbled as he tilted his head down to gently peck the blond on his temple.

Kazu groaned in dissatisfaction. "You enjoy toying with me don't you?" he mumbled.

"Yes, just as you enjoy teasing me." Agito answered with laugh.

"I suppose. I'm just determined to figure you out." he smirked. Kazu tightened his grip around the boy's waist. "It's nice to hold you like this." he stated softly after a moment.

"Yeah... I guess... It's nice to... to be held...like- uh... like this" he replied as he struggled with the right words to explain.

The blond smiled at the his awkward response. "So-" Kazu stopped. The word he was going to say was "cute" but he decided not to provoke the shark any more today. He closed his eyes and let out a small laugh and decided to just not say anything, failing to come up with an appropriate substitute for the word.

Agito sighed. Being in a relationship was hard work. The shark leaned his head on Kazu's and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the feeling of Kazu hugging him. "Your hair smells nice..." he mumbled absently.

Kazu opened his eyes, surprised at the sudden complement. "U-uh...thanks..." he replied a bit awkwardly. _'Why does it seem like we only get along at night? It's like we tire each other out with arguing all day.'_

"What?" Agito asked sensing Kazu's awkwardness.

"Nothing..." he replied, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Alright, whatever." he mumbled back. Now he was curious to the blonds' thoughts.

"I just didn't expect it that's all. Thank you."

"You're welcome..." was the gruff response. Agito wasn't very used to the 'thank-you' exchange.

The blond let out another small laugh and closed his eyes again. His hand unconsciously snuck it's way under the boy's shirt.

Agito jumped slightly in surprise as Kazu's hand grazed over his skin.

The blond smirked slightly, his eyes still closed. His hand never had any intention of actually going anywhere.

The shark shook his head at the mischievous blond. With a smirk, he retaliated by biting the top of Kazu's ear.

He winced slightly, more so out of surprise then pain. "You and your biting." he mumbled, still smirking.

"You and your hand on my stomach." Agito whispered back, also still smirking.

The blond snickered. "Does it bother you?"

"No, does my biting bother you?"

"No. Provided you don't get carried away."

"What qualifies as 'getting carried away'?" Agito asked as multiple ideas popped into his mind.

The blond lifted up his finger, showing the mark left behind by Agito biting him earlier. "That was unappreciated..."

"And I don't classify that as 'getting carried away'."

"Well I d-" Kazu stopped and shot a questioning glare at the shark. "Wh-what do you classify as 'getting carried away'?"

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" Agito replied with a sadistic smile, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Uh...n...no...you'll probably kill me..." Kazu muttered, slightly alarmed by his expression.

"I won't kill you, fuck you'll probably end up liking it."

"Er...somehow...I doubt it." he replied, still a bit alarmed. "I'm not a masochist..."

"For the moment, no." Agito laughed at the blond's reaction, placing another kiss on Kazu's temple as he brushed his hand through the male's hair. "If you really didn't like it, I would stop." he whispered, sounding almost gentle.

Somehow Agito being gentle made Kazu feel even more cautious. "I...you...uh...I don't... wanna know..."

"Don't you?" Agito asked with a sly smile and a piercing, almost challenging, look as if he knew better then Kazu did what he wanted.

"Uh..." Kazu didn't know how to respond. He was half afraid Agito would jump him if he said no.

The shark laughed seeing his hesitation. "Whatever suits you, **darling**." he teased as he stepped away. "You wanna give it a try, you know where I am." Agito pulled him into a kiss and chuckled to himself as he started to skate away.

"O-oi..." Kazu muttered, still half dazed by the boy's behavior. Though, he was already too far away. "What's with that?" he wondered, still staring in the direction Agito left. He shook his head and turned around to go home. _'Was he serious?'_

* * *

Author's notes:

_Oh my goodness, we love you guys, we really do. :) Thank you for all your reviews and opinions. It makes me happy to know that we have such faithful readers. We feel loved. We do. XD_

_Now, after considering it, we've decided to "try" for an update every week. So there will be a chapter either by or on Friday. So hopefully this will work well with our schedule. We'll see. If it changes we'll let you know._

_Now, on another note, I know sometimes I read a review or even read another persons story and think wow that person sounds cool, I think it'd be fun to talk to them. So we have another question._

_**How would you guys feel if we created a Forum based on this fic?**_  
_It would just be a place to get to interact with us, give us suggestions- maybe even ideas for other fics or just whatever. I also thought maybe we could set up a thread where me and Runi would play as the characters we play and you guys can in a sense talk to them or ask them questions and stuff. Let us know._

* * *

_Okay, so there is chapter 13. Hope you enjoyed, it's a bit of a shorter chapter but hopefully you still liked it just as much. Hehe, Agi is being mischievous. You know you want it Kazu. ;p_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Agito. Zuku as Kazuma._

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 14~!_


	14. Konbanwa

**Chapter 14 - Konbanwa**

* * *

Agito skated toward the school where everyone was already waiting the day after, purposely waiting till the last minute.

"Oi! Why are you late shark?" Ikki asked annoyingly trying to sound like a responsible leader.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone you stupid crow."

Kazu also arrived a bit late, showing up just after Agito. "Yo." he greeted simply, walking past the two.

Ikki grabbed the blond by the collar and pulled him back. "Where are **you** going?"

"Uh...to practice...?"

"Don't you think you have things to explain? That was just rude yesterday."

Kazu pulled himself away and continued towards his usual place for training. "I have nothing to explain. Let it go already."

"What's up with the two of you. You're acting really weird." the crow protested, glancing from the leaving blond to the annoyed shark.

"Fuck. Nothing."

Kazu continued his training relatively away from the rest of his teammates to keep from being bothered. Throughout the day, he made subtle glances at Agito, just because he felt like it. _'We seem so far away. We can't be close around anyone. It's a bit depressing. I should've never let them think I had a girlfriend.'_

Agito trained just as he did usually. From time to time the shark risked a glance at Kazu, watching the blonds' progress. He noted that he seemed to be a bit distracted.

_'Hmn...how are things between you and Kazuma going?'_ Akito asked suddenly, noticing the shark glancing at the blond.

_'Alright, I guess.'_ Agito replied, smirking as he remembered the night before.

_'With a smirk like that it's more than just 'alright.'_ The boy replied slyly

_'Yeah...it's been... interesting.' _He admitted, a smug smile coming to his face.

_'Oh? I see. Well that's good. Congratulations.'_ Akito smiled cheerfully. He was happy to see Agito enjoying something other than just their road for once.

_'Eh... Right...'_ Agito replied, giving him a shadow of a sheepish smile. Afterward, the boy's enthusiasm was considerably higher and by the time Ikki and the two pigs decided to leave that evening. The shark found himself collapsed on the ground, still panting, trying hard to catch his breath as sweat streamed down his face and body. With a curse the boy yanked his shirt off, long ago having already discarded his jacket. Agito laid back down on the ground and just watched as the full moon rose higher.

Kazu slowly approached the shark and sat down next to him. "Still training this late huh?" he asked, the blond had gone home earlier but decided to come back, assuming Agito would still be there.

"Yeah... Fuck..." Agito mumbled between pants as he brought an arm up to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

The blond smiled and laid down in the grass. He stared up at the moon as he realized he had nothing to say. After a few minutes of silence, he turned onto his side, facing Agito; he seemed to be deciding something. Suddenly, the male leaned over and kissed the dark haired boy beside him.

The sudden kiss surprised Agito, however, he smirked and returned it. Moving his hand behind Kazu's head, the boy gently pressed the blond toward him.

Kazu let the shark pull him close, feeling Agito's chest breathing against his own. As their lips parted, he found himself just gazing at the boy under him.

"Well. Good evening to you too."

Kazu smiled. "Yeah, well...what can I say?"

"How 'bout we start at what you want to say?" the boy answered with a smirk.

"Hmn...what I want to say? Nothing really."

"So, couldn't stand to not see me for a night?" he teased.

"Nah, I just thought you might get lonely." the blond replied, returning his smirk.

"Well, I'm one of those who aren't ever really alone." he answered, referring to the sleepy puppy in his head.

"hmn...well if that's the case, would you rather I leave?"

"When did I say that?"

The blond just smirked and leaned in for another kiss.

Agito accepted and gently nibbled Kazu's bottom lip, asking for entrance- which was granted- as his hands slid up under the male's shirt and around his back.

The blond felt a small shiver run down his spine at the unexpected feeling of the shark's fingers as they smoothed over his skin, their tongues continuing to battle for oral dominance. He pulled away for a minute and tugged his shirt over his head, his hat flying off with it. "That makes things easier." he replied, before returning to the kiss.

Agito moaned smugly as he felt Kazu return to him. He shifted slightly and soon flipped them over as the kiss begin to heat up.

The blond`s eyes widened a bit, surprised as he suddenly found himself on his back, though he decided to go with it. His hands trailed paths up and down Agito's side while the shark began to explore his torso.

Agito broke their kiss for air and almost immediately began trailing butterfly kisses down Kazu's jaw until he reached his ear. "Are you giving into me Kazuma?" He breathed hotly against the skin as he gently bit the lobe, earning another unexpected shiver from his partner.

"Eh? That depends what you consider 'Giving in'" he asked, somewhat smugly. "So far, I think I've gotten what I wanted."

The boy snickered quietly. "And I'm giving it happily, but remember, it doesn't come free of charge." he replied as he continued his trail of kisses down the male's neck. When he reached Kazu's shoulder, the shark left a small hickey in the junction where the neck and shoulder met. He gently bit down on the mark as his hands continued to roam.

Kazu winced slightly. "Yeah, whatever...just go easy with those fangs of yours..."

Agito scoffed at the blonds' wariness and continued travelling downward with a series of licks, kisses, and nibbles. Stopping at Kazu's nipples, the boy began to pleasure. One hand played with the other nipple and the other began to slowly trail down toward his pant line.

A small moan escaped the blond's lips. He lifted a hand to tangle his fingers in the shark's hair. The entire situation seemed strange but somehow he didn't seem to mind it, in fact, he was enjoying it.

The boy smirked hearing his partner's reaction. With enough confidence now, he slipped up and licked Kazu's neck, giving it a little suck before gently biting down. When the reaction was positive, he increased the pressure and continued increasing it.

Kazu winced slightly, not minding at first, though he became increasingly displeased as the pain increased. "Ah...Agito, that kinda hurts..." he complained, hoping the shark would stop.

At Kazu's complain, he let go and licked the mark in apology. In surprise, the shark realized that there was now the taste of blood in his mouth. Looking down at the bite mark, he saw that he had accidentally broken the skin.

"'The hell? I said go easy..." Kazu moaned in discontent, bringing his hand up to touch the wounded area. The stinging feeling made him question just how hard Agito had bit him. He moved his hand and looked down at his fingers, a bit shocked to see spots of blood. He immediately shot a glare at the shark. "Y-you drew blood! How do you even bite someone that hard?"

"Fuck, I... I don't know." He didn't think that Kazu would listen even if he told him that he didn't mean to. The shark got off and grabbed his shirt, ripping the sleeve off and handing it to the blond. He looked away, cursing under his breath as he stood and grabbed his Kogarasumaru jacket. After pulling it on, the boy looked back at Kazu, trying to see how bad it was. There wasn't much blood; minimal damage.

Kazu accepted the piece of cloth, though that much wasn't really necessary. He sighed and sat upright. "Well it's...not that bad, it just kinda stings." he stated, trying to give Agito some consolance. He could sense the shark didn't seem all that proud of it.

"Yeah, well. Fuck. It happened, even though it fucking shouldn't have." Agito replied as he looked away.

Kazu touched the wound again to see if it was still bleeding, though it had pretty much stopped now. He looked over at Agito who was obviously upset. _'He really just doesn't know how to stop himself…'_ "Okay...well...it's fine. Don't worry about it. That kind of thing just really isn't a turn on for me..."

"Fuck... Yeah... I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." Agito replied. He brought a hand up in an awkward wave and began to walk away, glaring at the space in front of him as he soon unlocked his AT's and started to ride away.

* * *

Author's notes:

_XDD hope you guys don't have too bad a nose bleed with that teaser. Poor little Kazu, how are you going to deal with a kinky freak like Agito hmn...? xp_

_Well, we didn't get too many comments about the forum idea, but those who did, and we thank you, seemed to like the thought. So we're gunna go ahead and try it. __The link is on our main Profile. Please go check it out. It's at the bottom! Onegai~!  
_

_On a side note. I almost want to try updating twice a week, but there's no promises there. I'd like to keep the story flowing at a more steady pace. My thought is Monday/Tuesday update along with our Thursday/Friday update that we've been doing. But again, it's just a thought, no promises. We'll see. I know, I'm being ambitious. I'm crazy. XD. **(Runi Notes: YES, YOU ARE CRAZY WHEN DID WE EVER TALK ABOUT THIS? WHAT? WHAT? ONEEE-CHANNN!) **  
_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Ikki and Agito. Zuku as Ikki and Kazuma._

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 15~!_


	15. Stay

**Chapter 15 - Stay**

* * *

"Wha...w-wait..." Kazu called. He stood up and threw his shirt and hat back on before running behind the shark. "Agito..." he called again, grabbing the boy's wrist in persuasion. "Seriously. Don't worry about it. Just...stay...for awhile...at least..."

"I- fuck... You seriously want me around?" Agito replied, not understanding.

The blond threw a surprised look toward him. "Wh-what? Of course I do! Do you think something like that would make me that upset with you?" he asked, his eyes looking a bit worried.

"Fuck, I don't know." The shark just avoided Kazu's gaze and let him continue.

"Well, whatever. Things happen right? Just...try to be more conscious of what you're doing..." he replied, though his voice kind of trailed off into a mumble as he spoke.

"Right..." Agito muttered as awkwardness descended upon them again. He looked up to the full moon and sighed. "A full moon means the end of a cycle... I wonder what ended this time around…"

Kazu laughed slightly and looked up at the moon as well. "Hmn...who knows..." He looked back at Agito for a few minutes as a smile stretched across his face. "Come here you silly, silly shark." he laughed, suddenly pulling the boy into his arms.

"Fuck!" Agito yelled in surprise. "Fuck…"

"Oh, good. Now things are back to normal." he grinned.

The boy couldn't help but laugh quietly at the energetic blond. He looked up at him for a few moments as if contemplating something. Then, without warning, the shark pulled Kazu down and kissed him ever so gently.

"Feel better now?" Kazu asked with a smile.

Agito rolled his eyes, however, he had to admit, it was kind of cute. "Shut up, puppy."

"I'm a puppy now? What happened to pretty boy? Not that I really care."

"What? You want to be my pretty boy?" Agito laughed with an eyebrow raised.

"No. I said I didn't care. Though, I'm flattered you think I'm so "pretty"" Kazu grinned back.

Agito laughed again. "Fuck. You really know how to grind my gears don't you?"

"Yes. Apparently I do. Though, seeing as I'm still alive, you can't mind it too much, ne?"

Agito scoffed at him. "Fuck. Who knows? Maybe cause it's you."

"Maybe...I guess I should be honored to be allowed to tease you so much."

"Fuck, only you and Akito." The shark sighed, shaking his head. "I'm getting soft... Fuck."

"What's so wrong with that? It's not gunna kill you to open up a little."

"Fuck... Whatever. It might, it just might." He replied as he reached up, grabbing a lock of Kazu's hair and playing with it slightly.

The blond simply smiled down at him. "Well...maybe. With the way you get worked up about things. You're just causing unnecessary stress for yourself."

"Can't help it, fuck, I'm hardwired that way."

"Hardwired?" Kazu questioned. He lifted a hand to lightly tap Agito on the head with his fist. "What are you a cyborg now?"

"Part robot? Fuck, why don't' you find out?" Agito smirked up at him.

"Heh, naw I'm pretty sure you're human. That's why saying you're hardwired a certain way sounds weird. Because humans are capable of changing. But if you really want me to examine your body for the fun of it..." he smirked back.

"You wanna find out what makes me tick." he challenged in reply.

"Agito...I'm pretty sure I could explore every possible part of your body and still find you a mystery."

"Fuck, well I guess I bring a whole new meaning to finding the different sides of me."

Kazu just pulled the boy closer. "I don't think you have that many sides to you. Just the tough front you put up and what you're actually feeling. I'll figure you out somehow."

"Heh, am I that interesting?"

"Yes. Actually. Didn't I tell you that before?"

"Mmmn, maybe. You might have to refresh my memories a bit."

"You're a mystery because you refuse to show anyone what you're actually feeling or thinking. This makes you interesting. So I wanna know. That's all there is to it."

"What if there was no mystery? Would you still be around?" Agito asked curiously.

Kazu let out a light laugh. "Well. Since that isn't the case it's hard to say. I don't think so though. I like you for more reasons than just that. Are you thinking I would leave you after the puzzle's solved? Because I wouldn't you know."

"Who knows? People change." Agito replied with another smirk.

"Uh...yes but...I'd like to believe emotions and feelings are different. If you come to love someone I don't think you can really go backwards."

"Yeah…"

Kazu leaned down and rested his head on the boy's shoulder. He laughed a little, wishing their moments like this could last forever. "I wonder how long we can keep this from everyone..." he mumbled lightly.

"Who knows... As long as those idiots keep being as gullible as they are."

"Heh...yeah. It's easier for you though."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Agito laughed.

"Yeah, wish I could just tell them to "fuck off" and be left alone. You're lucky they're afraid of you."

"Yes, I know."

"So not fair..." Kazu sighed in a bit of a joking tone.

"Life isn't fair." Agito replied, playfully tugging the blond's ear.

"I know. It's bullshit."

"Yeah well, you get used to it."

"What are you, my mother now? Lecturing me on life."

"No. I'm your Daddy, Kazu." Agito replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

The blond laughed and lifted a hand to ruffle some of the shark's hair. "You're...adorable." he stated before kissing his cheek. "Sorry, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to say it."

"Whatever." The boy responded by kissing the blond again and resting his forehead against his, just looking at him. He seemed to be searching for something in Kazu's gaze. "Fuck... I don't get it."

Kazu's eyes changed to a questioning look. "Hmn? Get what?"

"Why you find me so interesting. Why you don't just give up and say that I'm insane and sadistic. I don't fucking get it."

Kazu laughed. "If you're insane then I don't know what that makes me for being attracted to you. I don't know how I'm supposed to say this so you get it but I'm not giving up because...I don't want to. Because I like you. So deal with it."

"And they call me deranged."

"Are you saying I'm deranged?"

"Yes, I am saying that you, Kazuma are deranged."

Kazu laughed. "Well then-Wa-d-did you just use my full name?"

"Nope, you're hearing things."

"No. I'm pretty sure you just called me "Kazuma.""

"Nope, I called you Kazu." Agito replied, his face straight. However, he was trying not to laugh, carrying a mischievous look in his eye.

"Iya…You said Kazuma."

"You want me to call you "Kazuma"?"

"I dun know. If you want to call me Kazuma."

"What does it matter if I call you Kazu or Kazuma?" Agito laughed. "…Making such a big fuss."

"Me making a fuss? That's hilarious coming from you Agito. Personally, I think "Kaz-kun" is my favorite..." he snickered.

"Shut up." Agito replied, glaring at the blond.

"Oh, see? No. Don't you get all pissy with me you little hypocrite. Don't taunt me if you don't wanna get taunted back." Kazu responded with a smile, laughing more now at his immediate change in expression.

"Yeah well, I don't mind it as much as I used to Kazu." The boy put a hand on the blond's head and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Good. And you can call me whatever variation of my name you want to. It really doesn't matter." Kazu stood up straight and chuckled as his hair became further from the shark's reach.

"... Fuck." Agito mumbled as he was suddenly left staring at the blond's chest.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. I should probably start heading home."

"Catch you later Pretty boy."

"Yeah. Later chibi shark."

Agito shook his head after the blond. _'He's just as bad as Akito.'_ When Kazu disappeared from sight, he turned around and skated off toward where him and Ikki were currently camping, almost smiling.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Whoo... well... slightly late update but we got it up ^^"" I seriously looked at my comp today and was like "Oh shit! It's Friday!" lmao. _

_Umn, random note: Agito did actually refer to him as "Kazuma" in the last chapter- but we'll just say that Kazu was too distracted by nummy pleasure to notice. ;p _

_And.. since FF likes to make things difficult lol, our **forum is linked to the Sisters R to Z main Profile!** So please check that out if you're interested. _

_And one last thing... **It's Runi's Birthday! Everyone wish lots of happy wishes of love and invisa-inter-cookies! 3 :D**_

**_(Runi Notes: Heh heh ^/^ yeah... the twenty third whhee~ lol and just cause it's easier Akito fellededededed asleeps ... yeah, it's our logic shush :D review everyone! please and thank you!)_**  
_Yeah, I'm not sure we've noted that yet. The manga seems to make reference to Akito liking/needing to go to sleep early. So we assume that by these times where it's just him and Kazu, that Akito is sleeping. Cause.. otherwise would just be very strange and awkward o.o"_  
_  
For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Agito. Zuku as Kazuma._

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 16~!_


	16. Kazuma Interrogated Agito Jealous?

**Chapter 16 - Kazuma Interrogated. Agito Jealous?**

* * *

The next day, things were a little less tense for Kazu. Ikki and Onigiri seemed to have, for the most part, laid off on their interrogating and seeing as the previous night didn't end in a fight, he was in relatively high spirits. "This weather sucks." he moaned, taking a long drink from his water bottle. It was another hot and humid day, making practicing barely tolerable.

"You're telling me..." Ikki sighed and took off his shirt before collapsing on the ground.

Kazu followed suit and joined his friend. He took his own shirt off, laying a little bit away in a patch of grass. The cool dew felt good against his heated body. What Kazu failed to realize, or notice, was the few scattered red marks across his neck and collar, along with the bite mark Agito had left behind.

Agito was skating towards the water fountains when, in the corner of his eye, he noticed the shirtless blond. "Fuck." the boy mumbled as he saw the marks left from last night. Distracted, he didn't seem to notice a large stick in front of him, which he clumsily tripped over. The shark found himself face first against a tree…again.

"What the hell are those?" Ikki asked, sitting up in alarm.

The blond looked questioningly to his friend. "Wha? What are wha-" Kazu stopped as he realized his own stupidity. _'Damn it. Agito, I'm gunna kill you!'_ He immediately lifted his hand to cover the majority of the marks. "Nothing. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Those! Those marks! And you have a bite mark on your neck!"

Kazu rolled over on to his side, his back facing Ikki, coincidentally laying on the same side where the marks were present. "No I don't. What are you talking about?"

The crow jumped up and turned the blond back around, holding him down. "ONIGIRI LOOK AT THIS!"

"What? Stop it! Get away from me you weirdo!"

Onigiri gasped at the marks on their blond haired friend. "Where did you get those Kazu?"

"It's none of your business."

"His girlfriend!"

Agito stood up and wiped his face as he looked over toward the loud crow. The boy did a double take as he saw Ikki sitting on top of the blond, holding his hands above his head. For some reason, he felt his blood lust starting to rise.

"Screw you! Ikki, let me go!"

"I wouldn't have expected something like that from such a shy girl..." Onigiri pondered curiously.

"Can't you two listen for once when I tell you to leave me alone? What are you accomplishing by this?"

"We're figuring out the mysteries of your girlfriend!"

"Che..." The shark shot a death glare at the shirtless crow and sent a fang toward the three of them, barely missing the top of Ikki's head. "Shut the fuck up! You idiots are loud!"

"AHHH!" Ikki yelled as he jumped off of Kazu and out of the way.

Onigiri also yelled and jumped, flying in the opposite direction of Ikki, barely escaping.

The confused blond sat up and scooted back a bit. He let out a small sigh full of both relief and exhaustion. He turned his head to glance at Agito, catching his angry expression. _'Wow, he looks seriously pissed. Somehow I don't think it's just cause we were being loud. You could've taken me into consideration. That almost hit me too you know.'_

The boy turned away, avoiding Kazu's questioning look. For some reason he was feeling guilty. Not because he could've hit Kazu but, for some reason…

_'What's wrong Agito? Were they being that loud? You almost hit your boyfriend you know…'_ Akito asked curiously.

_'Che. I wouldn't have fucking hit him, my aim is still fucking good.'_

_'Yes, but you weren't really paying attention were you?' _

_'Shut up...' _Agito groaned. He scowled to himself as he skated back over to the water fountain.

The blond sighed again and lay back down in the grass. There was no point in covering up now, plus it was too hot out anyway. _'What's with him all of a sudden? Seriously...'_

Ikki continued to glare inquisitively at Kazu. "Details."

"Definitely not."

"What? What kind of friend are you?"

"This is different. It's...just a different kind of relationship alright? I'm not gunna talk about it."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because...I just can't alright? I told you it's complicated. It's frustrating for me too you know. It's not like I enjoy keeping secrets from my friends. Though you guys still ask way too many questions."

"Oh, fine... You'll tell us eventually."

"Yeah...probably..."

_'Agito...'_ Akito called again, having now seen trough the shark's emotions. _'Did that...little scene make you jealous?'_

_'No. Shut up.'_

_'So it made you jealous.'_ he stated, ignoring the other boy's denial.

_'No, I am not fucking jealous!' _

Akito shook his head at him with a soft smile. _'Yes you were. Not like I blame you. I was almost jealous myself. It'd have been nice to be in Kazu's place.'_

_'Okay, fuck, ewwww. And no, I was not.'_

_'You're so bad at denial Agito.'_

_'Che...'_

The boy simply giggled at his other self.

_'What? I'm not jealous okay?'_

_'Sure Agito. Whatever you say.' _Akito replied as he continued his childish giggling.

"Che..." Agito scoffed as he skated back the way he came, ignoring Ikki and Kazu entirely.

"You lucky, lucky guy." Ikki stated after a moment, carrying a goofy grin.

"Lucky? I wonder about that..." the blond mumbled, somewhat absentmindedly.

"What, why? Relationship issues?"

"Uh...no..." Kazu groaned. "It's...it's interesting..."

"Uhhh..." The crow just tilted his head, not really understanding.

"What? You don't need to understand..."

"Okay fine, whatever…."

"Shouldn't you be happy I at least gave you an answer?"

"Whatever…."

"What? What are you so pissed off about?"

"Nothing." Ikki pouted with a glare.

The blond sat up slightly, using his elbows to support him. "Because I won't tell you anything? Really? Look it's not as interesting as you think it is alright. It's not like we've...done anything special...you know..."

"Really? But those marks? What happened, did you chicken out?"

Kazu's eye twitched in irritation. "Please don't say it like that. It's not that simple...It's best to say we just...have obstacles...to overcome...that's all..."

Akito coughed suddenly, chocking out the word, _'Jealous.'_

_'SHUT UP AKITO.'_

The boy giggled again. _'You so obviously are.'_

_'Fuck. No.'_

_'Oh? There any other particular reason you're avoiding just Ikki and Kazuma-san then?'_

_'No. Fuck. Shut up.' _

_'Hmn...'_ Akito waited until he was sure the shark wasn't paying attention to the two he was avoiding. _'Oh my! I didn't know they were that close.'_ he exclaimed suddenly, waiting to see the predictable reaction. Of course nothing all that suspicious was actually happening. He just had a point to prove.

_''The fuck?'_ Agito swung his head around so fast he almost got whiplash.

This, of course, sent the mischievous one immediately into a fit of laughter. _'Ahahaha~ And you aren't jealous? Who are you kidding Agito?'_

_'Shut the hell up you- you... Just shut up.'_

The boy continued laughing. _'Absolutely priceless...'_

'_Fuck...'_

Akito placed a hand on either of the shark's shoulders. _'There there. Calm down. They're just friends. You know that. So just relax okay?'_

_'I'm not pissed at them. I'm somewhat pissed at you.'_

_'Well it was you who said the truth hurts ne? I'm sorry. You know I do this all out of love.'_

_'Yeah, yeah...'_ Agito sighed and mentally laid his forehead against the other boy's shoulder.

"She bit you too hard didn't' she?" Ikki concluded with a knowing expression.

"Sh-shut-up! What do you know?" the blond protested, averting his eyes.

"Yeah, I thought so." the crow nodded. "You never were much of a masochist. But seriously… when you two were in the mood? You're a horrid boyfriend."

"H-She...drew blood..." Kazu mumbled, turning away. "Not like...she didn't know I wasn't into it. Though I don't think...she meant to- you know what just shut up Ikki."

"Make me, pretty boy."

The blond turned around, somewhat slowly as he scowled at his friend. "**You** don't get to call me that."

"Oh, who calls you that?"

"No one." Kazu grumbled.

"Then I'll call you what I want, pretty boy."

"You wanna start a fight?"

"PRETTY BOY. PRETTY BOY. KAZU'S A PRETTY BOY!" Ikki sang, quite immaturely, as ran away from the blond.

Kazu stood up and immediately chased after him. "Do you think you can out run me Ikki? You better run you coward!"

Agito looked up as the two suddenly sped past him. "'The fuck?" He listened for a second until he understood what was going on. The shark couldn't help himself as he burst out laughing. Not snickering or chuckling, just plain out laughing from the bottom of the black hole called his heart; bent over and holding onto his stomach. "You... Just... Fuck..." he squeezed out between breaths.

The blond shot an un-amused glare toward the boy. "You. Shut up."

"K-kawaii..." Agito mumbled, too low for Ikki or the pigs to catch as he tried to catch his breath.

Kazu scowled and bulleted in front of the crow, promptly driving his knuckles into the boy's face, sending him plummeting to the ground. "Bastard. I told you, **you** don't get to call me that." he huffed, walking away.

The shark skated up next to him, still chuckling, "You're really somethin', you know?"

"Hmn..? Yeah, glad you're enjoying yourself." he muttered.

"You know, you call me cute, but I think out of the two of us, you're the one that's much more… kawaii." Agito mumbled, before skating away with a chuckle.

Kazu groaned and lay back down on the ground while Onigiri and Buccha now hovered over the lifeless Ikki, wondering if he was okay. Though, after about ten minutes, he awoke only to jump up and tackle his blond haired friend. "'THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU JACK ASS?"

"Ah! I told you not to call me that. That's what you get for being an idiot."

"You didn't have to punch me you fucker!"

"Yeah well, you were pissing me off."

"Fuck, what an overreaction Kazu. What is it Akira's special name for you or something?"

"You want me to punch you again?" he warned, feeling his eye start to twitch again.

"So it is!"

"Screw you!" The blond stood and gathered his shirt from wherever he had abandoned it and pulled it roughly over his head. He was considering leaving for the day.

'_What's got your panties in a twist?' _Agito wondered as he glanced over in curiosity.

_'Shouldn't that be obvious...'_

_'Oh Kazu…'_ he sighed, amused.

Kazu threw his bag over his shoulder as he began to leave the school grounds. "I'm leaving. See you guys later."

"Hey, pretty boy! We've got a training session later, don't forget." Agito called after him suddenly.

"Hey! Why does he get to call you pretty boy and I don't!"

Kazu stopped in his tracks and turned back with a smirk, completely ignoring Ikki's whining. _'You're gunna regret that Agito.'_ "Yeah, Don't worry **chibi shark**. I'll be here."

"Ch-Chibi Shark?" Ikki asked, horrified as he glanced toward Agito. "You're not gunna kill him?"

"I'M GONNA KILL **YOU** IF YOU EVER BRING IT UP AGAIN!"

Kazu snickered at the commotion behind him as he continued walking toward home. He wasn't all that irritated anymore and, in truth, he was looking forward to just being with Agito later.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Early update, yaaay~! Though, I do still intend on updating at the end of the week as well. _

_Hopefully this chapter was as smooth as a read as the others. I find it's chapters like these that can be the most difficult, as fun as it is, to edit because there's more then one thing going on at once. But then again, I don't think many stories are really written that way. Also, since it was written as a RP, I have to try and take a conversation like:_

_"Kazu""Akito"/"Ikki responds to Kazu" "Agito responds to Akito"/ "Agito" "Kazu" and divide it so it runs more smoothly, like: _

_"Kazu" "Ikki" "Kazu" /"Akito" "Agito" "Akito" and hope it doesn't sound too choppy. It can be a real challenge sometimes to try and decide where is appropriate to divide the conversations._

_I think though, this is something that makes our story unique. I think that most stories written with an omnipotent view, like ours, tend to still focus on the situations directly involving the one character, even though perspectives and circumstances of other characters are still mentioned. And if they do switch characters, it's usually a lot more divided- by chapters or something, usually. Like, first chapter focuses on this character, then the next focuses on another and so on, or something similar. Ours, on the other hand, focuses on the viewpoint, thought process and situations of two characters (Agito and Kazu) at once. So, I don't think this is a bad thing, in fact, I kind of like it, but it does make it challenging sometimes. Or.. maybe I'm just crazy, I dunno.. lol._

_ **(Runi notes: you are, but this is pretty unique, it's like watching a movie, I think it runs smoothly, but then again I'm part of this soo... of course i think it runs smoothly xD but again, thanks for reading everyone, make us feel special and have taken over the internet rofl waffle =3 thanks for sticking with us so far! until next chapter!) **  
_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Ikki, Onigiri and Agito. Zuku as Akito and Kazuma._

_Reminder, our Forum is linked to our main profile page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 17~!_


	17. Here, Hold This

**Chapter 17 - Here, Hold This**

* * *

The blond returned later that evening and found himself sitting on the roof like usual, waiting for Agito.

"Boo." the shark called as he squatted down next to him.

"Yo."

"So touchy on someone else calling you pretty boy hmm?" he teased.

Kazu grumbled something incoherent before speaking. "It's more because it was Ikki. We might be friends but he gets really annoying sometimes."

"Well, that's fucking disappointing." Agito replied as he loosely draped his arms around the blond. "I for one, would be greatly annoyed."

"Yeah. I know you would be." he smiled. "Lucky for you, I don't think he'd dare actually call you a chibi shark."

"Yeah, I fucking made sure of that." the shark confirmed with a chuckle.

Kazu laughed. "Oh? You didn't kill him did you?"

"No, I didn't kill him. Akito wouldn't let me."

"Oh. Right, of course."

"Hey, Kazu." Agito called suddenly. When the blond turned his head to acknowledge, he leaned in and forcefully kissed him. When they parted he growled darkly, "You're mine and don't forget it."

Kazu stared a little stunned at the shark's sudden actions. "Wh...what bought that on all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, I just thought you should know."

"Oh? If I'm yours does that mean the that you are also mine?"

Agito thought about it for a moment. "Only if you want me pretty boy."

Kazu laughed with a truly sincere smile. "Of course."

"Fuck, now that we've got that out of the way. Why don't we actually train today?" he replied, laughing slightly.

Kazu scratched the back of his head a bit awkwardly. " Uh...yeah... Right." He stood up and pulled his hat off only to put it on Agito. "Here. Hold this." he laughed, jumping down from the roof to start his training.

"... 'The fuck?" Agito raised a confused eyebrow as he pulled the hat up so he could see. He shook his head at the playful blond, proceeding to find flaws in Kazu's riding; dragging his foot, his posture sucked, and he wasn't even going half his usual speed. "Che. Your form sucks, you're slow, and you're foot is still dragging!" he shouted.

Kazu sighed and attempted to correct the things Agito pointed out. Catching a small glance of the boy, he couldn't help but think his hat actually looked pretty cute on him. Though, it was almost more amusing that he was still wearing it.

The shark looked up from Kazu's feet, his gaze watching how his body moved. If he couldn't fix it, then maybe it was a problem elsewhere. "Fuck, use your back muscles more! Your fucking ass is too lax! Use your whole body, let no muscle be relaxed!"

The blond paused and stared up at the shark for a moment. "You looking that closely at my ass?" he snickered, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut the fuck up, pretty boy!" Agito glared daggers at the blond as he chucked a rock at him, successfully hitting his arm.

"Ah! Abuse!" Kazu yelled playfully as he resumed practicing.

"Fuck, you want abuse?"

"No, but somehow I think you'll abuse me anyway."

"Che... You're slowing down, focus!"

Kazu listened and turned his attention back to training. _'Somehow I find myself looking forward to these evenings and hating everything before that...'_

"Don't hesitate and slow down before you jump, just do it! If you know this trick front and back you can pull it off at full speed!" Agito continued to coach until Kazu was nearly passed out and panting on the ground. "You're improving… even if it's only miniscule." he commented as he skated up beside the blond.

Kazu's expression immediately brightened. "Agito...that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me..." he teased.

"But you still suck ass."

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah... I really don't need you to tell me that you know.."

Agito just threw a water bottle toward him as he looked off to the side in thought.

Kazu caught it and took a long drink before setting it down beside him. He looked over at the shark who seemed to be lost in his mind. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing... Fuck."

"Sure..." Kazu replied as he sat up, not really believing him.

"What? Fuck, can't I have my thoughts to myself?"

"Yeah. Of course. Not like you'd tell me if I bugged you about it anyway." He smiled slightly, noting his hat still sitting on the boy's head. "My hat looks good on you."

"Shut up. You talk too much." The shark leaned down and kissed the blond, however, he had a feeling it still wouldn't shut him up.

"And you don't talk enough."

"Fuck, if I look so good in your hat maybe I should just keep it."

Kazu tilted his head thoughtfully, examining Agito's appearance wearing his treasured hat. "Well...do you like it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Agito asked with a slight smirk.

"I dunno. Would you wear it?"

"I'm wearing it now aren't I?"

"That's not what I meant. I'm not gunna give you something if it's just gunna sit in a corner somewhere."

Agito snickered understanding his hesitation. He kissed Kazu again and whispered quietly, "I would wear it."

Kazu smiled and looked up at him. He lifted his hands to adjust the hat slightly. "Then...I guess you can have it."

"Good, 'cause I wasn't planning on returning it."

"Not only are you bad at accepting complements, but you're bad at accepting gifts too. You better damn well take care of it." Kazu frowned.

"I'll take as good care of it as I do you." he smirked as he rested his forehead to Kazu's.

"I hope you don't start throwing stones at it." he replied jokingly.

"Nope, pebbles. The proportions change."

"Oh, well then. It should be fine." he replied, rolling his eyes.

Agito laughed. "It should."

Kazu laughed with him and just pulled the boy down into a kiss.

The shark smirked and responded by pulling the blond closer by the front of his hoodie.

Kazu leaned back until he was laying on the floor again, pulling Agito with him. His one hand held the back of the shark's neck while the other gently gripped the collar of his jacket. An involuntarily shudder surprised his body as Agito's hand slipped unconsciously under his shirt. He didn't expect it to feel so cold against his skin. Though, it was probably because he had just spent the last few hours running his ass off.

Agito smirked at his reaction and slipped the other hand underneath his clothes, pulling the shirt and hoodie up as his hands continued to move upward. The shark moved away from Kazu's lips and began to trail butterfly kisses down his jaw, slowly moving down and back up his neck. He, ever so gently, nibbled at the blond's ear, silently observing his response.

Kazu made light subtle moans at the shark's actions, the nibbling at his ear almost making him nervous. He wondered if Agito would control himself this time.

The boy snickered at his hesitation. "Don't worry, I won't bite this time." he whispered with a smirk.

"Uhh...ye-yeah..." Kazu mumbled.

He began to drag the blond's tops off. "You know... You're pretty adorable like this." Agito commented as he took in Kazu's expressions at the moment. His hair was messy and his eyes were partly closed, mouth slightly open, and completely open to the shark.

"Well, whaddya know? Agito just gave me a complement." he muttered. "I don't mind being adorable."

The shark smirked again and leaned down, letting his hands roam Kazu's body. He moved to his neck and gingerly licked the bite mark he left the other day, trailing more kisses and love marks down the male's torso. When he reached Kazu's chest, the shark began to tease with gentle bites and licks. "Punishment for forgetting today." he muttered, continuing to tease him.

"F...forgetting what?" Kazu asked curiously.

"You forgot and took your shirt off, you idiot." Agito replied as he moved down to his nipples.

The blond's back arched a bit in pleasure. "So you're condemning me to keeping my shirt on?"

"Fuck, not unless you're comfortable with their interrogations, Kazu." Agito switched to the other nipple as his hands traveled downward toward his pant line.

"So you are? How cruel. It better not be hot out tomorrow."

"No one said I was nice Kazu." Agito replied as he slipped his hand under the fabric.

"Yeah, I know. Why do I like you again?" he asked jokingly.

"Because you're an emotional masochist."

Kazu thought about it for a minute. "Heh. Yeah, I guess I am..."

He moved his lips down towards Kazu's pants and licked the skin just above it, watching for his reaction.

Another shiver shot through the blond's body, a light moan escaping his lips.

Agito, determined to keep Kazu moaning, sucked on the sensitive skin. After marking him, he began to unbutton the blond's pants as he returned to kissing his lips.

"Kazu! Agito! I've got something to tell you!" Ikki yelled as he walked into the area where Kazu usually trained. He froze as he saw his friend a little distance away with 'Akira.' She was wearing his hat and her back was to Ikki. Kazu was shirtless and her hands were- "WAIT A MINUTE!"

* * *

Author's notes:

_Aww damn, way to ruin the moment Ikki! lol. XD  
_

_Sorry for the delayed update, but hey, you still got two chapters this week so quit yo bitchin'! lol, jk. I've been distracted.. Gomen..**  
(Runi notes: it was all onee-chan! and I couldn't remind her yesteday cause of stuff! :p gomene minna-san! Go to forum to nag us? :D)  
**_

_Anyway~_  
_  
For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Ikki and Agito. Zuku as Kazuma._

_Reminder, our Forum is linked to our main profile page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 18~!_


	18. Another Night Under the Stars

**Chapter 18 - Another Night Under the Stars**

* * *

Kazu lifted his head only to lightly tap it back into the ground. "We really need to find a better place to do this." he mumbled, greatly dissatisfied. "I shoulda punched him harder..."

"...Fuck."

"Kazu! What? You're in public! Have you no shame, you dog you?" Ikki asked with a perverse giggle.

The blond lifted a hand to cover his face. "Ikki! I swear to God if you come over here, I'm gunna punch you twice as hard as I did earlier!"

"Oh, okay..." The crow giggled perversely again. "I want details~~!" he sang as he skipped away to tell Onigiri.

"Like hell I'm telling you anything!" he shouted after him. Though, he was thankful to see him leave. Letting out a relieved sigh, he lifted his hand from his face.

Agito sighed as well and rolled off of Kazu, laying down next to him. The mood was pretty well ruined now. "...Fuck."

The blond rolled his head to the side to look at the shark. "Well...that was fun..." he stated with a light chuckle. "We keep getting interrupted don't we?"

"Fuck, if this keeps up I'm just gunna jump you whenever I feel like it."

Kazu laughed. "Well...it'd probably shut them up. Temporarily anyway."

"I'm gunna murder that idiot..." Agito mumbled darkly as he imagined the various ways to inflict pain and death.

"If this keeps up, I might just help you."

"That would be an interesting murder."

"Yeah, I think it would be."

Agito chuckled and leaned in to kiss Kazu, who smiled as he accepted it.

"Imagining murdering my best friend. I think I've been hanging around you too much."

"It's not like you mind," the shark replied with a smirk.

"That's the part that scares me," he laughed.

"Again, masochist."

"Only emotionally..."

Agito rolled his eyes, "hai hai," he replied in a patronizing tone.

"Heh well...who knows..."

"Wouldn't you usually leave around this time?" Agito asked suddenly, glancing at the rising moon.

"You want me to leave?"

"I'm not saying that. It's just you usually take off. Fuck, I'd prefer you stay, but we got lives to live."

"Lives to live? At this hour? Yeah, going home to sleep is living alright," Kazu replied sarcastically. "I don't feel like leaving yet, that's all."

"Good, cause I don't feel like letting you go yet." The boy grinned at him and leaned in for another peck.

Kazu smiled and wrapped an arm around the shark, pulling him close. _'He really is harmless and gentle when he wants to be. Really, you're so cute like this Agito.'_

Agito glanced back up at the sky and the moon. "It seems we do this a lot don't we?" he commented, referring to their sky gazing. He hadn't realized how many nights they had spent together outside like this. Thinking about it, it seemed like almost every day ended this way now.

"Yeah. It's...really kind of...relaxing."

"Kind of..." he agreed with a nod.

Kazu shifted and rested his head close to Agito's. A small yawn escaped his lips as he looked up at the sky with heavy eyes.

The boy turned his attention to the sleepy blond and a shadow of a smile grazed his lips. "Kawaii." he whispered as he leaned over to kiss him again.

"Hmn..." Kazu acknowledged the boy's comment happily but he didn't say anything. Sleep threatening to take over, he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Don't fall asleep here. You'll catch a fucking cold. Besides, I can't carry you back to your house. Baka!"

"Hmn?" The blond blinked his eyes open, hearing Agito speak to him. "I'm trying not to…."

"Then go home."

"But I don't want to."

"Then…go home, and I'll sneak into your room until you fall asleep," he reasoned with a sigh.

Kazu glanced over at the shark with an 'are you serious?' kind of look. "But that requires getting up...and actually moving..."

"What am I gunna fucking do about that? I can't carry you."

Letting out an unsatisfied groan, the blond rolled over onto his side until his forehead rested against Agito's chest.

The boy sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" He laid a hand on Kazu's head and closed his eyes. "I guess it's a warm enough. We can camp out for a night."

Kazu reached his hand up and grabbed his sweater. He sat up temporarily to pull it over his head before flopping back down in the same position. He hid his hands inside his sleeves to keep them warm as he moved a bit closer to Agito.

The shark chuckled quietly and slid his arms around Kazu, pulling him close.

"Agito..." the blond called softly, in a half asleep mumble.

"Yeah?" Agito answered quietly, feeling sleep tug on him as well.

"A..." Kazu had opened his mouth to speak but no words actually formed as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

The boy chuckled again and pulled him closer as he soon fell asleep himself.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Awww... how cute. ^-^_

_Lucky for them, teh crow didn't get close enough to notice how masculine Kazu's 'girlfriend' was. I guess it's times like these when Agito should be thankful for his scrawny figure, longish hair and feminine appearance. XDD_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Ikki and Agito. Zuku as Kazuma._

_Reminder, our Forum is linked to our main profile page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 19~!_


	19. Good Morning Agito

**Chapter 19 - Good Morning Agito**

* * *

A cold wind brushed across his face as the blond's eyes slowly opened. He let out a yawn and blinked a few times before his mind came fully into consciousness. He stared at the white cloth of Agito's shirt for a few minutes, feeling rather comfortable. Suddenly, an alarming thought struck him. _'Crap! What time is it?'_ he wondered before looking at his watch. He let out a small sigh of relief as he realized it was still quite early. _'It really wasn't the best idea to fall asleep here. If the others happened to come by...this would be...difficult to explain.'_ Kazu sighed again and closed his eyes for a few minutes, savoring the feeling of laying so close with Agito. Finally, he sat up and stretched his arms up above his head with another yawn. He looked down at the sleeping shark and smiled. _'So cute when he sleeps.'_ He lifted a hand to lightly brush a strand of the boy's hair away from his eye.

Agito slowly opened his eye, feeling Kazu's fingers graze across his forehead. "Ohayou," he called quietly as he yawned and stretched.

"Ohayou," Kazu replied, gazing warmly at the boy.

He sat up and attempted to blink sleep away. The shark tilted his head curiously as he tried to remember where they were. Giving up, he looked back to Kazu and decided he wanted a hug.

The blond chuckled. _'He has no idea what he's doing right now. He's probably only half conscious.'_ None the less, he obliged and took the boy into his arms. "Kawaii desu..." he mumbled softly.

Agito smiled and cuddled into Kazu's chest. A small content whisper escaped his lips, so quiet that the blond almost missed it, "Aishiteru."

Kazu looked down at the boy in his arms with a slightly surprised look. _'Did he just...say...'_ He smiled and whispered back just as quietly, "Aishiteru..."

The boy smiled and leaned up to peck his cheek. "Chuu~"

He laughed lightly and patted the dreary Agito on the head. "Such a cute little shark in the morning."

The shark sighed contentedly as he turned around and sat on Kazu's lap. He leaned back and rested there until his wits were gathered and he finally woke up. "Oi... What the fuck am I doing on your lap?"

Kazu snickered. _'Oh, he's back.'_ "Hmn...I wonder..."

"Don't give me that shit, Kazu. How did I end up- you know what, never mind, I don't want to know..."

Kazu's snickering turned into a full laugh. "Probably not."

"What?" Agito asked, giving him a worried look. "Was it that bad?"

"That's a matter of opinion Agito." Kazu grinned. "You are oh so cute in the morning."

"Oh, fuck. It was bad," he groaned. The boy reached up and pulled Kazu's hat over his eyes in his embarrassment.

The blond laughed again and wrapped his arms around the shark. "_Chuu~_" Kazu teased in a mimicking tone, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Fuck..." Agito groaned again. "I hate mornings."

"You know...I used to hate mornings too but now I think I rather like them."

"Shut up. What did I do?"

"Hmn...? I thought you didn't wanna know?"

"No, I said I didn't want to know how I ended up on your lap. I want to know what else I fucking did."

"Oh? Really?" Kazu asked with a raised eyebrow and a wide smirk.

"Dammit Kazuma, fucking tell me or I'll bite you again!"

"Okay fine. If you really wanna know. You are surprisingly affectionate when you wake up," he replied, thinking of how he should relay the previous events. "Umn… let's see… first you looked a bit confused and then you seemed to decide you wanted a hug. At one point you gave me a nice little kiss on the cheek and then you just turned around and willfully sat in my lap. Oh and...I think there was some sort of mumbling...along the lines of 'Aishiteru,'" he explained, thoroughly amused as he recalled the said events.

"Awwww fuck," Agito mumbled as he blushed underneath the fabric of the hat. "Don't you dare mention that ever again."

Kazu practically giggled at the shark's reaction. "There'll be other mornings."

"Shut up..." he groaned again. "Fuck..."

"Awww, I'm sorry Agito, but I can't help it. You just keep getting cuter," the blond replied, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

The boy's face turned a deep red. Fortunately for him, the color remained hidden still by Kazu's hat. "Fuck, you're embarrassing."

Kazu squeezed the shark tightly. "Oh come on now, it's just the two of us, it's not that embarrassing. You're just making it worse by trying to hide you know."

Agito glared inside the fabric. "Shut face Kazu... Shut. Face."

Kazu laughed and pulled the hat off. "Awww...your face is so red~!" He smiled and kissed the boy again. "How can I not call this Kawaii?"

"Fuck..." Agito cursed, as it was the only thing he could do.

The blond kissed him yet again before leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and back up again, stopping to lightly nibble his ear.

The boy shuddered and moaned quietly in response.

Gently pulling the collar away from his neck, Kazu continued to trail his kisses along the boy's collar bone.

"Fuck Kazu..." Agito moaned quietly as he tilted his head for easier access.

"Yes...?" Kazu answered, finding his way back to the shark's ear.

"Just fuck Kazu..." he replied with a harsh laugh.

Kazu laughed back at him. "Oh. I see. Well it all makes perfect sense now. Thanks for clarifying," he stated, proceeding to tease him with more kisses.

"Mmmmn, you keep teasing me like that and I really will jump you."

"Hmn...tempting..."

"Yes, yes it fucking is."

"But you've done nothing about it so...maybe you like it this way?" Kazu smirked with a teasing tone. As he spoke, he snuck a hand under Agito's shirt. His fingers gently grazed the boy's skin as he dragged the hand slowly up towards his chest.

"You want me to switch places?"

"Does it look like I do?" His fingers grazed lightly over the boy's nipples as he continued to roam Agito's torso with his fingers. He leaned down and left another trail of kisses across the boy's collar.

"Fuck!" Agito called out, shivering under the blond's touch.

Kazu's smirk widened. His hand stopped roaming temporarily to playfully tease his nipple. Meanwhile, his other hand began to lightly trail across the boy's pant line.

Agito gasped. "Mmmmnn, fuck..." he whispered in pleasure.

The mischievous blond licked the bottom of Agito's ear, gently whispering, "Are you enjoying this...Agito?" Kazu let his fingers slowly slide under the fabric of his pants, waiting to see the boy's reaction. He decided to take full advantage of the position he held right now.

"What do you think? Fuck, I think you may be enjoying this even more so Kazu," Agito mumbled with a smirk. Though, he moaned quietly as he continued to tease him.

"Hmn...maybe," Kazu replied. He nibbled Agito's ear again and let his hand slip completely under the fabric, teasing him further.

"You fucker," Agito growled, despite that he was fully enjoying everything Kazu was doing to him. "If they walk in on us now, we're screwed you know."

"Yeah. Dangerous isn't it?" he whispered in an oddly unfitting tone. "It's not as much fun if there's no risk of getting caught, don't you think?" Kazu continued to play and tease the sensitive area, enjoying Agito's every reaction to his touches. For some reason, he was feeling a bit 'darker' then usual. Perhaps he really was spending too much time around Agito.

"Kazu? Kazuma!" a familiar female voice called from around the corner.

"Fuck. It's your sister."

Kazu sighed and bowed his head over the boy's shoulder. "Damn. She's probably worried since I didn't come home last night. Well... this is unfortunate isn't it?" he stated plainly, with a slight hint of annoyance. He retreated his hands from their positions and let Agito free from his grasp. "Well...all things considered, it could've been worse."

* * *

Author's notes:

_Wee... another update! Well... mostly cause I've been trying to get ahead of myself on editing to make things easier and faster for us. If I can get it all edited ahead of time, then there's a possibility for quicker updates, but we'll see...this could just be ambition talking lol  
_  
_Aww...poor boys, keep getting interrupted hehehe. Sorry we left you on another cliff hanger. :p but chapter 18 is so short we decided you guys deserved another chapter to keep it going for the week. Aren't we nice? :) **(Runi Notes: Hai~~~ It was my idea! I wanted another chapter since the last one was soooo friggin short :p enjoy it ;3)**  
_

_Umn.. just some other notes, I noticed that we used quite a bit of Japanese in this chapter. Or... maybe we've been using it this much all along and I just never noticed, I dunno. But anyway, just in case you aren't that familiar with the language, though I'm sure that most of you are, here's a quick list of the words we use/will use and their meanings._

_(I don't want anyone who does understand these meanings to feel offended that we're telling you what you already know in assumption that you don't. That's not the case. I just think it's unfair to assume that all of our readers understand common Japanese phrases just because they're an anime fan, because that's not always the case, and their are people who don't.)_

_Eto/Ano: The Japanese equivalent to uh.../Umn.../a... etc... basically stuttering words lol._

_Onee/Onee-san/Nee-san: Older sister- used mostly by Kazu, referring to Sachiko._

_Onii/Nii/Onii-chan: Older brother- I'm pretty sure the only one who uses this in here is Akito in reference to Kaito. (Like we mentioned previously, this is a timeline before they find out their relationship with him, so in this fic they will still be refereed to as "brothers")._

_Otouto: Little brother._

_Okaa-san: Mother._

_Otou-san: Father._

_Honorisims: -kun/-chan/-san/-sama, etc.. - Umn... anyone who's ever read a manga or watched a Japanese sub should need no explanation for these. And they aren't that hard to figure out if you're unsure, plus it'd make this a lot longer then it needs to be so I'm not gunna bother._

_Ohayou: Good morning._

_Oyasumi: Good night._

_Aishiteru: I love you (mind you this isn't an every day I love you... that's like... 'I love you', I love you... lol. Generally in anime what you hear instead is "Suki desu" which translates to something like "I like you" but it's more of an "I love you" just not as... serious- for lack of a better word)._

_Kawaii: (Probably don't need to say it but I will...) Cute/Adorable._

_Oi: A way of calling someone's attention. Kind of like "Hey!"_

_Itadakimasu: A phrase said before eating. As if saying thanks for the food before you. Literally stating that you're about to eat._

_Hai: A very direct yes. As in "Yes sir."_

_Iya: No._

_And that's all I can think of that we use right now. If another one comes up that we haven't mentioned, I'll make a note of it._

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Sachiko and Agito. Zuku as Kazuma._

_Reminder, our Forum is linked to our main profile page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 20~!_


	20. Breakfast: Enter the Pink Flamingo

**Chapter 20 - Breakfast: Enter the Pink Flamingo**

* * *

"Oh, there you are..." The woman trailed off as she noticed the boy sitting in Kazu's lap. "Oooohhhhh," she continued, understanding. "Sorry, did I interrupt you two?" She winked at them. "I'll just excuse myself... Oh, and I'll be gone all day so if you need to borrow the house..."

Kazu just glared in annoyance. "You need to stop drawing your own conclusions Nee-san."

"Kazuma, don't try to lie to me. It's really a pathetic attempt."

The blond lifted his hand and made a shewing motion. "Just...go..."

The mischievous Sachiko gave them another wink and just walked away.

"That woman... She's like a female Kaito..." Agito shivered in horror.

Kazu shot a concerned glare to the shark. "Uh...I don't think she's that bad..."

"Well, from what I've seen..."

"Well… she might carry similar qualities I guess… That in itself is a little concerning. Well, she can be annoying but coming from someone who lives with her, she's not really that bad."

"Fuck, I'll take your word for it."

"Heh. Well...now what?"

"Fuck, I don't know about you, but I'm starved..." Agito mumbled as he reached into his pant pocket for his wallet.

"Had somewhere in mind?" the blond asked. He was a bit hungry himself.

"Whatever you feel like. I'll treat."

"Hmn...I'm not all that picky."

"Fuck, I don't know... Raman?"

"Fine with me," Kazu replied happily.

The boy stood up, stretching again, as he waited for the blond to follow. "Then raman it is."

He was about to follow when he noticed something and stopped for a minute. "Wait. You're forgetting something," he told him before throwing his white hat over the shark's head for a second time. "There."

Agito laughed and adjusted the hat. "You know, I think I may pull this hat off better then you do."

Kazu laughed. "Hmn...you certainly make it your own..."

"I do that with everything. Like you." He smirked and pulled Kazu down for a teasing kiss, leaving both of them wanting more as he slowly pulled away.

The blond simply laughed again. "You know if _that's_ what you really wanted for breakfast, you shoulda just said so," he teased.

"Weren't you the one with a hand down my pants earlier?" Agito teased back with a laugh.

"Yeah." Kazu shrugged. "But I think you were enjoying it more."

"Oh really? You want my hand down your pants later?"

"Maybe I do."

The shark laughed. "Well then, maybe we will take your sister up on her offer."

"Hmn...not a horrible idea."

He laughed again as they entered one of the more popular Raman shops around. He placed his order and glanced to Kazu for him to make his.

After ordering, he followed Agito to an open table. "Thanks. This is rather nice of you," Kazu stated suddenly. He didn't exactly go out to eat very often. Even if this wasn't anything real special.

Agito shrugged. "No big deal."

"I know. But still," he replied, smiling back at the boy.

"Yeah well... Don't mention it."

Kazu simply continued to smile at him. Something about him just made the blond feel content.

"What, I got something on my face or something?" Agito asked as their food arrived.

"No," Kazu replied, turning his attention to the food now sitting before him. "Nothing else interesting to look at, that's all."

"Itadakimasu..." Agito mumbled before beginning to eat.

"Itadakimasu..." the blond echoed as silence fell over them. _'What's with us? Do we really have nothing to say to each other that isn't poking fun at the other person?'_ Kazu wondered as he struggled to find a conversation starter.

"Oi, Kazu."

The blond looked up, acknowledging his voice. "Hmn..?"

"Your riding sucks, as we both know. You've got to work and use other muscles aside from just your legs. Your back, your shoulders even. Speed; power; riding utilizes the whole body." he began to lecture as he ate.

Kazu let out a small laugh as he returned to staring at his meal. "Yeah. I guess I'll have to work on that then..."

"What's wrong? You're not usually this quiet, or awkward," Agito asked curiously.

"Mn...nothing really. I just...can't seem to find much to say."

"Yeah, well... I'm not exactly great at initiating conversations so, I usually leave that to you..."

"Yeah, I know. I dunno. I'm allowed to have nothing to say now and then. If we're gunna talk about my run, I guess it's just easy to get discouraged. It feels like I'm putting in everything but still getting nowhere. It's like...trying to walk up a down escalator...ya know?"

"Sure, but if you walk fast enough, eventually you'll get to the top," Agito replied in an attempt to give some helpful advice. He gave him something that was close to a encouraging smile.

The blond smiled slightly. "Yeah. I know," he sighed.

"Oh. My. God," an airy, bubbly voice called in interruption. The voice was clearly a male, however, it had a very feminine lift to it. "I love your hair!"

Agito looked up to see a young man with glittery pink spiked hair with a flamboyant outfit and makeup. "'The fuck?"

"Oh~ Your blond locks are perfect! And you have such a cute face~ Hey, you wanna go out on a date with me honey? I'll show you a real good time." The gay winked at Kazu with a suggestive smile.

Kazu blinked blankly at the stranger with a stunned look. "Uh...mn...no. No thanks..." he managed to spit out awkwardly. _'What the hell? Who is this guy?'_

"Awww, what a shame honey buns~ Come on, gimmee a chance sweetie. Why don't you ditch this boy and have fun with a _real_ man."

"B-boy?" Agito asked, feeling his anger and bloodlust rise.

The flamboyant man ignored the shark as he reached over to Kazu and grabbed his face, tilting it this way and that. "Honestly, it's a shame. Such a cute face." He sighed and suddenly leaned down and kissed the blond.

Kazu's eyes widened in shock at the flamboyant stranger before immediately shoving him away. "'The hell?" He wiped his mouth, feeling somewhat disgusted. "Okay. No! Not interested. What the hell do you think you're doing anyway? Get away from me you weirdo!"

"Aww~ Don't be so cold honey~" the stranger protested with a pout.

"Okay, you. Get. The. Fuck. Away from him before I cut your balls off and stuff 'em down your throat if you got any!" Agito threatened viciously as he stood from the table.

"Ah! Save me honey buns!" the pink haired gay called as he hid behind Kazu.

"Wha? Hell no!" the bond protested as he moved away. "I hope you realize what you've done. You just pissed off the fang king of the bloody road. There's no hope for you now." he stated plainly. Agito's killer aura was quickly expanding with hatred and hell if he was gunna get in the way for someone he didn't know.

The shark grabbed the front of the stranger's shirt and dragged him outside. After only a few seconds, there was a series of screams and yells, a lot of begging, Agito's trademark sadistic laugh and a lot of sounds that sounded quite painful. After a moment or two, the king walked back into the shop, wiping his hands of dust. "There, that's over and done with."

Kazu laughed. "Yeah. Say, can you do me a favor Agito?"

"What?"

He walked up to the boy. "I have a foul taste on my lips now. I need you to fix it," he replied, leaning down for a kiss.

"Fuck. Who said you could share that revolting taste?" Agito asked playfully as he backed away.

"I did," the bond answered with a smirk.

The boy shook his head. "Then you'll just have to wipe the taste away."

"That's not the same. It'll make me feel better. Or do you not care if I feel sick all day now?"

Agito shook his head again. "You'll be fine. But one thing. Don't ever let anyone touch you again. **You. Are mine,**" he added, the last part spoken in the same dark tone as he did the other day.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Ah.. I apologize for the shortish chapters lately, but it really is the best way to divide this section of the story. The next few chapters are somewhat just silliness and random. (Kinda like a filler only with a point) cause they do have a point. Trust us... It'll all be worth it for how this day ends XD_

_In the meantime, we hope you enjoy our random antics._

_And now we can officially introduce... THE FLAMINGO! lol. Let us know what you think of our flamboyant little gay man. For the record, though it's never mentioned in the story, his name is Youkina Momoiro. Most just call him Kina. ...and yes... his name literally means "Happy-go-lucky" "Pink" rofl.** (Runi Notes: ahahahaha the Flamingo is one of my favorites hands fucking down! :DDDDD)**_  
_  
For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Sachiko, Youkina (a.k.a "the Flamingo"/ "flamboyant one") and Agito. Zuku as Kazuma._

_Reminder, our Forum is linked to our main profile page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 21~!_


	21. Spend the Day With Me

**Chapter 21 - Spend the Day With Me**

* * *

"I didn't expect the guy to kiss me." Kazu sighed and sat back down to finish his ramen.

Agito just shrugged and sat down to finish his meal also. He smirked as he heard the siren of an ambulance pull up in front of the establishment.

Kazu looked up towards the door of the shop for a second before glancing back at the shark. "Well at least you're giving the paramedics something to do."

"Sure.." He seemed very smug about the excitement.

The blond just shook his head. He returned to eating, looking back up at the boy after a moment. "Say Agito, I meant to ask, what's with the "You are mine." thing coming up lately? That's the second time you said that within the past couple days. In that same tone too."

"Well, you are mine, is there an issue with that?" he asked, looking off to the side.

"No. We already discussed that, remember? It's the way you say it. Like it's a threat. What was it this time? Because you were jealous of that stranger hitting on me? That makes sense but, what pissed you off yesterday to say that then?"

"Nothing... I just felt like saying it that way."

"Right..." Kazu replied in disbelief. "Okay...let's see...what happened yesterday that could have made you jealous..." he muttered lightly as he looked upwards in a thinking gesture.

"Fuck.. Nothing alright!"

"Oh? If it was nothing then you wouldn't be so defensive about it."

"You did not just say that..." Agito sighed. "God, you are just like Akito."

Kazu laughed. "Oh! I do remember you did seem pretty pissed off at one point. You shot a fang at me, Ikki and Onigiri. So something around that time then..." he continued.

"Che... It's nothing, fuck..."

"You know, if you don't tell me I'm just gonna figure it out for myself. It's up to you. Let's see...I wonder what it was..."

"Fuck, fine! You and Ikki shirtless. That retarded crow was on top of you and it pissed me off, that's all there is too it," the boy explained as he looked away, feeling somewhat humiliated.

Kazu looked blankly at the shark for a few minutes as he realized what he was talking about. A smile slowly crept across his face. "Aww...Agito. You're-you're so silly," Kazu laughed playfully. "You don't need to remind me that I'm yours. I'm not a run-around kinda guy you know?"

"Che... Yeah well... Fuck. I know, but still I don't give a shit."

Kazu sighed. "And you thought **my** jealous expressions were adorable..."

Agito glanced back at the blond and gave him something similar to a sheepish smile. "Yours are still much more adorable," he mumbled. Sitting up slightly, the boy leaned over the table and kissed him.

"Sure..." Kazu replied, accepting the kiss with a smile.

The boy sighed. "Fuck... This is all so strange," he muttered as he began to eat again.

Kazu turned back to his food as well. "Yeah...it is," he agreed. "But...whatever."

"Fuck, Kazu... Everything is so…Different…"

"...and?" Kazu asked, looking up from his bowl again. "It's not like any of this is normal for me either ya know..."

"Fuck, I guess not."

Kazu let out a small laugh. "I don't...I mean it is really strange and...different...but I don't dislike it so...I guess I might as well just go with it. That's what I think anyway. I mean… even if I wanted to try and deny it or pretend, it doesn't change the fact that I do really like you. And I can't do anything about it. But… to try and hide it I think…would just cause both of us a lot more pain, you know? So… I'm just gunna accept it for what it is and see where it goes… it's kinda my only option…"

"Yeah... I guess."

"Oi... Is that you Kazu?" Onigiri called suddenly as he and Buccha walked into the Raman shop.

Kazu slammed his head down into the table. "It's like I'm being stalked," he mumbled quietly.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Agito remarked with an annoyed yet amused tone.

"Oh, you're here too Agito. Ohayou~"

"Fuck..."

The blond sat back up properly and greeted his teammates. "So what brings you two here?"

"Food. We decided to go out to eat for once and I heard this place was good."

"Ah, I see. Yeah. It is pretty good actually," Kazu replied, looking down at the now empty bowl in front of him.

"Yeah? So are you two having a private training session on our day off?"

"Uh..." Kazu glanced at Agito before looking back at his friends. "Yeah..." he answered, feeling that it was the best reasoning he could use right now. He had forgotten that this was usually the day they took off from practicing.

"Wow, so dedicated~ Well, have a good day off you two," Onigiri replied as he and Buccha walked off to the other side of the restaurant.

"At least the pigs aren't as bad as the Crow…."

"Yeah..." Kazu agreed with a sigh.

"Well, let's get going before the crow does show up."

"That's a good idea," he nodded as they stood up to leave. "So...what now?" Kazu asked as they began to walk down the street. Considering they didn't have practice today, he wondered if Agito would actually want to spend the day with him.

"Do you have plans? I doubt you'd want to spend all fucking day with me."

"Why not? Who else would I want to spend it with?" Kazu answered with a shrug.

"Well... What would you want to do?"

"Umn...I dunno..." he laughed. Somehow things always seemed to fall awkward between them.

"Well... Maybe you can decide with Akito, I'm not good with making plans..." the boy replied, switching before the blond had a chance to protest.

"Huh? But- umn..." Kazu blinked awkwardly at the boy. _'Agito, why would I want to make plans with Akito to hang out with you? That's just...damn you, you're secretly a coward in awkward situations. Bastard….'_

Akito shook his head and sighed before looking up at Kazu with an innocent smile. "Well...I know! Let's go find Ikki-k-"

"No way."

"Aren't you friends?"

"I don't think that was the point of you switching."

Akito laughed. "Right. Right. You want to spend time with Agito, ne Kazuma-san?"

"That was kind of the idea..."

"Hmn..." _'Do you really need me to make plans for you Agito?'_

_'Yes... I can't think of anything...'_

_'And you think I know what you want to do with Kazuma-san? Aside from __**that**__,' _he giggled.

_'Well I don't- you know what? Shut up Akito.'_ Agito stopped as he realized what the boy had just said. _'Okay you know what? You're going away,'_ he decided, forcefully switching the eye patch. The boy sighed and looked back up at Kazu. "He's no help... Did you want to do anything specifically?"

Akito sighed with a smile. _'What did you expect?'_

Kazu raised an eyebrow at the shark. "Wow..." he snickered, a bit amused by Agito's cowardice.

"What? Leave me alone. I don't know what other people like to do in their spare time..."

"Well...I don't do much. Actually, I'm usually hanging around with Ikki and Onigiri. What do you usually do?"

"... Practice... Akito's usually the one in charge of a normal life. I'm just around for battles and such…."

"Right..." _'That should've been obvious...' _"Well, we could just walk around or...I dunno. My sister did say she'd be out all day. We could just hang out at my place if you want..." he suggested.

"Well... I think it would get fucking awkward if we were just sitting in your house... We could go there later I guess. Any shops you want to stop by? AT maybe or …?"

Kazu shrugged. "Not really. Not like I have the money to spend anyway."

"Uh... well... fuck, I could... well... get you something," he mumbled quietly.

The blond laughed and threw an arm around Agito's shoulder as they continued walking. "That's okay. I don't need anything."

"Alright..." he mumbled again as they somehow silently resolved to window shopping.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Gah... alright, sorry for the late update. Just got back from a trip Tuesday and then my internal "whatdayisit?" clock got all confuzled and then I was stupid and spent all morning Thursday starring at the comp- and forgetting to blink apparently- as I worked on some digital art, thus giving me a headache. So I decided the less I needed to stare at the screen, the better. And then yesterday... okay I don't have an excues after that...Gomen... ^^" But we got it up anyway! Heh..._

_Another shorter one, but hopefully it amused you still._

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Onigiri and Agito. Zuku as Akito and Kazuma._

_Reminder, our Forum is linked to our main profile page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 22~!_


	22. Window Shopping

**Chapter 22 - Window Shopping**

* * *

"What the fuck? Is that supposed to be considered fashion? Fuck, that's more like a second skin. Fucking women these days..." Agito criticized as they passed a store with a spandex suit on display.

Kazu chuckled. "Yeah. I don't see the attraction to it. A lot of women don't have that much respect for themselves anymore I guess."

"Che... Kaito had more respect for me and Akito and he still treated us worse than shit." Agito rolled his eyes as they continued down the strip of stores.

"I guess they think it will attract guys. All their gunna meet are perverts and creeps dressed like that. It's kinda sad…"

"Fuck, they'll just have the perverse pig all over them."

"Yup..."

"Fuck, remember the Gorgon?" Agito laughed, recalling what Onigiri did to the vixen.

"Who knew Onigiri's perverse tactics would actually come in handy in a parts war," the blond laughed.

"Fuck, he pulled a fast one over all of us."

"Yeah...she's probably still confused. That must've been an embarrassing loss."

"Yeah..."

"HONEY BUN~~~ THERE YOU ARE!" called an unfortunately familiar flamboyant voice. The male began to run toward Kazu, though he stopped as he saw Agito beside him. "Ahhhh! It's the demon from hell! Get away from him before he kills you cutie pie!"

"Fuck. It's back," the shark groaned.

"He heals quickly. You shoulda just killed him."

"I should have..." Agito mumbled, becoming irritated again.

"CUTIE PIE! COME! RUN INTO MY ARMS BEFORE YOUR BEAUTY IS RUINED BY THAT PIRANHA!"

"Pi-Piranha?"

"That's a new one," Kazu noted, ignoring the flamboyant stranger and his incoherent screaming. All the years of dealing with Ikki and his nonsense was suddenly proving it's use.

"I'LL SHOW YOU PIRANHA YOU PINK FAIRY!" Agito screamed as he ran toward the irritating man-thing.

"AHH! NOT THE FACE!" the stranger yelled as he crouched low, covering his head with his arms.

"Maybe he'll get the hint this time," Kazu muttered to himself, simply watching.

Agito attacked the flamboyant one, and again there was a series of cracks, howls of pain, begging for life, and other such sounds. As the ambulance and police sirens began making their way toward the scene, the boy began to skate away as fast as he could in a random direction. The shark looked back to make sure Kazu was behind him.

The blond held his arm up in front of his eyes, as he half-watched Agito beat on the stranger. As the sirens called, he quickly followed the shark.

"That felt fucking good."

Kazu laughed. "Let's hope that's the last we see of that...thing..."

"Hopefully the last **you** see of it," the boy smirked.

"Yeah. You seem to enjoy _playing_ with the flamingo don't you?"

"Well, it's not fucking everyday you get to beat up such a character."

"That's true. He even tries to beg and plead with you."

"Well, that makes it more fun. It's just because the retard doesn't know me."

"Yeah, well if he did he would've never approached us to begin with."

"Yes well... a good thing came out of the bad. I've got a new punching bag."

"So it would seem. An oblivious one at that."

"Yes well... It's just like a gay Ikki then isn't it?"

"Oh my god, the hairstyle is almost the same," Kazu laughed, coming to this sudden realization.

"Fuck, if we wiped that makeup off would he look like the crow?" Agito asked, also laughing.

"Why don't we just put make up on Ikki and see if they look the same?"

"Fuck, I'll hold him, you draw."

"That...would be interesting..."

"Fuck, yes it would."

"It'd probably be an improvement," the blond snickered.

"Probably."

Kazu sighed, regaining his composure. "So much excitement and it's still only morning."

Just then, there was a light buzzing sound coming from the blond's pocket. He pulled out his cell and looked at the number. "Speaking of the Crow..." he muttered in discontent. Flipping it open, he answered the call, despite his better judgment. "Moshi moshi…"

"Kazu~ I've called to get the **details.** You better tell me wh-" -click-

The blond immediately hung up the phone not wanting to bother with the harassment.

"Fucking idiot."

"His brain is so simple." Kazu's phone rang again. "Oh god." He reluctantly answered it. "Hai."

"So how was the trip to paradi-" -click-

"Alright. Next time, I'm just letting it ring."

"Fucking turn it on silent," Agito suggested.

"Yeah. I am," he replied as he set the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"Why is he such an idiot?"

"I have been trying to figure that out for years. Research is still non-conclusive."

"Or maybe the scientist is just incompetent."

"Your mom is incompetent."

"My **mother** is Akito's mother and she is dead."

Kazu rolled his eyes as his joke was ignored.

"What?" the boy asked, confused by the blond's reaction.

"Nothing. It was a joke. You missed it."

"Fuck, maybe I chose to ignore it."

"Maybe. I mean who hasn't heard the "your mom…" joke before?" Kazu teased with a shrug.

"People who don't have the time for fun and games."

"People like that..." Kazu began as he smiled, bringing his face close to Agito's. "Should learn to loosen up," he finished, kissing the boy on the cheek.

"Maybe…" Agito replied as he turned his head to kiss his lips.

The blond continued to smile at the shark. "So cute."

"Whatever you say pretty boy."

"Right. And I say you're cute. So deal with it."

The boy shook his head, wondering how even one person- other than Akito- in this world could even consider calling him 'cute'.

Kazu silently pulled his arm around the boy's shoulder again as they continued walking.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Haha...ah...gawd...sorry, I'm still laughing at the "Your mom..." joke. Sometimes I really wonder what we were on when we wrote some of this. Though... I think half can be attributed to late nights/early mornings- A.K.A, sleep deprived. I'm pretty sure another quarter or so could be Runi on Coke...(a-Cola... it's just a soft drink people, relax lol) **(Runi Notes: pssh yeah people gosh... but yes, I have an infinite love for Coca-Cola, which gets me hyper and... really weird xD so...)**. My excuse for the other quarter? No idea. lol._

_Well I hope the humor somehow manages to amuse you guys as much as it did us. Cause I think we laughed about this one for a good 5 minutes at least. rofl. But then again... sleep deprived.. and I really don't think Runi expected Kazu's reply to be "Your mom's incompetent." rofl... *snickers* **(Runi Notes: ROFLMAO AHAHAHAHA oh god pffft haha I was not expecting that so fucking halarious.) **  
_

_I think it's up there with "It's not a Popsicle..." and "I'm buy juice." XD_

_Sorry, another short chapter. Next one is a bit longer... and gets a bit more serious. So stick with us. Depending on how this goes and when it gets up, might upload chapter 23 tonight or tomorrow as well. Besides I'm excited for many future things to come that are getting very close. *squees and giggles in anticipation*_

_Side note: Agito says his and Akito's mother is dead. While this does happen to be true lol... let it be noted that at the time this part of the story was written, the name "Gazelle" wasn't anywhere near even being mentioned yet in the manga rofl. So it was just a blatant guess/assumption. Although, where the story is, Agito doesn't know really either. So it's also an assumption on his part. lol._

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Youkina (A.K.A the Flamingo) and Agito. Zuku as Kazuma._

_Reminder, our Forum is linked to our main profile page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 23~!_


	23. Reality

**Chapter 23 - Reality**

* * *

_'Well, you two are getting along quite nicely aren't you?'_ Akito observed with a smile.

_'Shut up Akito...'_ the shark mumbled, somewhat embarrassed.

_'What? Is there something wrong with that?'_

_'No... but... Oh, I don't know, Akito... You know me better then even this idiot. You made me. Don't ask embarrassing questions...'_

The boy tilted his head slightly. _'Why is it embarrassing?'_

'_Because I don't like to talk about it, and right now you're making me talk about it. So stop it.'_

_'Oh, you're no fun. Maybe you should listen to Kazuma-san's advice,'_ he teased.

_'You know, you two tag team me way too much. It's unfair.'_

_'Many things in life are unfair Agito,'_ he replied with a small laugh.

_'Oh, so is the innocent one trying to lecture me in life now?'_

_'Well...it only feels like your being tag teamed. It's because you're so stubborn.'_

_'What's wrong with being stubborn?'_

_'Nothing, but that doesn't mean it's not still the reason.'_

_'Fuck, yeah well...'_ Agito sighed. "Man, when it's not you, it's Akito. When it's not Akito, it's you."

Kazu turned his head to acknowledge the shark. "What do you mean?"

Akito sighed and smiled warmly at his other self. _'Alright, I'll leave it alone. Know that I am just happy for you.'_

_'Yeah, I know, Akito... I know.' _"You two really do tag team me too much," the boy replied with a mischievous laugh.

_'He says it like that but what's with that laugh?'_ "Oh? Do we? It's not like we plan it that way. Maybe you're just too conscious of things," the blond reasoned with a shrug.

_'It's so nice to see you enjoying yourself Agito. You've done so much for me. You deserve to have your own life as well I think,' _Akito interjected quietly.

The shark sighed, a hint of sadness tainting the tone. _'It's not like I should. This isn't my body and it will never be…'_ he thought, carefully keeping those thoughts to himself. Akito would never agree with it. "You may not, but you two tease me in the same way, on the same subject, fuck. And you think **I** rub salt into the wound."

Kazu laughed lightly. "Ah well, I can't help it. You're too fun to tease sometimes."

Akito stayed silent for awhile. The shark's sigh told him more or less what he was feeling, even if he didn't know completely. _'I'm sorry Agito...'_ he whispered softly, going almost unheard. Agito always shouldered all of their pain and let himself be the one on the front lines, all for Akito's sake. He couldn't help but feel bad about it sometimes. He never even had to ask. Agito was always there protecting him, selflessly.

"Well... Fuck..." He gave the blond a small smile and pulled him down into a soft, almost sad, kiss. _'Don't be Akito. I'm here for that reason, and that reason only.'_

Kazu smiled softly against the boy's lips. Something seemed off but he couldn't quite place what it was. "Agito..." he called quietly, only to get no reply.

_'D-demo...'_ Akito began. He looked up at the shark in protest, only to look back down sympathetically after a moment. _'That is why you're here originally but that...that doesn't have to be the only reason for you to live Agito. Not...not anymore. I mean, I'm really happy now with everyone and you are happy too ne? I just don't think you need to push yourself away from everyone for such a reason. You are still you. You exist here as your own person even if we're both in my body. So...I...for everything you've done for me I think...it would be nice if Agito could enjoy it...his existence...' _

_'I'll enjoy it for the time I'm here Akito... Soon you won't need me anymore… at all...'_ "Come on," the boy mumbled as he took the blond's hand and pulled him along.

"Uh..oh...okay..." Kazu muttered as he was forced to follow. Not that he wouldn't have followed wilfully anyway. _'Is he okay?' _he wondered. Something about this seemed strange, like one of those moments where everything is normal but something keeps telling you something bad either has, or is, about to happen.

From inside their body, tears began to well in Akito's eyes. _'D-don't say that! That's not...'_ He shook his head at the shark's words. _'That won't ever happen. I don't want Agito to go anywhere!'_

Agito pulled the boy into his arms. _'It'll happen Akito. It'll happen and you know it. I won't be far, since I'm still you. I'll still be in here. It's not you I'm worried about…' _He trailed off as his hand tightened around Kazu's.

The blond felt the pressure against his hand and looked questioningly to the shark. _'This is strange. Something's wrong,'_ he thought, as a sense of worry suddenly washed over him. _'What is this feeling? It's like something's happened. Agito, why are you holding my hand so tightly? Stop it. This isn't like you.'_ "Agito..." he called again. "Is everything okay?"

Akito just cried softly into the other boy's shoulder. _'I don't want that...'_

_'I know, but you've got be the one that's strong for me now alright?'_

The boy looked up at him, trying to swallow his tears. He understood but he still didn't want it. He couldn't imagine living a life without Agito. He didn't remember what that was like anymore. Akito gave the shark a slight nod and rested his head back into his shoulder.

Agito laid a hand on his head tenderly. _'Don't worry. It's not my time to leave yet. I'll be around for a little while longer.'_

_'I know...but I...want you to be around forever...'_

_'I'll always be around. You just have to think of me and I'll be there, right there with you, in your memories and in your heart. Ne?'_

Akito lifted a hand to wipe a tear away. _'I know...It's not the same though...I'll miss talking to you like this...'_

_'You can talk to me. You know what I'd say. Besides, like I said, I am a part of you, so it's not like I'm really leaving you... But I will be leaving Kazu...'_ the shark replied sadly.

Akito took a deep breath, starting to regain his composure. _'He'll be okay...'It's better to have loved and lost...' right? Just enjoy the time you have with him now so that he'll have good times to remember you with.'_

_'Yeah, I'll do that...'_Agito smiled encouragingly and kissed the boy's forehead.

He smiled back, a bit sombrely, and left the shark to enjoy his time with Kazu.

Agito stopped and turned around, suddenly hugging the blond tightly. Hiding his face in his shirt, he mumbled, "Fuck. You don't have to worry about it now, alright?"

"Agito..." Kazu wrapped his arms around him in return. "Worry about what...? Agito you...you're kinda scaring me..." He didn't need to see it on the surface to know there was something serious behind this and it was becoming rather unsettling. Agito didn't turn around and just hug someone because he felt like it.

"I said not to worry about it didn't I?" he insisted as he looked up at the blond. The shark pulled him down into a frantic kiss, as if that would stop his questions.

Though he accepted the kiss, it didn't take the worry away. "Just cause you say that, doesn't mean there's nothing to worry about," Kazu mumbled. "You're not usually like this. I won't ask you to tell me though. If it's something serious I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready to…"

"You already know, kind of... but when I have to tell you, then I will," Agito replied as he hugged him again.

"I...huh? Alright..." Kazu stuttered, not fully understanding. Though, it couldn't be helped. He sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy.

"You know... Fuck, life is too short to be running around in circles like this. Next time, if one of the idiots walk in on us, they can suck it up and run away," Agito stated with a snort, sounding much more like himself.

Kazu laughed, feeling a bit better after hearing the shark's usual attitude. "Oh? Really? You don't care if they know you're "Akira?"" he asked curiously.

"Fuck, they bring that up and I'll turn them into eunochs."

The blond laughed again. "Well that's one way to solve things."

"Yes, yes it is. Well, a good thing about those idiots finding out is that we don't have to worry about shit like that anymore."

"True," Kazu sighed. "The secrecy has it's amusement to it though but I guess we'll just take things as they come huh?"

"I guess we will."

* * *

Author's notes:

_Double update as promised! So sad... poor Agito. *sniffles*_

_Two more chapters and something wonderful happens~ :D Aren't you excited? lol **(Runi Notes: BTW The last chapters have been late because Runi's started work and it's a bit overwhelming getting homework down and also working so... gomen ne mina-san ^^'' I'll try harder and get you that weekly update :) )**  
_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Agito. Zuku as Akito and Kazuma._

_Reminder, our Forum is linked to our main profile page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 24~!_


	24. Carnival

**Chapter 24 - Carnival**

* * *

Kazu smiled, his arm around Agito's shoulder as they continued walking still. "So...anything you wanna do? Or are we just gunna wander around the city all day?"

"Who knows," Agito replied as they passed a park with something going on. It looked like a mix between a carnival and a festival. There were a variety of rides, game booths and all sorts of food and other games going on.

Kazu turned his head to observe the source of the commotion. He stopped and looked at it for a moment before looking back over to the shark. "Hey, how 'bout...wanna check it out?"

"Whatever you want to do," he answered, looking at the event. "I guess since we have nothing planned."

"I wonder how much tickets are? " The blond questioned to himself as they walked over. "It's been awhile since I've gone to one of these. I've forgotten all about it."

"Who knows. Akito hasn't been to one in a while and I've just never been to one." Agito shrugged as he grabbed his wallet.

"Hmn...well my sister took me a couple of times when I was younger. I think we both went with my parents once but I don't really remember. They aren't around much," Kazu added before checking his own wallet. He was a bit surprised to find he still had money left over from his last part time job. He sniped Agito's wallet from his hands and paid for their tickets before handing it back to him. "My treat," he grinned.

"Uhhh... Fuck, fine." Agito walked into the excitement and looked around at all the booths. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to a simple fishing game.

"A fishing game," Kazu answered. "Why don't you play?" he added, lightly pushing him towards the vender.

"But..." the shark mumbled as he watched a little boy attempt to catch a gold fish with a paper net. The net ripped and the boy started to cry as the fish splashed back into the water. "Lemme try," Agito told the vendor as he looked down at the pool of fish.

The blond smiled as he watched. _'And the shark goes fishing...'_ he mused, almost laughing at his own thought.

Agito crouched down and watched his prey. He deftly scooped up the fish and slowly brought it over to the container where one was supposed to drop the jumping fish into.

"YOU WIN!" the vendor yelled as he bagged the fish up and handed it over to the dark-haired male.

"Here kid." Agito passed the bag to the little boy. Immediately, the child stopped crying and beamed brightly at the shark. _'Heh, just like Akito,'_ the shark thought with a little smirk.

Kazu smiled. "You're so nice Agito."

"Fuck, don't think too much about it... What do you want to do next?"

The blond laughed. "Sure sure." He looked around, trying to decide what he wanted to do. Suddenly one of the rides caught his eye. It was probably the biggest there, containing many twists and loops at high speeds and you could lightly hear some of the passengers screaming from the top of the ride. "That looks like fun," he said, pointing to the roller coaster.

"What's the point in that? We can do that on AT's."

"Huh?" Kazu looked to Agito and back at the ride. "Well...yeah. We **could.** But it's far less work, and you aren't the one controlling it so there's more of a...thrill…?" The blond stopped, seeing that none of this made any sense to the boy. "You know what just…come." He grabbed Agito by the wrist and dragged him toward it.

"Okay?" Agito followed, somewhat confused as he was pulled along.

The blond enthusiastically dragged the uninterested shark to the ride. He smiled at him as they sat down in the seats while the ride operator closed the safety bar tightly into position. "You really have no idea what "fun" is do you?" he laughed.

"Not your definition of the word at least," Agito replied, waiting for the ride to begin.

"Just forget your bloody road for five minutes of your life and relax a bit Agito. Oh, and you might wanna hold onto that hat. It'll probably fall off if you don't. This thing's supposed to go pretty fast," he advised.

Agito secured the hat down with a hand as the roller coaster began; slowly at first as it began to climb up the steep hill. They reached the top and stopped for just a moment before the whole train accelerated downward. "FUUUUUCK!" Agito yelled as everyone else screamed.

Kazu laughed. "What was that about doing this on AT's?" he yelled over to the shark, thoroughly amused.

"Shut up pretty boy!" Agito yelled back as the roller coaster spun around a loop and continued to pick up speed.

The blond just continued to laugh. The ride was soon over and Kazu's hair was now a disheveled mess from the wind blowing through it. "That was awesome," he concluded cheerfully.

"Fuck…" Agito mumbled as they stepped off the coaster. He could barely walk in a straight line as he struggled to get over the dizziness.

"You okay there Agito?" Kazu asked, chuckling as he held his hands out slightly, afraid the boy might just trip and actually hurt himself.

"...Fuck..." Agito replied as he grabbed one of Kazu's arms for support. "You are never making me get on one of those goddamn things again."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," the blond reasoned. "What happened to "We could do that on AT's?""

"We can control AT's... Fuck."

"See? I told you." The blond spotted another interesting ride and immediately began to drag the shark towards it. It wasn't a rollercoaster this time. Just another spin-y, thrill seeking ride. One of those ones with the seats that flip around as the ride spins in circles. "Oh~! Let's try this one!"

"Fuck..." Agito muttered again, being unwillingly pulled toward it.

Kazu had suddenly changed into the equivalent of a kid in a candy store, dragging the shark from ride to ride, regardless of his many swears and protests. After awhile, the blond stopped and sat on a nearby bench to rest a bit. "Man, the rides have gotten so much better then I remember them."

"You and Akito are exactly alike," he murmured. He smiled softly and laid a hand on the blond's head as they enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

Author's notes:

_A) We would like to apologize for this update being extremely late. Which is why Chapter 25 will be uploaded in just a moment after this. Things have been a little busy, but we're managing. With me working and Runi working weekends plus school it's been a little cumbersome **(Runi Notes:YOU'RE FREAKING TELLING ME - *Is buried under homework this very minute* SO... MUCH... TO... DO... GAHHHH)**. I also start school soon so hopefully I can still manage these in between the workload (I think I can though). But this whole story will get up eventually damn it! haha so don't loose hope. Also, in advance, Chapter 26 may also be a late update just cause this weekend is busy for me but we'll still try._

_B) We thank you for putting up with this short and uneventful chapter. It gets back into the good stuf after this. Trust us it's worth it, so keep reading. XD  
_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Agito. Zuku as Kazuma._

_Reminder, our Forum is linked to our main profile page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 25~!_


	25. Run Away: The Flamingo Returns

**Chapter 25 - Run Away: The Flamingo Returns**

* * *

"CUTIE PIE~~~~ THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY LONG!"

"Why doesn't that bastard just die already?" Agito cursed as the flamingo came running toward them.

"Ohhh~ Now that I look at you, you're not so bad either little one. You're just as cute as sweetie pie, even if your just a tad violent... I think I want you now~"

"Fuck... Kazu... Run." The shark grabbed Kazu and bolted as fast as he could.

"Goddamn it. He's not human!" Kazu yelled as he ran with Agito.

"Fuck!" The boy yelled as he knocked over a stack of cardboard boxes in hopes of slowing him down. "Gay guys are always worse!"

Kazu glanced back to see the flamingo leap over the boxes like they were nothing. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed as he continued running. "Isn't he still injured? How the hell is he moving so fast?"

"How the fuck would I know?"

"Agito, this way!" Kazu called as he pulled the boy into the carnival's house of mirrors, hoping they could confuse the pink haired demon.

"Fuck..." Agito mumbled, trying to catch his breath.

"Oooooh pretties~," called the flamboyant one as he followed them inside. Suddenly, an image of the Flamingo was projected on most of the mirrors surrounding the two boys.

"Shit. Alright, let's just find our way through this and hope that idiot sucks at mazes," Kazu stated as he looked around at their directional options.

"Fuck, this way." Agito grabbed Kazu's hand and led him through.

"I seee you~~~~"

"This is like some creepy fucked up nightmare," Kazu muttered as he followed the shark.

"Fuck, a badly done horror film?" Agito added as he saw the exit reflected in one of the mirrors. They walked toward it only to find the pink one standing in front of them. "FUCK!"

"I've got you now~~~~"

"Freakin' psychopath," Kazu cursed, backing up slightly. "Uh...back the way we came?" he questioned, looking to Agito.

"Fuck." The boy nodded as they began to run toward and out the entrance. After running for about ten minutes or so they seemed to have finally lost him. "He. Doesn't. Die."

"God, that freak is persistent. He doesn't take a hint either."

"Anyway, where are we?" Agito asked, looking around at the booths in front of them. All of them seemed to be carrying a variety of food.

"Uhh..." Kazu looked around. "Looks like the equivalent to a food court for this carnival. Everything here is food and candy."

"You hungry?" Agito asked as he reached for his wallet again.

"Uh...after all that running...yeah a little," the blond nodded.

"Then let's eat. Anything you want in particular?"

"Uh...not really. I'm not picky."

"Yakidango, Takoyaki, or Ikayaki?" Agito asked as he surveyed the nearest booths.

Kazu thought for a moment before deciding. "Uhh...Yakidango."

The shark nodded and walked over to the booth and bought two sticks for him and Kazu. By now it was already around six in the afternoon. "Here." Agito handed Kazu his dango and walked over to sit on a near by bench.

"Thanks," he replied as he sat down on the bench, next to the shark.

"That was... Fun," Agito mumbled as he bit off an odango.

Kazu smiled slightly, glancing at the boy. "Yeah, it was. I'm glad we came here today."

"Yeah, me too," he agreed with his mouthful.

The blond quickly finished the dango, being hungrier then he thought he was. He sighed and leaned his head back over the edge of the bench. "That's good. See? There's more to life then tearing people open," he stated with a smile. He was happy he was actually able to have a good time with Agito today.

"I guess, but tearing people open is still much more fun," Agito teased back with a laugh.

The blond laughed. "You're hopeless," he replied jokingly.

"I've always been hopeless."

Kazu leaned sideways and rested his head on Agito's shoulder. Glancing up at the shark, he lifted a finger to lightly tap his forehead. "Don't be stupid. I was kidding."

The shark smiled back. "Fuck... I know."

Silence fell over the two boys for a few minutes as they sat there, eyes closed, and enjoyed the peaceful moment as well as the comfort and warmth of each other's prescience.

Kazu opened his eyes for a moment. "Hey, Agito..." he called, pulling out his phone.

"Yeah?" Agito asked, looking over to the blond.

"Smile." He grinned and kissed Agito on the cheek as he lifted the phone in front of them and snapped a quick picture.

"You fucker! Gimme that!" Agito yelled as he reached for the phone.

Kazu lifted his phone high above his head, so the boy couldn't reach. "No way. I think this'll be my new background," he laughed.

"Fuck, Ikki opens that then we've got something to explain. Better than having them walk in on us again I guess…."

"Oh? I thought you didn't care if they find out? Besides, the chances of Ikki having my phone aren't all that likely. I have a lock on it too, so even if he did, he wouldn't be able to see it. I'm the only one getting into my phone."

"What's the code, your birthday?" Agito asked jokingly.

"Shut up. How stupid do you think I am?" He looked at his phone and observed the picture, immediately starting to laugh. "Ahaha~ the look on your face is priceless!"

"Shut up! Gimme that!" Agito reached for the phone again only to have Kazu pull it out of reach again.

"No. It's a good picture!"

"Fuck... Fine, then at least lemme see."

The blond kept his phone out of the shark's reach but turned it around so he could see it. Kazu was leaned in kissing Agito's cheek, his eyes closed, while Agito's expression was more or less a surprised 'what-the-fuck?'

"Che... Don't fucking surprise me like that."

Kazu laughed. "But candid shots are the best." He brought the phone back down and turned the camera back on. "Fine. How about a normal picture then?" he asked, leaning closer to the boy.

"Fine..." Agito put an arm around the blond and waited for the picture to be taken.

Kazu leaned his head close and held the phone up in front of them. "1...2...3.." he counted before taking the picture. He sat up straight again and reviewed the picture, holding it over so Agito could see it. "Mn...that turned out pretty good actually..."

"I guess... I'm not exactly photogenic."

"What are you talking about? You look fine," he replied as he set the picture as the phone's background.

"Sure, whatever.." the boy replied before leaning over to rest his head on the blond's shoulder.

Kazu smiled and put the phone away. "I don't take pictures very often but sometimes I really wish I did. There are just some moments when you wish you had something to show for the memory ya know? Today was really nice so I wanted something to remember it by..." he explained, though it's not like he really needed to.

"Yeah, I guess you should take as many pictures as you want. Memories are precious, but sometimes age takes away from it... Pictures will help you not forget."

The blond laughed at the shark's sudden change in opinion. "Yeah...exactly."

"Well, what do you wanna do now?"

"Mn...I dunno. I found the carnival. It's your turn to think of something."

Agito smirked. "Alright then, I say we find someplace more private."

The blond smiled. "Well...I do believe my house is empty..." he stated suggestively.

Just as Kazu finished talking, his phone began to ring. "Kazuma? It's onee-chan. I'm gunna be spending the night at a friend's house so I'll be home around noon tomorrow. Have fun,~" Sachiko giggled suggestively. "Ja ne Kazuma. Be a good wife~"

"What the-Onee-san!" Kazu yelled into the phone, rather irritated at his sister's last comment. It was too late though, as she had already hung up. "I'll kill her..." he muttered in annoyance.

"What?" Agito asked curiously.

"Nothing," Kazu grumbled. _'He'd never let it go if he heard that one...'_ Kazu's expression changed to a more cheerful smile. "It seems my sister won't be home at all tonight."

"Well, then I guess we can have some fun," Agito replied as his smirk grew wider. The shark stood up, grabbing Kazu's hand.

The blond laughed, somewhat slyly, at the shark's expression. "Sounds like a plan," he agreed, as they headed towards the Mikura house.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Okay there, that chapter had a bit more substance. :P_

_Bow-chika-wow-wow~ you do know what's coming next right? Right? ;p_

_Hey, Runi, Ru-chan: "Don't turn around boys, don't turn around!" lol (Someday in a future fic this will make sense)_ _**(Runi Notes: ROFLMAO AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *falls over laughing*) **_  
_  
For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Youkina and Agito. Zuku as Kazuma._

_Reminder, our Forum is linked to our main profile page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 26~!_


	26. I Love You

**Chapter 26 - I Love You**

* * *

The moment the two of them were inside the house and the door was locked, Agito pulled Kazu down into a passionate kiss. He smirked against their lips as he pushed their bodies towards the couch.

The blond merely grinned as he let himself fall backwards onto the cushions, pulling the shark on top of him while his legs dangled over the edge of the furniture.

Agito sat up and swung a leg over the blond's lap, straddling the male. He leaned up and licked Kazu's bottom lip before fully kissing him again. He could feel his partner gently grip the back of his hair as Kazu's fingers slid under his shirt, tracing paths around his back. "Mmmn..." the boy moaned quietly. "Fuck, these are in the way," he cursed as he pulled his shirt off along with Kazu's, soon after.

The blond laughed in agreement. He pulled Agito back down into his lips with a satisfied smile. "Yeah, that's much better..."

"Yes, yes it is..." the shark replied as his hands began to gently roam over Kazu's torso. He let out another soft moan in pleasure. Agito's hand continued to explore as the kiss filled with passion. Soon reaching the blond's pants, he began to undo the piece of clothing.

Kazu's body shivered under his touch. He could feel his heart start to beat faster in response to the unfamiliar feelings. Though, it was also slightly due to fear. He had never actually been in a relationship, let alone with a guy, and certainly not this close.

"Fuck Kazu... Don't be scared, we'll take it slow," Agito murmured quietly as he trailed kisses down the blond's neck, unbuttoning his own pants.

"Shut up," the blond muttered in reply. "It's...not exactly that..." he added, turning his head away to hide a faint blush.

"Isn't it?" Agito asked slyly as he slipped a hand just under the blond's pant line, earning a surprised gasp.

"J-just shut up and keep doing what you're doing."

"As you wish..." Agito smirked as he continued to tease the sensitive area, leaving a trail of kisses and love marks down the blond's body.

Kazu moaned, his back arching slightly as his body involuntarily begged for more.

When the dark haired boy reached Kazu's waist, he looked up at him, as if asking for permission to go on. He didn't want to do anything that would make his partner uncomfortable.

The blond glared down at the boy with a hint of irritation in his eyes. "What are you stopping for?"

"You want it that badly? Then maybe I should go slower." Agito smirked again as his eye flashed mischievously.

"Bastard..." Kazu mumbled, waiting for him to continue. Even if it was slow, it'd be better than just teasing him by doing nothing.

The shark's smirk widened as he began to pull Kazu's pants away, watching his reactions as he teased the blond to hell and back, all the while avoiding the obvious form of pleasure the male was expecting. He grinned successfully, his partner's moans driving him to continue.

The blond had next to no control over his body at this point. He just reacted whether he wanted to or not. Which was exactly what the shark was waiting for.

"Kazu, since we're this far. I want you to do something for me. I want you to tell me what to do next." Agito commanded quietly as his fingers brushed over his inner thighs.

"You-you what…?" the blond questioned between heavy breaths.

"What was that Kazu? You want me to stop?" the boy answered with a smirk.

"Goddamn it. Just...do whatever he hell you want. It really doesn't matter at this point," Kazu replied, becoming more then just a little frustrated with what the shark wanted him to do.

"Doesn't it?" Agito asked quietly as his fingers gently brushed up and down the male's thighs again. "I won't do anything unless you tell me what to do, Kazuma."

The blond groaned in both discontent and discomfort. "You-you're-I hate you," he grumbled.

"You might, but **this** doesn't seem to." Agito grinned up at the blond, the same mischievous and playful look in his eye.

"Unfortunately..." he mumbled again.

Agito laughed quietly at his partner's stubbornness. "Well, then we won't get anywhere unless you say the word."

"You're unbelievably cruel..." Kazu answered with another groan.

"I am very sadistic," Agito replied, his grin widening.

Kazu bent his head back, refusing to look at the boy. "Well you're sadistic little mouth can suck it!" he yelled back, somewhat loudly as he lifted a hand to give Agito the finger.

"As you wish..." Agito smirked and leaned down, never taking his eyes off the blond's face as he slipped the member into his mouth and began to tease and pleasure.

Kazu let out a huff of air in frustration. Though, as Agito continued to pleasure him, he slipped back into his involuntary moans.

The boy stopped suddenly and slid Kazu out of his mouth. "Did you like that pretty boy?"

"...Fuck you..." the blond muttered, half drunk with pleasure.

"Yes, yes, you will," the boy replied with another smirk. He pressed three fingers toward his partner's mouth. "Lick, we'll need lubrication." Agito's smirk grew with his crude words as he licked his own mouth.

The blond glared up at him with unamused eyes for a few moments. Without warning, he resolved to clamp his teeth down as hard as he could on to the boy's fingers. He didn't really know how to respond, but he knew that the shark was indulging in his own sadism, and he didn't particularly like being the victim of it.

Agito's smirked widened as his eye flashed with ill-hidden pleasure. "Sorry mini me, that's not going to work. Bite harder and see what I do."

"Tch..." Kazu spat out his fingers. "Nah...you'd like it too much..."

"Maybe, but unless you want it to be more painful than it is pleasurable..." Agito held his hand toward Kazu again.

"I'd probably be more cooperative if you'd stop being an ass."

The boy smiled and leaned down close to the blond. "But if I weren't an ass, I wouldn't be me now would I?"

"That's unfortunately true..." Kazu grumbled.

"Yes, I know. Now take your pick: pain or pleasure? Cause either way I'm fucking taking you and taking you soon," Agito replied lustfully as he pressed his body close, letting the blond feel for himself.

Kazu played the staring contest for few moments. Though, he eventually just rolled his eyes and let out a half sigh before giving in and licking the boy's fingers. He wasn't in much of a position to argue.

Agito smirked, victorious. He moved over to the blond's ear and nibbled on it for a moment. "How do you want it Kazu?" he asked in all seriousness.

The blond groaned. "Stop playing games with me Agito..."

"Who's playing games? I want to know, do you want to look at me or do you want your back to me?"

"Really Agito...I don't care..." Kazu answered, a bit annoyed at the boy having toyed with him.

The shark sighed at his unhelpfulness. "Fine..." He sat back as he raised and spread his partner's legs. "This may hurt a bit at first, but you can deal with something like this. If you want me to, I'll stop," he told the blond quietly as he gently placed a lubricated finger at Kazu's entrance.

"Yeah...whatever..." the blond mumbled. This was somewhat humiliating and yet he didn't really want him to stop.

Agito gently slipped his finger inside, watching for his reaction.

Kazu winced slightly, letting out a light moan- a mixture of pleasure and a bit of pain.

The shark let him get used to it for a moment. Afterward, he slid the finger in and out. Once the blond seemed used to it, he slipped another finger in and continued to move, allowing him to adjust to it again.

The blond continued to moan. His head tilted back as his eyes reflected his pleasure. It was a little painful still but he was getting used to it now.

Agito slipped his third finger in and, with his other hand, reached over and began to pump Kazu in time with his fingers, earning another positive moan from the blond.

"Nnn...Agito..." he called unconsciously, wincing slightly as he let his body respond freely to the pleasure.

The shark fully enjoyed his reactions as he proceeded with his movements. All the while, the blond moaned and gasped in response, now and then lightly calling the boy's name.

Agito slipped all of his fingers out and braced Kazu for himself. "This won't hurt too badly... I think.." He mumbled the last part quietly to himself.

The blond made some form of moan in acknowledgement. Though, it was more to acknowledge that he heard the shark's words not so much responding to what he actually said.

Agito thrusted forward with a moan. "Oh... **fuck** Kazu..." he called out as his head tilted back in ecstasy.

Another, though somewhat louder, moan escaped Kazu's lips. He reached a hand out for Agito's and grasped it tightly as their fingers laced together. He could feel the shark's grip just as tight as their bodies began to move. The blond moaned again as the pain soon became overwhelmed by the pleasure. His eyes closed tightly as his body ached for more.

"Mmmmn, fuck," the boy moaned as he continued to move, with much more confident thrusts. A series of gasps and moans escaped him as his free hand held onto the blond's hips.

"...Agito..." Kazu called in pleasure. He grasped his hand even tighter, if that were possible.

The shark moved faster in response to his partner's calling, as the boy found himself past words in his ecstasy. He panted and moaned loudly as the pleasure began to steadily increase. He would reach climax soon and it sounded like Kazu was going to also. "Fuck Kazu... Come for me," he called, with a heavy breath.

Kazu was far too drunk with pleasure to respond. He let out a loud gasp as he finally came onto the boy's stomach. The blond panted heavily with his eyes still closed, half relieved that the torture was over despite how good it felt.

The boy gasped and moaned loudly as he came with he blond. "Fuck Kazu..." Agito panted as he reached over and brushed a hair out of the pretty boy's face.

Kazu opened his eyes wearily. He stared up at the shark with little energy to actually say anything.

Agito offered a tired smile and leaned down to kiss him as he pulled out.

The blond loosely wrapped an arm around the shark's back as they kissed, his other hand gently holding the back of Agito's head.

"Ne, Kazu... Did I tell you how yummy you are?" the boy mumbled sleepily with a smirk.

Kazu let out a light laugh. "No, you didn't, but I'm glad you liked it."

"I'm not the only one."

"Yeah well...that's obvious."

"Yes, it was." Agito grinned and kissed the tip of his nose.

The blond smiled and let out a content sigh as the boy got up. Wiping off a bit of the white mess from his stomach, Agito slowly licked at his fingers with a smirk.

"Oh? Leaving already?" Kazu asked jokingly.

"What? You want me to stay?"

The blond paused and blinked surprisingly at the shark before shaking his head slightly. Agito was such a romantic. "Oh yeah, Agito," he began, rolling his eyes, voice laced with sarcasm. "I brought you here so you could fuck me and leave. Okay. Sure. See ya Tomorrow." He laughed, shaking his head again. "What are you, stupid? Come here," he continued as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Agito, pulling him back into his embrace. "Of course I want you to stay."

Agito laughed and slipped his arms around the blond. "Fuck, not even Akito dares to call me _stupid_... Aww, fuck Kazu... I..." The boy paused as if thinking about how to word a phrase, "I... I llloo... Fuck... You know what?" He pulled Kazu into a loving kiss, whispering quietly when they parted, "Aishiteru."

Kazu stared down blankly for a few seconds as his brain attempted to process the link between Agito's voice and saying the word "aishiteru" loud enough for him to hear it clearly and without being influenced by the early morning. He smiled warmly; something like that meant a lot coming from a person like Agito. "I love you too Agito…" he replied finally.

The boy looked away with a light blush on his face at his confession. When Kazu replied, he just hugged the blond tighter and moved closer to him.

Kazu tightened his grip slightly and rested his head over Agito's shoulder. "I gotta say Agito...I never thought I'd ever hear you say that..."

"Yeah well... Fuck, didn't I apparently say it before already?"

Kazu chuckled. "Yeah, kinda...but you were still half asleep and I almost didn't hear you."

"Well... yeah... Fuck... Remember this, cause I may not say it again."

"Oh. Don't worry. I will."

"I'm not worrying..." Agito mumbled.

"Oh okay. Good then." The blond lay back, pulling Agito with him. He shifted so he was now laying on his side, still holding the shark tightly. "You know...my sister isn't going to be home till noon tomorrow apparently...so you could...spend the night here...with me...I mean, if you want to..." he suggested a bit hesitantly.

"If you **really** want me too," the shark replied in a mock exasperated tone.

Kazu laughed. "Well...I know how much you just looooove camping with Ikki..."

"... I hate you."

The blond laughed again. "Yeah. I know. I love you too," he replied, patting Agito's back lightly.

The boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, Akito wouldn't exactly be thrilled at this arrangement either, but he's sleeping right now."

"Akito would probably want to go back..." Kazu stated, knowing the innocent one's obsession with his friend. "But.. Since he's sleeping anyway… he doesn't have much of a say now does he?" he added, closing his eyes as he lay comfortably ready for sleep- to which, Agito nodded and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Whew... that was a long chapter for a change. A million apologies for this being so late, but wasn't it worth it? :D_

_I just love their Sex scenes. They're so... amusingly delicious XD._

_This was a busy week for me... Gomen ne.. T^T I so sowy~! You guys still loves us right? :D_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Agito. Zuku as Kazuma._

_Reminder, our Forum is linked to our main profile page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 27~!_


	27. Agito, Meet Chiwa

**Chapter 27 - Agito, Meet Chiwa**

* * *

As the two boys lay comfortably ready for sleep, a light jingle and pitter patter softly echoed into the kitchen. Kazu looked up temporarily to see his dog trotting across the room over to his food dish. This being nothing out of the ordinary, he simply laid back down. Though he did wonder where the little thing had been this whole time.

"THE FUCK IS THAT?" Agito yelled as he jumped up in alarm at the tiny creature.

Kazu jolted upright, scared by Agito's sudden shouting. He looked around confusingly before glancing at the boy. "What?"

"IT'S A FUCKING RAT!" Agito yelled as he stared in the direction of the small dog. "IT'S A MUTATION BETWEEN A RAT AND A FUCKING BAT. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

"Huh?" the blond raised a somewhat concerned eyebrow. "What are you talking about? What rat-" He stopped as he noticed the boy was staring at his dog. "You mean...Chiwa? That's not a rat Agito...that's my Chihuahua..." Kazu replied with a sigh. He wasn't sure if he should be irritated or amused.

"... **That's** a Chi... huahua?" the shark asked looking incredulously at the rat with fur.

Kazu stared, now amused by the boy's confusion. "Yes...have you never seen one before?" he asked with another raised eyebrow.

The small dog turned around and looked curiously at Agito, tilting it's head at the stranger staring at him.

"... No..." Agito mumbled warily at the strange animal staring back at him.

"You have a lot in common actually. Little, but feisty." Kazu mumbled bravely. He stood up and grabbed his pants from the floor, pulling them on as he waved a hand at the dog. "Come here Chiwa."

The dog obeyed, taking the route furthest away from the stranger to get to Kazu, watching the shark cautiously as he did so.

The blond knelt down and patted him on the head. "You can stop staring now Agito. Is it that fascinating?"

"..." Agito continued to stare at the large eyed thing that was apparently some type of dog. "That thing is what Kaito calls an ankle biter?" he mumbled, tilting his head in confusion, his eyes still wary.

Kazu chuckled. "Uh...yeah. Some people call them that. Chiwa's a good dog though. You've got nothing to worry about. Unless you keep staring like that…" He picked up the little ball of fur and held him in front of the boy's face. "Now be nice. Chiwa, meet Agito. Agito, this is Chiwatarou."

The dog tilted it's head again, examining the stranger. He stretched his nose out to sniff the shark curiously. After a moment he made a small little bark and licked Agito's nose, finally deciding that the new intruder was okay.

Agito blinked a couple of times and, after a small pause, smiled softly at the dog. "Kawaii..." he mumbled quietly as he gently pet the top of Chiwa's head.

Kazu smiled. "Oh? You like dogs Agito..." he commented, a bit surprised to see Agito warm up to the small puppy so quickly.

Chiwa sniffed and licked Agito's hand, wagging his tail happily. He had made a new friend.

"He seems to like you."

Agito ignored the blond and picked the dog up to play with him.

Kazu simply sat back down on the couch and watched in amusement as the puppy ran back and forth from his lap to Agito's, torn between his owner and his new dark-haired friend. After awhile, the dog jumped down and left the room only to return with a tug-o-war toy. He sat and stared up expectantly at Agito with the toy in his mouth, still wagging his tail in excitement.

The shark tilted his head in confusion as he tried to decipher what Chiwa wanted.

Kazu laughed at the boy's confusion as he leaned over slightly. "He wants to play Agito."

"Oh... How-?" he began to ask as he reached down and grabbed an end of the toy. Once he did, Chiwa jumped to his feet and roughly yanked the toy in the opposite direction, growling playfully. "Fuck!" Agito yelled in surprise, soon understanding that he was expected to tug back.

The blond laughed watching the two play. "See? That's what I meant by, "It's like playing tug a war with my dog." ... Kawaii..."

"... Shush." Agito replied, though he smiled.

Kazu smiled and continued to watch the two as he lay down on the other half of the couch.

After a while, Chiwa seemed to get tired, and so he picked the little Chihuahua up and sat him on the couch. The shark stood and grabbed his pants and, once he was adequately clothed, sat back down, picking Chiwa back up and sat the little ball of fur down on his lap, petting him continuously. Which was much to the dog's content.

Once the two were settled, Kazu sat up and leaned his head against the boy's shoulder. "You really like the little guy huh?" he asked with a somewhat amused expression.

"Yeah... I guess..." Agito mumbled glancing up at the blond.

"I just never took you for much of an animal lover." The blond sighed. "You really are so cute sometimes."

"I'm not... It's just... this guy..." he mumbled as he was quickly distracted by the adorable little Chiwa.

Kazu laughed lightly. "I see..."

Agito continued to pet the dog, a yawn soon escaping his lips. "...Fuck..."

"Tired?"

"No..." Agito replied stubbornly. Meanwhile, Chiwa had cuddled into Agito's lap, leaning comfortably against his stomach.

"Yeah...right..." Kazu replied. He could see the sleep already creeping into the shark's eyes.

The boy yawned again as he began to feel his eyelids become heavy. "Fuck... Fucking... Fuck... Fu-..." he mumbled as his head began to nod. Slowly, he began to slip into sleep along with the puppy curled in his lap.

The blond smiled and scooted over a bit only so he could lay down and share Agito's lap with Chiwa as a pillow.

The boy woke up slightly as he felt Kazu lay his head down. He smiled and laid a hand on the blond's head. "Oyasumi, Kazuma..."

"Oyasumi..." Kazu replied, quickly falling into sleep. He was more tired than he had thought he was.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Yay~ just a cute little silly fic to celebrate half-way point! Yay~! (Please don't do the math... it's terrifying ... seriously...)  
_

_Thank you everyone so much, new and old readers, for still watching and reading the story up to this point. We still have lots of fun, humorous, dramatic, tear-jerking and of course some sexy ;p chapters to come. lol. So keep reading, see you next week. Love you guys! We really do! Without your favorites and wonderful reviews we wouldn't have the same ambition. You guys are awesome!_ _We never expected such a positive response. Thank you all so so much! *giant heart*_

_Side note: I think, due to scheduling and school/work interference on both our ends, we're going to change our day of update to Saturday. Still weekly, just Saturday seems to be easier givin the circumstances. So... just a heads up on that.  
_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Chiwa and Agito. Zuku as Chiwa and Kazuma._

_Reminder, our Forum is linked to our main profile page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 28~!_


	28. Awkward Morning After

**Chapter 28 - Awkward Morning After**

* * *

"Kazuma! Tadaimma! Are you hun... gry..." called the cheery voice of Kazuma's sister the next morning. Her voice trailed off as she saw her brother and Agito along with Chiwa all sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Chiwa lifted his head at the familiar sound and jumped down happily to greet her.

"Konnichiwa Chiwa.… Those two look... Uhmm comfy..." she mumbled, completely shocked to actually find the two boys together…. shirtless.

"Chiwa?" Agito muttered sleepily as the spot that was just occupied by the small dog was now missing it's warmth.

Kazu shifted slightly in his sleep and stretched an arm casually over the other boy's lap.

"Ohayou?" the shark mumbled softly as he blinked and began to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"You are very kawaii... No wonder Kazu fell for you."

"W-watashi? Kawaii?" the boy asked sleepily.

"Hai, hontou ni kawaii..."

Kazu sighed in his sleep, oblivious in his unconsciousness as he rolled over onto his other side, his back now facing his sister.

"Kazu~ Kazuma~ Wake up otouto~" Sachiko called, walking over to the couch. She moved Kazu's legs and sat down next to the blond.

"Kazu... Wake up.." Agito copied quietly, still half asleep.

The blond groaned in annoyance as he opened his eyes and sat up wearily. He looked at Agito and turned his head slightly, catching someone in his peripherals. Acting as if it was nothing at first, he turned his attention back to the shark before doing a double take as reality finally hit him. "Onee-san?" he shouted in surprise, scooting away from her slightly.

"Ohayou otouto," she greeted with a raised eyebrow. The tone of her voice suggested she expected an explanation.

"Wha...what are you...? What time is it?" Kazu stuttered confusedly.

"Twelve thirty Kazuma." The woman smiled, amused by the state both boys were in.

"Uh...crap..." The blond struggled to find a way to make the situation seem not as bad as it appeared, though not successfully.

"MMMMhmmmm," his sister replied, a severe expression on her face.

"Er...it's...not what...it...looks...like?" Kazu tried, knowing full well it would never work. It was exactly what it looked like.

"Sure, Kazuma. So tell me, how was your first? Were you a good wife?"

"Onee san!" the blond shouted at her. "Stop saying stuff like that, seriously!"

She laughed and just waved the boy off. "But it's so much fun teasing you otouto."

"Wife?" Agito asked as he smirked sleepily at the blond.

Kazu turned and glared at the dreary shark. "No. Don't even..."

"Hai, hai..." Agito yawned again and reached over, pulling Kazu into a hug. "Ohayou."

"Kawaii... But... Please, please tell me you didn't stain the couch."

Kazu sighed and looked to the shark. "Ohayou," he replied plainly. As his sisters words hit his ears he simply rolled his eyes as if to say 'I can't believe you just asked that and no. I didn't.'

"Good." She replied. "So are you boys hungry?"

"Yeah..." the blond muttered, feeling a bit awkward about the situation while the shark simply nodded toward the female and pulled Kazu closer.

Sachiko winked and disappeared into the kitchen. Soon the sounds of pots and pans being moved around and the smell of food being cooked wafted into the room. "Agito, go on ahead to the bathroom. We have extra toothbrushes under the sink so help yourself."

"Kay..." Agito called back sleepily. He grudgingly let go of Kazu and walked toward the bathroom.

The blond sighed heavily and leaned back against the couch, just resting there for awhile. He eventually got up and grabbed his T-shirt from under his sweater on the floor and pulled it over his head before sitting back down. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he rubbed the remaining sleep away from his eyes.

Once he was finished and awake, Agito walked back out to the living room and fell back onto the couch next to Kazu with a weary 'fuck' under his breath, assuring that the woman of the household didn't hear.

Kazu glanced over at the boy but didn't say anything. It's not like there was anything to say. They were stuck in yet another awkward situation.

"Come eat you two," Sachiko soon called from the kitchen. Agito stood up and, while not looking at kazu, held his hand out toward the blond.

"Hmn?" Kazu looked up at him, a little surprised, but he took his hand anyway as the two of them made their way into the kitchen.

"Ne, I guess I really should've gone shopping before I went home, I was just scared you were hungry Kazu. I didn't think you'd actually make good on my suggestion."

The blond just sighed as he sat down at the table.

"So Agito, did you sleep well? Oh and Kazu, does your bottom hurt?"

The shark snickered quietly. "Oh, I slept just fine. I was warm."

Kazu glared up at his sister, clearly unamused. "...So not funny. You're having fun with this aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am," she replied smugly. "But I'm also very happy that you finally found someone you actually like. Oh what will I tell okaa-san? Her little boy has finally become a great wife~"

"Knock it off! Geez...you really don't have to tell okaa-san anything. In fact I'd appreciate you didn't."

"Hai hai, did you actually think I would tell her? She'd have a heart attack from happiness."

"You never know with you..." Kazu grumbled.

Agito watched their conversation carefully. He'd never actually seen such interaction. This was how siblings were expected to act… or something like that.

Sachiko just laughed as she placed their food in front of them. She let out another soft giggle as she noticed Chiwa walking over to Agito. The dog simply sat there looking up at the shark with his large puppy eyes, hoping for a piece of food.

Agito looked down at the dog in confusion. "... Uhmmm..."

The blond raised an eyebrow at the puppy who was clearly trying to take advantage of the unknowing new stranger. "Oi, you have your on food you know?" Kazu shook his head and sighed. "He wants a piece of your food Agito. You can give him a bit if you want."

"Uh... Right..." The shark threw a bit of bacon toward Chiwa and watched him gobble it up only to again sit there, starring up at him for more. "Uhmmm..."

"Okay, now you're just being spoiled," Kazu scolded. "Chiwa, go eat your own food. You got a piece of bacon, that's enough. Go on," he continued, waving his hand at the dog in the direction of his food dish.

The dog looked up at the blond, to Agito, to behind him and back to Agito and Kazu before turning around and obeying his words.

The shark simply shook his head and began to eat as awkwardness settled over them again.

"Agito-Kun, thank you for taking care of Kazuma," Sachiko stated after a moment.

"Uh... No problem?" the boy mumbled, somewhat confusedly.

"Taking care of...? What do you mean by that Onee?" Kazu asked, also a bit confused. Though, he almost didn't want to know.

"Well, you've never really liked anyone before, male or female. It's just nice to see you finally together with someone that will care for you. Physically and emotionally."

"Uh...right...sure...I guess..."

"You **will** take good care of my little brother won't you?" she asked, glancing pointedly at Agito.

The boy shuddered slightly as he heard the threat in her tone. "H-hai..."

By he time the boys were finished, the sound of Ikki's ringtone echoed from Kazu's pocket. "And here comes the stupid Crow."

* * *

Author's notes:

_And now the fun really begins. Truly... lots of fun and amusing moments in the following chapters. Things are only going to pick up so keep reading~!_

_Sorry again for the late update v.v" lol You'll have to be a bit patient with us during the school year. It's a bit busy but we'll do our best to get the chapters up as soon as we can. You guys are so understanding~ 3_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Chiwa, Sachiko and Agito. Zuku as Chiwa and Kazuma._

_Reminder, our Forum is linked to our main profile page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 29~!_


	29. What Happened to Onigiri?

**Chapter 29 - What Happened to Onigiri?**

* * *

The blond sighed as he reluctantly took out his phone. "Didn't I put this on silent yesterday? I must of hit the volume button by accident or something..." he muttered before finally answering it. "Yo."

"KAZUUUUUUUU EMERGENCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ONIGIRI IS IN THE HOSPITAL!" Ikki screamed through the phone, practically crying.

Kazu stood up quickly from the table. A concerned look crossed over his face with worry for his friend. "Wha-what? Why? What happened?"

"HE COLLAPSED FROM BLOOD LOSS, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"What happened?" Agito echoed as he looked at the phone, able to clearly hear the crow's screaming from the other end.

"Blood loss! Are you serious? Ikki what happened? Is he okay?"

"OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~ OUR POOR BOY!"

"Ikki! Stop playing around. Tell me what happened!"

"HIS NOSEBLEED WOULDN'T STOP!"

Kazu's face went blank as the worried expression quickly faded to a look of annoyance. "A-are you...you're kidding me right? God. Don't freakin' scare me like that you bastard!"

"B-b-b-b-but Kazu~~" Ikki whined, sniffling. "He's getting a blood transfer right now!"

The blond rolled his eyes, knowing the crow's reputation for over exaggerating events. "Then he'll be fine right? What an idiot. 'The hell was he looking a-no. You know what? I don't wanna know."

"I don't think I want to know either..." Agito sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache creeping up on him.

"But Kazu~~" Ikki whined again.

"What?"

"Come down here! Onigiri's asking for you. He's delirious!"

Kazu rolled his eyes again despite the fact that Ikki couldn't see it. "Delirious my ass! How do you even lose that much blood from something so stupid?"

"He lost a whole bunch! And then he fainted from loss of blood, and it still kept going!"

The blond sighed. "You aren't gunna let this go are you? Do I really have to go down there?"

"YES! Unless you **want** Onigiri dead!"

"WHAT? What's that supposed to mean? Whatever..." The blond sighed again in defeat. "Fine. I'll be there in a bit all right. Calm down already."

"Good! By the way, have you seen Agito/Akito?"

"Uh..…" Kazu froze for a moment before pulling his hand close to his mouth and talking closely into the receiver to imitate a bad reception. "…..kshhhh... ka... tchhh... what? ...kshhh... Sotchhhphone ...kushh... catch... later... sh.…..tch-" he stuttered, quickly hanging up despite Ikki's oblivious calling out to him.

"KAZU? KAZU? KAZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" *click*

"Fucking idiot," Agito mumbled only to freeze as he realized that he let a 'fuck' loose in front of the female Kaito.

"Oh, don't worry. Since it was connected to Ikki I'll let that one go. It's the only way to describe him," she assured with a soft sigh.

Kazu laughed lightly at the situation. "Alright. I'm going to meet Ikki at the hospital before he has a seizure or something...Are you coming Agito?"

"Sure, nothing to do around here anyway. Besides, Akito wants to see the stupid crow."

"Alright then," Kazu replied as he walked back into the living room. He picked up Agito's shirt and jacket along with his hat and tossed them to the boy as they headed for the door.

_'Oh? You're going to let me have some time with Ikki-kun, Agito?'_ Akito asked cheerfully, having just woken up not that long ago.

_'Yeah... Besides, I can't hog your body all the time.' _Agito caught the articles of clothing and pulled them on, Kazu's hat first and then his top. He followed the blond out the door, stopping to strap on his AT.

_'Ah...well...I guess. It does seem like it's been awhile,'_ the cheerful one agreed with a smile.

The blond sighed as they headed towards the hospital. "I'm friends with such idiots," he laughed.

"Fuck, yeah, you are," Agito replied with a snort.

_'So~ you had a good night then Agito?' _Akito piped up suddenly as his smile turned to a more mischievous expression.

_'...' _The shark paused and turned his back to the other boy. _'Yeah, I did.'_

_'That's good.' _He tilted his head slightly at his other self's behavior. _'So what's wrong then?'_

_'Nothing.'_ He knew full well that, even if he didn't sound like it, he was blushing and that was just another hit to his pride and dignity.

_'Uh-huh...you're silly Agito,'_ he giggled in amusement. Reading the shark's mind wasn't exactly rocket science. At least not for Akito.

'_Shut up,'_ Agito groaned in embarrassment.

The boy sighed. _'You really aren't one to kiss and tell.'_

_'What, you want to know?'_

_'No. I don't need to know the details. That is between you and Kazuma-san. Based on your response I know what happened and I'm glad you had a good time.'_

Kazu shook his head, still baffled by his friends and their antics. He was beginning to wonder how he used to and still sometimes did get dragged into their foolish little adventures. Well, they were perverts and rather moronic most of the time but… they did keep life exciting that's for sure. "Really Onigiri...only you could actually do something so stupid to get yourself admitted into the hospital over a nose bleed."

"Fuck, those idiots could do anything and end up in the hospital."

The blond laughed. "Yeah, it really doesn't take much. I'm surprised Ikki isn't in the hospital more often with the way he does things."

"Che, who knows, maybe that thick head of his protects his pea of a brain from being shaken up too much."

"Maybe."

The two fell into silence as they rode the rest of the way to the hospital. Kazu walked through the doors a bit reluctantly as he looked around for his overly dramatic friend.

Agito sighed and finally switched the eye patch, inwardly claiming zero responsibility for what damage might be caused by letting Akito swoon over the crow. Though, it had been almost a week since he last had their body to himself. It was definitely his turn to be out for awhile.

"OKAAAAA-SAAAAAN~!" The loud cry of the crow echoed down the hall as he came running towards his blond haired friend… or so he thought.

"IKKI-KUN~!" Akito shouted as he practically leaped towards Ikki, wrapping his arms tightly around the crow's waist, before he could even get close to Kazuma.

"Ahh! Akito!"

The boy just smiled against his protest and nuzzled his head into the Ikki's chest.

Kazu laughed slightly at the overenthusiastic boy. _'I guess it has been awhile since they switched.'_ "So, how is Onigiri? Still alive?" he asked, a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah, he's alive but... It's a bit strange... He's..."

"What…?"

"Hello..." A very thin Onigiri called as he walked out toward the blond.

Kazu blinked a couple times at this stranger who was apparently his friend. "O-Onigiri...?"

"Ohayougozaimasu. How are you Kazuma?" The newly thin boy asked politely as if it were completely natural for him to act this way.

"Say, Ikki...did he also fall and hit his head or something?"

"I-I think so..." Ikki replied with a concerned look to his friend. "I mean, he's just not Onigiri anymore... Watch. ONIGIRI! LOOK AT THAT BEAUTIFUL GIRL!" he shouted, hoping to gain a reaction from the pig.

"I would never do such a shameful thing!" Onigiri replied, seeming almost horrified by this suggestion.

The blond backed up behind Ikki and stared in shock at his other friend. "I don't know if this is a good thing or if I should be frightened."

"YOU SHOULD BE HORRIFIED! THIS IS NOT THE ONIGIRI WE'VE COME TO KNOW AND LOVE!"

"Umn...yeah but...I mean it's not that bad...I'm sure the girls will be thankful anyway..."

"Bu-But Onigiri!" Ikki cried in despair, all the while trying to pry Akito off of his waist.

"Maybe it's just the blood loss and trauma Ikki-kun," the persistent boy suggested as he looked up at the crow with innocent eyes. He seemed entirely oblivious to the fact that Ikki was futilely trying to pull him away.

Kazu sighed. "Yeah...I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Hopefully..." the crow mumbled as he continued trying to get the flamboyant boy away from him.

"I am standing right here, it is very rude to speak about one as if one wasn't there."

Akito nodded, still gripping the crow tightly and showing no signs of weakness in letting go. "Ne, Ikki-kun? Can we go for ice cream later?"

"Uhmmm… if you get off me." Ikki proposed hopefully.

The boy frowned a bit, not wanting to let go, but he eventually surrendered to the request out of the promise of ice cream. However, this didn't stop him from grabbing Ikki's hand. "It's been awhile Ikki-kun. I missed you."

The crow sighed and resolved to tolerate the boy as usual. "Sure… I guess it must be boring stuck in your head all day."

"Umn...sometimes, but I am plenty entertained."

Kazu glanced over at Akito as he heard these words. He remembered Agito saying he was always being tag teamed. This seemed to be a confirmation of that fact. It was interesting, intriguing even, but he made no comment on it.

"Sure I guess, but it's not like the shark does anything too entertaining ne? It's Agito," Ikki replied with a slight laugh. What could possibly be entertaining about one as introvert and vulgar as the shark?

"Umn...sure..." Akito giggled softly at the male's lack of understanding.

_'Oh Ikki, you have no idea...' _Kazu thought to himself, shaking his head slightly.

"Well whatever," Ikki shrugged, not caring to question it. To delve into that boy's mind was something that could only end in peril. "Onigiri, call Buccha. We're all gunna go out for ice cream. I'll get Ringo and Ume on the way. They'd want some."

Kazu paused for a moment as he wondered if he should stay behind with Onigiri and wait for Buccha or if he should go with Ikki out of his own idiotic jealousy.

Akito, of course, held firmly onto the crow's hand as if they were glued together. He was definitely staying with Ikki.

"Alright, I'm guessing we'll all meet at the same Ice cream shop?" Onigiri questioned in his newly unusual and formal way of speaking.

"Yeah, with the big busted cashier!"

"Ikki, wash your mind out with soap!"

"OKAAA-SAN! ONIGIRI IS BEING CRAZY!"

"I am not. **You** are being perverse."

"Stop calling me Okaa-san you weirdo!" the blond protested. "He'll be fine. You can live with a polite Onigiri for awhile. It won't kill you."

"YES IT WILL! MY SOUL IS DYING!"

"The only thing dying is your intelligence as you shout nonsense..."

"YOUR MOM!" Ikki shouted back, now sounding **completely** insane.

"That doesn't even work with that sentence you dumbass!" Kazu shouted back, though he laughed despite the crow's idiocy.

"I know!" Ikki replied, laughing as Onigiri joined in as well. "Alright, so let's get everyone together and we'll get Ice cream."

"Right."

"Sounds good."

"Yay~!"

* * *

Author's notes:

_God I hope you guys found this as amusing as we did...*wipes eyes from laughing all afternoon*_

_I'm not going to point out who said what in the last three lines... I think it's rather self explanatory. Nor is it a real important piece of information in this case so I'm sure you guys can figure it out._

_"What could possibly be entertaining about one as introvert and vulgar as the shark?" rofl... perhaps you should consult the readers for the answer to this question Ikki. XDD_

_hahaha! I bet you guys thought there wouldn't be an update this Saturday because Chapter 28 was just uploaded. Well... surprise! :D lol. Back on schedule... kind of... I hope... o.o_

_In other news... SmileRen asked "Quick question: Can you keep Kazu as the uke? I just prefer it that way. Yes I have some very strange yaoi tastes :)"_

_And to answer: First off, this is not a strange taste in Yaoi at all. XD I think most would determine Kazu to be the uke, otherwise is likely just for the comical purpose of seeing Agito forced into an uke position... *snickers* hahahahahaha... okay sorry... moving on..._

_Well... even if you look at this story as a whole, it is quite apparent that if you were to label an Uke and a Seme it would be Agito as the Seme and Kazuma as the Uke. That's not going to change. But this does brings up an amusing topic._

_I believe in the early workings of this story the question was asked, "Who would be the Seme...?" Now.. you might think this should be obvious.. and really, it was. But there was still the doubt in just trying to picture Kazuma as an Uke. Because... while he is passive and not exactly a gruff manly man, he does still have that male pride and ego... it just doesn't show itself until it really needs to._

_If you look at Agito and Kazuma separately... you'll find that in a standered relationship Kazu is quite Seme. The reality is that there is no Uke here, thus creating probably one of the first SemexSeme relationships. They are both just two opposite kinds of Seme. Agito being a "Don't fuck with me" Seme and Kazu being a "Chibi" Seme. And this will be apparent in certain points in the fic, despite Kazu for the most part filling the Uke position._

_So basically, because Kazu is passive-aggressive and arguing and pissing off Agito every time they tried something intimate would be exhausting, he just says okay fine... I'll let you take over so we can just move on. But there are moments where the blond shows his Seme side- much to Agito's surprise. I believe Kazuma explains his perspective on this in a later chapter. *snickers*_

_As much as a Seme with a Seme clashes, this is exactly why they work so well together. It gives that nice tension and push n' pull that keeps the story flowing. Their relationship is comical, adorable and sexy because of this fact. Which is a fact that, I think, most people miss in writing a kazuxAgi fic._

_P.S: I hope you don't mind that we chose to answer you here. I find most people don't pay much attention to Fanfic PM's and I'd rather not review on our own story if it can be avoided. And well... to not answer at all would be simply rude. :)_

_Hopefully this was a sufficient and satisfying answer for you. Thanks for reading and giving us feedback. We hope you continue to read and enjoy the events to come._

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Sachiko, Ikki, Onigiri and Agito. Zuku as Akito and Kazuma._

_Reminder, our Forum is linked to our main profile page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 30~!_


	30. Fun With Ice Cream

**Chapter 30 - Fun With Ice Cream**

* * *

The group quickly gathered at the Ice Cream shop as they each ordered and found a table that would fit all of them. Kazuma took the closest seat available, next to Ringo and Ume, while Onigiri sat across from them with Buucha and the two empty seats that would eventually seat Ikki and Akito once they were ready. Akito cheerfully ordered what he wanted, still tightly holding Ikki's hand. "What do you want Ikki? I'll pay for you."

"Anything is fine..." he mumbled, joining the rest of the group once the boy had paid. "So... Kazu... Did you have fun at 'school'?" he asked, leaning over the table slightly with a suggestive smile.

"Huh?" The blond looked to his friend with a slightly annoyed expression. "That was like… two days ago and it didn't go anywhere..."

"What? Why not! You looked like you were enjoying yourselves!"

"Some idiot walked in on us and ruined it," Kazu answered flatly.

"Well, isn't that **your** fault for doing something like that in such a public place?"

"It was like...midnight! It's not like there were people around. It just...kinda happened...that way. What was so urgent that you had to come rushing to the school to tell me anyway?"

"Uhhhh… I don't remember... The image of you two together wiped my mind!"

"Couldn't have been that important then. Geez..."

"Well, it was. That was just even better!"

"That's- no! Don't you dare think of what you saw like that. You have no idea how wrong that is." The blond shuddered slightly as he realized the direction the crow's mind was headed. Though he did wonder about the amusement of Ikki's horror upon learning it was him and Agito and not some girl.

Akito giggled at their argument, the only other person there to have full understanding of the situation. This was bound to be amusing.

Ikki giggled perversely. "Sure, sure. _'Kaz-kun! __**Oh,**__ Kaz-kun!'_ " he mocked in a high-pitched voice.

_'... Akito you better shut him up now...'_ the shark growled dangerously.

The boy just giggled. _'Kaz-kun? I didn't know you were one for pet-names Agito. Or honorisms for that matter. The things I miss when I'm sleeping.'_

_'Shut up, you're not helping. I'm gunna ring the fucking Crow's neck!'_

_'Oh. Calm down. He doesn't know anything. It's not like he's teasing you directly.'_

_'Che... right.'_

Kazu stared blankly at his friend for a moment. He had started out being annoyed but somehow he found it hard not to laugh in the end. "No. Don't-just...stop. Ikki..." _'Agito must be ready to kill him if he's watching this right now.'_

"What?"

"Just...oh...God...you're so oblivious."

"What? Shut up!"

The blond laughed. "You have no idea how lucky you are to still be alive..."

"Why?"

"Nothing...just...never mind..."

"But- awww fuck. You never tell me anything nowadays!" the crow whined.

"Ah well...things have gotten kind of...complicated. You'll probably find out eventually."

"What? Well, whatever I guess I'll have to live with that..."

"Yup. You will," Kazu affirmed with a grin.

Akito just observed, now leaning his head against Ikki's shoulder as he finished his ice cream. Meanwhile, the shark had settled down. He sighed in frustration at the idiots around him, but as he couldn't do much about it. He remained quiet in their mind.

Kazu continued to eat his ice cream quietly. Since when had it become so difficult to make conversation with his friends? Now and then he would inconspicuously glance toward Akito, or rather, his attention was more focused toward the right eye currently covered with the eye patch. _'This __**really is**__...complicated...'_

"You've got ice cream on your face," Ikki noted toward Ume as he finished his own ice cream.

"Wha?" Ume yelled, quickly wiping off her face with her sleeve. "Ne, ne, Kazu. Whatsa matter? You looked bothered by something."

"No...not really," the blond answered, turning his attention to the young girl.

"Don't lie to me! You keep looking at Akito's eye patch!"

"Eh? I'm not. Where would you come up with an absurd idea like that?"

Akito glanced curiously toward the conversation. _'Aww...he's thinking about you Agito.'_

_'Yeah well...'_ Agito looked away in embarrassment but it didn't stop the small smile from forming on his lips.

_'Yeah well...what Agito...?'_

_'Nothin.' He's probably just fucking thinking about how strange this is. Us sharing a body.'_

_'Oh? That again? Perhaps. Can't blame him too much though. We are...quite different from every one ne?'_

_'Yeah well, with the way you were raised. Fuck. Child neglect and abuse...'_

_'Umn...yeah...well it...wasn't always like that. Or at least I...didn't think it was...'_ the boy replied a bit sombrely as he recalled his past with Kaito. He looked up after a moment and smiled at the shark. _'But the past is the past ne? Not much that can be done about it now.'_

_'Hai, hai. Besides, don't eat too much ice cream, it's not good for you,' _he added, as if that had any relevance.

_'Hai, I've only had one Agito. You worry too much.'_

_'With you I have to.'_

Akito giggled. _'I really don't know where I'd be without you Agito.'_

_'Probably bouncing off the walls, a cavity in every tooth, and your clothes completely awry,'_ the shark replied with a slight smirk.

The boy laughed at the idea. _'Oh my.'_

"Yes you are! And you keep shooting glares in Ikki's direction too!" Ume shouted accusingly as her and the blond continued to argue in the background.

"I'm definitely not."

"Yes you are."

"Ugh...whatever..." Kazu sighed in defeat. He wasn't about to keep argue with the child.

"Well, what's bothering you?"

The blond just sighed and leaned back a bit in his chair, having no answer and nothing more to say.

"KAZU! IS THAT AKIRA?" Ikki interrupted, pointing to a girl with short, dark blue hair.

"What?" Kazu looked over to where he was pointing. "No. Are you just going to point out every girl you see with short dark hair now?"

"Yes... Oh, and why is Akito wearing your hat?" he asked as he looked down at the clingy boy.

"Oh? No. That's not mine. He must just have a similar one eh Akito?"

"Umn...hai...?" Akito answered with a nod, slightly amused at the couple's little attempts to cover their relationship.

"I lost mine somewhere," Kazu shrugged. "I'm sure It'll turn up."

"YOU LOST YOUR HAT? Last time that happened you were crying until me and Onigiri agreed to help you look for it!"

"Uh...well that was a long time ago Ikki..."

"No it wasn't! Wasn't it just last summer?"

"No it wasn't..."

"Yes it was! You were all like, 'Onegai~~~ My hat! Ikki! I can't live without my hat~~~!'"

"I was not! You're over exaggerating."

"YES YOU WERE! NO I'M NOT! ONIGIRI REMEMBERS!"

"Yes, I do Kazu. It was just last summer," his friend confirmed with a nod.

"Well...whatever...a lot happens in a year I guess. Besides… I think I lost it at home so...I'm sure I'll find it somewhere. It's not like it's really lost. More like misplaced."

"Alright fine, just don't come crying to- wait a minute, this is your hat!" the crow yelled. He pointed to the tag sticking out with a "KM" written on it.

'_God damn it. Lying is exhausting.'_ "Uh...nope. Not mine. Must be a mistake."

"Nope, this is your handwriting all right and it also has your sister's heart on the back of it." The crow snatched the hat from Akito's head and examined it.

_'Okay, he's gunna put that back or I'm gunna make sure he will never have children.' _Agito glared toward the crow through their mind as he resisted the urge to take over.

_'Umn...' _Akito hesitated, unsure of a proper solution. "Ano..."

_'Fuck...'_

Kazu reached forward in an attempt to retrieve the hat. "You're blind. It's definitely not my handwriting."

"No, I'm not~" the crow insisted, moving it out of his reach.

The blond grumbled and sat back down in his chair. It would seem weird if he seemed too defensive about getting back a hat that didn't even belong to him.

"Etto...can I have my hat back now Ikki-kun?" Akito asked, staring up innocently at Ikki. He didn't actually care too much if the relationship between the two was discovered but he knew that Agito and Kazuma did, so this was his attempt to help.

"But- ah... Fine, here..." Ikki handed the hat back to the boy and sat back down with a pout.

_'I'm seriously gunna ring his neck...'_

_'Calm down Agito. I got the hat back for you, ne? Leave Ikki-kun alone. You're teammates and he didn't do anything wrong. You really do work yourself up over nothing.'_

_'Shut up... What would you do if the stupid crow gave you something and then Onigiri came around and jacked it?'_

_'I would take it back of course. But there's a flaw in your analogy. If it were me and Ikki-kun I wouldn't be hiding it. In fact, I don't hide it. I like him and I see no point in pretending that I don't. This fact is crucial because if everyone knew, then Ikki wouldn't have taken the hat in the first place to see if it was Kazuma-san's. It would just be Kazuma gave it to Agito and end of story.'_

_'You know what? Shut up Akito. Just shut up.'_

The boy sighed. _'You asked.'_

_'Yeah, right... Whatever...'_ Agito echoed his sigh. Trying to reason with this one was practically impossible.

Akito giggled inwardly. _'Want a hug?' _

_'No...'_ The shark looked away with a roll of his eyes.

The boy tilted his head slightly and held his arms outward as if to say, "Are you sure?"

Agito paused for a moment and sighed as he walked into his arms.

He smiled and lovingly hugged the shark as he lightly patted the other boy's back. _'There there. Feel better now?'_

_'Yeah, yeah...'_ Agito mumbled grudgingly.

While Akito and Agito had drifted into their own conversation, the rest of the group had also moved onto their own discussions and antics. Currently, Ikki was holding Ume off as he tried to steal her second ice cream cone. "YOU DON'T NEED ANOTHER ONE!"

"WELL THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN HAVE IT BAKA IKKI!"

Kazu chuckled lightly as he glanced up at the two siblings.

"KAZU~ GET MY ICECREAM BACK!" the crow demanded as the girl had managed to retrieve her ice cream.

"But it's your sister's not yours…" the blond answered with a laugh.

"B-b-b-b-but OKAA-SAN!"

"Thank you!" Ume nodded toward Kazu.

The blond sighed. "Pick on people your own size ya bully."

"Heh, you'd know all about me pickin' on someone wouldn't ya?" the crow teased.

"I would. You still pick on me. You bastard."

"But it's too much fun!" Ikki replied mischievously as he walked over and draped his arms around him.

Kazu glared up at his friend. "Want me to punch you again?" he asked, though he wasn't really serious this time.

_'He's really askin' for it,' _came the annoyed mumble of the shark from within Akito's mind.

"You won't." Ikki replied with a smirk.

"Are you daring me Ikki? I might not want to punch you right now but I know someone who probably would and I'd be happy to oblige. Maybe," Kazu answered as he returned his smirk. He was well aware that Agito was probably vibrating with irritation.

"What? Akira's the jealous type?" the crow teased back with a laugh.

Kazu laughed in response. Bullseye. "Yeah, something like that. I don't think you wanna mess with this one Ikki."

"What, did you get mixed up with a scary girl Kazu? She did seem like a dominatrix…."

Kazu paused for a minute before laughing harder at Ikki's words. That wasn't too far off the mark but considering the crow was thinking of a female, it painted an absurd and ridiculous picture in the blond's mind. "Oh ...god...you're really digging a grave for yourself you know..."

Akito grew a bit worried at the shark's sudden silence after his last words. _'Umn...Agito...?'_ he called worridly.

_'Oh... I'm fine Akito. Don't worry about me...'_ he replied coolly. His voice was calm but his eye flashed with malicious ideas, hatred, and a fury that would make hell warm.

_'Umn...it's that expression that worries me...'_ he replied quietly.

"What? Why, she's not around is she?" Ikki questioned as he glanced around the area.

"Oh...she's...around...probably planning your death," the blond snickered.

"What? IS SHE A STALKER?"

"No...but she's closer then you think she is..."

_'Oh, really? What expression?' _

_'That one...'_

_'I don't have a specific expression on my face Akito.'_

_'I know...that's why I'm worried...'_

Agito just smirked and watched Ikki through the boy's eyes, every torture method he knew- passed down from Kaito- ran through his mind.

"WHAT THE FUCK, IS SHE GONNA KILL ME? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF GIRL ARE YOU DATING?" the crow yelled as he continued to glance around the shop in fear of this mysterious woman.

Kazu just laughed and smirked at his friend. "A vicious one."

"'The heck?"

"Still want to meet her Ikki?"

"Well, I do but... You make her out to be so frightening, ne 'Kaz-Kun'?"

"Oh, she's not that bad. You're just unconsciously saying everything you possibly could to piss her off."

Akito, becoming increasingly worried for his precious crow, gently grabbed Agito's arm, looking up at him with concern and pleading eyes. _'Agito...you...you won't kill him right?...Right?'_

_'I'll... Try not to,'_ the shark answered as he focused on his prey.

_'Agito!'_

The shark smirked, ignoring his frantic other self. He waited for the right moment and switched their eye patch as someone walked by with a hot fudge sundae, the fudge still steaming. Agito grabbed the ice cream and shoved it into the crow's face before quickly switching the eye patch back with a smug smirk at the commotion.

"AHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL! FUCK! AHHHHHH! IT'S HOT! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Ikki screamed in horror as the hot fudge cooled on his face.

Kazu nearly fell off his chair in laughter. He wasn't sure if it was more amusing that Ikki had just been shut up by hot fudge to the face or that he was entirely correct about Agito's wrath and jealousy. Perhaps it was both.

Akito's eyes widened in surprise, all of it happening too fast for him to make any move to stop it. The boy waved his arms frantically in protest and apology. "Ah! Gomen nasai Ikki-kun! That wasn't me I swear!"

The crow wiped the ice cream from his face as he looked down at the boy "The fuck?"

"Ah! No! It wasn't me!" Akito pleaded. He grabbed a few napkins from the table to help wipe his face. "Are you okay, Ikki-kun?"

"What the hell did Agito do that for?" the crow questioned. He knew full well that Akito wasn't the one at fault.

"Etto...ano...he-he's...not in a good mood today..."

"Awww fuck... What I do to piss him off this time?"

Kazu snickered quietly. "...I wonder Ikki...I wonder..."

_'Agito. How do you expect me to explain this?'_

_'Just tell him he's really getting on my nerves.' _

"Bu-bu-b-oh screw this..." Ikki pouted and sat down, acting very much like a spoiled child that didn't get what he wanted.

Akito lifted a napkin to wipe some of the sundae that was still on the male`s face. "I'm sorry Ikki. Agito's just agitated really easily right now. It doesn't take much."

"Maybe Agito's been plotting with 'Akira,'" Kazu suggested with a short laugh.

"What? Why does your girlfriend hate me? And why does Agito get to meet her and I don't?"

"Because they're very similar..." the blond replied with a smirk.

"A... girl... that's similar to... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE SIMILAR TO THE SHARK? Wait... If she's similar to Agito, then she could AT for us, ne?"

Kazu laughed. "Well, she is an A class rider. I told you, she's not that bad once you get to know her."

Akito blinked curiously at the blond, somewhat awed that he was saying so much.

_'What is that idiot doing?'_ the shark mumbled.

_'I...don't know...'_

"Well, don't make her out to be so frightening."

"But **you should** be frightened," the blond replied as he stood up from the table. "Well, I think I'm going to go practice for a bit." The blond gave a subtle smirk to his friends before turning to leave. Though, no one else would notice, it was directed to Agito, as if to say, "You know where to find me if you want me."

"Right..." Ikki mumbled, quite thoroughly confused.

_'He just loves to tease me,'_ Agito mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Akito giggled. _'He does it almost better than I do.'_

'_Uh, no.'_ The shark smiled and lovingly flicked the boy's forehead.

Akito just smiled back at his other self.

The shark sighed as he turned to the boy with a soft look in his eyes. _'He may tease me as he does, but you've been doing it since you made me.'_ He laughed and draped an arm over his shoulders.

_'Well I did say 'almost''_

_'Yes, yes you did.'_

* * *

Author's notes:

_Yeah... just getting these up as soon as we're able too. Thanks for being patient with us ^^_

_I also apologize for the deceivingly suggestive title of this chapter rofl. XDD _

_In other news, some real interesting plot stuff is starting to happen. A new character enters in a couple chapters. XP and we can't wait to see the response. Keep in mind that, even in the duller moments everything we've written has a purpose and leads to one thing or another. We try our best to consider every little detail. And it's t the point now were it's all starting to come to the surface so it can be resolved. We hope you continue to enjoy what's to come._

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Ikki, Onigiri, Ume and Agito. Zuku as Akito and Kazuma._

_Reminder, our Forum is linked to our main profile page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 31~!_


	31. Rooftop Chatter

**Chapter 31 - Rooftop Chatter**

* * *

Kazu made his way over to the school and stayed to train there for the majority of the day. As evening settled in, the blond collapsed onto the floor of the roof and stared up at the sky with heavy breaths. _'I wonder if that was useless without Agito...not like I can see what my feet are doing...ah well...'_

Agito stretched as he regained control over the body. It wasn't long before he made his way over to the school, soon wall riding up toward the roof. "Yo," he greeted casually, rolling up behind the blond.

Kazu lifted his head up to see the shark. "Yo," he echoed before resting his head back down.

The boy raised an eyebrow as he noticed how breathless he was. "You think that did any good?"

"What? My run?"

"Your riding," Agito confirmed with a slight nod. He skated up beside him and sat down leisurely.

"Hmn...who knows. I just felt like practicing. It's not like I can watch my feet and still pay attention to where I'm going." Kazu rolled his head to the side and smiled at the boy. "It probably wasn't to your standards."

"Maybe..." the shark replied as he gently laid a hand on the blond's head.

Kazu sighed and closed his eyes for a moment as a cool breeze brushed by. "Ya know...it's not like...When I started using AT I never expected so much to happen...it just seemed like another one of Ikki's stupid ideas."

"And Akito never expected to be used like a weapon," Agito added as he played with a lock of Kazu's hair. "I never expected to have this kind of... relationship, I guess."

The blond laughed. "Yeah, that one I didn't expect either."

"I don't think anyone did pretty boy," the shark chuckled.

"Did? They still don't. We're still the only ones who know."

"Yeah, with you and your really 'subtle' secret skills," Agito replied, rolling his eye.

Kazu chuckled. "Pretty good aren't I?"

"Only retarded Ikki wouldn't get it, but fuck that's a good thing."

"Yeah. I wouldn't have been so obvious if he wasn't so oblivious." Kazu grinned. "I did enjoy that fudge sundae to the face. You're quite the comedian aren't you?"

"Shut the fuck up, you want a sundae to the face?" he growled. The shark tugged painfully on the lock of hair he was holding in retaliation.

"Ah! Hey! It's not like I was insulting you." Kazu pouted and lifted a hand to touch the hand of Agito's that was still holding his hair.

"Yeah, yeah," Agito smiled as he let go and weaved their fingers together.

"Hmn," the blond grunted in reply. "You're so possessive," he stated a bit sarcastically as he smiled up at the boy.

"What, you want me to not care?" he questioned, mimicking his tone.

The blond laughed slightly. "No." He sat up and leaned in to give the boy a soft kiss. "I love that you care."

The shark rolled his eye again. "Then don't complain about it."

"Who said I was complaining?"

Agito just sighed an gently traced circles on Kazu's hand. "Akito said you almost do a better job at teasing me then he does," he added after a moment. The shark smiled and shook his head slightly.

"Oh? Is that a good thing?"

"Not for me."

"I see. Maybe you shouldn't be offended so easily then."

"Maybe... Or maybe you should just stop teasing me, though you probably won't"

"I can't. It's too much fun. Besides, if I did that, then there'd be nothing to combat your abuse with."

Agito laughed. "Well, there are things you could do, but I doubt you would."

"Hmn? Er...yeah...probably not." The blond smiled softly, his thoughts becoming less coherent as sleep started to creep into his eyes.

"Tired?"

"No. Well...a little but I'm fine."

"You sure? I don't think we should sleep out here again," the shark replied with a smirk.

"Heh. Well at least we're up on the roof this time but yeah. It's okay. I'm not that tired."

"Alright then." Agito leaned his head over onto Kazu's shoulder. "Next time, if they find out, then they find out. No more covering it up," he mumbled, though serious about the decision.

"Aa, but didn't we already decide that? I agree. It's too exhausting to keep lying about it anyway. We'd be kidding ourselves to think we could hide this that much longer anyway, ne?"

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly saying for us to scream it at them next time we see them." he added with a light chuckle.

Kazu laughed and leaned his head against Agito's. "No. Of course not, but if they find out they find out."

"Yeah, fuck..." The shark felt himself relax, comfortable with Kazu's company.

The blond sighed and closed his eyes. Their conversations were almost always awkward but at times like these, where they didn't need to say anything, were when the two seemed the most content and comfortable with each other.

A small smile formed across the shark's lips as he leaned his head over to kiss the blond's cheek before returning to his previous position.

Kazu smiled. "Agito?"

"Yeah?"

"...I love you."

"Uhhhh... Hai..." was the awkward response from the boy. His pride seemed to be preventing him from the proper reply.

The blond expected this uneasy response and simply chuckled at him for it.

Agito sighed with a small shake of his head. "Isn't this the first time you've said it first?"

"Hmn?" Kazu thought about it for a moment. "Yeah...I guess it is. Surprisingly."

"Yeah, who would've thought?"

"Heh. No one. Probably."

"Fuck, yeah, probably."

"Well I guess were both just full of surprises aren't we?"

"I'll say."

Kazu closed his eyes again as they slipped back into a comfortable silence. Though of course, this was not to last.

"Kazu? You still here? You left your cell phone at the ice cream shop!" Ikki called from bellow. "Kazu? You on the roof?"

The blond's eyes shot open as he sat up straight. "Aww...crap..."

"Fuck."

"Hey, I'm coming up there!" came the continuing call of the crow.

"Fuck."

The blond sighed and let go of Agito's hand. He stood up and stretched, disappointed that the moment had been ruined. "Well...at least this time it doesn't look bad..."

"What, so you gunna tell him?"

"Uh...no. As far as he knows you were just helping me practice. Unless you **want** me to tell him."

"Don't be stupid, of course I don't."

Kazu chuckled. "I didn't think so."

The shark rolled his eye and laid down casually with his hands behind his head as Ikki arrived.

"Hey Agito, Kazu, here's your phone. Don't leave it everywhere stupid," Ikki scolded playfully.

Kazu took his phone and placed it back in his pocket. "Yeah. Thanks Ikki. I don't even remember taking it out."

"Anyway, since when did you have a password on your phone?"

The blond paused and raised a curious eyebrow. "Does it matter? Why were you trying to get into my phone?"

"I wasn't. It fell and opened and I saw the 'type pass code here' thing," he answered with a shrug.

"Ah. I see. I just felt like putting one in. Security reasons and such."

"Oh, okay then. So, Agito you wanna head back to our domain?" the crow asked, glancing at the shark as he noted the switched eye patch.

Kazu gave a curious glance toward the boy. To spend a bit more time with him would be nice but at the same time, if he went back, it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

"I'll be there when I feel like it," was the obstinate reply.

The blond smiled a bit before turning back to his friend. "So how is Onigiri? Back to himself now?"

"Yes, finally after he got a few burgers into him. Man he scared me," Ikki sighed with relief.

"Well that's good...I think..."

"Yes, yes it is."

"So...what are you up to then? Going back to your little camp out?"

"Yeah, unless someone offered to take me in for a little."

"We did offer. Then you went to Toul, and now your camping outside."

"Is that offer still open?"

"Hmn... I dunno...have to think about that. Your eating habits are expensive."

Agito cast a warning glance toward the blond, quite obviously displeased by the idea.

Kazu felt a cold shiver run up his spine as he caught the threat in the boy's stare. "Although camping out on your own might do you some good," he laughed.

"B-b-bu-bu-but Kazu~" Ikki whined. "You don't want to keep Akito out in the cold do you?"

"You can keep him warm," the blond snickered jokingly.

"... Will you idiots shut up?" Agito asked, becoming irritated.

The blond glanced over at the shark with a slight smirk. "Hmn? What's wrong? That headache creeping up on you again? Perhaps you should get that checked."

"Shut up, fuck. I've got **something** for it already, don't I Kazu?" Agito asked, returning his smirk.

Kazu laughed. "Yeah. Yeah you do."

Ikki looked from one to the other with a confused expression. "You guys are acting strange," he mumbled. "Okay, what's going on?"

"None of your goddamn business Crow."

"You should go get some sleep Ikki. You look kinda tired," Kazu suggested as he ignored the question.

"Well, I'm not tired. I want to know what's going on!" Ikki whined, pouting.

"Well, you're gunna have to fucking guess," Agito smirked.

"But.. OKAA-SAN~"

Kazu laughed. "You want him to guess? That could be dangerous you know?"

"Hmmm well, his small mind won't be able to figure it out and if he does by a fucking miracle we'll just laugh it off," the boy reasoned with a snicker.

"... What? Are you teaching him new tricks?" the crow tried, still very confused.

"Sure...let's go with that..." The blond smirked in amusement at the failed attempt.

"See, I told you."

"Yeah yeah. Seriously, your starting to get circles under your eyes. Go to sleep Ikki," Kazu insisted.

"Aww, are you worried about me Kazuma~?" Ikki asked. He playfully draped his arms around Kazu and gazed mockingly as if they were lovers. All in all it was comical, for anyone other than Agito.

"Fuck," Agito cursed as he threw a rock at the male. "Get back to your dirt Crow, before I seriously hurt you."

"OKAA-SAN~~" Ikki screamed as he hid behind the blond.

Kazu laughed and stepped away from his friend. "Oh yeah? You think I wanna die Ikki?"

"B-b-b-but OKAA-SAN!" The crow rolled up in a little ball trying to protect his head and his balls from Agito.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out of. My. Sight. Before. I. Do. Something that will make Akito cry!" Agito growled dangerously, his eyes glowing.

"Oh, shit Ikki. You better run. I think he's serious."

"AHHHHHH!" The Crow screamed as he jumped off the roof and sped away as fast as he could, more then fearful of the shark's wrath.

"Fuck," Agito stated smugly- the translation being somewhere along the lines of 'Good'. He skated over to Kazu and pulled him down via the collar of his sweater and kissed him deeply. "Mine."

The blond smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy. "Yours," he replied as he was pulled into another kiss. He pressed back with equal passion and hugged him closer. When their lips parted, he lifted a hand to gently brush the shark's hair away from his forehead. "How's that headache of yours now?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Hmmmm, still stinging a bit," he answered, a half smirk, half smile on his lips.

"Hmn?" Kazu leaned down and kissed the boy again. "How about now?"

"Mmmmn, nope- nope, not yet." Agito pulled Kazu closer and into another kiss.

"And now?"

"Oi, Agito, I wanted your opinion on..." Buccha had began as he walked onto the roof. He quickly trailed off as he saw the two boys close together. Even from an entirely skeptical point of view the truth couldn't be avoided here. It looked as if they'd just kissed.

"...Fuck."

Buccha froze for a moment trying to process what he'd just witnessed. Without a word, he turned around and walked back down the way he came.

Kazu stared, stiff like a dear in headlights. "Uh...that's not good…"

* * *

Author's notes:

_Hehehe... busted~! Whatcha gunna do now boys? XD_

_Oof sorry for this taking so long. Homework is evil... v.v"_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Ikki, Onigiri, and Agito. Zuku as Kazuma._

_Reminder, our Forum is linked to our main profile page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 32~!_


	32. No Way Out

**Chapter 32 - No Way Out**

* * *

Faintly, Agito heard Buccha scream out the Crow's name, as if from far away. He was already speeding toward Ikki. "Fuck, fuck, fucking, fuck... You know, I think that headache is back."

Kazu gave Agito a quick kiss before turning to the direction Buccha ran off in. "Uh.. I could probably catch him...maybe?" he suggested. However, his hopes were soon demolished as Ikki's dying scream rang out in the distance.

"Fuck. We're too late."

The blond bowed his head. "M...maybe he just...stubbed his toe or something..." he muttered with desperate hope.

"You seriously fucking believe that?"

"No...but I'm really really hoping..."

"You wanna split before they come looking?"

"Yeah." He nodded and skated to the edge of the roof before glancing back to the shark, waiting for him to follow.

The two sped down the streets and ally ways as fast as their legs would let them. Though unfortunately for Kazu, it meant he needed to slow down in order to not loose the shark behind him somewhere. After they were quite a distance away, the blond stopped to catch his breath. He crouched down, resting his elbows on his knees when he suddenly broke into small fit of laughter.

"Fuck..." Agito mumbled before finding himself start to snicker as well.

Kazu stood and flopped down on the nearest bench, still laughing in between heavy breaths. "We're...so screwed..."

"Fuck... Yes we are."

"Well...maybe we can...deny it..." the blond suggested with another slight chuckle. He knew full well their secret had been blown now. The next time they would see their friends, there would be some explaining to do. Perhaps the proper reaction would've been to panic, but in fact it was quite like Kazu to be the first to put the sarcastic spin on these types of situations.

"Your brain has gone into shock mode," Agito replied with an amused snort.

"Probably. It depends on what exactly he saw...although... just my hands around you is hard enough to explain..." He paused for a moment before laughing again. "No...I go back to my original statement...we're so screwed."

"Fuck… Yes we are."

Kazu sighed and lay back against the back of the bench. "Tomorrow will be interesting..."

"Fuck, I'll worry about it then."

"Yeah. Well in that case..." The blond reached forward to grab Agito's wrist while the other wrapped across his stomach, pulling the boy into his lap.

The shark chuckled and brought a hand up to rest on Kazu's head. "You know, maybe we'll just stay like this," he teased as he ruffled his golden locks.

The blond smiled and leaned down to kiss the boy's cheek. "Maybe, but we can't stay up all night, ne? Unless you want to sleep here, but I don't think it's the best of sleeping arrangements."

"What, you wanna go back to your place?" Agito asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Maybe. You got a better idea? Cause I know you aren't going back to camp with Ikki," Kazu snickered.

"Well, we could always rent a room at a hotel or something, but I doubt your sister would like that."

"That's an expense way to doge the unnecessary, don't you think?" And again the blond found himself wondering just how much money this boy had been paid while working with Kaito.

"Perhaps. Then the only solution is your house."

"I guess so," he agreed. "I kind of hope Onee is sleeping...or...not home...or something..."

"I can always sneak through your window."

"You could I guess. I just don't wanna deal with her. God knows she'll have some sort of comment to make. I've had enough of that kinda thing today, ya know?"

"Then I'll sneak through your window and I'll stay at your place tonight."

"Yeah...sure..."

"Or… you could go back to your place and I'll find somewhere else," the boy suggested, looking away as he hid a smirk.

Kazu smiled and gave Agito another kiss on the cheek. "Don't be stupid."

"Heh, whenever you wanna go Pretty boy."

"It's so adorable when you say it," he admitted with a smile. Under any other circumstances calling Kazuma a "pretty boy" would probably land you at least a good bruise or two if not a night at the hospital. Pretty as he might be, he was still a member of the East Side Gunz. There was a certain amount of reputation and pride to uphold.

"And why is that?"

"I dunno. Because it's you."

"That's not a real answer."

"So? You do that to me all the time." The blond smirked, amused to have Agito caught in his own hypocrisy.

"And? You're not me."

"So I'm not allowed to give you vague answers because I'm me? You have much to learn my friend."

"Yeah, I do…" Agito replied with a slight laugh. _'…And not enough time to learn it in...'_

"Well, so do I. Life wouldn't be much fun if we had it all figured out ne?"

"No, I guess it wouldn't. Fuck, learning things aren't always fun though."

"Naw. Life's just a bitch like that. But if...nothing ever went wrong... if suffering and pain didn't exist do you think...we'd know what it really meant to be happy or content?"

"Maybe not, but there are some things you never want to happen, but they just do…." Agito answered. He tangled his fingers loosely through the blond's hair. Deep behind that eye lay a horrible truth that even he wasn't ready to accept yet.

"Yeah..." Kazu stayed silent for a few moments before letting out a small laugh. "When did this conversation get so serious?"

"Who knows," Agito agreed with a chuckle. "Fuck, Akito's body is tired... Let's get to your place."

The blond pulled his hand away from his waist and lifted his chin from the boy's shoulder. "Uhh….You have to get off me first."

The shark paused and thought about it for a moment. "…I don't think I want to do that."

"Oh? That's a problem then." Kazu laughed and waited for a moment before sliding a hand under Agito's knees as he stood up, lifting the boy easily into his arms. "Then I guess I have to carry you."

" 'The fuck?" Agito exclaimed in surprise. He sighed as he settled down and accepted the circumstance he happened to be in. "Fuck…"

The blond laughed as he headed towards his house, carrying Agito the entire way. "Well, you didn't want to move."

"You know, I could get used to this…." Agito replied with an amused smirk.

"What? Being carried like a princess?" Kazu smirked back.

"Shut up," the shark replied, throwing a half-hearted elbow at the male's chest.

The blond just laughed and proceeded to carry him the rest of the way home. As they arrived at his house, he placed Agito back on his feet. "Uh...so...the first window around the side is mine..."

"Got it." The boy nodded and skated around the corner as he waited for him to open the window.

Kazu sighed and stepped into the house, closing the door quietly behind him. _'All the lights are off... Onee must be sleeping then. Good.'_ He took off his AT and walked up the stairs to his own room so he could open the window for Agito.

"Kazuma? That you?" Sachiko called sleepily from across the hall.

The blond sighed. He quickly, though as quietly as possible, opened the window before stepping back out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Uh.. yeah. Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Kind of... Make sure you lock all the doors and windows before you go to sleep, kay?"

Agito stealthily climbed up the wall and sat on the window sill to take his AT off as he waited for the blond to return. He could faintly hear the whispers of the siblings from just outside the door.

"Uh...hai. I will."

"Okay then, Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." Kazu retreated back into his room, again making sure to close the door behind him. He let himself fall back onto his bed, letting out a tired sigh. The blond tilted his head slightly to glance at Agito, who was sill sitting over by the window.

"Good evening Juliet, I'll have you know I just scaled a wall for you," the boy snickered slyly.

The blond chuckled. "Oh shut up. It's not that high," he replied, keeping his voice low.

"Maybe not for you…." Agito replied dryly, a small laugh slipping from his lips.

"Yeah, okay mister A-class." Kazu laughed again as his voice quickly changed from sarcasm to mockery. "Oh my god! Not five feet! It's so~ high~! Sure I can take on an entire team and make em' look like they just went through a cheese grater but I dunno…~ this is just...too~ difficult~!"

"Shut up," Agito replied, throwing a rock he'd grabbed earlier.

"Ah…! Why were you carrying a rock?" Kazu asked, sitting up as he rubbed his arm slightly.

"Cause I thought I'd need it," the boy answered quite simply.

The blond just rolled his eyes and lay back down. "Can you shut the window?"

Agito hopped down and closed the window quietly. He walked over to the bed and just sat down next to the blond instead.

Kazu yawned and looked over at the boy curiously. "You intend on sleeping sitting up?"

The shark rolled his eye and lay down casually, one hand under his head as a yawn escaped his mouth.

The blond smiled and rolled onto his side as he closed his eyes.

At the same time, Agito slid an arm underneath Kazu and pulled him closer, closing his eye as well.

The blond sighed contently. It felt nice to lay with Agito like this. Even though they would have a lot to explain to their friends, and even though he knew he'd probably have to explain to his sister why he snuck Agito into his room tonight, something about just laying there with him made all of their problems seem non-existent. He could faintly hear the boy's heartbeat beside him, Agito's arm firmly keeping him in place. "Oyasumi," he whispered quietly. Soon the blond would be lost in the boy's scent and warmth as he slowly drifted into sleep.

"Oyasumi," the shark echoed, quickly following the blond into the mysterious land of dreams.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Oof.. finally. Really sorry guys. Please stick with us. Onegaishimasu~! Once theres a break from homework and projects this'll be easier.  
_

_On another note... new character comes in the story next chapter~ XDD. Okay well not "new" as in OC new. He is in the Air gear series and you all know him, I know you do. so excited to see the reaction to this. I feel so evil lol. **(Runi Notes: I concur! haha!) **  
_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi Agito. Zuku as Kazuma._

_Reminder, our **Forum** is **linked to **our** main profile** page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 33~!_


	33. Surprise Guest

**Chapter 33 - Surprise Guest**

* * *

Kazu sat up and stretched as he awoke the next morning. He let out a yawn and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, looking down at the still sleeping Agito. With a smile, he lay back down as he had been, enjoying the comfort of the boy resting next to him. He closed his eyes restfully as he let his mind and body adjust to the fact that he was conscious.

The shark snuggled closer to Kazu, smiling softly as he felt a light kiss against his forehead and the warmth of his partner's body as the blond's arm pulled him closer. After about an hour, the shark blinked his eyes, unseeing for a moment. "Ohayou..." he called quietly.

"Ohayou," Kazu replied, opening his eyes to gaze at the shark.

Agito continued to blink the sleep from his eyes, slipping his arms around to hug him.

The blond smiled and kissed the boy's forehead again. _'Always so cute like this.'_ He yawned again and rested his head against Agito's chest.

"Kazu... Aishiteru..."

"Aishiteru..." Kazu replied. Though he knew it was only because Agito was half unconscious. He didn't need to hear him say it though, he knew he loved him.

"Kazu... Don't forget me..." he mumbled somewhat sadly despite being half asleep.

"Hmn?" The blond paused and lifted his head up with a curious look. "Forget you? What are you talking about Agito?" He chuckled and patted the shark on the head, ruffling his hair slightly. "You're still half dreaming."

"Okay…" Agito mumbled in response as a small yawn escaped his lips.

"Kazu~ Breakfast, wake up!" Sachiko called from the hallway.

The blond rolled over and stared at the door. "Uh...h-hai!" He sat up and stared at the door for a few more minutes as he debated his options. _'Well I can't just...eat and leave Agito here...but I can't exactly...er...crap...'_

The boy gently grabbed the back of Kazu's shirt. "Kazu...?" he called curiously.

"Uhh..." He turned to look at the shark, still a bit uneasy. "My sister doesn't know you're here Agito. I'll be back in a bit okay? Why don't you just rest for awhile. You're still sleepy."

"Kay..." the boy agreed as he let go and rubbed his still tired eyes.

The blond smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. He gave Agito one last kiss before leaving the room and going to meet his sister in the kitchen for breakfast. "Ohayou," he greeted, sitting down at the table.

"Ohayou. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," he replied as a another yawn escaped his lips. He shook his head slightly in attempt to rid himself of the rest of his tiredness.

"Well, eat and then go wash your face. It'll wake you up."

"Heh...yeah." He began to eat the food set before him as his thoughts lingered on the sleepy shark upstairs. _'I wonder if it was really okay to just leave Agito in my room...'_

"You seem shady today. You didn't sneak a certain foul mouthed boy in here last night did you?" Sachiko asked teasingly.

"Huh? Don't be ridiculous Nee-san," Kazu laughed. _'She really scares me sometimes. How do you just guess something like that?'_

"That's a nervous laugh you have there Kazuma," she laughed in reply.

"Shut up. It is not. Your insane."

"…Or maybe I'm right."

"Eh?" Kazu raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Oh yeah..." he replied sarcastically.

"Heh, don't try to hide anything from Onee-chan, I know all."

The blond laughed. "Sure Onee-san… sure."

"What?" she questioned with a laugh only to be interrupted by a loud thud from upstairs.

"FUCK!"

"Yeah... Thought so…"

Kazu sighed and rested his forehead against the table. _'Really Agito? What are you doing?'_

"So you gunna try to lie to me again Kazuma?"

The blond groaned in defeat. "You know what...just...shut up..."

"Oh, Kazu, don't speak to your Onee-chan like that, I do it out of love."

"Riiiight...well go ahead. You're dying to tease me about it right?"

"I would, but I wanted to introduce you to someone who's coming over for breakfast. Oh, here he comes." The woman glanced out the window as a black Hummer pulled in the driveway.

"Huh?" Kazu sat up and looked towards the door. "Your boyfriend Onee?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I just met him recently and I found him quite charming. Get the door will you?"

"Uh...sure..."

The man walked up to the door and knocked as he stood casually on the door step, throwing the last of his cigarette on the ground with a subtle sigh.

"He-" Kazu froze as he recognized the man immediately. Slamming the door, he turned to his sister with a horrified expression. "N-nee-san...tell me...that-that is not the guy you're interested in..."

Kaito raised an eyebrow as Kazu had opened the door. Though, his expression immediately changed to a scowl as the door was slammed in his face. "…Brat has some nerve..." he muttered, eye twitching.

"Kazu! You did not just slam the door in Kaito-Kun's face!" Sachiko exclaimed in shock. The young woman stood and ran to the door, quickly opening it. "I'm sorry about that Kaito-Kun, I don't know what's gotten into Kazuma."

"Well mannered child…." he replied sarcastically as he stepped into the house.

"Ah...you know what...I'll be upstairs if you need me Onee," he stated as he backed up a couple steps before darting up the stairs. The blond burst into his room, slamming the door behind him. "We have a problem. Really big...problem. Really really fucking huge ass problem!"

"What?" Agito asked as he sat upright, just about awake...

* * *

Author's notes:

_I apologize for the wait.. again.. v.v ugh... this week was evil. I just did not have the energy._

"The woman glanced out the window as a black Hummer pulled in the driveway." _- You guys knew who it was from here right? Right? Are you excited? Surprised? Confused? Scared? XDD Please let us know your reactions, we've really been looking forward to this chapter. :D_

_Now.. let us explain a bit. Haha. Kaito dating Sachiko really just started out as a joke. Since we had made references to Sachi reminding Agito of a "female Kaito," my mind of course went- "Ahaha, imagine if they got together?" And then we joked about it for awhile and then a day or so later this happened: "...So...do you wanna do it...?" "...Yeah. lets do it. XD" And so we did. Mostly for the sake of humor but we do have a story for how they ended up together- which will be revealed in another fic shortly after this one's finished. It's quite realistic and cute actually haha._

_Anyway let us know what you think of this unexpected (hopefully) twist. _

_Btw, This was the first time I had ever attempted RPing Kaito. I have him pretty well down now I think but forgive me if he seems a bit...off in the beginning. He is relatively "nice" (for lack of a better word) to Sachiko because I've noticed something while reading the manga and that is that, while he still has a harsh, blunt and vulgar way of speaking, he's actually not too bad when he's talking to adults. I think he just hates kids haha. _

_Also note: Gazelle had not been introduced AT ALL in the manga within the time it took us to write this and even not until after we finished writing how him and Sachi got together... so... yeah... but somehow it still works.. heh. It'll make more sense when the other story is out._ _I hope you guys will read it. :) **(Runi Notes: WE ARE OH! GREATS OF OUR OWN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**  
_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Sachiko and Agito. Zuku as Kaito and Kazuma._

_Reminder, our **Forum** is **linked to **our** main profile** page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 34~!_


	34. Sachiko and Kaito?

**Chapter 34 - Sachiko… and Kaito?**

* * *

Kazu flopped down on the bed, throwing his hands over his face as he lay down on his back. "My sister has horrible taste in men," he grumbled. "Of **all** the people in **all** of Japan….. How the hell...? That's just...not right..."

The shark froze as he heard a familiar male voice from downstairs. "Fuck... Don't fucking tell me..."

"That my sister has fallen for your brother? Yeah. That's about it..."

"Fuck. No….." he mumbled as his eyes widened in fright.

"Kazuma! Come down here and greet him properly, bring your friend too!" Sachiko called up after him.

"Hell no!" he yelled back. "I seriously question my sister's taste in men…." the blond muttered as he searched his mind for a way out of this situation.

"Out the window?" Agito suggested.

"Yeah... sounds good...but my AT are..." Kazu stuttered, as he realized his AT were at the front door. "Uh..screw it. I'll just go around."

Kaito raised an intrigued eyebrow as he watched the woman try to coax her brother down. "Rebellious stage? I would've thought a woman like you would have a good handle on the kid."

"Usually I do, he just panicked when he saw you. What did you do to him?" Sachiko asked, raising an eyebrow back at him.

"Nothing at all," he replied with a confident grin. "I may have seen him around. He is involved with AT's, if I'm not mistaken. By rights I could confiscate them."

"Don't you dare, Kaito," she warned. "You touch those shoes and watch what happens."

Kaito laughed slightly with a small smirk. "Don't worry. I wouldn't bother. If that was an intention, I'd have done it already."

"I know, you don't wait for anyone," she replied with a small smile. "I wonder what you did that made Kazu that frightened of you."

The man shrugged. "Saa ne."

Kazu jumped out the window, stumbling a bit as he landed. For not wearing AT, it was a decent size jump.

Agito jumped out after him, silently frightened of the white haired man within. He waited impatiently outside as the blond ran around to the front door, quickly grabbing his AT as if a bomb was about to go off inside.

"Okay, let's get as far away from my house as possible," he suggested as he caught back up with the shark.

"Yeah..." The shark nodded as they sped away without looking back.

"Well, whatever, have some breakfast. I'll catch him later." Sachiko motioned toward a chair and turned around to prepare a plate of food for him.

The man sat down as suggested, subtly glancing around at the foreign home.

"Here you go!" the blond announced as she placed a big plate of food in front of him. "So, are you working tonight again?"

"Seems that way…" he replied as he began to eat. He happened to find the food to be very good, though he wasn't one for expressing that kind of thing. The fact that he hadn't spat it out was enough to say he liked it.

Sachiko smiled, not needing a translation for his actions. "Kaito, you've got food on your cheek," she stated as she reached over with a napkin to wipe it off for him.

Kaito frowned and swatted the girls hand away. "I can do that myself..."

"Fine," she replied simply as she grabbed her and Kazu's plate, bringing them over to the sink.

_'Onee-san, what the hell is wrong with you? How can you like that guy?' _Kazu thought as he rode along side Agito. He hadn't been there the day that Akito chose to stay with Ikki, but he certainly heard about it afterward. Not that he needed more excuse to see that the man was insane.

"I told you," Agito mumbled quietly, still horrified.

"Maybe," Kazu replied, unable to justify his sister's point of view. "She said she found him...'charming'..."

"What the fuck is your sister on?"

"I have no idea but I hope she gets off it sometime soon."

"Fuck, me too. That maniac knows where you live..."

"God, I am not going home until he is long gone. I need to have a serious talk with my sister."

"Fuck, I'd say so..."

The blond sighed. "So...where do you wanna go?"

"Fuck, anywhere."

"THERE YOU ARE!" came the sudden cry of Ikki, Buccha and Onigiri flanking him. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? ALL NIGHT?"

"Goddamnit. Why does life hate us?" Kazu groaned.

"Because we're us," the shark answered simply.

"Guuuhhh..." He groaned again. "I hate today already and it's barely even started."

"Fuck, fuck, fucking, fuck…."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? WHAT DID BUCCHA SEE LAST NIGHT. TELLLLLLLL USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" the crow demanded, quite franticly as he hurried over to his friend.

"Er...didn't he tell you...?" Kazu questioned weakly, silently hoping for an easily accessible excuse. Which, of course, was not going to happen.

"HE DID, BUT YOU EXPLAIN IT TO ME!"

"Uh...umn..."

"YOU WERE KISSING? THAT IS WRONG! DENY IT! TELL ME THE TRUTH OKAAA-SAAAAAN~!"

Kazu looked somewhat sympathetically to his friend. "Uh...I can't tell you the truth and deny it at the same time Ikki..."

"SO IT'S TRUE? YOU AND HIM... OKAA-SAN~ HOW COULD YOU?"

"What do you mean how could I? It's...not...that big a deal..." he mumbled, looking away slightly.

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON AKIRA?"

There was a slight pause and moment of silence as the blond just stared at Ikki with a blank expression. "Cheating on..." Kazu sighed and shook his head. "You really are an idiot sometimes, Ikki."

"And with the Shark!"

Agito shared the blond's expression, although his eye reflected more irritation and annoyance. "Oi... Crow... C'mere, lemme let you in on sumthin'." Agito motioned for the crow to walk over to him. Warily, Ikki obeyed and walked over. "There is no 'Akira' got it? NOW STAY THE FUCK OUT OF OUR BUSINESS!" he roared, giving him a good smack.

Kazu sighed. "What he said."

"So... You two really are together..." Buccha mumbled, looking back and forth from Agito to Kazu.

"Uh...yeah...we are..."

"Have you and Agito... $#^&$ yet?" Onigiri asked suddenly, with a tilt of his head.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO! ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS?" Ikki cried, somewhat disturbed by the question.

"Not really, but we can't stop them either. They do what they want to do Ikki," Buccha replied with a shrug.

The blond sighed again. This wasn't going to be easy. "Ikki, stop making a big deal. There's nothing you can do about it anyway so just get over it already."

"B-B-B-B-But OKAA-SAN~ OTOU-SAN DOESN'T LIKE THIS! NOT AT ALL!"

"I hadn't noticed…"

"I DON'T APPROVE!"

"Get. The fuck. Over it. Before. I Make You," the shark growled.

"AHH! OKAY!"

Kazu laughed and threw an arm around Agito. "You're so persuasive.."

"Fuck, I know. Now, one of you guys get Kaito out of Kazu's house."

"Please…help..."

"Why is that freak in your house?" the crow questioned with a confused look.

"Because my sister, for some god forsaken reason, finds him, and I quote: "charming.""

"Oh, god. I'm sorry Kazu...I won't be able to attend the wedding," Onigiri mumbled somberly.

"What? Don't even joke! It better not go that far!"

"Fuck, it won't... Hopefully... Your sister scares me enough to make me think she can handle him," Agito added.

"That's...horrifying..."

"Yes... Yes it is."

"So...anyone got any ideas?"

"Nope... Good Luck!" called Onigiri and Buccha, somehow already far away from the rest of the group.

"Wha? Some friends you are!" Kazu shouted after them.

"SORRY KAZU! WE VALUE OUR LIVES!"

"If you don't help me you realize that puts Kogarasumaru in danger, ne?"

"SORRY, IKKI'S PROBLEM!"

"YOU TRAITORS!" Ikki screamed, glaring at the pig's retreating backs.

"Got any plans there Captain?" Kazu asked, though his voice seemed to lack enthusiasm.

"None, whatsoever."

The blond bowed his head in defeat. "Damn."

"Fuck," Agito mumbled, also unable to think of anything.

"Let's just head to your place and brainstorm... I could always jack his Hummer." Ikki suggested.

"Well...that's a good way to piss him off…." Kazu replied.

"And get him to chase after me."

"Digging your own grave times ten. Fucking retarded Crow," the shark added.

"Fine, how about getting your sister to dump him?"

Kazu paused, thinking about it for a moment. "Uh...sure...but how?"

"I don't know, make him out to be a guy that she doesn't like."

"How do you make a guy like that look worse?"

"What kind of guy does your sister not like?"

"Like I would know."

"What kind of brother are you?"

"You know what? Fuck..." Agito took a breath and let it out with a hiss. "I'll lure him away, I might be able to earn you ten minutes at most, so use your time wisely..."

Kazu raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the shark. "Nani? That's insane! I might as well wait till he's gone, then I have all night to convince her to lose the guy. Don't risk your life for ten minutes Agito."

"Well... Fuck... Fine."

As the three leisurely headed back towards the Mikura household, there came a familiar, though unwanted, cry. "SWEETIE PIE~~~~"

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" Ikki screamed, seeing a blur of pink and sparkles run toward his blond haired friend.

"Not now. Damn it all. Just put it out of its misery Agito," Kazu replied, ready to run away from whatever it was. It certainly couldn't be human.

"If you say so... FANG!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"

Ikki paused and looked over to Kazu and back at the dying flamingo. "... Do I want to know?"

"Uh...no...probably not. Just let Agito play and be thankful it isn't you."

Agito's malicious laughter could be heard from the distance as he continued to torture the flamboyant male with a barrage of fangs.

"I am but... Ouch..."

"Yeah...I have no sympathy for it any more. It's possible I've just been around Agito too much..."

"Yes you have. I still can't wrap my head around this possibility."

"Well you're gunna have to."

"But-but... How?" Ikki asked weakly, not able to find the words.

"What do you mean how? How what?"

"You two…."

Kazu sighed. "I dunno...it just...kinda happened."

"What the hell do you mean it just kind of happened? Things like this don't **just kind of happen!**"

"Well it did... He was just helping me practice and eventually…somehow… taunting turned into a kiss or two and then...you know...here we are..."

"How does taunting turn into kissing? God, I don't even want to think about the 'you know'."

"Uhh...well it's...er...I dunno. I guess you could say I just saw a side of Agito that I didn't expect."

"Go no farther, I don't want to know."

"Good. Cause I wasn't going to tell you anyway."

"Fuck, die like that," Agito mumbled to the bloody mess that was once the flamingo as he returned to Kazuma and Ikki. The three continued over to the blond's house, spying in through the kitchen window. Something, they would soon wish they hadn't done.

"Come over for dinner," Sachiko told the man as he was about to leave, not taking 'no' for an answer.

Kaito turned to her with a slight smirk. "Do you enjoy feeding me?"

"For your information, I do. Whether you like it or not," she answered, mimicking his smirk as she pulled him down into a kiss. The man's smirk widened against her lips. "Well then… I guess I'll be here."

"I'll see you then." Sachiko waved the sadistic male off and turned around to walk back into the house, a dreamy smile settled on her three boys retreated behind a set of bushes as the Hummer pulled away and drove out of sight.

"Kazu... Your sister... Oh gawd…." Ikki mumbled completely horrified.

"Fuck..." Agito murmured in awe of the image he just saw.

"I think I'm scarred for life," Kazu muttered. "That is...so not right."

"It's frightening," Ikki agreed while Agito just stared after the Hummer in complete horror.

"Well...at least he's gone now..."

It was about this time that Akito had awoken in the shark's mind. _'What's wrong Agito?'_ he asked curiously, noting the worried and horrified expressions on the three of them.

_'Uh... N-nothing Akito, don't worry about it.'_ Agito answered quickly. No need to horrify him too. "Go talk to your onee," the shark stated, nudging the blond toward the door.

"Right..."

* * *

Author's notes:

_Whew, yay! No more school... for now... anyway...  
_  
_I think we may have mentioned this before but, because of the timeline of this fic we will still be referring to Kaito as Agito's "brother." Simply because the characters wouldn't know, so it would seem weird to refer to him as otherwise._

_Also, I'd like to note, though I belive it will be mentioned later, Sachiko and kaito have- by this point- already been seeing each other for a little while. Otherwise, I realize their interactions seem weird. It'll all come together eventually. You'll see. :) _

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Sachiko, Buccha, Onigiri, Ikki and Agito. Zuku as Kaito, Akito and Kazuma._

_Reminder, our **Forum** is **linked to **our** main profile** page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 35~!_


	35. How Can You Like Him?

**Chapter 35 - How Can You Like Him?**

* * *

Kazu stepped into his house with a silent sigh. This was bound to go horribly wrong. "Uh..Onee-san...?" he called a bit cautiously.

"Kazu, where've you been? Okaa-san and I have taught you better then that! You don't slam the door in someone's face, especially not my... not Kaito-Kun. I don't care what your attitude toward him is, you do not, I repeat, DO NOT, do that!" Sachiko scolded as she turned toward the younger brother.

"De...demo..." The blond looked off to the side for a moment, before turning back to his sister with an expression that was a combination of anger, confusion and worry. "What do you see in that guy? How- how can you like him? He's Crazy! He's an ass hole and a jerk. He shouldn't even be a cop!"

"Kazu, what have I said about cussing in this household? Quit being so judgmental. Kazuma, I've taught you better than this. Have I been judgmental of you and you're boyfriend? I think not mister."

"But...Agito is the way he is because of him..." he muttered quietly. "It's not like I'm judging him just a first glance Nee-san. He's a cruel and evil jerk."

Sachiko raised an eyebrow, the stern look in her eyes showing no signs of fading. "Is he? Is he really? Then why isn't he cruel and evil towards me? To get to you? Get real Kazuma, he doesn't even remember why you're so scared of him."

"It's not that! I just don't like him. I don't care if he treats you like gold, I can't forgive someone who'd treat their own brother the way he did. It's just not right. He's seriously messed!"

"What are you talking about? How in the world would you know his brother?"

"Wha...?" Kazu paused, a bit stunned. "You don't...Agito/Akito is Kaito's little brother Onee." He hadn't realized that his sister didn't know the two were related.

Sachiko sighed and rubbed her temple. "Kazu, can we talk about this some other time? I've got to go to the grocery store. Do you want anything specific for dinner?"

"No. The only thing I want is you to forget that jerk you think is so great," the blond replied stubbornly.

"Kazuma Mikura. I like Kaito and I'm not going to change my opinion of him just because you accuse him of various wrongdoings. I admit his way of doing things is gruff and wild, but I want you to get this straight. **I. Like him.** Look, I'm not exactly thrilled about you liking a guy, but I'm making the best of it. I'm just asking you do the same."

"Well I don't approve." Kazu turned and walked back out of the house. This was unbelievable. How could she not see how psychotic this man is? "I won't be around when he's here. I refuse," he added, before shutting the door and returning to Ikki and Agito with an irritated and frustrated expression. "It's useless, she won't even listen to me."

"Kazuma Mikura! You come back here right now!" Sachiko ordered, opening the door and glaring out after her brother.

The blond turned and shot a glare back at her before turning around again as he started to casually skate away from his house, regardless of if Ikki and Agito decided to follow him or not.

The woman scowled and walked out after him. Grabing his ear, she started to pull him back toward the house. "You. House. No complaining."

"Ah! Nee-san! Let go!" Kazu shouted, trying to keep his balance as he was unwillingly dragged away.

"NO. House. Now. You do not walk away from me mister. I don't care if you're pissed at me or if you love me like god. You. Do not. Walk away. Got it?"

"Will you at least listen to me? I'm serious!"

"I am listening, just get into the house and we'll talk."

The boy sighed and gave in willingly, eventually following his sister inside

_'Why is Kazuma-san so upset?' _Akito questioned. He watched the situation curiously, having no idea what had just happened.

_'No reason Akito. Don't worry about it,'_ Agito replied with a sigh.

_'Hmn...I was just curious. A lot happened this morning huh?'_ he replied with an innocent smile.

Sachiko faced her younger brother and focused all her attention on him. "You want me to listen, so talk."

Kazu sighed again. "He completely used Akito. His method of discipline is a whip! He forced his own brother into a cage to make him do what he wanted. When he couldn't take it anymore that's when Agito came to protect him. If it weren't for Ikki, he'd still be stuck there. What kind of person forces their little brother to hurt people Nee-san, huh?"

The woman paused and blinked disbelievingly at her younger brother. "A cage Kazu? A whip? Where are you making this all up from? You really have been around Ikki for too long."

The blond just stared in disbelief. "I'm not making it up! It's true. Why would I lie Onee? I know it's absurd. That's why I'm trying to tell you, that guy is seriously messed."

She smiled softly and brushed a strand of his hair away from his face. "Kazu, don't make up such silly stories. It's not like Kaito is going to steal me away from you."

"Ah…-" Kazu's mouth hung open as he blinked stupidly at his sister. As if he cared if she was dating or not. It's who she's dating that posed the problem. He gave up, however, and bowed his head in disappointment. "...Might as well be talking to the wall..." he muttered.

"Kazu, you are having dinner at home aren't' you?" she asked softly.

"...Not if he's gunna be here..."

"Of course he won't be here Kazu..." The woman shook her head as the boy's expression didn't change. "You won't budge on this will you?"

The blond remained silent, still staring at his feet. "...Can I go now?"

"Yes Kazu. Go play with your friends," she answered wearily, rubbing her temple.

Kazu brushed passed her and once again returned to Agito and ikki. "Unbelievable, that woman..." he grumbled, quite unsatisfied.

"Problems?" Agito asked as he watched the agitated blond.

"Ugh.. it's pretty much, I say "Black" and she hears "White.""

"Fuck, Kaito's not the only one messed up," he mumbled quietly with a sigh.

"Agito! Be sure to join us for dinner tonight also!" Sachiko called from the porch of the house.

"Sure?" The shark raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Kazu, as if asking if it was safe.

"Wow, so your sister has gone to the dark side," Ikki mumbled, looking somewhat fearfully at the dark blond female.

Kazu sighed and sat down on the ground. "I...don't know what to do..."

The shark looked curiously at the blond. Even now he cared for his sister very deeply. He didn't really understand this sibling bond, but he laid a hand on Kazu's shoulder in comfort. "Kaito will probably do something to make your sister mad and they'll probably break up like that, so don't worry about it."

"Yeah...I hope so..." he replied as he lay back onto the pavement. "I guess we'll just have to be careful around my house for awhile..."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Akito listened, tilting his head curiously. _'Onii-chan?'_

_'No. Don't worry about it Akito.'_

_'But...why would nii-chan be here?'_

_'No reason. He's not here. Where are you getting this from?'_

_'But you just said…- Are you not telling me something Agito?'_

_'No, just be quiet Akito. This day has been stressful enough.'_

Akito blinked confusingly at the shark as he struggled to understand. _'O...kay...?'_

_'Really, I don't need to worry about you freaking out on me too Akito,'_ he mumbled as he pulled the more flamboyant one into a hug, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Akito rested his head against the shark's shoulder with a loving smile. _'I'm perfectly calm Agito. There's nothing to be worried about. My curiosity is just leaving me wonder why you think I'd be freaking out. Both you and Kazuma-san have such perplexed expressions…'_

_'Fuck, you don't need to know just yet...'_ Agito mumbled. It was now that he remembered that he was to have dinner at Kazu's house. The siblings were bound to talk about this event at some point. _'Fuck…'_

_'Hmn...okay.'_ Akito sighed. _'I won't trouble you about it then. I'm sure you have your reasons. I trust you Agito.' _

"My sister is blind..." Kazu muttered, still ranting about the incident.

"Fuck, yeah she is. Can you rant about this later?" Agito questioned, torn between his love for Kazu and his worry for Akito.

The blond groaned. "I don't have words left to rant with." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This couldn't be more frustrating.

"Well, then…." Agito cast a glare at Ikki to get the hell away and returned his attention to Kazu as he pulled the blond into a kiss. To which, Ikki willfully ran away in horror.

Kazu smiled slightly at the shark. "Thanks...but I'm still irritated. No. more like...this is just frustrating..."

"Well... Fuck... Yeah, I know," he agreed, trying to be careful about his words and thoughts.

" 'Onee-san knows everything…' she says. Yeah, sure ya do. Then why won't you believe me.…" Kazu trailed of and glanced up at Agito. "Uh...sorry...I started ranting again..."

"Fuck, it's alright, but... It's just, this guy just woke up and I don't really want to tell him quite yet." he explained, bringing a hand up to the eye patch.

"Huh? Oh...I see...That makes sense..."

"Fuck... I really do wanna let you rant, but I don't want this guy to freak out..."

"Yeah...I understand..." the blond nodded. "So now what?"

"Fuck, I don't know..." After a moment of thinking he realized, "I really have been hogging Akito's body..."

The hyper one giggled. _'It's okay Agito. I don't mind. Besides, Kazuma-san looks like he's better to have you with him right now.'_

"Oh..sorry...I guess that's partly my fault isn't it?" Kazu questioned.

"Partly," he replied with a smirk. "But really, he says he doesn't mind." _'You sure Aki?'_

"Oh? I see..."

Akito nodded. _'I'm happy just to see you happy Agito. You've found somebody who really loves you. You should enjoy your time with him.' _

_'Yeah...'_ "Fuck? You seem disappointed Kazuma, maybe you prefer the happy uke to me?" the shark teased.

"Huh? What are you talking about Agito? I like **you**. Just you. As you are."

The shark snickered. "Fuck. I was just yanking your chain."

"I know." Kazu smiled as he pulled the boy into a kiss. "I just thought you should know."

"Yeah well, if you didn't then you wouldn't be with me any-fucking-way now would you?"

"No. That's true, but still..."

"I know." Agito pulled the blond into another kiss, letting it linger as he felt Kazu's arms wrap around him tightly.

"Be a good wife Kazuma~" Sachiko called as she walked past the screen door, seeing the two boys.

"Wife eh…?"

The blond picked up a rock and threw it at the door, still very much angry at his sister.

Agito watched this with amusement, "Maybe you have been around me too long..."

Kazu sighed. "Maybe...I'm not in a mood to put up with her. Stupid sister..."

The shark tilted his head. "I really don't get that sibling relationship you both have..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't get how you can care for each other like that... Or how you can hate each other but still... I just don't fucking get it."

"Uh...well...I dunno...she's my sister."

"Yeah, and?"

"Uh...well, it's not like I have a bad relationship with my sister. We fight sometimes and I'm...really angry with her right now but ...I mean she's family right? So it's like I don't have a choice but to love her."

"No choice to love eh?" he murmured, unable to fully understand.

"Uh...yeah...something like that...I guess...that wouldn't make much sense to you huh?"

"No. Not really."

The blond just laughed. "Well...it's not like it's something you need to understand."

"I guess not..."

"You still look confused..."

"Well... It's confusing... Leave me alone," Agito replied, a bit miffed.

"Agito...have you ever been angry at Akito?" Kazu asked, hoping he could help him understand.

"Eeeerm... Not really, I've been irritated but, otherwise no."

"Well… close enough I guess. That's kind of similar don't you think? You and Akito. It's a bit of a sibling-like relationship. Because you could never hate Akito, ne? It's kinda like that. That's the easiest way to explain it to you."

"Fuck... I guess so."

Kazu smiled and placed a hand on the boy's head, ruffling his hair slightly. "Your confused expression is adorable."

"Shut up," he grumbled, looking away, a bit embarrassed.

Kazu just smiled and turned Agito's head to face him, kissing him gently.

"So...what do ya wanna do?" he asked, resting an elbow on the boy's shoulder.

"Anything is fine with me."

"Hmn...well that's not very helpful. Are you hungry? You didn't have anything to eat yet this morning."

"Not really..." Agito mumbled. Just as he finished his stomach growled unusually loudly. "..." The boy looked away, embarrassed and frustrated that Akito's body betrayed him.

The blond laughed and placed his arm around the boy as they headed down the street. "Let's find you something to eat then."

Agito just let himself be led as they skated casually down the street together in search of a fulfilling breakfast.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Uh...we're back! :D lol  
_

_So umn.. apparently my hopes of getting more updates done over the holidays turned into not updating at all... o.O Sorry guys haha _

_Hope everyone had a good Christmas and New years.. or Hanukkah... or... whatever if you're not catholic. :/ **(Runi Notes: HAPPY FESTIVUS! XDDD hehe or Yule/Winter Solstice!) **  
_

_Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoyed. _

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Sachiko, Ikki and Agito. Zuku as Akito and Kazuma._

_Reminder, our **Forum** is **linked to **our** main profile** page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 36~!_


	36. A Very Awkward Dinner

**Chapter 36 - A Very Awkward Dinner**

* * *

Agito and Kazu spent the majority of the day just hanging out and wandering around the city. Later that evening the two boys returned to the blond's house for the supper Sachiko had offered them, knowing nothing of the other guest scheduled to join them.

"Hey, you two, have a good day?" the woman asked as they walked in.

"Yeah..." Kazu mumbled, still unhappy with his sister.

"Oh liven up a little Kazu. Both of you go wash your hands," she ordered, motioning to the bathroom.

"Hai hai..."

After the two of them had finished, they exited the bathroom only to see a certain long haired male standing at the front of the door.

Kaito raised an eyebrow, carrying a half amused expression. "Well...isn't this interesting..."

"Fuck..."

"Agito. What have I told you about cussing in this house?" Sachiko warned.

"S-sorry," he mumbled, his eyes a bit wider then normal.

The blond froze and slowly turned to glare at his sister. "Onee-san...I believe you've lied to me..."

"I wanted you to meet. Don't give me that Kazuma. You are going to have dinner in this house, with the two of us, politely." She spoke with a heavy tone that suggested no room for debate. "Kaito, you behave too."

The man merely scoffed, glancing briefly toward the female.

"Sorry Agito..." Kazu whispered. He should've known his sister would pull something like this.

_'Agito...why is Onii-chan...?'_ Akito muttered quietly.

_'I... Don't... know...'_ the shark replied, completely surprised. "I just remembered I have to be somewhere."

"But you just got here Agito-Kun," Sachiko questioned.

"And now I have to leave."

Kaito smirked, a hidden aura of sadistic amusement lingering behind him in a way that only Agito and Akito could understand. "You're well mannered as usual Agito. You don't even greet your brother. Really, you should stay for awhile."

Akito silently grabbed Agito by the wrist and clung to him closely. _'Agito...'_

The shark winced slightly. "Sorry but I've got some previously made arrangements. Sorry about dinner Sachiko."

"Well, I agree with your brother but if you really have to go... Kaito, get over here so he can leave," she called. The woman held her hand out toward the man who easily ignored the gesture.

Kaito did walk away from the door, however, he grabbed Agito a bit roughly by the arm as he passed, pushing him in the direction of the kitchen. "No. I really think he should stay."

"Well, I guess you would want to catch up with your brother…" Sachiko watched curiously, oblivious to the red flag despite her brother's previous warning.

Agito looked worriedly at Kazu, begging for help silently as he was pulled away. _'Akito... Akito! Wake up, don't faint on me!'_

"Baka Onee…" the blond growled at his sister. He reached for Agito's other arm and yanked him away from the crocodile as he proceeded to pull the boy up stairs. "Just let us know when supper's ready."

Kaito turned around, not expecting the reaction. He scoffed as he watched the blond lead his brother away.

Sachiko sighed, "Really, those two. Kaito, anyone would be scared with that smirk of yours." The young woman rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, expecting the man to follow.

"Fuck Kazu, fuck..." the boy mumbled quietly as he collapsed onto the bed. The shark hugged Akito tightly in their mind. He had been more afraid of his brother's expression then the fact that he was there. He was also confused as to why Kaito was there to begin with., which didn't help.

The blond sat down next to him and sighed. "Agito...I'm really, really sorry. I had no idea she'd be so stupid."

The boy paused and leaned his head on Kazu's arm, "It'll be fine. Akito was just surprised- scared of the look Kaito gave us."

"This is ridiculous..."

"Yeah, I know... I fucking know... For some odd reason I have a feeling your sister could control him from kidnapping me... At least for a little while."

"Yeah...well I wouldn't think he'd do anything in front of her. Unless he's a complete idiot," Kazu added. He paused a moment and turned his head to face the shark. "H-he wouldn't actually try to kidnap you would he?"

"Hard to say..." Agito replied, "But I don't think he would at the moment. He's got Akira back so..."

"Well, it's not like I'd let that happen anyway," he smiled. It was a small attempt to be comforting but it was better then nothing.

_'I don't think he would,'_ Akito stated suddenly, having recovered from the shock. _'If that were the case, he'd have done it already. Or..tried to anyway...'_

_'Yeah, I think so too.' _He smirked at the blond, "I'm sure you wouldn't."

"KAZU~ AGITO~ SUPPER!" Sachiko called from the bottom of the stairs once everything was ready. She hoped the dinner conversation would go better then it had earlier.

"This is going to be extremely awkward…" Kazu groaned.

"Yeah," Agito agreed as he stood up and walked toward the door, pausing to wait for the blond to walk with him.

Kazu gave the boy a quick kiss before they continued on their way down stairs, taking the seat next to Agito- who sat as far away as he could from Kaito, glaring at the man the entire time.

"God, you're all so tense. Relax a bit won't you?" Sachiko stated as she brought out dinner, placing everyone's respective plates in front of them.

Kazu just ate his food quietly, as he stared down at his plate. If this was a nightmare, he'd have liked to wake up now.

Akito took a deep breath, a little more relaxed now that things had settled down. _'Well...I guess this isn't that bad, ne? But…why is he here again?'_ he asked curiously, still not knowing of the relationship between his brother and Sachiko.

_'Well... You see... Kazu's sister and him are… dating...'_ Agito choked out, still disturbed by the idea.

_'...Onii-chan...is...'_ Akito blinked confusedly for a few minutes as he attempted to process the statement, soon braking into to a fit of laughter. That was the most unexpected response he could've gotten. _'Pfft...ha...hahaha...hahahaha.…~ I don't know why but… that's... really funny...'_

"So Agito, why are you living away from your brother?" Sachiko asked, looking to both the Wanijima's.

_'No Akito it's not!'_ he yelled back in worry. "I... Just... Had things that Kaito couldn't... Understand?" Agito tried.

_'...Yeah it is...since...since when does nii-chan date? Hahahaha~"_

_'Who knows, maybe it was some sort of mutation in his brain. God knows he's got them.' _

_'Haha maybe.'_

"Well... If Kaito is fine with it, and you seem to be able to take care of yourself... However I still don't like this arrangement. Siblings should get along." Sachiko replied, eying Kazu- who silently glared at her- as she spoke the last sentence.

"Che. That's a hell of a way to word it," Kaito remarked. "But if the brat would rather be with that group of delinquents you call friends then so be it. I don't need him."

"Fuck, they're not my 'friends'. I'm just using them to get what I want," Agito snapped back.

"No fighting at the dinner table." Sachiko stated firmly, giving them all a stern look.

Kazu sat up and shot a questioning glare at Agito. He had zoned out for the better part of the conversation but the shark's words hit his ears loud and clear. "Wait. What?"

The boy glanced curiously at Kazu. "Them and I are not 'friends'," he repeated, not understanding his accusative expression.

"Them? Who does 'them' include Agito? Does that count for all of Kogarasumaru?"

"Kazu, 'the fuck are you getting at?"

"Agito. Do I need to get out my 'Frying Pan of Catastrophe'?" Sachiko interrupted- another warning at his vulgar language.

"Frying Pan of what?" Agi asked raising an eyebrow.

"I asked you a question Agito. Don't answer me with another question." Kazu continued to pry an explanation out of the shark as his patience began to falter.

"It accounts for 'most' of Kogarasumaru," the boy replied sharply as he was also becoming irritated.

The blond sighed and returned his attention back to his meal. "You have no idea what you said do you?" he muttered quietly.

"You suddenly got a bone to pick with me or something Kazu?"

"No. I just think you should pay attention to the words coming out of your mouth."

"Boys, stop fighting at the dinner table! I mean it Kazuma, Agito. You really don't want me to get my frying pan do you?" Sachiko threatened, a gleam in her eye that made even Agito shudder.

"Che..." The shark glanced down at his plate in silence. He struggled to understand why Kazu could suddenly be mad at him. What had he said?

Kaito watched the two boys curiously as he ate. The man was still oblivious to the hidden relationship between the two.

The blond returned to eating his food in silence as well. _'They're not my friends? Geez Agito...you don't have to be so harsh...I'm a part of that group you're talking about you know...'_

"Goodness, what is going on with you two? Honestly... A lover's spat?" Sachiko looked at the two boys with a curious and worried expression.

The woman's words hit Kaito's ears like a rock to the head. Agito? Lovers? The man unexpectedly inhaled at the suggestion and choked on a piece of meat he had been chewing on.

If it weren't for the plate of food in front of him, Kazu would've immediately slammed his forehead into the table.

"Don't die on me now Kaito." Sachiko looked at the male with a half worried and half amused expression.

The man cleared his throat and paused for a moment. "I'm fine…."

"Okay, I really have to get going now…" Agito mumbled, looking longingly toward the door.

"But you haven't finished… and I thought you'd want dessert…." the woman insisted. "Drink some water Kaito. Why don't' you stay? Kazu, help me convince Agito to stay for dessert."

"No, I'd better get going, thanks for dinner Sachiko."

"Just...let him go already Onee..." Kazu replied quietly. He could sense the shark's uneasiness and this situation would only escalate if he stayed.

"Really… what's gotten into you two?" Sachiko sighed, "Fine, go on…"

Agito gave her a small wave and left the Mikura house, far more irritated then he'd been for a while. "Fuck…"

_'Are you okay Agito?'_ Akito asked, noting the tension.

_'Fuck I don't know…'_ he replied, rubbing his face.

Kazu stood from the table and headed in the direction of his room. Now it was not only awkward that Kaito was in his house and dating his sister- whom he was still angry with- now he had somehow started some stupid fight with Agito. How could he have said something like that? Thinking it over in his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if he had corrected himself because he called him out on it or if he really just meant everyone else. Even if that was the case, it was still uncalled for. _'I know you never really wanted to join Kogarasumaru but you didn't need to say you're using us…. Using us for what exactly? Ugh….' _Kazu fell down onto his bed and curled up to sleep for a bit. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Naww kazu, you so silly. _

_"Frying Pan of what?" _  
_Ah, yes.. the "Frying Pan of Catastrophe," Sachiko's secret weapon of doom. lol. You'll learn more about this danger later on. All you need to know is FPC= Doom and lots of pain. XDD_

_School, why must you get in the way of me delivering our readers their KazuxAgi fix? *kicks school* O^O ...ow... _  
_ehemn... anyway... yes... finally... this chapter has too many peoples.. it was so hard to edit... =.= **(Runi Notes: *punches* O^O ... TT-TT my hand hurts now... oww... we sowwey peoplez... we luff you...?) **_

_**And we have another reader question:** SmileRen asked, "YAY, AN UPDATE! When will there be lemon? XC"_  
_**Answer:** Soon... very soon... yes, it has been awhile since their first time but this fic **is **centered around the development of their relationship and not setting them up for sex. But yup.. not next chapter but... XD It'll be very worth it. Their sex is always so amusing. ;p_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Sachiko and Agito. Zuku as Akito, Kaito and Kazuma._

_Reminder, our **Forum** is **linked to **our** main profile** page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 37~!_


	37. First Fight

**Chapter 37 - First Fight**

* * *

Akito paused as he watched the shark. _'What's wrong Agito?' _he askedas he hugged the boy lovingly. _'...Aside from Kaito...that much is obvious...'_

_'Fuck, Kazu's acting like an idiot,' _he scoffed, feeling both confused and frustrated. '_He's trying to pick a goddamn fight with me and I don't know why.'_

The other boy took a thoughtful pause before speaking._ 'I don't...think he's trying to pick a fight with you Agito. Kazuma-san isn't the type to start a fight just because...'_

'_Well I have no clue why or what he's doing...'_ Agito replied resting his head on Akito's shoulder.

_'Can't help you there...'_

_'Yeah I know…' _He sighed and thought about it for a moment. _'Did I say something bad to piss him off or something?'_ he mumbled, trying to remember what he was saying when Kazu started to get irritated.

_'I don't know Agito.'_

_'Fuck Akito... I don't get it. Why is he so mad? I don't get it... I don't get him at all!' _

_'I...don't know...Agito. You have to ask Kazuma-san.' _Akito smiled softly as he tried to comfort the shark. To see him becoming so easily distraught by this was both heartbreaking and pleasing to the boy. As much as he felt bad for him, there was a time where he wouldn't have cared at all weather Kazu liked or hated him. Though it might take Agito awhile before he realized it, he was opening up.

_'Fuck, he's mad at me__. Probably doesn't want to fucking see me at all.'_

_'Just give him some time to himself for a bit. He's just upset, that doesn't mean he suddenly hates you.'_

_' Yeah...I guess…'_ Agito replied, agreeing as he was at a loss of what to do. The boy sighed as he skated around the city with no real destination in mind.

Kazuma groaned and lay back on his bed, thankful to be away from the awkward situation. _'Agito...why did you have to go and say something like that? It's almost more irritating that you don't even realize what you said.'_ The blond sighed and stared up at the ceiling for a good while. Rolling over onto his side, he now stared at his window. _'I should probably talk to him...' _It was a stupid argument and he knew it, but his body failed to move to find him as he knew he should.

"Those two are so weird lately," Sachiko mumbled.

"Hmn?" Kaito responded with a questioning look.

"Well... Agito and Kazu have been in a relationship, but since they found out we're dating, they've been really weird. It's not that strange is it Kaito?"

The man paused- completely missing the second half of her sentence- and blinked, dumbfounded, at the blond as if she suddenly grew a second head. "…Wait… relationship?" he asked with a raised and semi-disturbed eyebrow.

"Mmmhmm, I'm not sure when it started myself." Sachiko replied, giggling slightly at his unbelieving face.

"...When you say 'relationship'..."

"Yes Kaito, I mean they're together."

"…When you say 'together'…"

"…Yes Kaito. Together, as in dating."

Kaito smirked, somewhat amused. "Agito? Are you sure you've got the right one? Or are you unaware of his 'condition'."

"Yes Kaito, I'm talking about Agito, not Akito," Sachiko replied, rolling her eyes. "I didn't expect it either but..."

"Interesting..."

"You wouldn't even expect it would you?"

"From Akito? It wouldn't surprise me. He might as well've been born female. Certainly not Agito though. I thought it was strange. Agito doesn't usually come out unless there's a fight. Though, if that's the case, it makes sense… in some respect…"

"Well, I'm always teasing Kazu on how he'd make such a good wife," she snickered.

Kaito thought on the subject, still unable to fully process the information. "Agito...in a relationship…? What in the world happened to that brat?" he mumbled to himself. The Agito he remembered was nothing but a vicious killer who had interest in nothing else but devouring his victims.

"Time changes people," the woman stated, interrupting his thoughts.

"Heh…" the man smirked slightly. "You say that so easily."

"What? It's true. When things happen you're not the same afterward."

Kaito paused for a moment as if something struck a chord somewhere. He definitely couldn't argue that point. "That's true… but you haven't seen that boy's real nature Sachiko..."

"Looking at you, I may be able to guess," she replied, again rolling her eyes at the male.

"Hmn? You think so?"

"With what I know of you, your job and Agito as he is, I might just be able to."

"Che..." _'You have no idea….'_

Kazu groaned and finally managed to sit up. After a few moments, he decided to actually go and find Agito. Walking back downstairs, he put on his AT and walked out the front door without so much as a glance toward his sister and the unwanted guest.

"Kazuma!"

Hearing her call, he continued to shut the door behind him.

"Where are you go-…ing?" she called, sighing as he ignored her. "Like I said, acting strange."

"No. He probably just doesn't like me."

"Well he doesn't have to. I do," she replied slyly.

Kaito returned her expression as she seemed to just watch him for a moment.

"So… you gunna kiss me or am I gunna have to do all the work?"

The man laughed, not expecting that response. "What a demanding woman."

"Well, if knowing what you want is 'demanding' then yes, I am **very** demanding."

"So you want me to kiss you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Kaito..." The blond sighed and shook her head. "You really are hopeless. Yes. I want you to kiss me."

He smiled somewhat as he stood and approached the girl. Brushing her hair away from her shoulder, he leaned in slowly, pressing his lips against hers.

The blond slid a hand up over his shoulder and up the back of his neck, gently pulling the crocodile closer as she felt his arms loosely wrap around her lower back. Sachiko giggled mischievously when they parted. She took one of Kaito's hands and began pulling him toward the stairs. "Why don't we continue this in my room?"

"You are...quite the woman you know that?" he laughed, an amused expression on his face, though he didn't resist.

"If I wasn't you wouldn't be here, would you?" she replied with a chuckle as she continued to lead him upstairs.

"True enough."

She smiled as they reached her room and kicked the door closed. She slid her arms back around Kaito and leaned up to kiss him.

Kaito returned the kiss and stepped forward, causing the two to fall onto the bed behind her.

Meanwhile, Kazu skated around the city, not really sure where to look for the shark. _'I don't...really know where Agito likes to go when he's by himself...am I just running around the city thinking I'll eventually bump into him?'_

Agito sighed and sat down on the bench where he and Kazu had been a few days ago, a can of his favorite juice unopened next to him.

Kazu eventually found his way to the spot where the shark was. He rolled up behind him and rested his arms over the back of the bench. "Why buy juice if you aren't gunna drink it?"

"Fuck, who knows... Habit maybe," he mumbled as he gazed up at the sky.

The blond sighed and walked around to sit beside him. "Did you mean what you said Agito?"

"What?"

" 'They're not my 'friends.' I'm just using them to get what I want,' " Kazu quoted. "That's what you said."

"Fuck, you're on about 'that' Kazu?" Agito shook his head, surprised that this was the subject of the argument. "Of course I didn't mean it, at least where it included you. Fuck." He turned to look him in the eye. "Think about it, if I fucking told Kaito that I loved you what would that retard do?"

"It's not like I expected you to say that Agito..." Kazu replied, smiling slightly at Agito's silliness. He barely ever said 'I love you' to him, never mind telling anyone else that he did- especially Kaito. "I mean even just as a friend I don't wanna here something like that. And they're still my friends you're talking about."

"Fuck, show that crocodile even a little bit of softness and I'm screwed, whether or not I'm in his cage."

"I guess..." Kazu accepted his reasoning and stared down at the ground. This was Agito. In loving him, he would have to get used to it.

"Kazu..." the boy stood up and moved in front of the blond. He pulled the boy's face up and kissed him gently. "I... Fuck... I'm sorry okay?"

Kazu smiled. "It's okay. I understand."

"You know, this may be our first 'fight'…" he mumbled after a moment. "I've been around Akito and his shoujo's too long."

The blond laughed. "I dunno...is that considered a fight?"

"Maybe... We were mad at each other... for a little bit."

"Yeah...I guess..."

"You know, your sister's pretty mad at us..." he added as he sat back down next to him.

"Yeah, and I'm mad at her. She'll get over it."

"Fuck, I want to know how the fuck they even met."

"That's...a very good question..."

"So, what are we gunna do now? Your place is taboo."

"Uh… I dunno…" Kazu groaned as he leaned back lazily.

"We always seem to end up here don't we?" Agito noted as he sat back comfortably.

"Yeah..." The blond leaned over and let himself fall until his head was laying in the shark's lap.

The boy glanced down and laughed. "Comfortable?"

"Yup," he replied cheerfully.

Agito laid a hand on Kazu's forehead and looked back up to the stars. "I wish we could do this every night..."

"Don't we already? We always seem to end up either here or at the school."

"Fuck. I guess."

Kazu lifted his feet up to rest on the bench as he turned so he was now laying on his back, gazing up at the shark. "Agito...you know...I don't know what I'd do without your company," he said quietly, lifting a hand to gently graze the boy's cheek.

"Same with me..." he replied, looking softly at the blond.

He brought his hand back down and sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment. "What a day..."

"Fuck, talk about stress." Agito added. He leaned over and quickly pecked Kazu on the lips while his eyes were closed.

The blond smiled as he felt the shark's lips against his. "Yeah..."

"The crocodile's probably gone by now, you wanna head back to your house?"

"Mn... yeah… sure..."

The boy grabbed Kazu's hand and stood up as they headed back. When they were in sight of the house, Agito looked at the black hummer still in the driveway with confusion. "Fuck, are they still eating?"

Kazu mimicked his expression. "Umn...if that's the case then either they've cleaned out all our food or they eat very slowly..." he replied, looking at the time. "Really...why is he still here?"

"Fuck, who knows. Let's go tell them it's time for the fucker to leave." Agito skated toward the front door and walked in, puzzled as he saw that the dinner table was practically the same as he left it about forty minutes ago. As the two looked to each other for answers they suddenly became aware of the subtle creaks from upstairs.

Kazu looked at Agito as they shared the same horrified expression. "I...don't wanna know... We… we should probably just leave now…"

"Yeah... Let's just..." the boy agreed as they left the house again. "I am never, fucking ever, looking at your sister the same fucking way ever again…."

"No kidding..."

"God, that... no... That's just wrong," Agito mumbled, shaking his head.

"I agree…I…I don't even wanna think about it. God, Onee-san...really? Really?"

"What is wrong with your sister?"

"I don't know. Maybe Kaito slipped something in her drink…?"

"I want to agree with that, but for some fucking reason, I don't think that's it..."

"I know…I just…I don't get it…"

"Well, fuck, I don't think she gets you and me so… Fuck…I don't know."

"Yeah but… still…"

"I know..." he replied, patting Kazu on the shoulder.

"...Why...of all people… what does she see in him?" The blond sighed and leaned his head over until it rested on Agito's.

"Fuck, who knows. The two of you have the same taste apparently."

"Eh? Wha? No..."

The boy snickered. "Evil sadistic Wanijima's? Mmmm… sounds about right."

"You have many differences… it's not the same…"

"Sure, we do… " he replied with a laugh.

"Oh whatever…"

"Oi, Kazu..."

"Yeah?" He turned his head to Agito, only to be pulled into a kiss. "...Love you too," he smiled.

"Come on, let's get the fuck away from your house."

"Yeah."

"So, we've got nowhere to go…"

Kazu sighed. "So it would seem…"

"Up for that hotel idea now?"

The blond paused, not understanding the shark's thought process. Although, they really didn't have a wide variety of options. "Well…you don't…I mean…I guess…I just don't want you to waste your money..."

"If you're really that worried about it you can pay me back."

"That's not what I- …somehow I think you missed the point…"

"Perhaps, but that still doesn't change the fact that we need a place to stay."

"Well…I guess…"

"Then come on Pretty boy," Agito smirked as he skated off, leading them both toward one of the fancier hotels in Tokyo.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Wee~ finally. Another chapter. Enjoy.  
_

_Anyone for a guess on what happens next? XD_

_Oh. And another reviewer question: _

_**Animereader1 asked:**"If you make another lemon could you try making Agito the uke or better yet, the mom please! Idk if u you like writing or making M-preg though, but adopting is pretty cool too. It would be sooo cute!"_

**Answer:** _Well we both aren't exactly fond of M-preg... it's just... weird... yeah... ehemn. That's how I feel anyway...Adoption is cute hehehehe *snickers* Perhaps we'll reveal more on the forums once the story is complete about their future and what happened. This story is actually already written. Just unedited. XD_

_As for Agito being uke... well... heh..._

_Well that's it for now. Hope you like it~!  
_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Sachiko and Agito. Zuku as Akito, Kaito and Kazuma._

_Reminder, our **Forum** is **linked to **our** main profile** page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD). It's also a good place to get updates on what's going on with us, why chapters aren't up and what our plans are. So come check it out. :)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 38~!_


	38. Hotel Suite

**Chapter 38 - Hotel Suite**

* * *

Kazu followed the shark down the street, a bit unsettled with the idea of buying a room. _How much money does this kid have? _He often wondered this. Agito seemed to always have the money for anything they needed to pay for and more.

"Ah, Agito-dono. It's nice to see you again," an older man greeted with a polite bow as they entered the building.

"Yo Rupert. A room for two." Agito grabbed his and Akito's wallet and pulled out a card with the name of the hotel on it.

"Of course."

_He knows them? _The blond sighed inwardly as he looked around. The lobby alone looked like a mansion or ball room. This was definitely an abuse of financial luxury.

"Shall we throw in your usual?" Rupert asked as he took the card and made the necessary arrangements.

"Yeah." With a small sly smile to Kazu he added, "Oi, Rupert, make sure you bring up 'bubbly'."

The man paused a moment, looking curiously, almost surprised at the two boys before nodding. "Yes, sir."

Kazu raised an eyebrow at the mischievous shark. "Should I even bother asking.…?"

"You'll find out," Agito replied with a smirk. "Thanks Rupert."

"You're very welcome sir. Your suite will be ready in a little while. If you please, our bakery and restaurants are still open for the night."

"We'll think about it," he replied, looking down at his key card and their room number.

The blond stared, baffled both by the Hotel and Agito. "Uh..." was all he could muster in reply.

"What?" Agito asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Money is no object to you huh?"

"Heh? Fuck, I guess not. They paid me a lot when we worked for Kaito. Besides, a lot of it could be considered bounty money…" the shark replied with a smirk.

"You ever consider maybe saving- you know what, never mind..." He shook his head in defeat. Trying to explain the concept would just be futile on this one.

"But Akito does have a large chunk of it put away," he added. "Besides, since we have a card it's not as expensive and we get bonuses that way." He shrugged as he walked toward the elevator. "Anyway, they should be done by now. Let's go."

"Y-yeah...sure..."

Agito rolled his eyes at Kazu's speechlessness, however, he smiled. It was cute to see the blond flustered for once. Pressing the button for the thirty second floor, he leaned on one of the railings around the elevator.

Silence filled the small room as Kazu found himself without words. The fact that he had money to pay for a room here even at a discount was baffling. His family wasn't poor but they weren't exactly rich either. He had never really been to an expensive place like this.

The shark's smirk grew wider as he stepped out of the elevator lobby and into the lavish hallway of one of the suite floors. He led the way to their room casually as the blond boy practically stumbled behind him. Opening the door, he stepped into the room and out of the way to let Kazu get a good look at it.

Looking around, his blue eyes widened in awe as his mouth sat half open despite having nothing to say.

"Fuck Kazu, you're cute when you make a face like that," Agito noted, practically grinning. He walked over and jumped on the king sized bed, laying his head on a stuffed shark that had been sitting there.

Finally able to speak, the blond looked over at the boy. "This room is practically the size of my house..." He stopped a moment, noticing the stuffed animal which was too accurate to be coincidence. "Is…that...a stuffed shark?" he questioned, his blank expression slowly turning to a snicker.

"Yes, yes it is," he answered, patting the grey-blue fur. "Akito always requests it, so whatever."

The blond laughed and jumped onto the bed beside him.

"You want anything? Just call room service and they'll bring it up."

He smiled and turned to kiss the shark. "Nah. I'm good."

Returning the kiss, Agito's hand grabbed the front of Kazu's jacket and pulled him closer.

Kazu made a slight moan in response. "God, your..." he paused and brushed a bit of the boy's hair away from his face. "...really beautiful Agito, you know that?"

"Now you sound like the flamingo," he laughed as he slipped a hand underneath the blond's shirt, lightly trailing shapes across his skin.

Kazu sighed. "Oh shut up. Can't you just take a complement when I give you one?"

"I could... But then it wouldn't really be me." He smirked and licked Kazu's bottom lip, kissing him again.

"Next time, I'm just gunna call you a pretty girl," the blond grunted.

"Do it and see what happens Pretty boy," Agito growled, daring him to do it.

"Kawaii chibi shojou princess." Kazu spoke without hesitation. Amused as the Shark's expression immediately changed.

Agito's scowl slowly dissipated, his eyes sharp and gleaming. Suddenly, he smirked, a slow sly smirk. "We'll see who's the "Kawaii Chibi Shoujo Princess" after I'm done with you," he mumbled quietly as he grabbed his wrists and flipped them, nibbling at Kazu's neck as he did so.

The blond chuckled a bit, expecting the response. "Oh man...are you that turned on by insults Agito?"

"Fuck, you're a little manipulator you know that?"

"Hmn?" Kazu raised an eyebrow, an amused grin settling on his lips.

"You know, I'm gunna fucking make you regret what you started," he growled, slipping a hand under Kazu's shirt as he traced his way up to his nipples.

"Mn…" the blond moaned. "No...no regrets so far..."

The shark smirked and held the other boy's hands above his head as he straddled him, preventing him from getting away. His eyes gleamed maliciously as he leaned down to trail a line of kisses and hickeys. From time to time he would bite the blond painfully, just for a second, and then lick the sore spot. "Mmmmn, what was that Kazuma?"

"Ah..." Kazu winced slightly, though he didn't complain. _I guess I asked for this, didn't I?_ "You and your damn biting."

"You started it."

"Yeah, I guess I did. Just try not to get too carried away."

"I won't draw blood," Agito murmured, kissing him gently as his hands began to pull the boy's jacket and shirt off.

"Heh...I guess it should be fine then," Kazu replied with a slight smile as he watched his shirt disappear over his head, landing on the ground with a light 'thud,' along with his jacket.

As the useless piece of cloth was thrown away, Agito immediately covered the blond with himself. He teased him relentlessly with his hands and with his mouth. One hand slipped under the boy's pants and trailed across his inner thigh, the other hand teasing a nipple while his mouth played with the other one.

Kazu moaned at the shark's touches. Becoming drunk with pleasure, his hand lifted and tugged Agito's jacket away from his shoulder. "Wouldn't' it be better if you were free of these things too?" he asked, realizing the shark was still fully clothed.

The boy smirked and lifted an eyebrow. "Maybe we'll take it slower, much slower. This **is** your punishment after all."

The blond laughed slightly. "Aren't punishments supposed to be un-enjoyable?"

"You want it to be un-enjoyable Kazuma?"

"No. Not that it matters since you'll just do what you want anyway."

"Very true," The boy agreed as he returned to his teasing of Kazu by unbuttoning his pants, nibbling Kazu's jaw, and very lightly grazing his skin.

Kazu gasped as the shark continued to tease. "You're such a bastard," the blond stated, contradicting himself with a smile.

"Yes…I am," he replied, licking his way down to the blond's pant line. "Hmmmn? Already so excited Kazuma?"

"Shut up...like you aren't?"

"Why wouldn't I be? With someone as cute as you under me." He pulled down the boy's pants and, leaving his boxers in place, rubbed Kazu through the fabric, gaining another moan from the blond.

"I dunno, but I think you've been hard for me since I called you a princess, ne?" he smirked.

"If I'm correct, I don't think I'm the one who's getting stuffed, now am I?" Agito replied, returning his expression.

"Hmn..." Kazu looked at the shark as if he was curious about something. Looking away after a moment, he lightly mumbled, "Chibi..."

The shark scowled and bit a sensitive spot on Kazu's abdomen. "What was that?" he growled as he sucked at the skin that was now red.

Kazu winced, though a small moan escaped him. Somehow, his smirk had yet to fade. Still looking away from the shark he mumbled a new playful insult. "Feisty little princess..."

"Am I now?" Agito replied as he pulled Kazu's boxers down and threw them behind him somewhere. Without warning, he began to tease the blond, his hands spreading the boy's legs wider.

Gasping at his touches, the blond managed light laugh. "You're surprisingly predictable Agito. Hontou ni kawaii..."

"Maybe that's just because you've been around me so much," he replied. "But then again, I've thrown in a few... _Surprises_." The shark moved, revealing something covered with red velvet. As he reached under the cloth he grinned slyly as he produced something dark. Swiftly moving it out of view, the boy leaned up and kissed the blond deeply. His hand spread Kazu's opening and he slowly slid a finger in.

The blond's moans grew louder, successfully distracted. If Agito had given him the chance, he likely would have questioned what was just retrieved from the velvet.

After sliding it in and out a few times, the shark slid in a second finger and then a third. He kept Kazu's mouth very preoccupied as he nibbled and teased, one hand continuing to stroke circles around one of his nipples.

"What...happened to...going slow?" the blond managed to ask, despite the shark's persistence in keeping his mouth occupied.

"That was before I decided you needed a different punishment strategy," he answered, nibbling Kazu's bottom lip. He pulled his fingers out and reached for something else under the velvet; a pump bottle. The shark pumped it a few times, leaving a small pile of clear gel in his hand. With a smirk, held up what he'd retrieved earlier and fully lubricated it.

Kazu blinked surprisingly, at a loss for words at the situation. "Wha...why do you have...I don't wanna know do I?"

Agito snickered and licked his lips. "You'll find out in a second." He leaned back down to kiss the blond. Once he was distracted enough, he spread the boy's legs again and slowly slid the lubricated thing into Kazu.

A loud gasp escaped the boy's lips, followed by a discomforted moan. "Ah! Agito...fuck...you fucking bastard!"

The shark smirked as Kazu squirmed under him while he began to roughly move the object in and out.

Kazu continued to moan, half out of pain. "Goddamn it. You wanna fuck me, do it properly!" the blond cursed. Hell, Agito wasn't even undressed yet.

The boy laughed, the sound darker than normal with lust and slight sadism. "Impatient? Relax and enjoy it Kazuma," he replied in amusement as he continued to thrust the dildo in and out.

"Nnn...You're horrible..." the blond muttered.

"Yes…I am." Agito slid it in as deep as it would go and flipped a switch to turn on the vibrating component. He reached under the velvet again and produced a roll of dark blue ribbon. With another smirk- which seemed a permanent expression by now- he bound Kazu's arms above his head and to the bed post. Once that was done, he returned his attention to his partner's body. Leaning down, he forcefully kissed the blond, tangling a hand in his hair. His other hand found its way down and began to tease the sensitive skin at his groin.

Kazu cursed the position he was in, though the moans continued to escape. He never complained or protested Agito's desire to be on top before now. This, however, was pushing limits, even for his patience. _You are so going to regret this when I get my hands on you…. _

Agito murmured quietly against Kazu's lips, "**Now** I'm gunna take it slow."

"Goddamn you..." he muttered somewhat breathlessly.

"He already has Kazu," Agito replied, finally taking his jacket and shirt off. As he did so, an idea popped into his head. He slowly pulled his shirt up and off, even slower with his pants. By this time even he couldn't hold back any longer and Kazu was looking quite flushed and very uncomfortable.

The blond glared at the boy with a frustrated expression. "I swear to God Agito, one of these days...you better watch yourself..."

He laughed as he lifted Kazu's legs up and slipped the vibrator out. He leaned in to kiss the blond again, thrusting into him as he did. He moaned loudly against his partners lips, to witch Kazuma moaned back in reply. If it weren't for his hands being tied, he would've pulled the shark closer.

Agito began to thrust vigorously into Kazu, having no more self control. Moaning loudly, he called out the blonds' name. "Fuck Kazu...**FU~UCK**..." Agito breathed heavily against the Mikura's mouth as he continued to move.

"Couldn't hold yourself back anymore huh?" the blond asked with a slight smile.

"Fuck... No. Its not like you want to stop me." The shark straightened up and held onto Kazu's hips as he continued to pleasure both himself and the Mikura.

Kazu moaned at the pleasure, the shark's name escaping his lips.

"Fuck! Kazu... I'm gunna... Fuck~" Agito moaned as he felt himself get closer to climax.

The moan was returned as the blond reached his limit. "...fuck..." he muttered breathlessly. He closed his eyes momentarily in exhaustion, still breathing heavily.

Agito smiled, panting. He leaned down and kissed Kazu's forehead, gently brushing away a strand of hair that was sticking to the boy's face.

The blond smiled slightly. There was a brief pause as he blinked up at the shark. "Ano...Agito...?"

"Yeah?" The boy pulled out and sat down next to him, slicking his hair back out of his face.

Kazu struggled with his wrists slightly, still bound by the ribbon. "Do you mind...?"

Agito laughed. "Sure." The shark reached up and unbound the blond's wrists, kissing both of them where the marks from the ribbon were.

He rubbed his wrists, feeling stiff and a bit sore from being bound. "So not cool..."

The shark laughed again and pulled Kazu close to him. "Don't make those kinds of faces for anyone else," he whispered, tangling a hand through the blond's hair.

Kazu sighed and laid down, resting his head on Agito's chest. Now he was too tired to be angry damn it.

Feeling sleep beginning to weigh his eyelids down, the boy shifted down into a more comfortable position with an exhausted yawn. "Oyasumi..."

The blond laughed slightly before closing his own eyes. "Oyasumi..."

* * *

Author's notes:

_Omg... probably the most awkward sex scene to RP roflmao  
And yay school is over (for me -Zu- anyway) so that means... NO MORE MONTH-LONG WAITS FOR UPDATES~ YAAAAYYY~  
Really, sorry guys, the last moth of school for me was insane. I barely had time to sleep never mind anything else. x.x  
But wasn't it worth the wait? :D  
_  
_Couple quick notes:  
Kazu's finances: It seems like through the manga Ogure has depicted that Ikki, Kazu, and Onigiri are all rather poor. Through observation, we've determined that of the three, Kazu's probably closer to middle class. I mean he has a decent house, they have a vehicle and I mean his parents have jobs over seas? How poor could he be? lol Although, that being said, he's still never seen anything fancier then your average restaurant._

_Agito's finances: Yeah... we're depicting him as a bit richer then he is likely. Well we can also factor in whatever this supposed "discount" is. Also, he doesn't exactly have any other bills to pay. Would Kaito take them and stay in a hotel? Eh... it seems like they actually haven't been there for awhile so maybe it was somewhere they stayed here and there in between or when they first moved from Shinjuku to Tokyo. Now how Agito knew about 'bubbly' as a service there is another question. Use your imagination? Hahaha. XD_

_Also, on that note, before you ask. Would they knowingly give that kind of package service to a couple teens? Yes. In Japan. Why? Because the age of consent in Japan is 13. Yup. It's true. Look it up. Scary stuff. lol_

_The Hotel: Also probably slightly exaggerated. You can also factor in that what is "rich and facy/expensive" to a couple of 15 year olds is not the same in comparison to adults with moderate income. Still a fancy-ass hotel though._

_Anyway... that's all for now. Hope to get the next, equally delicious- oh yes -chapter to you guys real soon. Enjoy~_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Rupert (lol still laughing at this name) and Agito. Zuku as Kzuma._

_**(Runi Notes: you fucking love the name Rupert, leave Rupert out of this! grrr rofl)  
**(Hahahahaha~)  
_

_Reminder, our **Forum** is **linked to **our** main profile** page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD). It's also a good place to get updates on what's going on with us, why chapters aren't up and what our plans are. So come check it out. :)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 39~!_


	39. Ohayou

**Chapter 39 - Ohayou**

* * *

Kazu blinked his eyes open and sat up with a yawn. He rubbed the sleep away as he gave himself a few minutes to actually wake up. Turning to look at the still sleeping shark, he couldn't help but smile. Agito always looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He watched the boy for a moment or two before something caught his eye. The blond smirked as an idea popped into his head. "It's your own fault. I told you to watch yourself," Kazu chuckled to himself. Reaching over, he grabbed the ribbon Agito had used to bind him the night before and tightly tied the shark's wrists to the bed, snickering as he lay down casually beside the boy and waited for him to wake up. "This should be interesting..."

After about ten minutes, Agito finally began to stir. He yawned and blinked with unfocused eyes. "O-ohyaou..." the boy greeted, interrupted by another yawn.

"Ohayou," Kazu greeted back with a smile. He waited patiently for the shark to come into full consciousness.

"...Hug," the boy ordered as he realized he couldn't move his arms.

Kazu chuckled slightly and obliged. This child-like Agito wouldn't last long but it was cute while it did. He lay on his side, watching the boy, desperately trying to hold back his smirk.

Agito looked up at the ceiling, his eyes still unfocused. He yawned again as his morning weakness slowly dissipated. Finally, his eye fully opened and he blinked, at last awake. The shark quickly realized his wrists were bound and his eye slid to Kazu with heavy accusation.

A wide smirk stretched across the blonds' face. "Oh? Are you finally awake now? Mornin' sunshine," Kazu greeted, his eyes flashing mischievously.

"You fucker..." Agito mumbled, glaring at the other boy.

"Hmn? I warned you. You laughed it off. Think it's still funny, chibi?"

"So what, you gunna leave me here, bastard?"

Kazu laughed. "Leave you here? Why would I do that when I have you exactly where I want you?" He leaned over and traced paths slowly across the boy's chest with his fingers.

"Fucker," he mumbled quietly, shivering under his touch.

The blond continued to smirk, still caressing the shark's chest. He stopped at Agito's nipple and played with it gently. "Oh, don't look at me like that Agito. See, unlike you, I like things to be fair..."

"Fuck..." The boy involuntarily arched his back as Kazu continued to tease him.

"Fortunately for me, this sadist is also a masochist ne? So I can do whatever I want can't I?" He reached over and nibbled the boys ear, a bit roughly as he breathed against his neck. "So Agito...would it suit you for me to be rough with you?"

The boy gasped. "Fuck... Dammit Kazuma..." he mumbled, practically growling.

The blond laughed again. "Is that a yes?" he asked as he pinched the boy's nipple between his fingers. "Let me show you, Agito, what it means to take things _slowly_," the blond continued as he kissed and nibbled his way down the shark's neck.

"Mmmmn," Agito moaned. Kazu was teasing him in all the right ways, despite the situation. "Fuck, Kazu."

He smirked and proceeded to bite across the boy's collar bone, kissing his way back up Agito's neck before kissing his lips softly. His hand continued to trail across his chest and stomach. The hand drifted to Agito's side and trailed up the boy's body, dragging a nail roughly across the skin as he did so.

"Fuck!" Agito moaned at the sharp line of pain. His body involuntarily arched as a gasp escaped his lips.

"Your vulnerability right now is quite adorable," Kazu noted as he leaned in and kissed the shark again. His fingers continued to tease as he dragged them lower each time he brought them down the boy's body.

Agito retaliated by biting Kazu's bottom lip, hard, but careful not to draw blood; the look in his eye defiant.

The blond simply smiled. "Now what does that gain you? Perhaps you want more of this?" he questioned as he dug his nail deeper into the shark's skin, trailing his fingers back up the boy's chest.

"FUCK!" Agito bit his bottom lip to keep himself from calling out. He was not going to give him the satisfaction.

Kazu laughed at the shark trying to restrain himself. "Why don't you just relax and enjoy it Agito," he told him, his voice somewhat bitter as he threw his own words back. "Not as amusing when you're the one tied up now is it? Really, you're so excited already and I've barely even started."

"Shut the fuck up Pretty boy," Agito replied with a growl.

Kazu lifted a finger to quickly tap Agito's nose, knowing the shark would probably bite his finger off if he was too slow. "You aren't in much of a position to be barking commands." He trailed his hand down across Agito's inner thigh, now and then pinching the boy's skin.

He muffled a moan by biting his lip again, his body arching unwillingly.

"It's useless Agito," Kazu stated as he began to trail his kisses down his chest. "This body is betraying you. Not that it matters. You can bite your lip all you want but I don't intend to stop without hearing you moan for me."

"Screw you!" he barked out with a stubborn glare.

The blond glanced up with a smirk. "Yes, yes you will. But you'll have to be patient."

"Shut up Pretty boy." Agito scowled as the blond continued to tease. He hated having no control over the situation.

Kazu sighed at the shark's stubbornness, though he fully expected it. He leaned down and kissed the boy's nipple before biting it a bit roughly.

"Ah!" Agito mumbled in surprise, his body arching again. "Dammit Kazu..." he mumbled, breathless.

"Frustrating position to be in isn't it?" He proceeded to kiss and bite his way down the boy's body, moving very slowly.

"B-bastard," Agito cursed as his body arched again. He gasped each time Kazu bit him and panted as the boy kissed him. "F-fuck."

As the blond reached the boy's waist he looked up at him with a smile. "See...now if I were really mean, I'd make you tell me what to do next," he stated, trailing his fingers up and down the boy's thigh.

"Fuck... Go to hell," he replied breathless and somewhat flushed already.

"As long as you're coming with me." Kazu kissed and licked the sensitive area before taking the member into his mouth.

The boy bit back another moan as he arched, "Dammit Kazu!" The shark panted, desperately trying to hold back his moans.

Kazu continued to pleasure as he wondered what it would take for him to let a moan escape. Although he was enjoying listening to the boy fight it as his body easily gave in.

"Fuck... Just **fuck**..." he called quietly as his hips bucked of their own accord.

The blond smiled and continued to pleasure the boy for a bit longer before he stopped and began to kiss his way back up. "Was that enjoyable?"

"What do you think?"

Kazu laughed lightly. "Good. So now I have another question to ask you Agito..." he began, returning to his lips. The blond smirked and placed three fingers in front of the boy's mouth. "Do you want pain or pleasure? You can of course choose to retaliate by biting me but I'll just assume that means you want to feel pain. I'd keep that in mind." His smirk grew wider as he spoke. This defiant and violent shark was under his control and the more he looked into that eye that wished to murder him, the more satisfied he felt. He had become rather tired of the boy's arrogance.

"Fuck…" Agito mumbled looking incredulously at the blond. "I am not fucking taking."

"Oh? Really?" Kazu nearly laughed. "I don't think you're in much of a position to argue this time Agito."

"I- fuck... I hate you so fucking much right now..."

"Yes...I know the feeling."

"Go to hell," he murmured, glaring at the blond.

"I already told you, I will as long as your coming with me. Now decide before I make the decision for you."

"C-che... Damn you Kazu..." He blushed and opened his mouth slightly, avoiding eye contact.

The blond smiled in success. "Oh, it's not that bad Agito," he stated reassuringly as he placed one of the fingers at the boy's entrance. "Just a little painful but someone like you probably won't mind at all."

"Fuck. Shut up..." he mumbled, blushing darker. Whether the embarrassment of if it was a sexual flush, he didn't know and didn't care. All that mattered was his pride, dead and rotting, and this flush that wasn't helping.

The blond smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Agito. "So bothered by silly things..." he whispered before kissing him again as he slid his finger inside.

Agito gasped sharply, "F-fuck!"

Kazu began to move the finger in and out, waiting until the boy was used to it before adding another. He watched the shark in subtle amusement as he was still biting his lip to keep from calling out.

"D-damn..." he cursed.

As he continued to move his fingers, he leaned over and traced a line of kisses along Agito's neck. The blond chuckled softly, "Still trying to restrain yourself? Your body is practically screaming. It's unfortunate for you, I can be very patient when I want to be."

"Fuck... Sh-shut up," Agito replied breathless, fighting for control over his own body.

Kazu smiled again and entered the last finger while biting Agito's neck at the same time.

"A-ah!" Agito called, his vision practically swimming from the pleasure. His body arched and he bit his lip again, holding back the moans and gasps.

The blond continued to tease for awhile, biting his skin playfully as he moved his fingers. Watching him try so hard to hold back proved even more amusing every time.

"F-fuck! Damn..." Agito mumbled as he gasped at Kazu's teasing. His fangs dug into his lips as he continued to bite down.

"You're so stubborn," the blond whispered. As he continued, his actions gradually became a bit more rough. "Just moan for me already Agito."

"Fuck you," he replied, his voice deeper and rougher than usual.

Kazu looked up at him with another smile. Despite his sly expression, the blond's smiles were always genuine. Something that surely must've been confusing for someone like Agito. "Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say. How disappointing…."

"Che..."

He sighed somewhat and leaned down to kiss one of the boy's nipples before biting it playfully as he continued to tease. After a few moments, he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself to penetrate the boy. "Consider this _your_ punishment Agito," he began as he looked at the shark with an oddly serious expression. "You seem to be under the impression that you can just do whatever the hell you want with me and get away with it. I'm a pretty easy-going guy and rather than argue with you I'd rather just get on with it and let you take the position you're more comfortable with. However, you've gone too far. So I think this is a good time to let you in on a little something: If I really want to, this is what I'm capable of and that ribbon holding your hands is only a convenience that makes this that much easier for me. So it's your own fault. This is what happens when you piss off a Mikura."

Agito merely looked at Kazu with the same defiant look in his eyes. With one of his bound hands the shark flipped him off, as if daring him to do it.

"Hmph," he scoffed. "A lotta good that does you." The blond leaned closer and entered the boy. He leaned down and kissed Agito passionately as he began to thrust.

Agito gasped and bit back another moan. Returning Kazu's kiss, the shark bucked his hips unconsciously.

The blond continued to thrust as he licked and bit the sharks lower lip before forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth, earning a lustful growl from the boy as his tongue battled with Kazu's for domination.

Finally letting go of the majority of his self control, the shark kissed Kazu back intensely, letting his body do as it pleased. "F-fuck!" he called out, a quiet moan slipping from him.

The blond grinned in success, moaning as the pleasure pulsed through his body.

"Fuck Kazu..." the shark murmured quietly, arching in pleasure.

Kazu began to thrust faster as the shark gasped and moaned, calling out the blonds' name.

"...Agito..." he called back quietly. He increased his speed again, feeling the passion in his body bringing him close to climax.

"Ah..." Agito moaned as the pleasure and heat continued to build, soon bringing them both to orgasm. Letting his head fall back, the shark tried to catch his breath, looking up at Kazu.

The blond pulled out and leaned down to gently kiss the shark before laying down beside him.

"Ano... Kazu."

He looked over at the boy and laughed. "Of course." He sat up and untied Agito's wrists before laying back down in exhaustion. He smirked slightly at the shark before turning his head back to stare at the ceiling.

Agito looked over to the side, rubbing his wrists. "Che..." he scoffed, rubbing his face.

"Well that was fun..." Kazu remarked quietly, still amused.

"Fuck, talk about a wake-up call..."

The blond chuckled. "Yeah...sorry...I really just couldn't resist."

"I know the feeling," he replied, leaning over to kiss the Mikura. "You really do act like your frightening onee-san sometimes," he snickered.

"Well we are related."

"Yeah. " Agito rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Never thought I'd have such a rude awakening." The boy scowled to himself, feeling very much humiliated.

Kazu smiled and pulled the shark close to him. He lifted a hand to play with the boy's hair, tangling his fingers in the strands, though the comfort didn't last long as Agito sat up and moved away.

"I'm gunna shower," he stated with a slight sigh. The boy soon disappeared into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Mn...okay…." Kazu sighed himself as he watched the shark retreat. He rested his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. _'Ah...he's gunna be moody all day now probably...I hope he's not too mad at me…'_

* * *

Author's notes:_  
_

_Lets play a drinking game! Take a drink every time Agito curses Kazuma! Have fun, don't drive afterwards. XDDD **(Runi Notes: we played it... not with alcohol silly! With a 16.9 [so 17] oz bottle of Dasani and half a can of Pepsi [*hiss*] and I had about 2 oz left and Onee-chan didn't have any left... XDDD We read it aloud and skipped all the nasty parts or I added a "and then he BEEPED the BEEP." and etc XD it was amusing...) **(I don't think they're gunna believe no alcohol was involved lol!)  
_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's seriously one of my favorites. Teehee little Kazu took control~ Poor Agi never saw it coming.  
_

_Here's a little behind the scenes of how writing this chapter went:  
_

_*Skype call in progress*  
-Runi Posts-  
Zu: *Reads* ... hehehehehe... *starts typing*  
Ru: Uh oh...  
_

_**(Runi Notes:... yeah... that's exactly how it went; that evil giggle of hers warned me...)**  
_

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Agito. Zuku as Kazuma._

_Reminder, our **Forum** is **linked to **our** main profile** page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD). It's also a good place to get updates on what's going on with us, why chapters aren't up and what our plans are. So come check it out. :)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 40~!_


	40. Wounded Pride

**Chapter 40 - Wounded Pride**

* * *

"Che..." Agito sighed as he turned the tap to almost boiling and stepped under the stream of hot water and steam. "Fuck..." he cursed as he slowly cleansed himself, enjoying the streams of heat coming from the six showerheads.

'_Morning Agito,' _Akito yawned as he came into consciousness.

'_Yo,'_

The boy tilted his head at the shark, who seemed to be in somewhat of a bad mood. '_Did you not sleep well?' _he asked curiously.

'_I slept just fine. I had a terrible wake-up call.'_

_'Oh?'_

_'You don't want to know... A disgrace to seme...'_ the shark mumbled in a depressed tone.

_'Hmn...did something happen with Kazuma-san?'_

The shark groaned. _'Don't ask.'_

_'Did you get in a fight or something?'_

_'No... Not a... 'Fight' per say... Fuck...'_ He unconsciously rubbed his wrists, trying not to recall what just happened.

_'I see...then why do you look so irritated?'_

_'Fuck... stupid Mikuras...'_

_'Umn...'_

_'Akito...'_ he mumbled, distraught as he held his arms out to the boy. _'My pride is dead... Dead and rotten...'_

The boy tilted his head again, a bit worried for his other self. He sighed and hugged the shark though he knew he was exaggerating. _'Why do I get the feeling you're being overdramatic again...'_

_'Fuck. I am not.'_

He smiled and patted the shark lovingly on the back like a child. _'Right. Right. Of course you aren't.'_

_'Fuck, I can't even say it...'_ Agito replied, frustrated as he couldn't even explain himself properly.

_'There there. Was it really that bad?'_

_'Yes...'_

Akito sighed again. _'...Hontou ni?'_

_'Yes! Fuck...'_

_'So…. are you going to tell me or just cry in my arms all day?'_ the boy asked with a light giggle.

_'No... Maybe…'_

_'I see...'_

_'Fucking stupid Kazu...'_

_'...So you are angry with Kazuma-san?'_

_'Kind of. I'm irritated. I can't believe he'd do that... I mean fuck!'_

_'Hmn...I see...and was there any specific reason for him to do whatever it is he did?'_ Akito asked with a raised eyebrow. By now he had a vague guess of the situation, somewhat amused by the shark's sensitive pride.

_'Uh... Fuck... Not really... Maybe...'_

Akito sighed and shook his head. _'What did you do Agito?'_

_'Fuck he's just pissed about last night, and I don't know why he's so pissed... He liked it.'_

He gave the boy a suspicious expression and another raised eyebrow in response. _'Right...so you're upset because he retaliated in some way hmn?'_

_'Che... maybe... He deserved it...'_

_'Did he now?'_

_'Yes, yes he did.'_

Akito giggled. _'Obviously Kazuma-san didn't think so.'_

_'Che...'_

_'You could always ask Kazuma-san why he was angry about it.'_

_'Ughhhhh….'_

_'Well I'm sure if you really thought about it, you would know why anyway.'_

_'Sure, maybe...'_ Agito stepped out of the shower and dressed himself. Finishing his bathroom rituals, he slicked his still wet hair back as he walked out of the bathroom.

Kazu looked up as he heard the bathroom door open. The boy's hair slicked back looked oddly attractive to the blond, not that his hair down wasn't.

Agito walked over and leaned down, kissing him gently on the forehead. "Hungry?"

"Hmn...a bit. But I think I'm gunna shower too before we go anywhere," he replied with a smile as he stood up from the bed. The blond gathered his clothes from the floor and walked into the bathroom. "Holy crap! Even the bathroom's huge!"

"Easily impressed I see," the shark laughed as he looked toward the door.

Kazu poked his head out from around the corner. "It's not that Mr. millionaire. It's not like I've gone anywhere fancy before. Certainly not to this scale. So… shut up," he replied before closing the door and stepping into the shower.

The boy laughed again and sat down at one of the chairs, wincing slightly. He reached over and grabbed one of the complementary chocolates and popped it into his mouth.

Akito made the mistake of glancing at the bed through Agito's eyes, seeing a couple things he sincerely wished he hadn't. The boy had already long ago recognized the hotel they were in. _'Agito...you...no. Never mind. I'm not gunna ask.'_

_'Heh..'_ The boy snickered. _'There are things you're better off not knowing.'_

_'Apparently so...'_

The shark chuckled and walked over to the bed, picking up the stuffed shark. _'Hey, look, it's Luffy Akito.'_

'_Kawaii~' _the boy giggled with a smile.

_'You wanna play with him a bit?'_

'_Mn...maybe just a little…'_

Agito ruffled the boy's hair and switched their eye patch.

The boy hugged the stuffed animal tightly. "It's been a long time Luffy-chan." He smiled and jumped onto the bed, snuggling the stuffed shark.

A few minutes later, Kazu came out from the shower, now fully clothed and his hair still damp. He stopped and raised an eyebrow at the boy. From the place he was standing it was unclear that the eye-patch had been switched. "Umn..."

Akito sat up and blinked at the blond. Not knowing what to say, he held the stuffy out at the blond with a smile. "Luffy-desu!"

Kazu sighed inwardly and chuckled at the boy. "Oh. I see. So it has a name."

"Hai! Ah… Gomen, you can have Agito back now," he replied, switching the eye patch, his body still tightly holding the stuffed animal.

Agito blinked a few times and looked down at the shark, with a raised eyebrow he placed Luffy on the bed next to him and patted it on the head a few times. "I got it for Akito a long time ago. Since we used to go to this hotel a lot, we kept it here," he explained with a slight smile.

"I see. How cute."

"I guess. When he saw it, Akito hugged it immediately and named it Luffy," he added, popping another chocolate into his mouth.

"You're so kind hearted when you want to be Agito." Kazu smiled and walked over to kiss the shark.

"Che... Right," he replied as he returned the kiss. "If you're hungry we can order in, go down to the restaurant, or wherever you want Kazuma."

"Hmn...doesn't matter to me really."

"Or, do you want to go to your house and see if my brother is gone?"

The blond laughed. "I should hope he is..." As the words left his mouth, Kazu's phone began to ring as if on cue. "Huh? Uh...speaking of my sister..." he grumbled before answering. "Hai."

"Kazuma Mikura, where have you been all night? I've tried calling you all morning! Where are you?"

"Uh..." He hesitated for a few minutes before replying, "...Uh...a hotel..."

"A hotel! Kazuma Mikura, you come home right now! We're going to have a long chat."

"It's not like I wasn't going to come home..." he sighed.

"A hotel? Honestly. What were you thinking?! Wasting money like that! Don't even get me started on what you might've done there! Home. Now."

"It's not like I paid for it. Would you rather I slept outside?"

"Kazu, we'll continue this at home."

"Uh...whatever. You're over reacting Onee."

"Am I Kazu? I don't know anymore. Well just come home. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No."

"Then come eat at home and we'll talk. I may be overreacting..."

"_He's_ not there right?" the blond asked, quite seriously.

"No, he had work. I'm not lying Kazu. He's seriously gone."

"Good. Fine. I'll be there in a bit..."

"So transvestite gone?" Agito questioned as the blond hung up his phone.

"Yeah, apparently. I better go home though. She's pretty pissed."

"You could've lied and said you were somewhere other than a hotel."

"I could have. We do need to talk though so...whatever. I don't really want to start a war with my sister," he laughed.

Agito nodded. "Well you should get going," he added, running a hand through his still damp hair.

"Yeah. You're...just staying here?" Kazu asked curiously.

"Unless you want me to come with you," the boy shrugged.

"Well it...doesn't matter. Just asking."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I mean...well not no. If you want to...really I was just asking. I'll probably come find you later anyway so..."

The shark rolled his eyes at Kazu's flustered stuttering. "Well, alright. I guess I'll be here when you need me."

"Kay...I'll see you later then." Kazu left the room and hotel, heading for home, though not at any hurried pace. _'Nee-san's gunna kill me...'_ he thought as he skated down the streets. When he finally arrived at his house he took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. "Okaeri…"

Sachiko walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands. "Good morning Kazu... So tell me again, where were you?" Sachiko asked in a severe voice, however, she didn't seem as mad as the boy thought she'd be.

"I told you, a hotel," he replied as he took off his AT and stepped into the house.

"Yes, I know. Which hotel?"

"Uhh.. I think it was...Asakusa... View?...or something.…"

"Asa... Kusa ... What?! That hotel is extremely expensive! A suite costs more than our house! What were you thinking!?"

"Hmn? Hontou ni? Well I guess that's not too surprising. I told you, I didn't pay for it. Where would I get that kind of money anyway. I'm not crazy." '_Though Agito's sanity is questionable...'_

"So you mooched..."

"No. It wasn't...well yes...but not exactly willingly. Agito insisted and it was hell of a lot better than sleeping outside."

"Agito-Kun paid for it?!"

"Uh...h-hai...something like that..."

"... Wait. You and Agito-kun were in a hotel together, all night... Come here Kazuma."

"Huh? Yeah...so...?" Kazu looked at his sister cautiously, a bit hesitant to walk over to her.

Sachiko grabbed him and pulled his shirt down to reveal his shoulder and a line of hickeys and bite marks. "I knew it…"

"Ah!" The blond defensively pulled his shirt back. "So what?" he asked, looking away shyly.

The woman grinned mischievously. "So I'm not the only one who had fun last night hmm? Oh and by the looks of you lip, this morning too."

"Yeah, and your point is- wait. What? Nee-san that's disgusting!"

"What? I'm a grown woman. I can sleep with whomever I want, just as you do," she replied with a sly smile.

"You don't have to tell me about it!" Kazu whined, trying to shake the horrifying concept from his mind. "Really? How long have you known him anyway?"

"Mmmmn… we've been going out for almost two months now..."

"What!"

"What? I wanted to make sure I really liked him and then introduce him to you..."

Kazu fell lazily onto the couch, laying down on his side in surrender. "...We're doomed..." he muttered quietly.

"Oh Kazuma, stop being such a drama queen."

"...I will when you stop being blind..."

Sachiko rolled her eyes. "I can't help it if I like him. Like you can't help but like Agito-Kun."

The boy groaned in response. "How do you like someone with no heart?"

"I could ask you the same. You don't see it. I do."

"I guess…" he sighed. "It makes it difficult you know. I can't bring Agito around if he's here and, frankly, I don't want to be around if he's here either. At the very least it's ...just awkward."

"Well you'll just have to get used to it. You're living here and he's my boyfriend. So of course he'll be coming over for dinner from time to time."

"Then warn me so I can leave..."

"Why can't you at least act civil?"

"Because I don't like him."

"Kazuma, you're acting like a spoiled child."

The boy sighed and turned to lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "It's not like I don't have reasons. You just think I'm crazy though…."

"You know, if he marries me you won't have a choice."

Kazu jolted up right and glared at his sister with a horrified expression. "What! No! What do you mean if he marries you?!"

"I'm speaking hypothetically Kazuma..."

"Good. You better be!"

She rolled her eyes and opted not to continue the argument. "So where is Agito-kun now?"

"Back at the Hotel...supposedly..."

"You left him there all alone?"

"He seemed to want to stay..."

"Well, whatever works for you two I guess."

"Mn...well it's possible he's just a bit irritated with me..." Kazu pondered quietly as he lay back down.

"What'd you do?"

"Mn...no. Nothing," he snickered.

"Did you turn him into your wife this morning?"

Kazu burst into a short laugh in response. Bull's-eye.

"Oh Kazuma." She laughed and walked over to her brother.

"What?"

"Sometimes I think I know you too well."

"I agree…"

Sachiko laughed again and ruffled his hair. "Agito must really be special to you. I mean you gave him your hat."

"Hmn...yeah."

"I'm glad you're happy... I just wished you'd be glad for me..."

"I wish I could too..." he mumbled with a sigh.

"Well, you shouldn't keep Agito-kun waiting. You guys were gunna spend the day together ne?"

"Uh..h...hai..." He stood up and headed towards the door, slipping his AT back on. "I guess I'll see you later then Onee."

"Ja ne Kazuma~"

"Ja ne."

* * *

Author's notes:

_Hey~ We're back from... uh...mini hiatus I guess. lol_  
_We're actually getting really close to the end here. le gasp~_  
_I'm also making it my mission to continue editing further today since you guys have been waiting so long- not too impatiently I hope. So we'll see how far we get. _

_On another note, Asakusa View is an actual 4 star hotel in Tokyo, however, there are no similarities other then the name. Unless by very weird and unlikely coincidence._

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Sachiko and Agito. Zuku as Kazuma._

_Reminder, our **Forum** is **linked to **our** main profile** page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD). It's also a good place to get updates on what's going on with us, why chapters aren't up and what our plans are. So come check it out. :)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 41~!_


	41. Agito's Reality

**Chapter 41 - Agito's Reality**

* * *

_'Why not go with Kazuma-san Agito?'_ Akito asked the shark suddenly.

_'He needs to talk with his sister by himself. I don't need to butt in. Besides... I need some time to relax, somewhat...'_ he answered with a sigh.

_'So you're still irritated.'_

_'Maybe a little.…'_

Akito draped his arms around the shark's neck playfully. _'My poor Agito-kun.'_

_'Don't start with me Akito.'_

'_Nani?'_ The boy tilted his head curiously. _'Start what?'_

_'Oh, never mind...'_

_'Hmn? You're so grumpy. How am I supposed to help you when you won't let me?'_

_'Fuck I don't know...'_ he mumbled, crossing his arms.

Akito sighed and stepped in front of the shark, kneeling down to meet his eye level, as Agito was currently sitting on the mental floor. _'You're silly.'_

_'And you like the word 'silly'.'_

'_Only because it describes you so well,'_ Akito replied with a giggle.

Agito shook his head at the boy. _'Only you...'_

He smiled and lifted the shark's head to look at him, a hand on each side of his jaw. _'Cheer up a little. Your sulking is only going to stress you out.'_

_'Maybe, I'll think about it,'_ Agito replied rolling his eyes.

Akito rolled the other boy's head from side to side with a light giggle. _'Maybe you should try and smile,'_ he stated cheerfully as he pulled the sides of Agito's mouth up with his thumbs.

'_..Akito... Can you let go of my face?'_

The boy giggled again and let go, now resting his hands on top of his knees as he continued to smile at the shark.

Agito sighed and gave into the cheery one's demand, giving him a weak smirk in reply.

_'Well...that's a start. Feel better?'_

_'I guess...'_

_'Good.' _

Kazu arrived back at the hotel and headed up to where the room was. Though, he felt a little awkward being a barely middle class kid in a luxurious hotel. The blond sighed and knocked on the door to the room, not having a key.

Agito looked toward the door and cursed as he realized he hadn't given the blond a spare. He walked over and opened the door with a smirk. "Is this what you call room service?"

"Oh, shut up," the blond replied with a smile.

The boy stepped to the side to let him in and walked back to the table, sitting down in his previous spot. "How'd it go?"

Kazu sighed and sat across from the shark. "Well...she was in a better mood then I expected...I think she was just worried because I didn't come home. You know she's actually been dating your brother for almost two months?"

"The fuck? Two months?"

"Yeah...I know. Shock to me too. I don't know what she sees in him but it seems I don't have much say in the matter. It'd be like arguing with the wall."

Agito laughed. "Well, you guys must be part insane. I mean you love me and your sister loves my brother."

"Hmn...we must be. And apparently we Mikura's are just irresistible to the Wanjima's aren't we?" Kazu replied with a smirk.

"Apparently so... The thing that scares me is that my brother and I have similar taste."

"Well, it can't be helped when you're of the same blood I guess. Damn siblings huh?" he laughed.

"Fuck, you're telling me." Agito stood and walked over to the Mikura, pulling him down into a kiss.

Kazu smiled against his lips. "So...any plans for today?"

"Not much. Relax a bit... Fuck you can do whatever the hell you want; spa, Jacuzzi, relax at the hotel. If need be I'll book another night." Agito smirked at the suggestion. Despite the less-then-pleasant wake up this morning, he would happily repeat the previous night's endeavours.

"Uh...no."

"Fuck, fine. The pool's on the top floor, there's a spa, masseuse, whatever you want. My treat Kazu." Agito replied, smiling at the blond.

"You don't need to treat me to any of this." Kazu returned his smile and wrapped his arms around the shark, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"Why not? I want to..." he insisted as he lay a hand on the blond's head.

He laughed lightly. "Why?"

"Cause I wanna take care of you."

"Take care of me?" The blond laughed and hugged him tighter. "You're adorable. When did you get so sentimental?"

"Fuck, who knows…" Agito gave him a small smile, his eyes somewhat sad. He wouldn't be around forever and the thought was more then unsettling.

"I appreciate the gesture Agito, but I don't need any of this, really. Someone could come and strip away everything I have and I feel like I'd be fine as long as I have your company."

Agito laughed. "Yeah well, fuck... I don't know. I guess I just want you to be comfortable. You know what I mean... I think," he mumbled, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeah, I know..." Kazu smiled and lay down on the floor, pulling the boy with him. "But I'm comfortable just like this."

"Well, fuck..." The shark laughed as he was pulled onto the floor. "The carpet _is_ pretty comfortable."

"Yes, yes it is."

Agito leaned over and kissed the blond gently as one hand weaved through Kazu's, earning a warm smile from the boy.

"Agito...let's stay like this forever..."

"I'll stay like this as long as I can..." he replied softly, kissing Kazu on the forehead. Inside, the shark looked at Akito sadly, feeling somewhat guilty at the knowledge still unknown to his lover.

Akito smiled sympathetically and embraced him as if to ease the pain.

Kazu wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him close, taking comfort in his company. "I love you Agito..."

The boy slid his arms around Kazu, closing his eyes in regret. "... Same for me." _'Fuck, I should tell him, I have to... But I don't know how to... Akito...'_

_'I...can't help you Agito. This is something you have to place into words yourself,'_ the boy replied softly.

_'Yeah... I know... Fuck...' _The shark took a deep breath and tried to ignore the uncomfortable knotting in his stomach."Kazu... What- what would you do if I was gone for a while?" he mumbled, unsure how to word what he was trying to say.

"Hmn...? What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Kazu. You understand that... that when Akito doesn't need me anymore… his mind will... I won't be around anymore... Right?"

"Huh?" Kazu stared at the shark, his eyes looking half worried, though mostly confused. "What do you mean you won't be around anymore?"

"Fuck... It means, that….once I'm not needed anymore, Akito's mind will consciously or unconsciously eradicate me."

"What?" The blond paused as he took a moment to process what he'd just heard. "That's...no. Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?" He looked worriedly toward the shark, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"Because you have to know Kazu. Because I fucking care about you... Fuck, I don't know when it's going to be, just... One day, Akito's going to wake up and I won't be there anymore..." The words cut as he spoke them. The thought of leaving him behind was painful. They had barely just started enjoying each other and it was ending so soon. In the back of his mind, a part of him regretted kissing him that first night on the bench outside.

Kazu shut his eyes and pulled Agito tightly against his chest. "What are you talking about Agito? Don't say that. You can't just disappear on me. I won't let you. Don't you dare."

"Kazu, if I had the choice I would never fucking leave you but this is something that I have no control over... Kazu..." His voice was quiet as he buried his face into the fabric of the blond's shirt. He could feel the boy's arms tighten around him as if that could keep him there. "How can you just accept that Agito? I won't believe it. You can't just disappear. You aren't going anywhere."

"What can I do about it Kazu? It's God taking away your life. How the fuck are you going to avoid death?" he answered a bit bitterly, his voice somewhat muffled due to his face still buried in the blond's chest.

"I don't know..." Kazu replied quietly. "But this is...beyond unfair. I just met you Agito… I'm just starting to know you I…You can't just leave now…"

"Fuck, who the hell said life was fair Kazuma?" Agito looked up at the blond with a sad expression. "Even though I told you this, don't worry about when. I don't know; Akito doesn't know. Fuck, he says he'll always need me but I know that's not fuckin' true."

"What if I need you? Doesn't that account for anything?"

"It accounts for fucking everything Kazuma. It's not Akito I'm worried about." He reached up and brushed a hair away from the boy's face "I worry about you so goddamn much."

"Then why do you have to go?"

"Because I want to stay," he answered, closing his eye.

"That's...what the hell kind of fucked up logic is that?"

"Fuck, Kazu. I'm here for one reason and one reason only. Originally... to protect Akito... Once my job is done, I'm gone. Personally, I have two. Protect Akito… Akito and you," Agito replied, leaning up to softly kiss the blond.

"Why can't that reason change?"

"Because... I'm... I'm not _'real.' _" The words seemed to echo through the room, despite the low volume of his voice. It was true. What more was he but a fragmented piece of Akito's subconscious? It was a painful realization for both of them as a brief silence filled the room.

Kazu frowned and lightly smacked Agito on the side of his head. "Don't talk like that," he scolded. "I understand that you're a part of Akito but that doesn't mean you aren't real. You exist. You have your own thoughts and your own actions. Don't give me that shit."

The shark mock winced at the blond's hit, though he couldn't help but offer a faint smile. "Fuck, I guess."

The blond smiled slightly. "You better not leave me Agito. I'll kick your ass."

"Hai, hai." The shark laughed and leaned up for another kiss.

Kazu returned his kiss, still feeling a bit sombre about what Agito had just told him. He still didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to think about it. He consoled himself that this was just Agito being absurd and melodramatic, though inside, the fear of loosing him refused to subside.

The boy smiled sadly at the blond and whispered in his ear, "I love you so fucking much Mikura, Kazuma."

The blond smiled. "I know, Agito. I love you too."

Agito lay back down and, noticing Luffy's tail hanging off the edge of the bed, yanked it with a mischievous smile as the stuffed shark fell onto Kazu's face. Agito snickered and hugged the blond. "Now you've got both sharks all over you."

"Ah!" he laughed at the unexpected assault. As he lifted the animal from his face, he lightly tapped it on the boy's head. "Dork."

Agito smirked. "Feeding frenzy."

"Eh?" Kazu raised a curious eyebrow before laughing again. "You're ridiculous."

The shark leaned in and began to nibble at Kazu's neck. "Am I?"

"Yeah," the blond snickered. "You are."

"Then what does that make you for loving someone ridiculous?"

"Uh...I dunno...insane?"

"Maybe," the shark replied with a laugh.

"Probably."

The boy grabbed Luffy and placed him between Kazu and himself, now sitting on top of their close bodies.

Kazu chuckled and leaned in to kiss his forehead. Agito was being playful and he found himself very much enjoying this side of the usually not-so-gentle shark. "You're cute."

Agito accepted his complement quietly and lay there, completely comfortable. He could feel the blond's fingers gently playing with his hair. A comfort that made his body relax and shut down. "Fuck... Damn it Kazu..." he cursed, as a yawn escaped his lips.

"Hmn?" the blond questioned, wondering what he was cursing him for this time.

"You being this comfortable should be fucking illegal," Agito replied, his sentence split by another yawn.

"Aww...you're tired Agito?" Kazu asked with a semi-sly smile.

"Fuck... No... You're just too... Fuck..." he mumbled, trailing off as yawned for the third time.

Kazu chuckled and continued to tangle his fingers in the boy's hair.

"Fuck..." Agito mumbled, feeling his eyelids getting heavier. "Never thought... That'd I'd fall asleep like... This." His sentences became more and more staggered as he slipped in and out consciousness.

"If you're tired, just let yourself fall asleep Agito," Kazu replied as he closed his eyes restfully, though he wasn't really tired- just comfortable. He smiled as he held the sleeping Agito that was now cuddling into his chest. He stayed still as he lay on the carpet of their hotel suite, where he would stay until the boy woke up. The blond pulled the boy a bit closer as a peaceful sigh escaped the shark in his sleep, wishing that this wouldn't end. _'Agito, you can't leave me okay? I love you too much… '_

* * *

Author's notes: _  
_

_*sniff sniff* Agi~! ;-;  
Hope you enjoyed yet another chapter. Yes, this reality is starting to become a lot more apparent. Is so sad.  
_

_Umn... yeah... not much to say bout this one haha. _

_For Your Amusement- In this chapter: Runi as Agito. Zuku as Kazuma._

_Reminder, our **Forum** is **linked to **our** main profile** page. If you wanna chat, got a question to ask, or just feel like bein' a troll lol, come check us out. (But not in a creepy kinda way XD). It's also a good place to get updates on what's going on with us, why chapters aren't up and what our plans are. So come check it out. :)  
_

_As usual, comments are always welcome and of course we thank you everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favs, etc... Hope you enjoyed, see you in Chapter 42~!_


End file.
